Oasis of Hope
by Crit Fail
Summary: Numerous students awaken to find themselves in a massive desert. They were originally meant to be scouted for Hope's Peak, to potentially be part of the Class of 81-B. However, before they can worry about any killing game they'll first have to survive the desert itself. For those who make it, they'll find the Oasis is far from a haven. [Part Seven of the Legacy of Despair Series]
1. Cast List

**Prologue**

 **Following the most despair inducing event in the history of mankind, the world was thrown into utter chaos.**

 **Several killing games have already been waged, hoping to fan the flames of despair. With each game spilling more and more blood.  
**

 **For the survivors of each of those games, the nightmare seems to have finally subsided for the moment. The survivors have tried to pick up the pieces of their lives, and rebuild the world day by day.  
**

 **However like a cockroach surviving a nuclear fallout, Despair has endured and is growing stronger with every day. The world is on the tipping point of a second great tragedy.**

 **A massive list of extraordinary Ultimates has fallen into the remaining members of the Hand of Despair. Candidates that were originally meant to be scouted for the second half of the Class of 81.**

 **In a bid to reignite a wave of despair, these remaining despairs have sought and captured these individuals. You all will awaken in smaller groups scattered throughout an inhospitable desert. Right now a killing game is the last thing on anyone's mind, for now finding a place of respite is far more important. Should any of you weather the desert itself, you find something far different from salvation.**

 **For those who do reach the Oasis, they may wish they had succumb to the desert. For the only way of leaving requires someone to** **commit the perfect murder, without being caught.**

 **Will y** **ou surrender to despair in this sun beaten landscape? or find another path entirely?**

 **The choice lies in front of you.**

 **Tread carefully.**

* * *

 **Author Note: This SYOC is a compilation story written by Pettypunk, The Celestial Sky Dragon, and Crit Fail.**

 **The three of us will not only be writing this story, but also the ones deliberating and selecting the candidates. We ask that as always you remain respectful and if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to contact us on Discord or here on this site. We are open to allowing people access to having multiple characters in Oasis, so please feel free to let your imagination run wild. The link to the current application will be provided below and is also on Crit Fail's account page. PLEASE PM ALL SUBMISSIONS TO US! Applications submitted in reviews will be declined.  
**

 **You have until January 31st to submit a character. The fic itself will begin at the beginning of March. We all look forward to seeing what you come up with. Let the games begin!**

* * *

 **Submitted Characters: 170  
**

 **1\. Josan Boros Goetia [Ultimate Tattoo Artist] (Creator: RaztheGiant)**

 **2\. Jay Kemono [Ultimate Fearologist] (Creator: Fee5H)**

 **3\. Saji Hakai [Ultimate Ki Manipulator] (Creator: God Emperor Of GAR-halla)**

 **4\. Lanae Shurelan [Ultimate Yin] (Creator: Holdonandletgo)**

 **5\. Lance Shurelan [Ultimate Yang] (Creator: Holdonandletgo)**

 **6\. Kogo Rukki [Ultimate Charm] (Creator: Pettypunk)**

 **7\. Erika Marie Del Rio [Ultimate Dog Whisperer] (Creator: CelestialSkyDragon)**

 **8\. Natalya Chemovsky [Ultimate: Nuclear Physicist] (Creator: CelestialSkyDragon)**

 **9\. Hashim Ghazan [Ultimate: Archeologist] (Creator: Crit Fail)**

 **10\. Jace Sene-Myers [Ultimate King of Hearts] (Creator: Life among the dead)**

 **11\. Yumi Yukawa [Ultimate Illusionist] (Creator: Dashunterman)**

 **12\. Tormund Snow-Harmony [Ultimate Bard] (Creator: Evan Drakon)**

 **13\. Jaqueline Mcbride [Ultimate Cowgirl] (Creator: Crit Fail)**

 **14\. Stephanie Kim [Ultimate Cosmetologist] (Creator: Bellatrixshine)**

 **15\. Riley Hwang [Ultimate Model] (Creator: Bellaxtrixshine)**

 **16\. Robyn Hartseer [Ultimate Luck Vortex] (Creator: Wintersmith23)**

 **17\. Arthur Rockbell [Ultimate Prosthetist] (Creator: Evan Drakon)**

 **18\. Caleb Valvatorez [Ultimate Astronomer] (Creator: JCW)**

 **19\. Connor Valvatorez [Ultimate Astrologer] (Creator: JCW)**

 **20\. Kokoro Sasaki [Ultimate Hypnotherapist] (Creator: NSPunny)**

 **21\. Riku Ito [Ultimate Imitator] (Creator: Birbbda)**

 **22\. Tomoe Shouri [Ultimate Rugby Player] (Creator: KingofCool)**

 **23\. Azaya Nomimono [Ultimate Bartender] (Creator: LckiKoin)**

 **24\. Marcello Mancini [Ultimate Debater] (Creator: BouncingFish)**

 **25\. Ansoni 'Soni' Hyzavian [Ultimate Avenger] (Creator: Wolf howls and banshee screams)**

 **26\. Lucille Chamber (Lucy Three Blades) [Ultimate Pirate] (Creator: Dashhunterman)**

 **27\. Dr. Richards [Ultimate Scp Researcher] (Creator: Doomqwer)**

 **28\. Ib Ibsen [Ultimate Cleaner] (Creator: Runicwolf)**

 **29\. Alice Fitzgerald [Ultimate Clone] (Creator: NSPunny)**

 **30\. Tadamichi Hattori [Ultimate Military Tactician] (Creator: Danieltruong1917)**

 **31\. Bruce Kent [Ultimate Superhero] (Creator: NSPunny)**

 **32\. Fuki Akiya [Ultimate Triathlon Athlete] (Creator: Queenofchocolatewinx**

 **33.** **Milissa Carrie [Ultimate Model] (Creator: Heavenlydesbear)**

 **34\. Mei Asakura [Ultimate Operative] (Creator: Danieltruong1917)**

 **35\. Benjamin O'Neil [Ultimate Dentist] (Creator: AlexFalTon)**

 **36\. Theodore Ernest Derringer [Ultimate Toy Maker] (Creator: HoppsRJ)**

 **37\. Sayaka Maizono [Ultimate Reincarnation] (Creator: HoppsRJ)**

 **38\. Asan Sangkroh [Ultimate EMT] (Creator: The Blue Czar)**

 **39\. Freyja Dahlström [Ultimate Meteorologist] (Creator: SqualinaTralala)**

 **4** **0\. Ben Kuai [Ultimate Speedster] (Creator: Basjetball)**

 **41\. Annaleise Lavar [Ultimate Queen] (Creator: 71526483)**

 **42\. Brittany Winchester [Ultimate Spotlight] (Creator: Basjetball)**

 **43\. Kasumi Kamukura [Ultimate Historian] (Creator: Magus1108)**

 **44\. James Lincoln [Ultimate Cryptozoologist] (Creator: SootyThunder)**

 **45\. Kari Takai [Ultimate Actress] (Creator: GiaGunnsWonkyEyelash)**

 **46\. Alicia Gergonne [Ultimate Architect] (Creator: ThePLOThand)**

 **47\. Lyndsay Khawaja [Ultimate Explorer] (Creator: Lampgirl21)**

 **48\. Amy Reed [Ultimate Entrepreneur] (Creator: Scarytito21)**

 **49\. Sky Ciel [Ultimate Phantom] (Creator: Hidden Ice)**

 **50\. Shinzo Tojo [Ultimate Politician] (Creator Superguy559)**

 **51\. Steve Lakso [Ultimate Snowboarder] (Creator: Fallenstreet01)**

 **52\. Nina Harris [Ultimate IT Technician] (Creator: StoryProducer214)**

 **53\. Victoria Masry [Ultimate Mummy] (Creator: Wintersmith23)**

 **54\. Nikui Joudan [Ultimate Comedian] (Creator: MudkipofDespair)**

 **55\. Daniel Todd Morton [Ultimate Coroner] (Creator LckiKoin)**

 **56\. David Brown [Ultimate Woodworker] (Creator: Doomqwer)**

 **57\. Ceazar Riku [Ultimate Tactician] (Creator: alucard deathsinger)**

 **58\. Rise Kawakami [Ultimate Baker] (Creator: Robin)**

 **59\. Osore Chūi [Ultimate Paranoiac] (Creator: DanganMachin)**

 **60\. Naoko Fujimaru [Ultimate ?] (Creator: GrandmasterCastiel)**

 **61\. Gaikoku Hito [Ultimate Samurai] (Creator: The Blue Czar)**

 **62: Kanojo Chūi [Ultimate Manipulator] (Creator: DanganMachin)**

 **63\. Keith Downey Parker [Ultimate Badass] (Creator: bloodshottailsdoll)**

 **64\. Toshi Akiya [Ultimate Drag Racer] (Creator: AnonymousAK)**

 **65\. Hanako Shimizu [Ultimate Podcast Host] (Creator: ColMeliCol)**

 **66\. Madoka Abe [Ultimate Barista] (Creator:ColMeliCol)**

 **67\. Ikimono Tsumekomu [Ultimate Taxidermist] (Creator: JustUsingARandomName)**

 **68\. Ignacio Murillo [Ultimate Informant] (Creator: Glimmershine)**

 **69\. Hikari Tennoyama [Ultimate Mountain Climber] (Creator: Dashhunterman)**

 **70\. Homura Hayashiba [Ultimate Ouendan-cho] (Creator: Dashhunterman)**

 **71\. Mitsuru Banba [Ultimate Sukeban] (Creator: Dashhunterman)**

 **72\. Eleanor Scott [Ultimate Bounty Hunter] (Creator: SolracxD)**

 **73\. Dominic "Dom" Stuhr [Ultimate Dumpster Diver] (Creator: El Torro) [Removed by Submitter's Request]**

 **74\. Rafael Amaji [Ultimate Unlucky Engineer] (Creator: 4242564)**

 **75\. Tyson DeGuerre [Ultimate World War One Expert] (Creator Dashhunterman)**

 **76\. Tanzo Burckhard [Ultimate Military Tactician] (Creator Pettypunk)**

 **77\. Yuki Kazehime [Ultimate Cryogenist] (Creator: Dashhunterman)**

 **78\. Shu Nagakame [Ultimate Glass Blower] (Creator: JCW18)**

 **79\. Reiko Yurei [Ultimate Yokai Hunter] (Creator: Dashjunterman)**

 **80\. Amara Nashton [Ultimate Code Breaker] (Creator: Dashhunterman)**

 **81\. Viviana Saavedra [Ultimate Android] (Creator: Soonai)**

 **82\. Alexis Gold [Ultimate Latin-American Mythologist] (Creator: Wintersmith)**

 **83\. Chihiro Willis [Ultimate Doppelganger] (Creator: Invisible Prince)**

 **84\. Choji Ninkibunka [Ultimate Fanboy] (Creator: Specialchosen1)**

 **85\. Somil Innsho [Ultimate Trillionaire] (Creator: Invisible Prince)**

 **86\. Calabrone Slay Myreign [Ultimate Pokemon Master] (Creator: My death can't be cured)**

 **87\. Petrie Hanlon [Ultimate Astronomer] (Creator: AVFireBlade9472)**

 **88\. Hyunjin Chung [Ultimate K Pop Idol] (Creator: Bellatrixshine)**

 **89\. Clint Wayne [Ultimate Mercenary] (Creator: Blazerxz)**

 **90\. Sophia Snow [Ultimate Librarian] (Creator: Lampgirl21)**

 **91\. Maxwell Coldshore [Ultimate Adventurer] (Creator: Mr Nyah)**

 **92\. Bridgette Clancy [Ultimate Cheerleader] (Creator: The Kobold Necromancer]**

 **93\. Horatia Baggio [Ultimate Clockmaker] (Creator:Runicwolf)**

 **94\. Yoshi Tsushiro [Ultimate Fursuiter] (Creator: Colton989)**

 **95\. Fiora R. Stenton [Ultimate B-Movie Maker] (Creator: The Kobold Necromancer)**

 **96\. Calem Kurogane [Ultimate Game Strategist] (Creator: GameMasterCastiel)**

 **97\. William Churchill [Ultimate Poisoner] (Creator: NSPunny)**

 **98\. Wakana Mihama [Ultimate Band Leader] (Creator: The Kobold Necromancer)**

 **99\. Haruki Kinoshita [Ultimate Pediatrician] (Creator: StoryProducer214)**

 **100\. Mohammed Yilmaz [Ultimate Football Pro] (Creator: SteelFist-Emrah)**

 **101\. Erlantz Azarola [Ultimate Rescuer] (Creator: Runicwolf)**

 **102\. Shoma Shizuka [Ultimate Weapon's Analyst] (Creator: Jeptwin)**

 **103\. Ayumu Fujioka [Ultimate Plush Toy Maker] (Creator: Unknown Nor Remember)**

 **104\. Joel Sanders [Ultimate Musical Star] (Creator: Magus1108)**

 **105\. Travis Wells [Ultimate Dungeon Master] (Creator: Canadian Otaku)**

 **106\. Zaria Aventura [Ultimate Storyteller] (Creator: animaniac-aizel01)**

 **107\. Kosuke Okano [Ultimate Exorcist] (Creator: •x N0VA N∃PS x•)**

 **108\. Noah-Ark Dylen [Ultimate Spark] (Creator: Ultimate Hellraiser to Hope)**

 **109\. Immanuel Bentham [Ultimate Moral Philosopher] (Creator: Duublem)**

 **110\. Fin Kash [Ultimate Horseman] (Creator: Duublem)**

 **111\. Nerai Watanabe [Ultimate Sniper] (Creator: RaztheGiant)**

 **112\. Giman Nobi [Ultimate Bad Luck] (Creator: UltimateEnigmatic)**

 **113\. Patrya Shuji [Ultimate Secretary] (Creator: UltimateEnigmatic)**

 **114\. Ren Galvan [Ultimate Painter] (Creator: InvisiblePrince)**

 **115\. Jacqueline Bourdeau [Ultimate Translator] (Creator: RandomStranger48** )

 **116\. Cyrus III King of Thracia [Ultimate King] (Creator: Altomi)**

 **117\. Itsuki Shota [Ultimate Hydrologist] (Creator: JCW18)**

 **118\. Akari Marley [Ultimate Singer] (Creator: Psychochicken)**

 **119\. Jaro Harukawa [Ultimate Hitman] (Creator: Psychochicken)**

 **120\. Anjing Lijie [Ultimate Data Compiler] (Creator: Hail2U)**

 **121\. Hotaru Umihara [Ultimate Spelunker] (Creator: AVFireblade9472)**

 **122\. Johnny Terrell [Ultimate Fighter] (Creator: JohnnyIII)**

 **123\. Sasami Sasamori [Ultimate Butcher] (Creator: Trust Me)(edited)**

 **124\. Jack Masaki [Ultimate Nomad] (Creator: Snyc Jack)**

 **125: Nakia Nakaoka [Ultimate Hacker] (Creator: Ddynamo)**

 **126\. Nathaniel Nithercott [Ultimate Gravedigger] (Creator: PhantomAceX)**

 **127\. Harald Wakamiya [Ultimate Warmonger] (Creator: Natsukumo1000)**

 **128\. Yukiko "Goditha" Oshiro [Ultimate LARPer] (Creator: Ddynamo)**

 **129\. Naoki Watanabe [Ultimate Archer] (Creator: Magus1108)**

 **130\. Alan Segia [Ultimate Stunt Double] (Creator: Duublem)**

 **131\. Cain [Ultimate Gangster] (Creator: Ddynamo)**

 **132\. Marcus Graves [Ultimate Violinist] (Creator: Nobody245)**

 **133\. Chiyuri Mochizuki [Ultimate Comedian] (Creator: QueenOfChocolateWinx)**

 **134\. Elena Jacobs [Ultimate Treasure Hunter] (Creator: El Torro)**

 **135\. Noa Nakahara [Ultimate Random Chance] (Creator: Ddynamo)**

 **136\. Allistar James Murphy [Ultimate Rum Maker] (Creator: TheCanadianOtaku)**

 **137\. Ioroi Nekimoroua [Ultimate Monochromist] (Creator: A nondescript person)**

 **138\. Rika Takahashi [Ultimate Smuggler] (Creator: Sanity Requiem)**

 **139\. Jamila El Sayed [Ultimate Fire Dancer] (Creator: Abitat Eco)**

 **140\. Haylin Free [Ultimate Omnipresent Enthusiast] (Creator: Classic Gone Retro)**

 **141\. Francois Tromper [Ultimate Prime Minister] (Creator KingofCool)**

 **142\. Katsumi Ryoma [Ultimate Fisherman] (Creator: Trygve11)**

 **143\. Ryoko Lee [Ultimate Track Star] (Creator: Trygve11)**

 **144\. Masahiko Hamano [Ultimate Bonsai Artist] (Creator: PainX64)**

 **145\. Lucas Martin [Ultimate Saxophone Player] (Creator: TheCanadianOtaku)**

 **146\. Mail Rester [Ultimate Acrobat] (Creator: TheCanadianOtaku)**

 **147\. Diego Garcia [Ultimate Theater Actor] (Creator: TJMike)**

 **148\. Azarov Lavrenti Denisovich [Ultimate Glory] (Creator: CornChipTheUltimate)  
**

 **149\. Cynthia Kamao [Ultimate Muay Thai Master] (Creator: Zoozibble)**

 **150\. Lucian Gabriel Baptiste Seraphina Beaumont III [Ultimate Exorcist] (Creator: Zoozibble)**

 **151\. Xavier Coleman [Ultimate Guitarist] (Creator: Zoozibble)**

 **152\. Fera Shoule [Ultimate Ghost Writer] (Creator: 4242564)**

 **153\. Hollie Eisenberg [Ultimate Acupuncturist] (Creator: Poomi)**

 **154\. Dion Baker [Ultimate Surgeon] (Creator: TheCanadianOtaku)**

 **155\. Clay Dunn [Ultimate Sculptor] (Creator: StoryProducer214)**

 **156\. Sachiko Chigusa [Ultimate General] (Creator: Masterjp27)**

 **157\. Natalia Carico [Ultimate Website Creator] (Creator: QueenofChocolateWinx)**

 **158\. Eden Thorne [Ultimate Environmentalist] (Creator: Abitat Eco)**

 **159\. Ishiku Shyre [Ultimate Mage] (Creator: Life among the dead)**

 **160\. Archer Davis [Ultimate Pinkerton Agent] (Creator: Fee5h)**

 **161\. Shin Ariyoshi [Ultimate Tarot Reader] (Creator: Wcplays The Theatre Nerd)**

 **162\. Gura Kabehiku [Ultimate Traceur] (Creator: LckiKoin)**

 **163\. Seth Stewan [Ultimate Crooner] (Creator: Duublem)**

 **164\. Sameth [Ultimate K-9] (Creator: Duublem)**

 **165\. Johnny Reed [Country Musician] (Creator: Evan Drakon)**

 **166\. Rocky Hakukumina [Ultimate Savant] (Creator: Kellynmcfinch)**

 **167.** **Zuri Shabani [Ultimate Herbalist] (Creator: Abitat Eco)**

 **168.** **S-TC (Staci) Zhang [Ultimate Skater] (Creator: ashDanLand)**

 **169\. Katsu Takashi [Ultimate Brawler] (Creator: Pokemansuperallstar)**

 **170\. Kaiyō Tansa [Ultimate Diver] (Creator: Duublem)**

* * *

 **Cast List: 42  
**

* * *

 **1\. Freyja Dahlstrom  
**

 **Creator: SqualinaTralala**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 13**

 **Birthday: May 29th**

 **Talent: Ultimate Meteorologist**

 **Nationality: Norwegian**

 **Blood Type: B+**

 **Physical description: Freyja is a young girl with a rather tall and slim build for her age, being 5'6 and 112 lbs. She has light beige skin and lively aquamarine eyes that almost seems like they would shine in the dark so much they are bright. Her mouth is rather unique, sometime taking a "w" shape, and has a vaguely feline look to it. She has mid-arm's length dark plum hair that are a bit on the messy side. The side strands are shorter, being as long as her bangs and are slightly curled upward (like Alice from Pandora Hearts).**

 **Normal Clothing: Freyja wears a fluffy plush hoodie with a rather intricate design that stops at her mid-thigh. The sleeves are a grayish purple and are very short, being cap length. The shirt part is mostly sky blue, except for the center that is white and is decorated with button knots. The lower part of the shirt is also white and has a grey Icelandic pattern. As for the hood, it is a very pale lilac and has a grayish purple lining. She also wears a pair of shorts that is the same color as her hood. For the shoes, she wears a pair of dark purple and brown boots.**

 **Exercise Clothing: Freyja wears a sky blue tank top with a green alien print over a cotton white t-shirt and a pair of grey mini shorts. She also wears a pair of short white socks and running shoes.**

 **Sleepwear: Freyja wears an oversize lilac nightie with Memphis style patterns on it, loose white socks and a pair of mint green slippers.**

 **Accessories: As for accessories, Freyja wears an assorted pair of white arm warmers and knee-high socks with the same Icelandic pattern as her hoodie. She also wears a dark purple choker on her neck. She also likes to carry a large umbrella that has a white and sky blue gradient. Finally, Freyja wears her signature mascot Japoka hairpin, which is a mint green triangle with a smiley face and white wings on the right side of her head.**

* * *

 **2\. Clint Wayne  
**

 **Creator: Blazerxz**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: May 22nd**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Talent: Ultimate Mercenary**

 **Blood Type: A+**

 **Hair Color: Light Brown**

 **Hair Style/Length: Very short, only slightly longer than a buzzcut. He also has a short, stubbly beard.**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Skin Tone: Fair, though his exposed skin is slightly tanned due to sun exposure.**

 **Body Type: Fairly toned. Some visible muscles on his forearms where his arms are bare.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: A small x-shaped scar on his cheek from his early days in training.**

 **Height: 5 ft 10 in**

 **Weight: 180 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: A brown vest over a white shirt and jeans that are slightly worn in the knees. He also wears a blue poncho with that has a couple of grey stripes on it (cowboy poncho, not rain poncho) and a black stetson hat. He also wears brown hiking boots.**

 **Exercise Clothing: The same as his normal clothing, minus the poncho and vest**

 **Sleepwear: A light grey t-shirt and black shorts**

 **Accessories: His previously mentioned hat and a six-shot revolver that he keeps in a holster attached to a belt. He also has a pouch that carries some extra bullets.**

* * *

 **3\. Kogo Rukki. (Rukki Kogo translates as Lucky Empress. Empress as in a motherly figure from tarot.)  
**

 **Creator: PettyPunk**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: September 4th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Charm**

 **Blood Type: O+**

 **Hair Color: Indigo (Blueish Purple)**

 **Hair Style/Length: Mid-back length pulled into a side braid and laid over her shoulder. The end of which has been styled into a heart shape.**

 **Eye Color: Silver**

 **Skin Tone: Lightly tanned**

 **Body Type: fit and next to no fat. Moderately small chested (B-cup), narrow waist and noticeably curvy hips.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: A small shark bite scar on her right shin**

 **Height: 5' 4"**

 **Weight: 124**

 **Normal Clothing: A blue school blazer, with purple accents along the edges and sleeves of the garment. A white button down shirt. Black mid-thigh length skirt. Thigh-high white stockings. Black school dress shoes**

 **Exercise Clothing: A white sleeveless shirt and a pair of purple short-shorts, and grey running shoes with ankle length socks.**

 **Sleepwear: A large oversized dark green t-shirt.**

 **Accessories: A black ribbon tied into a bow around her shirt's collar. A pair of ruby earrings. A small lucky Shinto talisman used as her hair tie for the end of her braid**

* * *

 **4\. Hyunjin Chung**

 **Creator: Bellatrixshine**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: September 23rd**

 **Nationality: Korean**

 **Talent: Ultimate K-Pop Idol**

 **Blood Type: AB-**

 **Hair Color: Mint green with black roots showing through**

 **Hair Style/Length: Hyunjin has bangs that he often has to clip back and hair that reaches his neck.**

 **Eye Color: Dark brown**

 **Skin Tone: Pale**

 **Body Type: Hyunjin has a very small yet fit physique. He isn't malnourished, but he isn't exactly a healthy weight.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Has a small mole underneath his right eye**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Weight: 135 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Black button down with the top two buttons undone, black ripped jeans, and black lace-up boots that go to his knees**

 **Exercise Clothing: A white tanktop, a teal hoodie, black exercise pants, and blue tennis shoes**

 **Sleepwear: A teal t-shirt and white pajama pants**

 **Accessories: A black ring adorning his pinky, ring, and middle finger on his right hand and a pair of silver stud earrings**

* * *

 **5\. Viviana Saavedra  
**

 **Creator: Soonai**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 19**

 **Birthday: July 18th**

 **Nationality: Puerto Rican**

 **Talent: Android**

 **Blood Type: A-**

 **Hair Color: Light blonde**

 **Hair Style/Length: Has a long ponytail, reaching just below her hips, and 2 other, scraggly, ponytails that hang to the sides, down to her waist.**

 **Eye Color: Aquamarine**

 **Skin Tone: Porcelain**

 **Body Type: Slightly slim, hourglass figure, defined muscles, CC cup sized breasts, and an ample behind.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: None**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 140 lbs.**

 **Normal Clothing: She wears a military style, grey jacket, that flares slightly out, with three golden buttons and a dark grey breast pocket on the left. Underneath that, she has a dark grey tank top and a black, scalloped skirt that is short on the front and back, but long on the sides, reaching down to her ankles. Furthermore, she wears skin tight, ballistic fiber, grey pants, and grey military style boots that have light grey soles. Also, has a grey peak cap, that has a golden emblem presented on the front. The emblem is the upper half of a sun.**

 **Exercise Clothing: A grey tank top, and her same pants and shoes.**

 **Sleepwear: grey pajama pants, and a grey sports bra.**

 **Accessories: A grey, metallic mask that covers all of her face, besides anything below her nose. It has neon green glass in the holes made for her eyes, they completely hide her eyes. It serves to give her access to nightvision, infrared, etc. She also has an single ear headset and mic, that has a more high-tech appearance to it, with some golden plating on it. Furthermore, she wears a large grey cape, that is slung over her right shoulder, it covers most of her chest and right arm, and her entire backside. It's just long enough to reach her heels without touching the ground. Upon the cape, directly under her chin, rests a big, mirror polished, golden orb. She has a black leather belt tightened around her waist, that has a black, metallic buckle to it. She has golden, steel shoulder plates, that are quite rigid, and jagged enough for there to be three different, nearly spiky protrusions. She has more golden, steel armor over her forearms as well. She also wears grey, skin tight gloves. Finally, she does carry around a rather fancy sword. It has a golden, intricately designed hilt, and a strangely shaped blade. The blade is relatively thin, but widens up closer to the tip, creating a almost hook-like end, similar to a scimitar. She keeps this sword sheathed in a black leather sheath on her left hip.**

* * *

 **6\. Hashim Ghazan  
**

 **Creator: Crit Fail**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: April 4th**

 **Nationality: Pakistan**

 **Talent:Ultimate Archaeologist**

 **Blood Type: B-**

 **Hair Color Charcoal Black**

 **Hair Style/Length: Messy windswept hair with two bangs hanging low down to his chin.**

 **Eye Color: Crystal blue**

 **Skin Tone: Dark Brown**

 **Body Type: Wiry build with some lean muscle**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: He has several scars on his back and and legs from physical abuse as a child.**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Weight: 140 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Hashim typically wears a large dark grey cargo jacket with multiple pockets over a white tank top, he sports a pair of kacki pants, and black hiking boots.**

 **Exercise Clothing: The boy would typically either remove his jacket and tie it around his waist and simply wear his tank top and pants.**

 **Sleepwear: He typically wears a blue T shirt with the seven wonders of the world illustrated across it, Black pajama bottoms and matching slippers.**

 **Accessories: Hashim carries several accessories: Thick black horn rim glasses, a case with various instruments and trinkets he's collected from his digs, a pickax for reaching difficult spots or to climb with. a pair of finger-less black gloves, and finally a rather valuable looking gold necklace with a sapphire inlay. He never takes it off even when he's sleeping.**

* * *

 **7\. Bridgette "Bouncy" Clancy**

 **Creator: The Kobold Necromancer**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: May 19th**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Talent: Ultimate Cheerleader**

 **Blood Type: B+**

 **(Appearance)**  
 **Hair Color: Bright ruby red.**  
 **Hair Style/Length: Down to her shoulder blades, curly around the tips.**  
 **Eye Color: Bright blue.**  
 **Skin Tone: Pale ivory.**  
 **Body Type: Athletic, spry, D-cup breasts, flexible.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Scar across her side, as if she had been slashed with a blade or cut deep. A tattoo of a barcode on her upper left arm, with the numbers: 691103742 under the lines.**

 **Height: 5'5"**  
 **Weight: 110 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: She wears a rainbow-colored, black outlined tube top and skirt. Her large breasts are covered but not her cleavage, her skirt is a little on the short side. She wears lavender panties and a strap-less bra, both slightly visible with her wild movement. Bridgette also wears a headband that has two jester cap-like points with noiseless bells on the sides. Her sneakers are for sports and movement.**

 **Exercise Clothing: Sports bra that has to fit her large chest, short running shorts, white sneakers, rainbow-colored sweatband and armbands and ankle bands.**

 **Sleepwear: Pink pajama onesie with a matching night cap and black eyeshade.**

 **Accessories: Balloon-shaped ear piercing clip on her left ear, belly button piercing with a smiley face icon, nail polish that changes color to whatever is available, a bracelet that has many scratches to the point that the inscription on it is illegible.**

* * *

 **8\. Shinzo Tojo**

 **Creator: Superguy559**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 19**

 **Birthday: August 30th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Politician**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color: Red**

 **Hair Style/Length: A short very well kept Ivy League haircut (Like JFK's haircut)**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Skin Tone: Pale**

 **Body Type: Fit but not muscular**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Scar just under his heart from surviving an assassination attempt on him.**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Weight: 155 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: A brown suit with matching shoes and trousers.**

 **Exercise Clothing: A very tacky set of brightly coloured running clothes.**

 **Sleepwear: Red silk pajamas and nightcap.**

 **Accessories: A butch of campaigns button attached to his breast, which read campaign slogans such as "Vote Shinzo, Down with the Elites, Vote for the Common Man and Every Man a King". He also has a canvas bag that contains all of his campaign merchandise (Such as pamphlets, stickers, buttons and the like). He also has a notepad that contains all of this campaign ideas and slogans.**

* * *

 **9\. Sophia Snow**

 **Creator: Lampgirl21**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age:16**

 **Birthday: December 19th**

 **Nationality: British**

 **Talent: Ultimate Librarian**

 **Blood Type: AB-**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color:Brown**

 **Hair Style/Length: Tied back into a bun, when untied down it goes to her shoulders.**

 **Eye Color: Light grey**

 **Skin Tone: Very Pale**

 **Body Type: Thin with not much muscle.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Has a brown mole on her neck.**

 **Height:5'5**

 **Weight:120 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Sophia wears a maroon cardigan over a white button up shirt with full length sleeves. She also wears a light grey knee length tight skirt, black tights and matching dolly shoes.**

 **Exercise Clothing: She wears a white vest top with grey tracksuit bottoms and white sneakers.**

 **Sleepwear: Sophia sleepwear consists of a silver nightgown with the picture a book on it.**

 **Accessories: Wears a black hairband in her hair.**

* * *

 **10\. Josan Boros Goetia**

 **Creator: RaztheGiant**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: February 7th**

 **Nationality: Japanese-Russian**

 **Talent: Tattoo Artist**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color: Dark brown, mainly dyed dark orange**

 **Hair Style/Length: Kept in a faux hawk fade, the main ridge of hair is dyed. He also has a short trimmed beard.**

 **Eye Color: Pale brown. also has very notable dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep**

 **Skin Tone: Slightly pale**

 **Body Type: Fit and slim figure**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: On his upper left arm is a tattoo of a large shadowy leopard-humanoid with long claws. His upper right arm has a horned man holding a viper in one hand and a sword in the other.**

 **Height: 183cm 6'**

 **Weight: 64kg 141lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Dark brown dress shirt with the sleeves removed. A blue blazer tied around his waist. Blue slacks and black polished leather dress shoes.**

 **Accessories: Silver stud in each earlobe. Gold labret piercing. A black messenger bag with compartments to house his various sketchbooks, inkwells, needles, and cleaning/ sterilizing supplies.**

* * *

 **11\. Sasami (transl. bamboo beauty)**

 **Family Name: Sasamori (transl. bamboo forest)**

 **Creator: Trust Me**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: February 29th (born on a leap day)**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Butcher**

 **Blood Type: B-**

 **Hair Color: Metallic Grey**

 **Hair Style/Length: Slightly curved, chest-length bangs that hang over her face, and a sleek ponytail that snakes down to the bottom of her buttocks.**

 **Eye Color: Neon Pink**

 **Skin Tone: As pale as porcelain**

 **Body Type: Extremely thin, bony, and somewhat gangly due to her tall height and lack of prominent curves. She has a very modest bust and her exposed clothing shows her ribs, which are clearly visible, giving her a slightly "skeletal" appearance. Her long, graceful limbs give her an air of elegance, but her choice of clothing and casual body language clash against that.**

 **Sasami is undeniably an ethereal, almost fey-like beauty, but her overall appearance gives off a "creepily cheerful vibe". She has sharp, thin features, and playful, almond-shaped eyes. Her arched eyebrows are neatly trimmed, and her long, dark eyelashes are delicately curled. She doesn't wear any makeup, but that only adds to her unusual attractiveness.**

 **Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: None; her skin is almost frighteningly flawless.**

 **Height: 5'10" (178 cm)**

 **Weight: 110 lbs (50 kg)**

 **Normal Clothing:**

 **Every article of her clothing is pristine and perfectly clean. She wears an unusually flattering and shiny black leather apron that reaches down to just below her knees, tight burgundy jean shorts, a rather risqué black tube top, elbow-length black leather gloves, and black wedge sandals. From the perspective of most people, she seems underdressed, and from the front, it almost looks like she's wearing nothing but her apron (the so-called, "naked apron").**

 **Exercise Clothing:**

 **Sasami would simply remove her apron and gloves, and perhaps go barefoot if the ground isn't too rough.**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **Sasami is one of those rare people who sleep nude, and she feels absolutely zero shame while doing so. And yes, she'd also be the type of person who'd casually suggest huddling together for warmth when it's cold. While naked, of course.**

 **Accessories:**

 **She has a full set of butcher knives kept in various black leather holsters, most of which are strapped to her thighs. Her favourite tool, a meat cleaver, is kept in a holster attached to the back of her waist.**

* * *

 **12\. Cyrus Thracia – The royalty of his country do not traditionally have surnames, and when they have to take one it is always the name of the nation itself.**

 **Full Title: Cyrus III King of Thracia**

 **Creator: Altomi**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: May 22nd**

 **Nationality: Thracian**  
 **Thracia - A nation located in southeast Europe boarding the Black Sea. Ruled by an absolute monarchy for centuries. Traditionally a wealthy nation but had been experiencing an economic downturn over the past 20 years. Has only recently begun to recover.**

 **Talent: Ultimate King**

 **Blood Type: O+**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color: Dark Brown**

 **Hair Style/Length: Falls to the nape of his neck. It is thick and has a slight curl to it framing his face. While he tries to keep it neat his habit of running his hands through it when frustrated about something guarantee's that it is never perfect.**

 **Eye Color: Amber. In the sunlight, they can ever take on a gold hue.**

 **Skin Tone: Tanned with warm undertones. His skin is naturally this light brown hue, and if out in the sun for too long it will only get darker. He rarely if ever burns.**

 **Body Type: Trim with slight muscular definition. He makes an effort to keep himself in decent shape.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Large noticeable scars along the right side of his body, especially on his torso and right arm. Has several scars on the top and back of his head but they are covered almost completely by his hair.**

 **Height: 5'11"**

 **Weight: 155lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: A finely tailored stark white suit with gold and light blue accents. The sleeves of the suit are usually worn with the left sleeve rolled up to the elbow and the right sleeve completely down. Underneath he wears a white dress shirt with a dark blue ascot situated with a ruby around the neck. If the weather permits it he will also don a midnight blue cloak across his shoulders. This cloak has a fur collar and is emblazed with the Royal arms of Thracia (a two-headed eagle clutching a snake and bundle of arrows in its talons) in silver along the back. On his feet he wears a pair of brown dress shoes.**  
 **Depending on how hot the weather gets Cyrus will remove the cloak, suit jacket, and ascot. Wearing only the white dress shirt and white dress pants.**

 **Exercise Clothing: A white exercise hoodie with a golden zipper and golden lining. Underneath a form fitting light blue tee-shirt shirt is worn, over a pair of midnight blue sweat pants. On the front of the hoodie, the royal arms of Thracia is printed over the left breast in gold.**

 **Sleepwear: When he isn't passed out at his desk in his normal clothes Cyrus dons a light grey tee-shit, and a pair of a pair of loose black shorts. Over top this Cyrus usually wears a long dark gray robe.**

 **Notes : With his clothing Cyrus tries to keep his right arm, and thus his scars, covered at all times when in public. His clothing is clearly finely made.**

* * *

 **13\. Kasumi Kamukura**

 **Creator: Magus1108**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: April 2nd**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Historian**

 **Blood Type: AB+**

 **Hair Color Hair Style/Length: Short cerulean-blue hair that reaches down to her shoulders. Sprouting from her hair is a single, vibrant ahoge/cowlick that sticks up straight from her head. Also adorning her head is a hairpin in the shape of a book.**

 **Eye Color: A dark, striking silver**

 **Skin Tone: Kasumi has a healthy, lightly tanned skin tone that shows she's spent some time in the sun, though not enough to get a permanent, darker tan.**

 **Body Type: Kasumi has an admittedly beautiful/conventionally attractive figure, though she is a little on the plump side, her body perhaps a little wider and thicker than it otherwise should be. Kasumi also has C-Cup sized breasts.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: Kasumi has two striking tattoos on her left and right shoulders. On her left shoulder is the stylized tattoo of a Japanese katana, the blade of the sword extending all the way down to her elbow. On her right shoulder, she has a bald eagle perched proudly on a tree branch.**

 **She also has a noticeable, dark mole on the edge of her neck, on the left side of her body. It's often covered up by clothing, but it's still there. Most notably though, Kasumi is missing the pinky finger on her left hand: all that remains of it is a clean stump.**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Weight: 169 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Kasumi wears a gold-colored sleeveless jacket that goes down to her knees, almost resembling a lab-coat. Beneath the jacket she wears a black sleeveless dress that reaches down to mid-thigh range. The dress itself is low cut, showing off her cleavage. Her legs are likewise covered up with a pair of black thigh-high boots, leaving a portion of her bare thighs visible. And finally, Kasumi wears a pair of gold colored, leather gloves: with the left glove modified due to her lack of a left pinky finger. Kasumi also has a backpack she wears at all times, almost packed to bursting with what she believes she needs.**

 **Exercise Clothing: Kasumi typically wears a tight pair of gym shorts and a small white t-shirt for exercise clothes. Her gym uniform, in essence. She finds that most comfortable to exercise in, and likes the way it shows off her body.**

 **Sleepwear: For sleepwear, Kasumi wears a pair of lacy black panties, paired with a loose black tank-top that just barely reaches her stomach. If she needs to, Kasumi will also throw on her gold jacket to cover herself up a little...not that it helps at all, really.**

 **Accessories: Kasumi doesn't have much in the way of accessories. She does keep a large backpack with her at all times for emergencies. Inside it are ten days worth of rations/MREs and an assortment of snacks, ten bottles of water, a taser, a compass, a wide-brim hat to keep the sun out of her eyes, a few history books and biographies of historical figures, a flare gun, an extra pair of gloves, a knife, a first aid kit, and an emergency change of clothes. Aside from that, she also has a silver locket she wears with a necklace with a picture of her mother inside.**

* * *

 **14\. Tanzo Burckhard**

 **Creator: Pettypunk**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: November 1st**

 **Nationality: Novoselican / Japanese**

 **Talent: Military Tactician**

 **Blood Type: AB+**

 **Hair Color: blond that gradually darkens to black at the tips**

 **Hair Style/Length: almost shoulder length and slicked back. Save for one long bang that reaches his chin and frames the side of his face.**

 **Eye Color: Pale Green**

 **Skin Tone: Tanned complexion**

 **Body Type: very tall and in excellent physical shape**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Mole under his left eye. Burn wounds all over his lower back. Fenrir tattoo on the back on his right hand.**

 **Height: 6'07**

 **Weight: 265**

 **Normal Clothing: A black t-shirt with a white silhouette of a Skong. A white button-down shirt worn open over the top of it. He then has an over-sized red sea captain's jacket resting on his shoulders, but his arms aren't in the sleeves. There are gold trimmings running along the edges. The jacket has some gold chains that attach from shoulder to shoulder running across the chest, so it won't fall off. Blue jeans that have a dark patch sewn over the right knee. Light brown boots that have black laces.**

 **Exercise Clothing: Grey exercise short, and white running shoes**

 **Sleepwear: Black boxer shorts and nothing else**

 **Accessories: A black sheath on his left hip with a white 'bladed' practice sword. He also has a silver earring in each ear. He also has a small journal and pen that he keeps in a pocket in the jacket.**

* * *

 **15\. Madoka Abe**

 **Creator: ColMeliCol/Ashe**

 **Nickname: Doka.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: July 14th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Barista**

 **Blood Type: AB+**

 **Hair Color: A pale brown with a slight pink tint.**

 **Hair Style/Length: Her hair is usually carried in the hood of her hoodie but when it isn't, it goes down a bit past her shoulder blades. Her bangs are usually parted to the sides and it's all straight.**

 **Eye Color: She has bright, pink, round eyes!**

 **Skin Tone: She has a regular ol' faded tan.**

 **Scars/Tattoos/Bodymarks: She has freckles all over her face, knees, and elbows. She also has scars from cutting on her forearms.**

 **Height: 4'8**

 **Weight: 82lbs**

 **Normal Clothing:**

 **She usually wears a dark red beanie, and a dark red pleated skirt. She has a pink sleeveless button up and a brown zip up hoodie as well. She also wears a darker pink tie with a sakura pattern at the bottom. She wears pink and brown sneakers with brown laces. They also have a sakura pattern. She wears no socks. From the elbow to her wrist she has bandages covering cuts, she doesn't show these to anyone and the hoodie hides them.**

 **Exercise Clothing:**

 **Madoka wears a pink crop top t-shirt and a brown jacket over top of it. She has brown workout shorts with drawstrings and accents that match the color of his jacket. She has pink exercise shoes and white socks that go barely over his ankles. She has no hat, and her hair is put into pigtails.**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **Madoka has a pink and white oversized stripe long sleeve shirt with an unbutton collar. She has matching pink, fluffy pajama pants with white drawstrings and polka dots. She doesn't wear any sort of socks to go with it. Also her hair is unkempt and very messy.**

 **Accessories: None**

* * *

 **16\. Gaikoku Hito**

 **Creator: The Blue Czar**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 19**

 **Birthday: January 15**

 **Nationality: American (Native-American Descent)**

 **Talent: Samurai**

 **Blood Type: A-**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style/Length: Mid-back length, all tied into a folded bun.**

 **Eye Color: Smokey Grey**

 **Skin Tone: Dark Bronze**

 **Body Type: Muscular with no fat.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks:**

 **Height: 6'3"**

 **Weight: 195 lbs (without armor)**

 **Normal Clothing: An olive green monk's gi with a dark green sash. He wears a suit of dark blue colored samurai armor under his robes. Though only the arms and feet are visible from under the robe.**

 **Sleepwear: Lightweight white t-shirt and black boxers.**

 **Accessories: Black cord hair band. A katana with a wax seal binding it to its holster tied to his left hip. Hanging below that is a bamboo practice katana. A dark green headband that is wide enough to cover his entire forehead.**

* * *

 **17\. Erika Marie Del Rio**

 **Creator: CelestialSkyDragon**

 **Nickname: Rika**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Date of Birth: January 12th**

 **Home country: Japan (Half Spanish/Half Japanese)**

 **Talent: Ultimate Dog Whisperer**

 **Blood Type: A+**

 **Appearance: Erika is a pretty young woman, with long brown hair that reaches down to her mid back. She has bright green eyes, and caramel colored skin. She has almond shaped eyes, with lengthy eyelashes. She has a small nose and full lips. She has a curvy physique with medium sized breasts and hips.**

 **Hair color/style: Straight Brown hair with blonde highlights**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Skin Tone: Caramel**

 **Body Type: Lean, Curvy (C-Cup Breasts)**

 **Birthmarks, scars or tattoos: deep puncture wounds on her leg from a dog bite**

 **Height: 5 feet 3 inches**

 **Weight: 110LBS**

 **Outfits: Erika wears a spaghetti strap white shirt. The shirt has bright pink letters that spell out the phrase "High School Sucks Ass" written on the front. She wears a pair of navy blue short shorts, with frayed pockets sticking from below the leg. She wears a pair of high top sneakers, with bright pink shoe laces.**

 **Jewelry: Erika wears a golden necklace around her neck with a calligraphy E charm. It was a gift from her older brother Daisuke.  
**

 **Companion:**

 **Snowflake: Snowflake is a five year old Siberian Husky Dog and Erika's best friend. He is usually walking beside her, without a leash. He has a very friendly deposition and is very playful with everyone he meets. However, if someone attacks Erika, he will defend her until his dying breath. He wears a collar around his neck that Erika was able to create, allowing him to speak with humans. It is a blue leather collar, with a bright red module on the front in the shape of a dog bone. He also has heart shaped tags on his collar, though they are discolored from all of the things he and his friend have been through during the tragedy.**

* * *

 **18: Ignacio Murillo**

 **Creator: Glimmershine**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 40**

 **Birthday: May 21st**

 **Nationality: Panamanian**

 **Talent: Informant**

 **Blood Type: A+**

 **Hair Color: Royal blue**

 **Hair Style/Length: Tied into a very long ponytail, reaching just below his hips. Has scraggly bangs that hang past his head, two on the left side, one on the right, and a smaller one over his forehead. Also has a single side swiping, carrot orange, bang.**

 **Facial hair: Has stubble on his chin and upper lip.**

 **Eye Color: Aquamarine**

 **Skin Tone: Slightly tanned**

 **Body Type: Relatively slim with a bit of muscle.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Has a hard to notice birthmark, that almost resembles a bat wing, located between his collarbone and left trap. His left leg is heavily burn scarred.**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 145 lbs.**

 **Normal Clothing: Wears a white suit vest over a blood red dress shirt that has large cuffs with a golden zigzag pattern on them. Has blood red slacks, and white dress shoes on. Also, wears a blood red, short top hat, that has a white silk band around the brim. The hat also had each of the symbols of the suits from playing cards, a heart, spade, diamond, and clover, circling the base of the hat. Each one had its own color, the heart is white, diamond is honey yellow, spade is azure blue, and the clover is forest green.**

 **Exercise Clothing: Blood red gym pants, and a white, short-sleeved, shirt.**

 **Sleepwear: White tank top, blood red boxers.**

 **Accessories: A gold medal, held on by a white ribbon, and worn over it, a necklace with three amethysts hanging from it. Has a frilly, carrot orange, long cape draped over his right shoulder, and three long, white, ribbons that hang down from his waist. Furthermore, he has on a large, carrot orange, visor that covers a quarter of his face, and it has three silver lines down the center of it. Also, he wields a carrot orange, staff, that was about half his height. It has 6 black dots running down the base of it, as well as a silver, crescent moon head. The end of the staff can be turned into a high-voltage taser at the twist of the moon.  
**

* * *

 **19\. Jacqueline Mcbride (Goes by Jack or Jackie)**

 **Creator: Crit Fail**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: July 4th**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Talent: Ultimate Cowgirl**

 **Blood Type: O-**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color: Dirty Blonde**

 **Hair Style/Length: Her hair is long and usually tapers down to the middle of her back, but sometimes she has it pulled up into pigtails.**

 **Eye Color: Aqua blue**

 **Skin Tone: Extremely tanned**

 **Body Type: Jack is a curvy tall beauty with long shapely legs and ample double D cup** **bossom, wide supple hips and an ample behind. However she also has muscular arms and legs due to her physical activity.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: She has an Apple Tattoo with a bite missing on her left thigh.**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Weight: 155 Lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Jack wears a brown leather jacket that reaches her hips, a blue and red checkered button up shirt that has been rolled up to above her navel accentuating her midriff and ample chest. She wears chaps that match her jacket and blue jeans. A worn brown cowboy hat rests on her head at all times. She has a belt that has two revolvers hanging from it. A lasso is hung around her left shoulder. She wears a pair of leather cowboy boots with spurs.**

 **Exercise Clothing: Daisy dukes and a cropped checkered top.**

 **Sleepwear: Commando.**

 **Accessories: Revolvers, Pistols, and Hat.**

* * *

 **20\. Daniel Todd-Morton**

 **Creator: LckiKoin**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 19**

 **Birthday: April 4th**

 **Nationality: British-American (from Los Angeles)**

 **Talent: Coroner**

 **Blood Type: O-**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color: Ochre with white highlights on the tip.**

 **Hair Style/Length: Daniel has long straight hair neatly tied to a ponytail (one could dub it a "fox tail" due to the white highlights). His bangs are middle parted and a tad messy compared to his ponytail.**

 **Eye Color: Black**

 **Skin Tone: Pale white**

 **Body Type: Tall and Lean**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: a mole under his left eye.**

 **Height: 188 cm / 6'1**

 **Weight: 68kg / 150lbs.**

 **Normal Clothing: a bloodied white lab coat worn on top of a black pinstripe shirt with it's collar unbuttoned, bloodied white pants, and black dress shoes.**

 **Exercise Clothing: skin tight white bodysuit and black track pants.**

 **Sleepwear: short black boxers.**

 **Accessories: a slightly disheveled red tie with an orange fox-shaped pin, and light blue rubber gloves. His lab coat is filled with 4 rolls of newspaper, and he often carries around a suitcase full of dossiers of the dead people he worked on along with photos of every of his "beloved" in each of the dossiers. He also wears his Los Angeles Police Department badge on the breast pocket of his lab coat, with the badge number 424. His breast pocket is also filled with lollipop candies that he will try to offer to everyone.**

* * *

 **21\. Natalya Chemovsky**

 **Creator: The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **Nickname: Lya (Pronounced as Lia)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 11**

 **Date of Birth: February 28th**

 **Home country: Russia**

 **Talent: Ultimate Nuclear Physicist**

 **Blood Type: B+**

 **Appearance: Natalya is a short young lady, being about four feet, ten inches in height. She has mostly pale skin, with a sunkissed complexion and bright green eyes. She has a cute face, small nose and lips, along with long brown hair that reaches to her mid back.**

 **Hair color/style: Brown, with streaks of neon green**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Skin Tone: Pale, sunkissed**

 **Body Type: Petite**

 **Birthmarks, scars or tattoos: None**

 **Height: 4'10''**

 **Weight: 84LBS**

 **Outfits: Natalya wears a long sleeved shirt with brown stripes on it. It is a light pink color, and has a picture of a cat printed on the front. She wears a matching pair of blue jean shorts, that reach to her mid thighs. She wears a pair of white crew socks and worn converse sneakers. Over her outfit, she wears a white lab coat.**

 **Nuclear Physics Outfit: She wears a normal Bio-Suit, meant to keep heavy amounts of radiation away from her body.**

 **Swim Suit: Natalya wears a bright green two piece bikini with a triangle shaped top, and a frilled skirt like bottom.**

 **Jewelry: She wears a small golden wrist watch on her left wrist**

* * *

 **22\. Immanuel Bentham, the Ultimate Moral Philosopher**

 **Creator: Duublem**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nationality: British-German**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: July 7**

 **Skin Tone: Medium**

 **Head and Facial Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Facial Hair: "Pretty Boy" goatee (a short area of hair beneath the lower lip along with a thin line of hair connecting the mustache to hair on the chin)**

 **Hairstyle: Semi-ruffled textured angular fringe haircut curved to the right side of the head**

 **Height: 5'10''**

 **Weight: 160 lbs**

 **Body Type: Slightly skinny but with a faint visible presence of well-toned muscles and abs**

 **Eye Color: Cobalt Blue**

 **Blood Type: A-**

 **Normal Clothing: A long-sleeved navy blue sweater shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes**

 **Exercise Clothing: White T-shirt, White Socks, White Sneakers, Dark Grey Cargo Shorts**

 **Sleep Clothing: Black socks, grey tank top, navy blue pajama pants, black boxers**

* * *

 **23\. Stephanie "Steph" Kim**

 **Creator: Bellatrixshine**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: April 10th**

 **Nationality: Australian**

 **Talent: Ultimate Cosmetologist.**

 **Blood Type: B+**

 **Hair Color: Dark brown with a pastel pink ombre (Dyed)**

 **Hairstyle: Her hair is often pulled back into a high ponytail that reaches her waist, and her bangs hang in her face over her right eye. When not pulled back, it reaches the top of her hips.**

 **Eye Color: Her left eye is a light hazel color.**

 **Skin Tone: Olive skin**

 **Body Type: Steph does have wide hips, but she's not curvy beyond that. She has a B-cup, so she has a chest but she's not voluptuous.**

 **Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: Her right eye is stitched completely shut. She has cat-eye eyeliner and pink eyeshadow on both her eyes, as well as mascara on her left eye.**

 **Height: 6'2**

 **Weight: 190 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: A white tanktop, a pink leather jacket, black high-waist shorts, and black wedge sandals that add three inches onto her height**

 **Exercise Clothing: If she can avoid it, Stephanie doesn't wear exercise clothes. If she has to, though, she wears a pink hoodie, loose sweatpants, and a pair of white sneakers**

 **Sleepwear: A white pajama night shirt and pants with red roses printed onto it**

 **Accessories: Red rose earrings, a pair of rose-gold sunglasses that are often perched on her head, and a small pink bandanna tied around her neck like a choker**

* * *

 **24\. Masahiko Hamano**

 **Creator: PainX64**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: 1st March**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Bonsai Artist**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color: Dark Green**

 **Hair Style/Length: His hair goes down to chin-length and is a bit wavy.**

 **Eye Color: Dark Brown**

 **Skin Tone: Fair skin with a slight tan**

 **Body Type: He has an average build, lacking any fat and muscle.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: None to mention**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 132 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: He wears a pair of dark green/brown pants going down to his ankles which he wears a pair of dark brown boots. Masahiko also wears a light green button-up shirt with the collar popped and the first button undone, showing off his neck and top of his chest, the sleeves of the shirt are folded up to his elbows.**

 **Exercise Clothing: He wears a short sleeved white shirt and a pair of dark green shorts that reach past his knees. He also wears a pair of brown running shoes as well.**

 **Sleepwear: He wears another white shirt but with the image of a dark green bonsai tree symbol on the back and on the front, with the front one being a bit smaller but with the addition of the word 'bonsai' under the symbol.**

 **Accessories: He wears a pair of brown fingerless gloves, but over top of the gloves** are **briar that wraps around his hand, fingers, thumbs and** go **halfway down his forearms. He also wears a belt that also appears to be briar.**

* * *

 **25\. "Lucy Three-Blades"**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: September 21st**

 **Nationality: British**

 **Talent: Ultimate Pirate**

 **Blood Type: AB+**

 **Hair Color: Red**

 **Hair Style/Length: Long, flowing to her mid-back**

 **Eye Color: Green( Her eyes have eyeliner to enhance her intimidation factor)**

 **Skin Tone: Tanned**

 **Body Type: Tall, Ample Bust, Her face is full and her chin is pointed, Her hands have manicured but unpolished fingernails.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Scar down right side of face, missing left pinky finger**

 **Height: 5 feet 7 inches**

 **Weight: 115 pounds**

 **Normal Clothing: Poufy-sleeved, burgundy-colored silk shirt, black tri-corner hat, brown leather corset, tight brown pants, lace-up high-heeled boots that go to her knees, a ruby ring on her right ring finger**

 **Exercise Clothing: Dark red Exercise pants, white socks, white sneakers and white sports bra**

 **Sleepwear: White, Floor-Length silk evening gown over a pair of white lingerie**

 **Accessories: A cutlass inside a dark wooden sheath that is slung to her waist**

* * *

 **26\. Archer Davis**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: October 26th**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Talent: Ultimate Pinkerton Agent**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Hair Color: Light Orange**

 **Hair Style: Ear-length with bangs that reach the eyebrows and side strands that are curled upward.**

 **Eye Color: Black**

 **Skin Tone: Lightly Tanned**

 **Body Type: Lean**

 **Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: None**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 135 lbs.**

 **Normal Attire: A white dress shirt, a dark-cyan vest, a crimson necktie with the Pinkerton Eye on it, blackish-blue dress pants, black running shoes, black gloves, and a blackish-blue bowler hat with a crimson band (which also has the Pinkerton Eye). The tie is tucked underneath the vest.**

 **Accessories: Pinned to the left side of his vest is an official gold Pinkerton badge from the 1850s. It does not have his name, and it's been polished to the point of looking brand new. He also has a brown holster, which holds a Schofield revolver.**

* * *

 **27\. Elena Jacobs**

 **Creator: El Torro**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Talent: Ultimate Treasure Hunter**

 **Age:17**

 **Birthday: August 21**

 **Nationality: Belgian**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hairstyle/Length: Messy curly ponytail with puff and side bangs**

 **Eye Color: Forest green**

 **Skin Tone: Fair**

 **Body Type: Fit, but not overly-muscular from her time exploring (deep-sea diving for sunken ships, exploring caves, etc.)**

 **Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: She has a long scar running along her right jugular that's covered by her scarf**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight:120 lbs.**

 **Normal Clothing: A zipped-up camouflage hoodie (camo matches the environment) over a black t-shirt with a portrait of the Mona Lisa on it, along with black leggings, and knee-high grey leather boots**

 **Exercise Clothing: A pair of black leggings that reach her calves, white running shoes, white tube socks that reach where her leggings end, and a grey hoodie over a white workout-T**

 **Sleepwear: Polka dot pajamas (red and white spots) and a loose-fitting white t-shirt**

 **Accessories: Wears a gold medallion on a necklace. She found it on her first "expedition" (found on the streets), a red scarf**

* * *

 **28\. Marcello Mancini**

 **Creator: BouncingFish**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: February 14**

 **Nationality: Born/raised in Italy; his ancestors are from Kenya**

 **Talent: Ultimate Debater**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style/Length: His hair is fairly short, and immaculately trimmed/combed. Imagine the length of Fuyuhiko's hair from Danganronpa 2, minus the gaps. His face is devoid of facial hair (aside from his eyebrows).**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Skin Tone: Dark brown**

 **Body Type: He's been blessed with appealing proportions. Nothing seems too large or too small. He's not particularly muscular - his abdominal muscles are faintly outlined, and there's the slightest bit of defined muscle in his arms, but that's it - but he's certainly not fat, either.**

 **Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: None. He has incredibly clear skin.**

 **Height: 5'11''**

 **Weight: 167 pounds**

 **Normal Clothing: Marcello wears a dark-ish red suit jacket; dark-ish red dress pants; a white, button-down dress shirt; white dress socks; a black tie; black dress shoes; and a black belt with a gold buckle. The shirt is always tucked in, and the jacket is always unbuttoned. The shoes and belt buckle are well-polished, and the rest of his clothing is incredibly clean and wrinkle-free.**

 **Exercise Clothing: Marcello wears a white Dri-FIT shirt and black shorts of the same material. Furthermore, he exchanges his dress socks and dress shoes for white, ankle-high socks and black tennis shoes.**

 **Sleepwear: He wears red, loose-fitting pajama pants. He prefers to sleep shirtless, but usually has a white shirt sitting near his bed if he needs it.**

 **Accessories: Marcello has black sunglasses that he'll leave in the inside pocket of his suit jacket when he's not outside. He's always careful not to crush them. Furthermore, he wears a digital wristwatch made of silver stainless steel. The watch tells both the date and time.**

* * *

 **29\. Nerai Watanabe**

 **Creator: RaztheGiant**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age:17**

 **Birthday: May 28th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Sniper**

 **Blood Type: O+**

 **Hair Color: Black with her ponytail dyed a dark red**

 **Hair Style/Length: Waist long hair. It is often styled as a french braid Ponytail.**

 **Eye Color: Crimson. She appears to have lines in her eyes giving the appearance of a sniper scope's reticles.**

 **Skin Tone: Peach colored**

 **Body Type: Athletic and decent musculature. A cup chest and an androgynous face. (C cup sized breasts that she binds)**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: A faded bullet wound on her left side right above her stomach. (Fenrir tattoo on right hand)**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 145 pounds**

 **Normal Clothing: A dark grey duster that is long enough to reach her ankles. A white button-down shirt with a crimson tie. Black dress slacks and a pair of men's black leather dress shoes. (Grey binder)**

 **Exercise Clothing: A white tank top, black bicycle shorts, and white running shoes.**

 **Sleepwear: Dark red striped baggy shirt and pajama pants.**

 **Accessories Dark grey leather gloves she seldom removes. A long steel box that has a leather strap that is hung over her left shoulder. Inside is an unassembled sniper rifle a Howa M1500 with a grey metal stock. She doesn't carry any ammo for the weapon and mainly keeps it around as a memento. (She has one bullet on her person just in case she needs it.) There is also the basics of a forensics kit. (Among other things it could have the ability to test saliva and blood for quick not heavy detailed results.) When she wakes up, she has one pack of unopened cigarettes. Tucked under her shirt is a pair of dog tags on a simple metal necklace. A badge in a leather bound wallet, from Interpol to represent her status as an officer.**

* * *

 **30\. Asan Sangkroh**

 **Creator: TheBlueCzar**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 15**

 **Birthday: April 7th (World Health Day)**

 **Nationality: Cambodian**

 **Talent: EMT (Emergency Medical Technician)**

 **Blood Type: O+**

 **Hair Color: Black, tips of his hair and the longest strand are dyed neon blue**

 **Hair Style/Length: Relatively short reaching his ears, mostly swept back but with a longer strand 'ahoge' falling down to the middle of his face.**

 **Eye Color: Emerald green**

 **Skin Tone: Semi darkened tan**

 **Body Type: Wiry, more muscular limbs and slim torso**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: A heart tattoo on his left forearm and a red cross tattoo in the same position on the right. Several small cuts and burn scars along his palms and all along his fingers. A slash scar that starts on his left cheeks runs over his nose and ends at his right brow.**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Weight: 153 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: A lightweight white sleeveless running shirt that has a red cross decal over the chest. Dark blue cargo shorts. White socks with silver and red running shoes.**

 **Sleepwear: In the buff**

 **Accessories: A black and neon green running backpack, a belt satchel on both hips all filled with medical equipment and supplies for treating all manner of injuries.**

* * *

 **31\. Eleanor Scott  
**

 **Creator: SolracxD**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: January 20th**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Talent: Ultimate Bounty Hunter**

 **Blood Type: 0+**

 **Hair Color: Red**

 **Hair Style/Length: Eleanor's hair is neat with a short ponytail.**

 **Eye Color: Light Pink**

 **Skin Tone: Eleanor's skin is fair.**

 **Body Type: She is fairly tall with a buxom frame and lightly toned body.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: She have a bullet wound in the right side of her abdomen and another one in her left shoulder. She also have a cut scar in her left thigh. And her left hand is fully covered in burn marks. Eleanor herself is not bothered by these though and considers them as "trophy wounds".**

 **Height: 5'8''**

 **Weight: 113 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Eleanor wears a grey open jacket with black cuffs and a hoodie over a simple pink blouse. For the lower half, she wears a pair of black cargo pants with brown combat boots.**

 **Exercise Clothing: A blue tank top with a pair of black leggings and running shoes.**

 **Sleepwear: A set yellow pajamas with white stars designs.**

 **Accessories: On the right side of her head she have a lovely and big white and black ribbon. She also all the times uses a black glove on her left hand. On her hoodie she might have a gun holster. On her pocket she always carries around a stress ball and a spinner.**

* * *

 **32\. Shoma Shizuka**

 **Creator: Jeptwin**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: March 14**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Weapons Analyst**

 **Blood Type: B negative**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color: Forest Green**

 **Hair Style/Length: Short wavy hair combed up and to the left side**

 **Eye Color: Forest Green**

 **Skin Tone: Light tan**

 **Body Type: Soccer player's build (Big muscles, but not Nidai big, like Mondo big)**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: One scar going down his right eye, a second three lined scar going across his neck, and various scars littered across his torso and limbs**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 186 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Tan khaki shorts, navy blue club t-shirt, navy boat shoes**

 **Exercise Clothing: Black athletic shorts, grey camo Lycra shirt**

 **Sleepwear: Blue plaid wool pajama pants, white cotton t-shirt**

 **Accessories: Chrome watch with crystal face, necklace with a vial of poison attached.**

* * *

 **33\. Kokoro Sasaki**

 **Creator:NSPunny**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 19 years old**

 **Birthday: March 9th**

 **Nationality: Japan**

 **Talent: Ultimate Hypnotherapist**

 **Blood Type: O negative**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style/Length:** Kokoro's hair style is straight and down to her shoulders

 **Eye Color: A gloomy gray color**

 **Skin Tone: Pale, almost like a ghost**

 **Body Type: Short, relatively frail. Very small bust size.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: Both of her wrists have multiple slash marks. Most appear relatively fresh.**

 **Height: 5'01''**

 **Weight: 110 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing:A long, grey hoodie sweatshirt with sleeves that go up past her hands. She also wears black sweatpants that are a little long for Kokoro.**

 **Exercise Clothing: A tight white shirt that fully covers her, and black shorts that are slightly above knee length.**

 **Sleepwear: A black night gown with multiple cartoony pendulums decorating it.**

 **Accessories: A pendulum that she carries in her pocket, a small audio recording device, and a pocket notebook.**

* * *

 **34\. Joel Sanders**

 **Creator: Magus1108**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: May 21st**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Talent: Ultimate Musical Star**

 **Blood Type: B-**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color Hair Style/Length: Joel dyed his hair from its natural black to blue a few years back, and has kept it that way since. He likes to keep his hair short, styling it in a way to make it look natural and effortless; like he'd just come out of bed with that hairstyle, even though he spent the better part of an hour perfecting it.**

 **Eye Color: A light, sparkling green**

 **Skin Tone: Joel is lightly tanned, having seen plenty of sun during his time; but not enough to give him a more permanent, darker skin tone.**

 **Body Type: Joel is slim and small overall. He looks like a child, and his body is built like one. And like a child, he's pretty weak physically.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Joel does have some scarring on his lower back. He also has a small mole on the left side of his face, just below his lips.**

 **Height: 4'9**

 **Weight: 88 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Joel wears a striped green sweater, with sleeves that extend all the way down to his wrists. Below that he wears a pair of dark-yellow jeans, and spike-studded light-green shoes. And on each wrist, he wears a pair of silver bracelets, gifts from a prior girlfriend in his younger years.**

 **Exercise Clothing: In the rare instances when Joel exercises, he favors wearing a matching pair of grey sweatshirt and sweatpants to the gym.**

 **Sleepwear: For sleepwear, Joel just tends to wear a pair of blue-striped pajama bottoms, and nothing else.**

 **Accessories: For self-defense purposes, Joel has a stun-gun and a can of mace he keeps hidden in a satchel bag he keeps on his person. He also uses that bag to carry his phone and smart pad.**

* * *

 **35\. Sachiko Chigusa (Chigusa Sachiko in eastern order)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 19**

 **Birthday: 19 of December, Sagittarius**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate General**

 **Blood Type: AB-**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color: Dyed red, originally black.**

 **Hair Style/Length: Around the middle of her back. The style will be shown with the art.**

 **Eye Color: Black**

 **Skin Tone: White, but slightly toned.**

 **Body Type: Really fit, almost femme-fatale like.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: She has no physical scars,**

 **Height: 5'11 without heels, 6'1'' with them.**

 **Weight: 160 pounds**

 **Normal Clothing:Sachiko wears a long purple dress that covers her body, besides an opening for her left leg. In that opening, it's visible the huge heeled red boots she wears. Besides that, she also has two gloves that cover most of her arm, shoulderplates, and a purple scarf. There's a hidden gun and knife holster on her right leg too.**

 **Exercise Clothing: Her exercise clothing is kinda revealing. She likes to use red shoes, a white t-shirt and black shorts. Perfect for a beachside run.**

 **Sleepwear: She usually sleeps with a purple PJ. If it has details, long sleeves, short sleeves, how it looks it doesn't really matter. As long as it is purple she enjoys it.**

 **Accessories: She is always wearing her scarf. No matter the situation, Sachiko is wearing a scarf. Sleeping, exercising, it is her signature clothing.**

* * *

 **36\. Ayumu Fujioka**

 **Creator: Unknown Nor Remember**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: December 27**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Plush Toy Maker**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color: Silver with mint green highlights.**

 **Hair Style/Length: Ayumu has wavy yet messy long hair that extends down to his ankles. It is often seen in a messy state while curling up a bit at the end. The bangs also reach down his ankles as well with some covering the whites of his eyes, but not the irises.**

 **Eye Color: Emerald Green**

 **Skin Tone: Pale White**

 **Body Type: Ayumu has a slender and doll-like body structure. He has naturally thick yet feminine eyelashes, big almond shaped eyes, small pointed nose, and small lips.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Ayumu has many cuts and burnt scars starting from his hands and ending near his elbows.**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 113 lbs.**

 **Normal Clothing: Ayumu wears a dark green poncho with two white v streaks near the end and black stitches vertically on the left side. Beneath his poncho, he wears a silver long-sleeved shirt that extends past his hands and waist. Below, he wears beige pants held by two belts, one white and one black respectively with silver stitch patterns, crossing each other with golden buckles and a pair of silver and green sneakers with black laces.**

 **Exercise Clothing: His exercise gear consists of a dark green tracksuit with white streaks and green and white sneakers.**

 **Sleepwear: Ayumu wears a custom hooded one-piece pajama he stitched himself. One side is black and based on a dog design with a floppy ear on the hood. The other side is white and based on a cat with pointed ears on the hood** **.**

 **Accessories: Ayumu wears a silver scarf with a horizontal green streak near the claw-like ends with golden diamond patterns. On the scarf were two school pins belonging to his future high school and his half-brother's former high school. Ayumu's school pin is represented by a sun with stars spiraling clockwise around it before slowly disappearing behind it at the end. His brother's pin represented by an hour glass above a crescent clock gear.**

 **Companion: Haiironeko**

 **Gender: Gender-less, referred to as male**

 **Age: 3 ½**

 **Birthday: January 26th**

 **Appearance: He is a gray furred cat with black stripes on the back and white underbelly. Hairroneko is half the size of Monokuma with a slim and petite body, pointed ears, and black beady eyes. Inside, he has a recorder and radio insides its body.**

* * *

 **37\. Jamila El Sayed– 'The Maiden of Ra'**

 **Creator: Abitat Eco**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 15**

 **Birthday: 13th October**

 **Nationality: Egyptian**

 **Talent: Ultimate Fire-Dancer**

 **Blood Type: A+**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Co lour: Orange shaded, with lighter peach streaks running at the ends.**

 **Hair Style/Length: Jamila's hair is long and rather buoyant with decent body in her tresses and reaches to just above the level of her waist. She usually wears loose, the ends tied off with a thin band to give her tiny fluffy pigtails. Her fringe is quite irregularly styled, with a thin spiky section hanging almost down the center of her face to rest at the level of her upper-eyelids, as well as another similar section against the right side of her face, obscuring her ears. She also has a small central aghoe and two separate sections protruding almost symmetrically from the left and right sides of her hair, giving the slight impression of hair-like antennae, giving her hair a slightly messy appearance. She does wear her hair completely loose to sleep in though.**

 **Eye Color: Light grey. Her eyes are wide and doe shaped, with traces of mascara and eye-shadow adding emphasis to her hazy irises.**

 **Skin Tone: A very pale blue hue, light in color and rather subtle. It is thought to be due to the skin paint she wears for her performances.**

 **Body Type: Jamila's main body type is rather skinny, to the point of being slightly underweight, which aids her movements in dancing in terms of providing grace to her actions. Her chest size is about average, nothing incredibly impressive and the few curves she has are particularly subtle. Despite her skinny ectomorph build and how some people may view her as looking 'delicate', she does have significant postural strength in her legs, which is essential for maintaining balance. Her face is generally oval shaped with a subtly pointed chin, small upturned nose, thin short eyebrows which seem a little droopy upon inspection and small thin lips colored in a soft berry red, often parted in a manner conveying surprise or contemplation. Her ears are also slightly pointed at the ends and rather small in proportion to her head. All of her facial features are anatomically mostly proportional to each other.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks:Jamila has an array of bright body paint decorating her cheeks, forearms, legs and faintly on her left collarbone, mostly in bright colors of red, gold, dark green and royal purple. The patterns vary from pretty spirals and small shapes to elaborate patterns, including a red and amber flame painted onto the back of her hands.**

 **Height: 5.4 ft**

 **Weight: 102 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: For her normal clothing, Jamila's day-wear is rather elegant and refined, consisting of a bar-dot styled red top, which is light and flows elegantly with a slightly frilled bottom to mid-thigh level, slightly open at the middle to expose a small portion of her stomach. A string of large, round and gold colored beads rests underneath her breasts, holding the top in place, the top displaying a frilly lace border, with similar borders at the end of her short sleeves which are silk and translucent, reaching to just past her elbows from their bar dot style. Accompanying this, she wears a waist-high highly flared skirt of a matching fiery red, hanging to the same level of her shirt and also frilly on the bottom border to add embellishment to the outfit. Finally, to finish off her look, she wears a simple pair of bronze colored sandals on her feet, although she often dances barefoot. In the hot sands of a desert however, bare feet is not the wisest option of 'footwear' at all.**

 **Exercise Clothing: Jamila has gotten rather accustomed to wearing the same kind of clothes for the past year and 'as far as she can remember' has not worn anything else. However, to exercise, she would probably opt for something loose but comfortable: a green colored vest top with a white starry pattern and a loose pair of grey coloured shorts reaching to just before her knees, probably with a pair of simple grey and loose sneakers.**

 **Sleepwear: To sleep, Jamila will most likely wear something comfortable and cool, like a long dark blue colored nightdress decorated in a pattern of silver dots resembling star constellations, with strap sleeves and reaching to a little above her knees. If it was a chilly night, she would wrap a grey or lighter blue shrug over her shoulders to keep herself warm as a substitute dressing gown, but would likely not wear socks or slippers.**

 **Accessories: To add extra interest to her look besides the body paint and decorations, Jamila has many other noticeable accessories. This includes her jewellery: a small black choker around her throat, with an embedded teal blue stone in the center surrounding by cold plating, silver circular anklets snaking up her calves like snakes and a pair of heavy looking engraved silver bracelets with a tiny loop attached to each As well as this, she wears a lighter red (coral colored) woven headscarf, secured in a small bow at the right side of her head, which sits over her fringe and across her forehead.**

* * *

 **38\. Gura Kabehiku**

 **Creator: LckiKoin**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: February 22**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Traceur (wanted to be the Ultimate Graffiti Artist, but someone already received the talent, so he had no choice but to accept this talent instead)**

 **Blood Type: O-**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color: Jet Black**

 **Hair Style/Length: Short windswept hair with bangs usually swept to the right**

 **Eye Color: Dark Yellow**

 **Skin Tone: Fair, despite how many times he spent on doing parkours to paint graffiti.**

 **Body Type: Short, flexible, and lean with lightly defined muscles on his arms and legs.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: a small cut scar on somewhere between his chin and his left jaw that almost reached his mouth caused by an accident he suffered during one of his parkour sessions from back then. A tattoo of the word "FREEDOM" with tribal style lettering and the "O" being replaced with a Guy Fawkes mask from his thigh all the way down to his knee.**

 **Height: 160cm / 5'2**

 **Weight: 56kg / 125 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Gura wears a zipped sleeveless Yellow hoodie that features a logo of a red outline of a falcon on top of a black Pentagram on both the bottom left corner and the back of the hoodie, a kangaroo pocket, a stylized G on the left breast and red demonic looking eyes on the hood. He only zipped the hoodie halfway through, revealing a white sleeveless shirt underneath. He also wears black, loose-fitting three quarter jogging pants with a black waistband that has two drawstrings, white socks, yellow shell-toe sneakers and a black coat tied around his waist that features a white interior and a pair of white tribal-styled wings motif on the coat's back. He always wears the hood of the hoodie to cover most of his head.**

 **Exercise Clothing: A yellow shirt that features the word "G BOmbER" in graffiti-style on the front and a graffiti of a bomb with the stylized G from his hoodie on it on the back. black lounge pants embroidered with a lot of yellow-colored graffiti on it. Wears the same shell-toe sneakers he wore usually.**

 **Sleepwear: White shirt embroidered with a graffiti of William Wallace (the Mel Gibson rendition of him) on the front and a claymore engulfed in a black flame-like aura on the back. He also wears yellow shorts that sports the same G from his hoodie on the bottom-left corner of it.**

 **Accessories: A yellow bandana tied on his forearm, and a red bandana that features an unique black design looking similar to a mouth worn over his face nose-down, and a small pouch that's filled with 3 cans of aerosol paint. His kangaroo pocket is filled with small paper scraps and a plastic pencil case with a lot of pencils, an eraser and a sharpener inside it.**

* * *

 **39\. Cynthia Kamao**

 **Creator: Zoozibble**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Birthday: January 10th**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday:**

 **Nationality: Filipino/Thai**

 **Talent: Ultimate Muay Thai Master**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color: Hot Pink**

 **Hair Style/Length: Long twintails (free flowing when in her sleepwear)**

 **Eye Color: Hot Pink**

 **Skin Tone: Light tan**

 **Body Type: Small, toned body. Shapely thighs, hips, and buttocks, with an average bust size**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Her left leg has been replaced with a synthetic prosthetic from the knee down**

 **Height: 5'2**

 **Weight: 115 lbs (52.2 kg)**

 **Normal Clothing: Cynthia wears a simple pale pink hoodie with light gray sweatpants with no shoes. Wrapped around her hands, wrists, feet, and ankles are white bandage wraps, her hair is tied into twin tails using white scrunchies. She also wears a white beanie.**

 **Exercise Clothing: Cynthia wears a hot pink and gray sports bra with a matching pair of yoga shorts, which she conceals under a large white boxers robe. The robe has a hot pink trim and belt, as well as a hot pink tiger stripe design. She still retains her bandage wraps, beanie, and scrunchies.**

 **Sleepwear: Cynthia wears her normal attire, but with her hair down.**

 **Accessories: Beanie, Bandage and Rope Wraps, White Hair Scrunchies**

* * *

 **40\. Toshi Akiya**

 **Creator: AnonymousAK**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: 8-11**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Drag Racer**

 **Blood Type: AB-**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color: Auburn Brown**

 **Hair Style/Length: Wears it in a spiked shaped pompadour that's ten inches long**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Skin Tone: Pale White**

 **Body Type: Lanky and skinny**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: He has a thin vertical scar over his right eye**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Weight: 114 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: He normally wears a vintage white leather jacket with red vertical stripes along the sleeves over a black shirt, with matching white pants and black sneakers**

 **Exercise Clothing: he wears a baggy white shirt and black pants**

 **Sleepwear: He wears a dark blue shirt and black briefs**

* * *

 **41\. Hollie Eisenberg**

 **Creator: Poomi**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: February 2nd**

 **Nationality: Austrian**

 **Talent: Ultimate Acupuncturist**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Height: 158 cm / 5'2 ft**

 **Weight: 45 kg / 100 lbs**

 **Hair: Hollie has mid-back long, messy and slightly choppy muted teal green colored hair with shorter locks framing her face.**

 **Hair Color: Hazel**

 **Skin Tone: Light tone**

 **Normal Clothing: She wears a washed out navy blue coat, a white blouse with a jabot collar tucked under a long red velvet skirt with golden buttons. She wears a pair of black stockings and taupe slippers. She also wears a big tartan muffler covering half of her face and occasionally, a pair of round black "sunglasses" (actually colorblind glasses). As an accessory, she will sometimes wear bandages on her hands.**

 **Exercise Clothing: Black jogging pants, white hoodie and white running shoes. Though she would probably never do any kind of sport at all.**

 **Sleepwear: A chocolate colored printed cotton pajama set with another pair of slippers.**

* * *

 **42.** **Rika Takahashi**

 **Creator: Sanity Requiem**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: May 2nd**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Smuggler**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Hair Style/Length: Rika has wavy hair that goes all the way down to halfway across her back.**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Skin Tone: Pale**

 **Body Type: Slender and lean**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: N/A**

 **Height: 5 feet, 4 inches**

 **Weight: 90 pounds**

 **Normal Clothing: She wears a heavy, white coat that looks like it is made of fur but is secretly only just another material. Rika also has on a short, revealing red dress that has a slit on one of her legs to reveal even more of her skin. It is in the style of a typical spaghetti dress. Her eyes are covered with black, see through stockings that the top of them can only be seen through the slit. There are also black stilettos that have little red bows on their sides.**

 **Rika is covered with jewelry as well. Her arms are covered with bracelets made out of solid gold, with rubies being a main centerpiece in most of them. There is also a black choker around her neck that is made out of lace and has a complex design. Her hands are fitted with fingerless gloves with the same design. On her ears there are stud earrings that have rubies surrounded by gold.**

 **Exercise Clothing: Rika does not like to exercise. When she does, however, Rika will wear a plain white tank top accompanied by red shorts. Her shoes would be fashionable red converse with white laces. She will also wear white thigh highs even though they would make no sense. Because she's Rika.**

 **Sleepwear: When sleeping, Rika wears a fashionable red nightgown that has small sleeves and only goes to halfway down her thighs. Over it, Rika wears a see-through robe.**

 **Accessories :She has naturally pink lips that have layers upon layers of red lipstick on them. Blush covers her cheeks, making them more of a rosy red color. Makeup hides Rika's natural freckles that are all over her face without. On her nails, fingers and toes, Rika has a heavy amount of red nail polish. Rika also has red eyeshadow as well. Her nails are long and sharp, so she's not afraid to hurt people with them, as long as they don't break.**

* * *

 **Oasis of Hope – Statistics**

 **Blood Types:**

 **(Type A+): Archer Davis, Clint Wayne, Erika Marie Del Rio, Hollie Eisenberg, Ignacio Murillo, Jamila El Sayed, Rika Takahashi, Shinzo Tojo**

 **(Type A-): Elena Jacobs, Gaikoku Hito, Immanuel Bentham, Viviana Saavedra**

 **(Type B+): Bridgette Clancy, Freyja Dahlstrom, Lucy Three Blades, Natalya Chemovsky, Stephanie Kim**

 **(Type B-): Hashim Ghazan, Joel Sanders, Shoma Shizuka, Sasami Sasamori**

 **(Type AB+): Ayumu Fujioka, Josan Boros Goetia, Kasumi Kamukura, Madoka Abe, Tanzo Burckhard**

 **(Type AB-): Hyunjin Chung, Sachiko Chigusa, Sophia Snow, Toshi Akiya**

 **(Type O+): Asan Sangkroh, Cynthia Kamao, Cyrus Thracia, Eleanor Scott, Kogo Rukki, Marcello Mancini, Masahiko Hamano, Nerai Watanabe**

 **(Type O-): Daniel Todd-Morton, Gura Kabehiku, Jacqueline Mcbride, Kokoro Sasaki**

 **Birthdays:**

 **January: Cynthia (10th), Erika (12th), Gaikoku (15th), Eleanor (20th)**

 **February: Hollie (2nd), Josan (7th), Marcello (14th), Gura (22nd), Natalya (28th), Sasami (29th)**

 **March: Masahiko (1st), Kokoro (9th), Shoma (14th)**

 **April: Kasumi (2nd), Daniel (4th), Hashim (4th), Asan (7th), Stephanie (10th)**

 **May: Rika (2nd), Bridgette (19th), Ignacio (21st), Joel (21st), Clint (22nd), Cyrus (22nd), Nerai (28th), Freyja (29th)**

 **June: N/A**

 **July: Jacqueline (4th), Immanuel (7th), Madoka (14th), Viviana (18th)**

 **August: Toshi (11th), Elena (21st), Shinzo (30th)**

 **September: Kogo (4th), Lucy (21st), Hyunjin (23rd)**

 **October: Jamilia (13th), Archer (26th)**

 **November: Tanzo (1st)**

 **December: Sachiko (19th), Sophia (19th), Ayumu (27th)**

 **Characters by Age (Descending):**

 **Ignacio (40), Gaikoku (19), Kokoro (19), Daniel (19), Viviana (19), Shinzo (19), Sachiko (19), Erika (18), Marcello (18), Sasami (18), Stephanie (18), Bridgette (18), Clint (18), Cyrus (18), Immanuel (18), Lucy (18), Archer (18), Tanzo (18), Eleanor (17), Hollie (17), Josan (17), Masahiko (17), Shoma (17), Joel (17), Nerai (17), Jacqueline (17), Madoka (17), Elena (17), Hyunjin (17), Cynthia (16), Gura (16), Kasumi (16), Rika (16), Hashim (16), Toshi (16), Kogo (16), Sophia (16), Ayumu (16), Asan (15), Jamila (15), Freyja (13), Natalya (11)**

 **Characters by Height (Descending, Ties are alphabetical):**

 **Tanzo (6'7"), Gaikoku (6'3"), Shoma (6'2"), Stephanie (6'2"), Daniel (6'1"), Josan (6'0"), Shinzo (6'0"), Cyrus (5'11"), Marcello (5'11"), Sachiko (5'11"), Clint, (5'10"), Hyunjin (5'10"), Immanuel (5'10"), Masahiko (5'10"), Sasami (5'10"), Jacqueline (5'9"), Kasumi (5'9"), Eleanor (5'8"), Ignacio (5'8"), Viviana (5'8"), Hashim (5'7"), Lucy (5'7"), Nerai (5'7"), Toshi (5'7"), Asan (5'6"), Freyja (5'6"), Archer (5'5"), Ayumu (5'5"), Bridgette (5'5"), Elena (5'5"), Sophia (5'5"), Jamila (5'4"), Kogo (5'4"), Rika (5'4"), Erika (5'3"), Cynthia (5'2"), Gura (5'2"), Hollie (5'2"), Kokoro (5'1"), Natalya (4'10"), Joel (4'9"), Madoka (4'8")**

 **Characters by Weight (Descending, Ties are alphabetical):**

 **Tanzo (265 lbs), Gaikoku (195 lbs), Stephanie (190 lbs), Shoma (186 lbs), Clint (180 lbs), Kasumi (169 lbs), Marcello (167 lbs), Immanuel (160 lbs), Sachiko (160 lbs), Cyrus (155 lbs), Jacqueline (155 lbs), Shinzo (155 lbs), Asan (153 lbs), Daniel (150 lbs), Ignacio (145 lbs), Nerai (145 lbs), Josan (141 lbs), Hashim (140 lbs), Viviana (140 lbs), Archer (135 lbs), Hyunjin (135 lbs), Masahiko (132 lbs), Gura (125 lbs), Kogo (124 lbs), Elena (120 lbs), Sophia (120 lbs), Cynthia (115 lbs), Lucy (115 lbs), Toshi (114 lbs), Ayumu (113 lbs), Eleanor (113 lbs), Freyja (112 lbs), Bridgette (110 lbs), Erika (110 lbs), Kokoro (110 lbs), Sasami (110 lbs), Jamila (102 lbs), Hollie (100 lbs), Rika (90 lbs), Joel (88 lbs), Natalya (84 lbs), Madoka (82 lbs)**

 **Eye Colors:**

 **Aquamarine: Freyja, Ignacio, Viviana**

 **Black: Archer, Daniel, Sachiko**

 **Blue: Bridgette (Bright), Hashim (Crystal), Immanuel (Cobalt), Jacqueline (Aqua)**

 **Brown: Hyunjin (Dark), Josan (Pale), Marcello, Shinzo, Toshi**

 **Gray: Gaikoku (Smoky), Jamila (Light), Kokoro (Gloomy), Sophia (Light)**

 **Green: Ayumu (Emerald), Asan (Emerald), Clint, Elena (Forest), Erika, Joel (Sparkling), Lucy, Masahiko (Dark), Natalya (Radioactive), Rika, Shoma (Forest), Tanzo (Pale)**

 **Hazel: Hollie, Stephanie (Light)**

 **Pink: Cynthia (Hot), Eleanor (Light), Madoka (Bright), Sasami (Neon)**

 **Red: Nerai (Crimson)**

 **Silver: Kasumi (Dark), Kogo**

 **Yellow: Cyrus (Amber), Gura (Dark)**

 **Hair Colors (Characters with more than one are listed multiple times):**

 **Black: Asan, Elena, Gaikoku, Gura (Jet), Hashim (Charcoal), Hyunjin, Joel (Natural), Kokoro, Marcello, Nerai, Sachiko (Natural), Tanzo**

 **Blonde: Erika, Immanuel, Jacqueline (Dirty), Rika, Tanzo, Viviana (Light)**

 **Blue: Asan (Neon), Ignacio (Royal), Joel (Dyed), Kasumi (Cerulean)**

 **Brown: Clint (Light), Cyrus (Dark), Daniel (Ochre), Erika, Josan (Dark), Madoka (Pinkish), Natalya, Sophia, Stephanie, Toshi (Auburn)**

 **Gray: Sasami (Metallic)**

 **Green: Ayumu (Mint), Hollie (Teal), Hyunjin (Mint), Masahiko (Dark), Natalya (Neon), Shoma (Forest)**

 **Orange: Archer (Light), Jamila, Josan (Dark)**

 **Pink: Cynthia (Hot), Jamila (Peach), Stephanie (Pastel)**

 **Purple: Freyja (Plum), Kogo (Indigo)**

 **Red: Bridgette (Ruby), Eleanor, Lucy, Nerai (Dark), Sachiko (Dyed), Shinzo**

 **Silver: Ayumu**

 **White: Daniel**

 **Nationalities (Characters with more than one are listed multiple times):**

 **American: Archer, Bridgette, Clint, Daniel, Eleanor, Gaikoku, Jacqueline, Joel**

 **Australian: Stephanie**

 **Austrian: Hollie**

 **Belgian: Elena**

 **British: Daniel, Immanuel, Lucy, Sophia**

 **Cambodian: Asan**

 **Egyptian: Jamila**

 **Filipino: Cynthia**

 **German: Immanuel**

 **Italian: Marcello**

 **Japanese: Ayumu, Erika, Gura, Josan, Kasumi, Kogo, Kokoro, Madoka, Masahiko, Nerai, Rika, Sachiko, Sasami, Shinzo, Shoma, Tanzo, Toshi**

 **Kenyan: Marcello**

 **Norwegian: Freyja**

 **Novoselican: Tanzo**

 **Pakistani: Hashim**

 **Panamanian: Ignacio**

 **Puerto Rican: Viviana**

 **Russian: Josan, Natalya**

 **South Korean: Hyunjin**

 **Spanish: Erika**

 **Thai: Cynthia**

 **Thracian: Cyrus**

 **Weapons:**

 **Guns: Archer (Schofield revolver) Clint (Revolver), Eleanor (Gun?), Jacqueline (Revolvers and pistols), Kasumi (Flare gun), Nerai (Sniper rifle), Sachiko (Hidden gun)**

 **Knives: Sachiko (Hidden knife), Sasami (Butcher knives), Kasumi (Knife)**

 **Self-defense: Ignacio (Taser), Kasumi (Taser), Joel (Stun gun and mace)**

 **Special: Erika (Siberian Husky), Kokoro (Pendulum), Shoma (Poison)**

 **Swords: Gaikoku (Katana and shinai), Lucy (Cutlass), Tanzo (Practice Sword), Viviana (Scimitar)**

 **Tools: Hashim (Pickaxe), Jacqueline (Lasso)**

 **Talent Breakdowns:**

 **Physical (Combat) \- Clint, Tanzo, Gaikoku, Jacqueline, Lucy, Archer, Nerai, Eleanor, Shoma, Sachiko, Cynthia. **

**Physical (Sports) \- Bridgette, Toshi. **

**Civil Service (Public Eye) \- Hyunjin, Viviana, Shinzo, Cyrus III, Marcello, Joel, Jamila. **

**Civil Service (Society) \- Freyja, Kogo, Hashim, Sophia, Kasumi, Madoka, Erika, Ignacio, Daniel, Immanuel, Stephanie, Asan, Kokoro, Hollie, Rika. **

**Production (Art) \- Josan, Masahiko, Elena, Ayumu, Gura. **

**Production (Labor) \- Sasami, Natalya.**


	2. Chapter 1: Ouroboros

**Chapter 1: Ouroboros**

 **11:41 A.M Day One**

 **Ghost Town**

 **Salty Spitoon**

"Ungh. What in tarnation is going on?" a blonde-haired girl mumbled in a dry voice as she slowly pried her face off the surface of a bar counter.

She was rather tall with striking aqua-colored eyes and an extreme farmer's tan, as well as long, shapely legs and a curvaceous frame. Despite that, she had a layer of muscles along her arms and legs from a life of working outside. She bore a brown leather jacket that reached her hips; a blue-and-red checkered button up shirt that had been rolled up to above her navel, accentuating her midriff and ample chest; and chaps that matched the jacket and blue jeans. A worn brown cowboy hat rested on her head. She also had a belt with two revolvers hanging from it. A lasso was hung around her left shoulder. Finally, a pair of leather cowboy boots with spurs covered her feet.

She peered around her surroundings to see what appeared to be an old western-style saloon. She was currently sitting on one of the seats in front of a bar stocked with various types of alcohol. However, she soon noticed that she was far from alone.

She saw someone laying down on a bench, in front of an old broken down player piano. It was a young man who was clearly no larger than a child, especially given his slim figure. His skin was lightly tanned, and his features also helped to make him appear quite young. He wore a striped green sweater, the sleeves of which extended past his hands. Below that was a pair of dark-yellow jeans and spike-studded light-green shoes. Over his shoulder was a satchel bag.

After a few moments, he stirred and slowly sat up. "Ugh... huh? Where am I?" he asked as he looked around the room. He almost jumped out of his seat when he noticed the blonde. "Oh, uh, hi there. I'm guessing you wouldn't know what's going on either, right?"

The leather-clad girl offered him a wide grin and pushed her hat backward. "Not a damn clue! Last time I was this confused was when I snuck some of daddy's hooch. Ain't sure where we are, but I reckon we might as well introduce ourselves," she said as she hopped to her feet and strolled across the floor, her spurs clacking against the wood.

"Yeehaw! Howdy, partner. Looks like we're in for some serious shit. As for who I am? I'm only the best wrangler this side of the Mississippi. Name's Jacqueline Mcbride. Heh, but you can call me Jack or Jackie, sugar. Just don't get any funny ideas, ya hear? My daddy don't take kindly to anyone comin' after me!" she exclaimed as she offered the petite boy a wink.

The small boy's face heated up, but he shook his head as he rose from his seat. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Jackie. I'm Joel Sanders, the Ultimate Musical Star! Have you listened to my songs before? I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm one of the most famous musical stars in America!" The short boy anxiously rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up at Jacqueline. "Um, this might be odd but would you mind if I called you Big Sis?"

Jackie's eyes widened before she offered him a toothy grin. "Getta out here! You're THE Joel Sanders?! Shit, I'm talking to a star! No one back home would believe this!" She howled in laughter, and then she reached out and clapped him on the shoulder. "I've got nothin' but big brothers, so I'd be glad to be your big sister! Once we figure out where here is, maybe I can score some tickets for your next show!"

Joel responded with his own bright smile. "Hehe, I think I could probably get that arranged!" After a moment, he looked around the room, taking in all of the setting. "So we're in some kind of old west saloon, right?"

"Ya. I reckon that's what it looks like. I don't suppose you were down in Texas for a show? My head feels fuzzy as hell, so I don't remember a damn thing," Jackie mused as she peered around the bar. "Feels like I got bucked off a bronco," she muttered before peering back over at the bar again and whistling. "Woah! Them are some expensive-looking bottles. Maybe this ain't so bad, after all."

The Musical Star made his way around the counter and took a close look at the drinks. "No kidding. I was still in California, last I remember. Huh, there is some pretty aged booze here, probably be worth a good amount. Hey, would you like me to make you something, Big Sis? I don't drink much, myself, but I've been to so many Hollywood parties that I could mix something that would knock your socks off," the small boy bragged with an excited smile.

Jackie grinned as she strode back to the bar and leaned against it. "Ya damn right I do, little bro. Nothing like something good to take the edge off. Just let me know what you're mixing for me. To be such an outdoorsy girl, I got more allergies than a cow has spots!"

Joel tapped at his chin in thought as he looked around the shelf of bottles. "Well, in that case, maybe you should tell me what you want. That way, we don't have an accident," he explained in a cutesy voice as he turned, giving the blonde a thumbs up.

"If I may intrude, I don't think that's a good idea right now," someone said, causing the two to jump a bit. They both looked back toward the stairs that lead to the second floor.

There they saw a young man, who had slightly pale skin and a slim figure. He was tall, standing at six feet even, easily towering over the other two. His hair was dyed dark-orange and kept in a faux hawk fade, with the main ridge of hair dyed as well. He also a short-trimmed beard and wore a sleeveless brown dress shirt, along with some blue slacks and polished shoes. A blue blazer was wrapped around his waist, and a black messenger bag slung around his shoulder. On his upper left arm was a tattoo of a large, shadowy leopard-humanoid with long claws. His upper right arm had a horned man holding a viper in one hand and a sword in the other. Each of his earlobes sported a silver stud, and his lip adorned a gold labret piercing.

"Hey, Jo-Jo, looks like we're not alone!" Jackie exclaimed as she slapped the counter. "Howdy, pal. Ya have any idea what's going on here? Me and the little guy just woke up, and it don't seem like we're anywhere close to home," she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It seems to me like we're the only ones in this place. I awoke upstairs several moments ago. Once I heard voices, I decided to come down here." He paused. "Ah, my mistake, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Josan Boros Goetia, but you may call me Jo, if you'd like. My full name is a bit of a mouthful."

The blonde offered a contagious smile. "Y'all gotta be pullin' my leg! Looks like we've got two Jo's now! Iunno how I'm gonna keep up with that. Uh... how 'bout I call you Big Jo," she said while pointing at Josan, "and Little Jo?" She then pointed at Joel.

Joel giggled as he walked around the bar, standing near Jackie. "That's fine with me! Anyways, I'm Joel Sanders, Ultimate Musical Star. Nice to meet you, Big Jo."

"Likewise, Little Jo. I happen to be the Ultimate Tattoo Artist. While our situation is a little odd, I must say it's a welcome sight to see I'm not entirely alone," Josan said with a smile.

"Holy crow! So Little Jo ain't the only Ultimate, huh? Well, boys, I guess a more proper introduction is in order. It's nice meet ya both. I'm Jacqueline Mcbride. Call me Jackie or Jack, though. I'm the Ultimate Cowgirl!" she piped up as she tipped her hat backwards.

Joel beamed as he looked between the two. "Whoa, I've never really met other Ultimates before. Oh hey, Big Jo, who did your tattoos? 'Cause they look awesome! Was it, like, your mentor or something?"

"No, I did my own tattoos. I'm ambidextrous, so I had no issue tattooing them onto myself," the Tattoo Artist replied.

"Woah, I already have so many ideas for tattoos I'd like, but my daddy would kill me if I got another one," Jackie said before tilting her head slightly. Her eyes widened as she suddenly bolted to the nearby window and let out an audible gasp. "Uh, guys, I know this sounds cliche, but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."

"Huh? What's wrong, Big Sis?" Joel asked as he walked close to the window alongside the Cowgirl.

As the pair peered out the window, they saw a series of other buildings surrounding the one they were currently in, but in the distance lay a horizon of sand dunes for as far as the eye could see. The sun was nearing the middle of the sky, showing that it was close to midday.

"We're sure as shit not in Texas, and I reckon we're not in California, either," Jackie said with a slack-jawed expression.

"Hmm… this is rather worrying. I myself do not recall ever coming here. Perhaps there are others. Someone must run this place," Josan said firmly.

The Musical Star scratched his head in confusion. "Or maybe somewhere else in the town? It seems like someone brought us here."

"Well, fellas, we ain't gonna find nothin' by just standing here and jabbering. Whaddya say we go take a look around?" the Cowgirl suggested with playful grin as she thumbed her belt and then moved towards the door.

"Sounds like a plan. By your lead, Miss Mcbride."

"Yeah, let's go!" Joel cheered, though he waited a bit before following after the pair. He looked back to the bar with a bit of a solemn glance. "Ah well, I'm sure I'll get to show off my bartending skills soon enough," he muttered to himself before jogging to catch up with the others.

* * *

 **11:50 A.M Day One**

 **Ghost Town**

 **Center of Town**

The sun was shining brightly over the town. The breeze was hot and carried nothing but dust and sand. The skies were bright blue, cloudless in certain areas. Despite it being close to the middle of the day, the town was absolutely dead. It was the very definition of "ghost town." That didn't seem to bother him.

He had woken up not long ago. After surveying the place, he realized he was completely alone. He was rather used to it, at this point. However, he had at least hoped someone would be in town. He took another drag of his cigar, letting out another small cloud.

He had fair-colored skin, slightly tanned from the light of the sun. He had a short stubbly beard on his cheeks, and a small x-shaped scar that was barely visible in the shadow of his hat. The man was wearing a brown vest over a white shirt and jeans that are slightly worn in the knees. He also wore a blue poncho with some gray stripes on it. Atop his head was a black Stetson, which he had tipped slightly back. He was wearing a pair of black leather cowboy boots, a bit worn with age. The toes were covered in a thick shiny piece of metal, which glinted in the sun. Around his waist, he was wearing a brown leather belt, which held two holsters. The left one was currently holding his favorite gun, the .357 Colt Python. The second held a different one, a platinum colored .500 Magnum revolver. He leaned back against one of the walls, his cigar glowing bright orange with every drag he took from it.

"Might as well take a look around town. I might not be on my own," he muttered, after having pulled the cigar from his mouth. He pushed himself off the wall and took his first steps into the sunlight.

He tipped his hat back as he walked, but kept a hand on his gun just in case. His days as a mercenary had taught him to always be prepared for a gun fight. His brown eyes scanned the buildings, not a single ray of life visible. He was beginning to think he was truly alone, until he spotted something before him. He came to a stop, head tilted slightly. He smirked and pulled the cigar from his mouth. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Heh… still smoking those cigars? You know you could die from smoking too much," the woman said, returning his smirk with one of her own.

"Mighty fine running into ya, General Sachiko. Been awhile."

"Likewise, Clint… it's nice to see you again."

Sachiko was tall, standing at exactly six feet, one inch, due to her heels. She had a long purple dress that covered every part of her body, except for her left leg, which was exposed by a long slit in the dress. She also had long red-heeled boots, a pair of crimson gloves that covered most of her arms, a pair of silver colored shoulder plates, and a purple scarf. Her long, crimson-colored hair reached down to the middle of her back. Her light colored skin glowed in the sun, a sheen of sweat visible on her forehead.

"So, not that this isn't a nice reunion, but it seems to me like we're by ourselves. You didn't happen to run into anyone else in town, did ya?"

Sachiko shook her head and then glanced over her shoulder. "I'm afraid not. I thought I was on my own, so I decided to venture into town. It just so happened that the first person I come across is a mercenary I knew from the old days," she replied.

"I suppose we're the same, then. I reckon there must be someone else here. The sun is high in the sky, so that means..."

"Please don't say it."

"It's high noon," Clint said with a smirk, causing Sachiko to frown.

"I guess that part of you hasn't changed in the slightest. What is the Ultimate Mercenary doing out here anyway? On a job?"

"Not in particular, though I could ask the same about you. What is the Ultimate General doing in an abandoned town? Looking for a horse?"

"Very funny," she said, earning a chuckle from the man.

He was about to say something when his ear perked up. His hand flew to his Colt Python, which he rapidly drew, spinning it around his finger. He pulled the hammer down, taking aim at the intruder.

"You best come out with your hands up, Partner. Wouldn't want to blow your head off," he said firmly. Sachiko was on guard, her hand on her hip as she followed the Mercenary's gaze.

A deep chuckle came from the darkened alleyway, followed by heavy foot falls heading to the light. "Oh, and what are you going to do with it, Wayne? That little peashooter? Ha," a voice responded as a man stepped fully into the light of the street.

He was an exceptionally tall and muscular man, standing a bit over six and a half feet tall, wearing a pair of circular earrings. He had pale green eyes with a mole under his left one. His hair was blond at the start, but it gradually turned black. It was slicked back, reaching his shoulders, save for one long bang that reached his chin and framed the side of his face. There was a black Fenrir tattoo on the back of his right hand. He wore a black t-shirt with a white silhouette of a Skong. Layered on top of that was a white button-down shirt and an oversized red sea captain's jacket, respectively, with the latter resting on his shoulders. Gold trimmings ran along its edges. The jacket also has some gold chains attached from shoulder to shoulder, running across the chest, so it wouldn't fall off. His blue jeans had a dark patch sewn over the right knee. His brown boots had black laces. Attached to his left hip was a black sheath.

He stepped fully into the light with a smirk as he looked between the the other two. "Well, I didn't think I would see you two again, especially you, Sachi."

"Tanzo? Is that you? Well shit, look at you. Barely even recognized ya," Clint said, dropping the hammer of his gun.

"I wasn't expecting to run into you here, either, Tanzo… My, look how much you've grown. You look so different," Sachiko added, a smile on her face.

The giant nodded as he took a look around the town. "Well, I decided to make sure I was no longer a sick little beanpole. Anyway, guessing no one knows where we actually are?"

"That's right. I woke up not that long ago. This entire place is dead, though I've got a feeling we aren't alone," Clint said firmly.

"Well, I know to always trust Rai's gut feelings, but yours? Not so much," Tanzo retorted with a shrug. "Even then, I doubt we'd be fully alone here. Whoever dropped us off here went through a lot of trouble to do so."

"I believe we should..." Sachiko paused, eyes drifting toward the nearby Saloon. Three people emerged from within, confirming their suspicions.

Jackie jogged out of the Saloon before adjusting her hat. "Big Jo! Little Jo! Looks like we're not alone, after all!" she called out with a shit-eating grin. She rested her hands near her revolvers as she took several strides forward. "Howdy, y'all! I don't suppose you're all Ultimates, too?!"

"Too? Take it that means all six of us are Ultimates, then. We must all be getting targeted for a reason," Tanzo explained, letting his mind wander off slightly. "My Name is Tanzo Burckhard, and I'm the Ultimate Military Tactician."

"Howdy, the name's Clint Wayne. You need a gun for hire, I'm your man," the Mercenary said, tipping his hat back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sachiko Chigusa. I wasn't expecting to run into other Ultimates, though. It's rather odd, isn't it?" the redhead asked, glancing at the three newcomers with a firm gaze.

"Y'all sure are a wild bunch, aren't ya? Name's Jacqueline Mcbride, at your service! Just call me Jack or Jackie," she explained before throwing her arms around both Josan and Joel. "These fellas here are my new pals, Joel and Josan!" she exclaimed.

The small boy's smile faded as he looked towards the others. "Umm... did you mean what you said about us being targeted because we're all Ultimates?"

"It makes sense. What are the odds of six people all waking up in a ghost town, especially when those six people are also Ultimates? I believe Tanzo might be onto something. We were brought here for a reason. What that reason is, I'm not sure," Sachiko said.

"Makes as much sense as anything else, I suppose," the Mercenary added, puffing on his cigar.

The sound of a tolling bell cut through the silence, causing them all to look toward the nearby clock tower. It stood several hundred feet from them, the hands both being on the large 12.

* * *

 **12:00 P.M Day One**

 **Ghost Town**

 **Sheriff's Office**

The chime of the bell resounded throughout the small, disheveled office.

A groan escaped from a man as he raised his head off of the desk. He ran a hand through his blond, semi-ruffled hair. He carefully studied the office with his cobalt-blue eyes, then he stood up and walked around the desk. He was slim, though not without some faint muscle definition, and had medium-toned skin. He was dressed rather casually in a long-sleeved, navy blue sweater, black dress pants, and matching shoes.

Papers were scattered throughout the room. He wasted no time trying to gather up a few, but he quickly discovered that the words written on them were all gibberish.

"What is all of this... and where even is this place? It looks like I was thrown back in time," he muttered, throwing down the useless pages. The confusion of the situation, along with no signs of anyone else, began to tug at his mind. He soon felt the emptiness of the space, but those thoughts scattered when he heard the faint sound of sobbing.

Quickly making his way towards the source, the man rounded the corner leading into a section of aged jail cells.

Inside one of them was a boy, who sat crouched in the corner. His head was buried in his hands and was clearly the source of the weeping. "Excuse me, are you alright? How did you end up in there?" the blond man asked as he walked in front of the cell.

"I'm sorry... that I'm nothing more than a useless sea slug..." the boy said in between sobs. "I finally went and did it... I got myself put in jail... but oh well, I'm so worthless it was bound to happen sooner or later."

The man knelt down besides the bars of the cell and reached through, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. He flinched at the touch and snapped up to meet his gaze. "Friend, stop with this self deprecation. My name's Immanuel Bentham, the Ultimate Moral Philosopher. Now, do not let your fear control you. Even if you don't; I value your life, as I would anyone else's."

The boy brushed his tears aside as he slowly stood up along with the Moral Philosopher. "O-oh, I'm… I'm… sorry, I didn't notice you at first. Not that I have any right to not pay attention to you. Please forgive me, I have minor introductophobia. I'm Toshi Akiya, th-the Ultimate Drag Racer," he explained.

He was pale-skinned and extremely skinny. His auburn-brown hair was styled into a striking, spiky pompadour. His eyes were brown, and his right one had a thin vertical scar. He wore a vintage white leather jacket with red vertical stripes along the sleeves over a black shirt, along with matching white leather pants and black sneakers.

"P-Please, Mister. I don't know what I did, but you have to let me out." The Racer choked back tears as he pleaded with the taller man.

"Please take a deep breath, Toshi. We'll figure this out," Immanuel stated as he looked at the cell carefully. His eyebrows raised in shock as he placed a hand against the door and pulled lightly. It swung outwards with a heavy groan. "It was never even fully closed, friend," he explained with a deadpan expression.

Toshi's cheeks flustered in embarrassment, then he buried his face into his hands once again. "I can't even escape an open cage without help. I have less worth than a starfish," he cried as he sunk back down into the corner.

Immanuel ran a hand through his goatee with a sigh. "Come on, man, we need to get moving. We can't keep doing this," he said as he grabbed a hold of the other boy and brought him up to his feet. "Let's get out of here, alright? Perhaps the fresh air would do you more good then this musty old place."

The Drag Racer nodded silently as he let himself be pulled alongside the Moral Philosopher. The two made their way out into the Ghost Town that awaited them.

* * *

 **12:08 P.M Day One**

 **Ghost Town**

 **General Store**

A short-statured girl nervously swallowed a lump in her throat before pushing the storage room door ajar. She barely stood above five feet tall, and had long twintail-styled hair held in place by a white scrunchie. Her hair was a hot pink color that matched her eyes. She had a lightly-tanned complexion, and despite being petite, had a toned body with shapely thighs, hips, and buttocks, along with an average bust. She sported a white beanie atop her head, a pale pink hoodie, and light gray sweatpants. Instead of shoes, she had white bandage straps wrapped around her feet, as well as her hands.

The sound made by her prosthetic left leg was barely muffled by the bandages; the appendage clanged against the wooden floor as she hesitantly peered out into the hallway. She could make out distance voices from outside. "H-Hello, is anyone else here?" she called out.

A clattering of metal sounded in response. Then a breathy and extremely feminine voice called back. "Ooh, Sasami-san is here! Hold on, she'll come to you!"

A few short moments later, a woman with neon pink eyes rounded the corner and made eye-contact with her. The woman was extremely thin, giving her a gangly skeletal appearance, due to her height and lack of prominent curves. She had a very modest bust, but her ribs were clearly exposed. Her metallic-grey hair was in a ponytail that reached towards her bottom, though slightly curved, chest-length bangs hung over her face as well. Her outfit consisted of an unusually flattering and shiny black leather apron that reached down to just below her knees, tight burgundy jean shorts, a rather risqué black tube top, elbow-length black leather gloves, and black wedge sandals. There was a full set of butcher knives kept in various black leather holsters, most of which were strapped to her thighs. A large meat cleaver sat in a holster attached to the back of her waist.

The woman sauntered up to the girl and studied her with an ominous smile. "Hello there! Sasami-san is Sasami Sasamori, the Ultimate Butcher. Sasa-Sasa, Sasami-san sounds like a hissing snake, doesn't she?" she asked through a fit of giggles. She then composed herself and turned back to the girl expectantly. "So, who does Sasami-san have the pleasure of meeting?

The other girl eyed the Butcher with a wary expression before fidgeting with her hands anxiously. When she finally responded, her voice sounded like a breathy whisper. "Uh, hello, I'm Cynthia Kamao... It's nice to meet you, I guess. I'm the Ultimate Muay Thai Master. I-I don't exactly follow what you're saying, but what would you prefer me to call you?"

"Oh, you can call Sasami-san either Sasami-san or just Sasami. She doesn't mind too much, really," the taller girl explained cheerfully. She quickly licked her lips as she studied the Muay Thai Master's features. Her slender gloved hand softly cupped the underside of the girl's chin. "My, my. Sasami-san can't get over what a cutie pie you are! Your face is so symmetrical. If Sasami-san took her meat cleaver down the center of your face, she'd have two equally adorable halves!"

Cynthia felt a shiver run down her spine, and her eyes widened in horror. Her breaths came in short and violent spurts. "P-Please, I-I'm not s-symmetrical. M-My left leg is already gone, so you couldn't have two equal halves," she stammered.

Sasami's smile didn't falter as she let go of Cynthia's face. "Hmm, in that case, Sasami-san would have to cut off your other leg, too! Aw, don't worry. Sasami-san wouldn't do that. She isn't the type of girl who'd go taking people's limbs. Besides, it's too soon for us to get intimate like that. Sasami-san is a very traditional girl, so she's saving herself for that special someone!"

The Muay Thai Master immediately took several steps backward. "J-Just stay away from me! If you try to touch me again, I will fight back!" she said, mustering the most firm tone she could manage as she warily regarded the various cutlery.

"Oh, okay then! Sasami-san is going to go back to looking around the store! She already found a very shiny new knife here," the Butcher said in a sing-song manner. With that, she raised one of her long, graceful legs and effortlessly spun around. She offered Cynthia one last glance over her shoulder. "Oh, and Sasami-san heard a bell a little bit ago. It also sounds like people are gathering outside! Either way, Sasami-san wants to look around here some more. Ta-ta for now!" she exclaimed with a wink.

"God, I hope that whoever else is here isn't anything like that," Cynthia said under her breath as she anxiously waited till the Butcher was out of sight. She then took off in the opposite direction and made a beeline for the front door. Whatever awaited her outside couldn't be any worse than the crazed Butcher...

* * *

 **12:15 P.M Day One**

 **Ghost Town**

 **Clinic**

A sudden gasp escaped a tall young man as he sat up on what appeared to be an operating table. He rubbed the bags under his eyes. "Oh heavens, this is quite ironic. I never expected to be the one on this table," he mused before running a hand through his long, ochre-colored hair and threw his legs over the side. He lazily rose to his feet and slowly adjusted both his bloodied lab coat and pinstriped tie. His dark eyes flitted across the room. "How curious. I am not in Los Angeles anymore, that much is for sure."

The young man jumped slightly when the door opened. An older man made his way into the room, his gaze falling onto the operating table.

"Well, I wasn't expecting someone else to be in this place. Should have checked a bit more thoroughly," the man said gruffly.

He had a rather slim build, with lightly tanned skin. He wore a white suit vest over a blood red dress shirt with large cuffs that had a golden-zigzag pattern on them. He also wore blood-red slacks, white dress shoes, and a short top hat with a white silk brim. A heart, spade, diamond, and clover, circled the base of the hat. He had long, royal-blue hair tied into a long ponytail, which reached down to his waist.

A chuckle escaped the teen as he patted one of his pockets and pulled out a lollipop. He then popped the treat into his mouth and produced an identical one for the older man. "I can see why. If I was out cold, you might have assumed I was among the dead. Care for a treat? I know it perks me right up. I need it now, because I don't have the slightest clue how I arrived here."

"Nah, but thanks, kid. Might as well get the names out of the way. I'm Ignacio Murillo. I'm happy to make your acquaintance. Is anything wrong with ya? That coat is covered in blood," the man said, focusing on the stains littering the young man's coat.

The boy shrugged before offering a friendly smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Mister Murillo. I'm Daniel Todd-Morton, Ultimate Coroner. Nice to meetcha! Don't mind the blood. I assure you, it's merely the remnants of an unwashed uniform," he explained before chewing on his lollipop. "Don't suppose you have any idea where we are?"

"I wasn't expecting to run into an Ultimate here. I happen to be the Former Ultimate Informant, myself. As to your question… we're in a clinic, that much is certain. Regarding where that clinic is, I haven't a clue. I don't remember how I got here, what about you?" Ignacio asked curiously.

"Nope! I haven't the faintest clue. I get the feeling I was laying like that for a while, though. My body is really stiff," the boy said before stifling a yawn. "Uh, sounds like we've got a real chore ahead of us. I guess we'd better take a look around."

"Fair enough. We might find someone else here. I have a feeling we're not totally alone here."

The Ultimate Coroner shrugged his shoulders, though he continued to smile brightly. "Hah, well there's only one way to find out. Shall we see what lies beyond these walls, Mister Murillo?"

"Sure thing, kid. The exit is this way," Ignacio said, taking the lead.

* * *

 **12:21 P.M Day One**

 **Ghost Town**

 **Town Hall**

"Ascertaining mission log. Error 404. No data found," a girl remarked as she suddenly sat up, craning her head around the interior of what appeared to be some sort of town hall.

The girl in question was of an average height, with light-blonde hair styled in a long ponytail that reached her hips, along with two smaller ponytails that stopped near her sides. She had aquamarine-colored eyes, porcelain skin, and a curvaceous, hourglass frame.

She wore a military-style, grey jacket, that flared slightly out, with three golden buttons and a dark grey breast pocket on the left side. Underneath that, she had a dark grey tank top and a black, scalloped skirt that reached her ankles. Furthermore, she wore skin-tight, ballistic fiber, grey pants, and grey military style boots. Along with that she had a grey peak cap, that had a golden emblem presented on the front. The emblem was the upper half of a sun. "GPS coordinates not found, self-diagnosis is in order," the Android said out loud.

The blonde reached up to touch the single headset and mic that rested on one of her ears. Her eyes continue to scan her person. She sported a large grey cape, that was slung over her right shoulder and reached her heels. Upon the cape, directly under her chin, rested a golden orb. She had a black leather belt around her waist. She had more golden, steel armor over her forearms as well. She also wore grey, skin tight gloves. Finally, she carried an exotic sword. The blade was relatively thin, but widened up closer to the tip, similar to a scimitar. It was currently tucked into a black leather sheath that rested on her left hip.

"Diagnosis is almost complete," she responded before gazing down and noticing a grey metallic mask with neon green lens. She wordlessly picked the mask up and slid it onto her face. Then, with inhuman fluidity, she rose to her feet and straightened her cape.

"Diagnosis is complete. Protocol for this scenario is clear. Contact must be established," the girl said as she scanned her surroundings. She registered numerous heat signatures outside. One of them was in the same building as her. She marched towards the stairs, crouched like a lioness, and effortlessly vaulted to the second floor. After landing, she pivoted her head down the hallway and saw a regal-looking boy sitting in a chair behind an oak desk.

The boy's amber eyes lit up in shock upon seeing the girl land, but he quickly composed himself and rose from his seat.

He had a slightly muscular build. He ran a hand through his curled dark-brown hair, then smoothed out his finely-tailored, stark-white suit, which had gold and light-blue accents. The left sleeve was rolled up to the elbow, while the right sleeve was completely down. Underneath, he wore a white dress shirt and had a dark-blue ascot situated with a ruby around his neck. He donned a midnight blue cloak across his shoulders. This cloak had a fur collar with a depiction of a two-headed eagle clutching a snake and bundle of arrows in its talons in silver along the back. On his feet were a simple pair of brown dress shoes.

"Well, I had begun to wonder if I was alone here. Tell me, what do you know of why I awoke in this decrepit old building." His words almost sounded like a question, but his tone clearly made it an order.

The blonde eyed the tanned-skinned boy for a moment before offering a salute. "I have no relevant data that answers your current inquiry. Are you the one in charge of operations? If so, I shall follow your command until I have received programming that dictates otherwise."

"I am Cyrus III, rightful king of Thracia. You would do well to address me as such. I am not the one in charge of this filthy place. However, my power is not to be doubted," he stated boldly as he confidently strolled up to the girl. "Now tell me, to whom am I speaking with?"

"You may refer to me as Amaryll-, wait, no, my name is Viviana Saavedra. I suppose Ultimate Android would be my talent. Hmm... yes, that's right. A-Apologies for the initial confusion, I'm not the bes- not the best at these types of functions in societal interactions. If there's anything you require of me, I will make it my duty to accomplish the mission. Your majesty," Viviana offered with a crisp bow of her head.

Despite her awkward behavior, she appeared, for all intents and purposes, entirely human. Even her skin and hair seemed entirely real.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow in suspicion as he stared down the girl. "Fine, whether you are telling the truth about your biology or not is irrelevant. If you are as capable as you appear to be, I would be a fool to turn away your assistance. Once your words have proven to hold any weight, then I shall take you in as my vassal. Stay by my side, and once I have been safely returned to my dear home of Thracia, I'll see to it myself that you are justly rewarded," he declared as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Viviana removed her blade from her sheath and held it above her head as she rested her free hand against her chest. "Very well. I believe I understand the mission parameters. I am prepared to do your bidding. Would you like a detailed analysis of the other individuals within a thousand-foot radius?"

The King ran a hand through his hair in thought. "I do not require anything so excessive at the moment. A brief report will suffice."

"As you wish, sire. My GPS device has been tampered with, but we seem to be within a desert environment, due to the sand particles and arid conditions I'm detecting. My scans indicate twelve other life forms in close proximity to us," the Android responded as she remained at attention.

Cyrus nodded curtly and stared over the Android. "I see. It would be wise to see who is around with my own eyes. Lead me to the largest group of them."

The Ultimate Android bowed her head in response. "As you wish, sire. I'm detecting that most of the lifeforms are converging at a single point. I shall escort you immediately," she said as she marched forward, sword in hand.

* * *

 **12:30 P.M Day One**

 **Ghost Town**

 **Tower**

Standing beneath the large tower were thirteen individuals. Most of them exchanged basic greetings, while others simply observed. Confusion was rampant for all of them. They had no idea what brought them here, nor for what purpose. Only that they were all Ultimates…

"Y'all gotta be pulling my leg. What does this make, now? Thirteen of us? What in tarnation are we doing out here in the first place? Where is here?" the Ultimate Cowgirl asked as she folded her arms.

Cynthia timidly wrung her hands together. "I-I don't know about your other questions, but this isn't everyone. There is another girl, though I'm not really upset that she's taking her time. I think she might be a little unstable in the head."

"Obviously, these are not anyone's ideal conditions. We should carefully think over our options," Immanuel explained calmly.

"And what are our options? We're in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. There isn't a soul around, either. There isn't really anything we can do. I believe we should stay here, at least for a little while, until we figure out who or what brought us here," Ignacio said firmly.

Tanzo nodded along with the Informant's words. "Agreed. While I don't like it, whoever brought us here has all of the cards at the moment. I doubt they'd just abandon us here without leaving some clues as to what they want of us."

The Ultimate Android stared at the Informant for a long moment before speaking. "I'm detecting electricity being fed to this tower. It seems to be diverted to some sort of audio system."

"How can you tell? You got X-ray vision or something?" Clint asked curiously, glancing at the woman.

"Yes," Vivianna responded simply as she looked at the tower.

Joel walked up beside the Android and looked over her carefully. "Woah! That's so cool, Big Sis! Maybe, if we can find out where the power is coming from, we'll learn something about why we're here?"

"It seems as good a suggestion as any I've heard. Those must be some incredible goggles you have," Daniel mused before popping a lollipop into his mouth with a smile. "Though, even if we have to stay here, the accommodations don't seem too bad."

"There is an inn not that far from where we are. I believe it may have enough space to accommodate us. We should be careful, however. This town doesn't feel very welcoming," Sachiko warned.

"I-I mean, what are we going to do, otherwise?" Toshi asked nervously. Once he noticed people had faced him, his knees began shaking. "I-I'm sorry, I don't have anything useful to add," the Drag Racer muttered as he teared up.

"Hah, don't be so rough on yourself! We're all just spinnin' our tires right now, anyways. I reckon we'll figure out somethin', eventually. I don't suppose any of y'all recognize this place? Sure as shoot ain't Texas, least not any part I'm familiar with," Jackie said with a snort.

Cyrus sighed indignantly. "If anyone does know anything, they'd keep it to themselves. For all we know, someone here is simply lying about who they are."

"Now now, let us not start distrusting each other. We're still strangers, of course, but it would be better to work together, at least until we can figure something out," Josan replied.

"Hehehe, Sasami-san thinks that that sounds great!" a voice called out in a giggle. The group turned to see the Ultimate Butcher saunter her way up. Once she was standing among them, she waved happily towards Cynthia. "Hey, cutie! Glad to see Sasami-san can make more friends, now!"

The Muay Thai Master shivered slightly as she ducked behind Clint and awkwardly waved her hand. "Y-Yeah, glad you could make it."

"That's all well and good, but we need to start making a plan for-" Tanzo had begun saying before an electronic buzzing sound filled the air.

"Hello, members of Tribe Ouroboros. You have awakened in an abandoned town with minimal supplies. If you all have any hope of surviving, you will need to find your way to the Oasis. There is a map hidden somewhere in this town, but staying in it could prove fatal." After the voice finished, the sound system cut off. Silence once again hung around the town.

* * *

 **Ouroboros Tribe: 14 Remaining Members**

* * *

 ***AN*** **The despair train is leaving the station! I can't wait for you all to finally get to read Oasis. It's been a long time coming, and I'm just as excited for you to read it, as I am to write it! See you all soon, and let the despair begin! -The Celestial Sky Dragon**


	3. Chapter 2: Sphinx

**Chapter 2: Sphinx**

 **11:30 A.M Day One**

 **Underground Prison**

 **Cell Block [C-7]**

A gasp escaped the indigo-haired girl as she woke with a start. She sat up and rubbed her eyelids drearily. Her sharp, silver eyes peered around, getting a close look at the dimly-lit cell. It was much like a prison cell one would see in most movies: sparse with just two cots, a sink, and a toilet. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up before brushing her blue school blazer off.

She almost jumped when she noticed a person laying in the other bed adjacent to hers. Without many other options, she carefully made her way up to the bed, reached out, and gently shook the person. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's definitely something wrong going on here."

Without warning, the boy shot up and stared at the girl. There was obvious fear in his striking, crystal-blue eyes. He nervously adjusted his horn-rimmed glasses and messy black hair, then quickly averted his gaze.

"Uh, I'm terribly sorry. I-I don't think I recognize this place." He forced the words out in a timid voice as he examined the cell they were trapped in.

"Oh, I see. That is very worrying, then," the girl muttered as she took a few steps back from the bed. Her face lit up in realization and she gave a bow. "Oh, I should introduce myself. My name is Kogo Rukki, the so-called Ultimate Charm." She let out an awkward chuckle and straightened up, her cheeks lightly flushed in embarrassment. She scratched the back of her head. "I don't really know why I'm called that, honestly, but I look forward to getting to know you. I'm sure we'll manage to get along, no matter the situation."

"Ultimate Charm?" he questioned quietly before bolting to his feet and offering a stiff bow in response. "Sorry, I should introduce myself, too. I-I'm no one that special, really. M-My name is Hashim Ghazan, and I'm the Ultimate Archaeologist. I'm not sure how that will be of any use to you in here, though. If you find anything interesting lying around, let me know. Otherwise, I'll keep out of your way; I really don't want to be any trouble to you," he said.

Kogo smiled as she looked up at the taller boy. "It's okay, Hashim. I'm sure you won't be any trouble. You shouldn't put yourself down like that, and I'm sure it's not true, anyways. What do you say we work together to figure out what's going on here?" she asked, holding her hand out to the boy.

The Archaeologist hesitated for a long while, then he tentatively reached out to shake the girl's hand. "I-I'll do everything I can, for what it's worth. It seems like we're not alone. I can hear voices, and I think I can see other people in here with us. I can't think of anything I've done to deserve being thrown in a cage, but it seems like we're underground," he mused as he regarded a wall, which appeared to be made out of rock. "You know, I have a pickaxe in my case, but I'm not sure how much good it will do. Maybe we should take a look at the lock on the door?" Hashim suggested shyly. His gaze still failed to meet Kogo's.

"That sounds good to me. If nothing else, maybe you can take your pickaxe to the lock if it's weak enough," the girl joked. Kogo then turned to walk towards the door, only for her foot to get caught in a crack in the floor. Her quick descent led to her slamming into the ground roughly. "Ow... off to a great start, huh?" Kogo muttered when she placed an arm to her side and pushed herself up. As she stood, she came to a horrifying realization: her skirt had flipped up in her fall. Not saying anything, she fixed the garment and gave a sigh. "Just my luck..."

Kogo took a few steps until she felt her foot sink into the ground once more. In shock, she looked down to see that one of the tiles had pressed in. Kogo looked forward again as she heard a faint click and the sound of the cell door swinging open. The girl stood in a dumbstruck silence for a few awkward moments. "W-Well, I guess we figured it out. Lucky us..."

Hashim quickly tilted his head away to hide the blush on his dark-skinned face, though his embarrassment was soon forgotten when he registered a chorus of clicks. Immediately, his attention was drawn to each of the cell doors that were flung open and the chaos that soon followed it. Despite the sudden influx of people, a distorted voice easily cut through the chattering and echoed throughout the various cell blocks.

"And so it begins. You all are one step closer to freedom! Those of you who escape this prison will become members of the Sphinx Tribe. Let that hope guide you, as you have but a single hour to escape these walls, or they shall become your eternal resting place. I'd advise caution. Conquering despair won't be easy, and death lies around every corner. Let the game begin," the voice said before it faded away.

Pandemonium quickly swept through the enclosed space. Almost immediately, groups of teens began pouring out of their cells in a frantic manner. A bloodcurdling scream filled the chamber shortly thereafter as a saw blade shot up from the floor and bisected a girl.

The Ultimate Archaeologist paled in horror as he reached out and gently pulled Kogo down into a crouch next to him. "I-I have no idea what's going on, but I get the feeling that making a mad dash would be suicide. Please, I-I know you don't know me, but let's wait for things to calm down, alright?"

The girl silently looked at the gore that covered the hall and heard numerous screams of pain from down the hall. She nodded slowly and looked at Hashim once she recovered. "Y-Yeah. I don't like it, but you're right. I know it would just get me killed if I ran out to help them, no matter how much I want to."

"...I know it's not right, but I-I think whoever planned all of this was planning for people to react like that," Hashim responded in a quiet voice as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm not very reliable, but I usually have decent instincts. Let's just wait for it to blow over. If I've learned anything in my line of work, it's that patience is a virtue," the boy said, forcing a weak smile.

Kogo rested a hand on the boy's shoulder and felt him flinch slightly at the contact. "I trust you, Hashim. If nothing else, I think your instincts will save us. Just don't give up on me, okay?"

The Archaeologist timidly nodded his head, which in turn shook his chin-length bangs ever-so-slightly. "Y-You have my word, Kogo."

* * *

 **11:41 A.M Day One**

 **Underground Prison**

 **Cafeteria**

The Ultimate Sniper pressed a digit against her lips as she eyed the pair of people next to her. The trio found itself listening to the sounds of a brawl in the cafeteria beyond the doors of the pantry. "We don't make a move until after the dust has settled. This appears to be a large facility with a large crowd, though I believe our bigger concern is the traps. Do as I say, and we'll make it out in one piece," she ordered.

The sole male of the group silently shook in fear. He quickly nodded, causing his large flowing silver hair to sway wildly.

His hair nearly touched the floor and curtained off the sides of his face. The mint green streaks running through it matched his emerald eyes. What could be seen of his outfit was a dark green poncho with two white v-shaped streaks near the end and black stitches vertically on the left side. Clutched in his arms was a stuffed, bipedal cat plushie. It was a gray-furred cat with black stripes and a white underbelly. It had a petite body, pointed ears, and beady black eyes.

As he looked between the two girls, he attempted to speak, only to make some slight murmuring sounds. As if on instinct, he raised up the cat plush in front of his face. "Hey hey, I'm Hairroneko." The stuffed cat waved at them with the assistance of the boy. "This silver-haired boy who's pale as a ghost is Ayumu Fujioka, the Ultimate Plush Toy Maker. Nice to meet ya."

"Priviet, though our situation is dire, it is nice to meet you. My name is Natalya Chemovsky. Despite my age, I happen to be the Ultimate Nuclear Physicist," the young girl happily replied.

She was a petite young lady, standing at roughly four feet and nine inches. She had fair skin and bright green eyes that were almost neon in color. Her long, brown tresses reached down to her lower back, and had bright neon green streaks running through them. She wore a white lab coat over her small frame, the name Chemovsky stitched over the right breast.

The Sniper offered a muted sigh. "Will you two keep it down? The goal here is to not be found." Her tone was blunt, yet soft, as she let her crimson reticle gaze sweep over them. "Since you both are insisting on it, I'm Officer Nerai Watanabe, the Ultimate Sniper, and member of the International Police. Stick with me and we might just survive this," she said as she peered out through the crack in the door. She then turned tense as the sound of a gunshot filled the cafeteria.

Ayumu froze in fear and almost dropped his cat plush at the sudden sound. After a few quiet moments, the chaos outside of the pantry seemed to fade. He sadly looked over Hairroneko before nervously peeking back up at Nerai. "I'm sorry..." he replied in a raspy voice.

"My apologies. I know we should be quiet but… what do you make of all this?" Natalya asked softly.

Nerai tensed ever so slightly. "Considering we're all Ultimates, and the situation we've been thrown into, I'd say we're dealing with the Remnants of Despair," she whispered before her gaze shifted between the pair. "Things have quieted down for now. We can't stay here indefinitely. If we follow the commotion, it may very well lead us to the exit."

Hairroneko gave a mock salute thanks to Ayumu moving his paw. "Hey, sounds good to me, babe."

The boy looked taken a back for a moment as he clamped a hand over the cat's mouth. "I'm sorry, Officer Watanabe. That was very rude of me," Ayumu said with a bow.

"He's so cute! Did you make him yourself?" the Physicist asked, pointing toward the puppet in the boy's hands.

"You're dam- dang right I'm cute! But yeah, Ayumu's a pretty handy kid to put me together," Hairroneko said proudly.

Ayumu looked between the two and sheepishly handed the toy out to Natalya. "Here. You can hold him for a bit, if you'd like."

As he handed over the cat, he tucked his arms into his poncho, seemingly hugging himself.

"Thank you so much! I'll take good care of him," the girl said happily, hugging the puppet tightly.

 _This is how I'm going to die. Killed in the line of duty while babysitting a bunch of kids,_ Nerai thought to herself before quietly opening the door a bit wider. "You two can play show-and-tell later. Let's get moving while we still can,"

she said as she glanced over her shoulder at the pair. "...I'd steel yourselves. It's not going to be pretty out there."

"Right behind you," Ayumu said with a nod. He cast a worried glance towards Hairroneko before following the Sniper.

As the trio made its way back through the kitchen and the cafeteria beyond, the members discovered a grisly sight: four bodies were strewn across the floor, all victims of various sadistic traps. One boy lay impaled upon a spike. Two girls lay mere feet from one another, crushed under what appeared to be a slab of bedrock that collapsed from the ceiling. Their blood and innards were spilling out from beneath the rock. Finally, a second boy lay near the exit of the cafeteria with a gunshot wound through his left eye. The disgusting scene offered the trio a sense of foreboding. If this was the beginning, what more lay in store for them?

* * *

 **11:49 A.M Day One**

 **Underground Prison**

 **Infirmary**

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused you! Who are you? My name is Madoka, but you can call me Doka, for short! It's really cute that way!" a petite girl exclaimed as she stared down at the boy tending to her bloodied ankle.

Madoka sat on an examination table and was well below five feet tall. She had pale brown hair that had a slight pink hue to it. Most of it reached past the hood of her jacket and past her shoulder blades, though a few bangs had been parted to the side. She had bright pink round eyes, a faded tan complexion, with splotches of freckles across her cherubic face. She wore a dark red beanie, and a matching pleated skirt.

"Sorry, Doka, I guess I got pretty carried away with wanting to help you. I just saw so many people getting hurt, but most of them are way too injured for me to be able to do anything right now. It stinks, cuz I really want to save more of them, but I can't; it's really bad out there," the taller boy explained rapidly as he continue treating the injured leg. "Oh shoot, I started rambling again, didn't I? Anyway, I'm Asan Sangkroh, the Ultimate EMT."

Asan looked down at the girl with a relaxed smile, then turned back to the open first aid kit and rummaged through it with his noticeably-toned arms. On his left forearm was a red heart tattoo, while a red cross occupied a similar spot on his opposite arm. His hands, which were littered with small cuts and burns, lightly brushed a long neon blue strand of hair back to the center of his face. After a few moments, the EMT finally pulled out a roll of gauze and once again crouched beside the girl's wounded leg.

He was dressed lightly, with just a white sleeveless shirt that had a red cross decal over the chest. A pair of dark blue cargo shorts, and white socks with silver and red running shoes. A black and neon green running backpack, a belt satchel on both hips were secured to him and looked to be full of materials.

"Oh my golly gee-whiz! Don't worry so much about rambling, because I do that all the time. Anyway, I'm the Ultimate Barista. I hope to be able to make you something in return that will put a smile on your face. It's the least I could do!" Madoka beamed as she rocked her head back and forth energetically. "I didn't even see that trap comin'! One second, I heard a woosh and then bam! I was on the ground. I'm suuuper lucky that Asan-kun was here to the save the day!"

"Well, glad I could be useful! Thankfully, I was already in here grabbing more supplies when I heard you yell." The EMT stood up and walked over to the girl's side where the first aid kit sat. "Your leg's all set. Anything else get hurt?"

"Aha, nothing but my pride! But, so long as we make it out of here, I think that will be a-okay, too!" the Barista exclaimed in a chipper manner as she tried to put pressure on her leg. She immediately winced and collapsed back on the table. "Oof, that's no good! Gosh, I wish there was a crutch around here. I guess I'll have to hop on one leg."

Asan finished packing up the medical equipment and looked at the timer displayed on a side wall. He regarded the room one last time before looking over the Barista. "Not sure if there's enough time for that. I'm pretty sure I took you further from the exit to treat you. Oh well, guess I'll just have to carry you there myself!"

Madoka's pink eyes widened. "Y-You'd really do that for me? But won't I just be deadweight? I don't want Asan-kun to get hurt on my account."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've done a bunch of training to be able to carry people. I've had to haul full-grown adults, so I should be fine," he replied with a thumbs up. "Hmm. My backpack is in the way, so I guess I'll have to carry you in front of me. Is that okay with you?"

"O-Oh, th… thank you v-v-very much," Madoka stammered. "I-I'm not about to complain; I'd be a goner without you!" the girl exclaimed as she offered a thumbs up in return.

Seeing Madoka's reaction, Asan's eyes narrowed slightly as he placed a hand on the girl's forehead. He sighed a few moments later and took his hand off of her. "Oh, that's a relief. I was worried you were coming down with a fever, but you seem fine. Anyways, we need to get going. There's no time to waste!" With that, the EMT quickly scooped a hand under the girl's legs and the other under her shoulders. He lifted her up and pulled her against his chest as he turned towards the door to the hallway. "Are you alright with this position? Once I start running, I don't plan on stopping till we find the exit."

The Ultimate Barista swallowed her tongue a moment as she fought back the blush on her face. "Aha, I'm super comfy. This is the best seat in the house. Besides, I can't really complain. Asan-kun is going to get the biggest hug once we get out of here! Onwards, horsey!"

The EMT leaned down carefully as he took a runner's stance. "Let's get going, then!" He shouted as he burst out of the room and soared down the hall. Asan deftly jumped over bodies and dodged around traps, though that didn't stop the sight of the carnage surrounding them from wiping the smile from his face.

Despite their brief moment of respite, they were far from safe. In fact, their troubles were only beginning...

* * *

 **11:57 A.M Day One**

 **Underground Prison**

 **Cell Block A**

"This is fucking bullshit!" a massive boy with a buzzcut roared as he kicked the cell block door with his foot. "Some jackass let us out of our cells, only to leave this damn door locked! Wait till I get my hands on 'em! I'll strangle them till their eyes pop!"

A girl with a messy ponytail offered an indifferent shrug as she stood with her arms crossed while watching the boy's pointless tirade. "For one, the door isn't locked, it's stuck. Secondly, you're making a lot of dangerous assumptions."

The boy in question turned to glare at her. The girl in front of him had forest green eyes and a fair complexion. She was physically fit, but not overly muscular. She was of an average height and sported a zipped-up camouflage, along with black leggings and knee-high grey leather boots. She bore a gold medallion on a necklace around her neck.

"What the fuck did you say, bitch?" he asked as he jabbed a finger in her direction. "You might wanna consider your words more carefully. If we end up stuck down here, I might put that mouth to use in a different way."

"My name is Elena Jacobs, not 'bitch,' and I wouldn't suggest trying that. The universe has a way of righting itself," she warned with a mild look of irritation.

The boy cracked his knuckles as a dark gleam filled his eyes. "Bitch, we might as well be in hell. If we can't get this door open, there ain't nothing - God, the devil, or otherwise - that can do a damn thing. You might wanna consider that."

A series of disconcerted murmurs filled the room, until they were silenced by a sickening crack. A golf club had connected with the back of the boy's head, sending the him to the ground. A moan escaped his throat and, before he could do anything else, the wielder brought the club down in several swift strokes. Only a bloody paste remained of his brain.

A series of shrieks and screams filled the room as the white-haired girl holding the club trembled and nearly dropped the improvised weapon. "I-I'm sorry, but if any of you try something like this creep, I'll do the same thing!" she cried.

"Jesus Christ! Was that really necessary?!" a short-statured boy sputtered as he covered his mouth in horror.

"You know, killing ourselves isn't going to solve the issue at hand. I'll take a look at the door to see if we can get ourselves out of here. Try not to turn each other into paste, okay?" a blonde-haired girl said firmly.

This one wore a heavy, white coat that looked like it was made out of fur. She was also wearing a short, red dress, which had a slit on the side that showed quite a bit of her leg, as well as thin spaghetti straps and a low collar, revealing a bit of her cleavage.

She took a moment to examine the door, eyes narrowed a bit. She reached for her head, pulling a bobby pin from her hair.

"Alright, I'll see if I can pick this lock. I don't have my normal tools, so this will have to do. You can trust me with this. I am the Ultimate Smuggler, after all. My name is Rika Takahashi, but just Rika will do," she replied, turning her attention back to the lock. One of her black stilettos, which was adorned with a little bow, tapped against the ground as she focused on her work.

"Wonderful. Perhaps we should take this opportunity to abstain from any more reckless behavior while you work," Elena suggested as she tapped at her forearm. "I'm the Ultimate Treasure Hunter, but I'm used to dealing with far more archaic locks and traps."

Of the eleven members remaining in the cell block, the majority were either weeping or standing in stunned silence. The Ultimate Golfer had collapsed, clutching her club with a look of shock on her face as she stared at the blood on it.

"Ah, so ye took a life and now regret and guilt fills yer mind? Tell me lass, do you fear death?" someone with an accent asked firmly.

The scared Golfer looked up, still shaking. "What?"

"Do you fear death? That empty black abyss that awaits us at the end of our lives. If you do, then I'm afraid it will come get you soon. Do not regret what you did… You may have to do it again," she said.

"You know, that isn't exactly good advice to give to someone," Rika said, glancing over her shoulder at the woman.

"It's the best advice I can give in the situation. Life on the high seas has taught me to keep my eyes open for danger," she replied.

She was a curvy, medium-sized woman with a tanned complexion. Around her waist was a leather belt that held what looked like a cutlass. From her over-the-top ensemble to her accent, this young woman was the very definition of the word pirate. "Forgive me, I haven't shared me name yet. I am Captain Lucille Chamber, Ultimate Pirate at yer service," she said, pulling her hat off for a quick bow.

"Seems like we have quite a few criminals among us. No wonder the human paste on the ground ended up as he did," a slender boy with yellow eyes mused in a monotone manner.

"If I may be honest… that one deserved it. No one talks to a lady the way he did," Lucille said, gazing at the deceased boy on the floor.

The Treasure Hunter shook her head. "He was unpleasant, to say the least, but it wasn't our place to take matters into our own hands," she mused before shifting her gaze to the sealed door. "Rika, was it? How's the door coming along? Are we in business, or should we get comfortable?"

"It should be a few more minutes. I've never dealt with a lock like this. If I had my pick set, I would have gotten us out of here ages ago." A dull click filled her ears, prompting a giggle to escape her lips. "Well, I was wrong. That was easier than I thought," she said, withdrawing the pin from the lock. She knew she might need it later.

"That's impressive, lass. You're the Ultimate Smuggler, yes? Are ye interested in joining me crew? I'm certain we could plunder entire countries with your skills," Lucille said, earning a frown from the Smuggler.

"I apologize, I'm not interested in joining your crew. While it does sound tempting, I'd rather focus on the here and now," Rika answered, earning a nod from the Pirate.

"It's quite alright, Love. The offer stands if ye wish to take it. Now, I believe it's time for us to set sail. Let us see what awaits us beyond this door."

A chorus of muted cheers filled the room as most of the occupants tried to avoid the bloodied mess on the floor. However, they'd soon discover that what awaited beyond it was even more heinous. Death awaited many of them in the halls beyond...

* * *

 **12:10 P.M Day One**

 **Underground Prison**

 **Warden's Office**

A tall boy with short, wavy, forest-green hair regarded the immaculate office with discerning, matching-colored eyes. He had a light tan complexion and a muscular build. A single scar went down over his right eye, and a second three-lined scar went across his neck. "Those fools who rushed to the entrance are going to get themselves killed, plain and simple. If there is a key, this is the most likely place to find it."

"They were just frightened. When your life is at risk, you don't tend to think rationally," a girl added.

She seemed rather frail and short. Her skin color was slightly off, as if it had been painted lightly, making it look blue in color. Her outfit consisted of a light, bardot-styled red top that was frilled at the mid thigh. It was open enough to show off a portion of her navel. She wore a string of large and round gold beads that rested underneath her breasts. Her flared, waist-high skirt was a fiery red color that matched her top.

Her hair was in a rather odd style. It was long and buoyant, reaching down to her waist, and orange, fading to a light peach in some areas.

The third member of the group lightly chuckled to himself as he looked away from the desk. "You're not wrong. People tend to make fairly rash judgements at times like this." He was also a fairly tall young man. While he wasn't exceptionally muscular, he was still fit and quite good-looking. He ran a hand through his short black hair as he looked over at the girl near him.

"I must say, those paints and patterns really do wonders to catch my eye," he mused as he dusted off the dark-red suit jacket and pants he wore. Underneath the jacket was a white button-down shirt and a simple black tie around his collar. Even in the dim light of the office, it was easy to see the shine of the young man's shoes.

"Oh, I'm Marcello Mancini, the Ultimate Debater. We don't have to agree on a lot, but as long as you and I can agree to have a fun time disagreeing, that's fine by me. Capiche?"

"Oh, um… it's nice to meet you, Mister Mancini. My name is Jamila El Sayed, and I'm the Ultimate Fire Dancer," the young, orange-haired woman replied.

The green-haired boy rolled his eyes. "I'm Shoma. That's all you need to know. Now, can we focus on the task at hand? Otherwise, we're going to have all the time in the world to get to know one another."

Marcello shrugged as he turned his attention back to the room. "Well, I will agree with you that this is the ideal place for a key, but I had also hoped for something like a TV that shows the camera feed. There're a ton of them all around us, but I guess they're just for the schmucks behind all this nonsense."

"Who do you think is behind all of this? Do you think all of us are here because we're Ultimates?" Jamila asked curiously.

Shoma shrugged as he moved across the room before kneeling next to the computer desk. "That would be a sound deduction. Being an Ultimate hasn't been a blessing to anyone, as of late," he muttered as he began sifting through the various drawers.

"Tch, tell me about it. I worked my ass off studying, and what does it get me?" Marcello muttered as he stepped from another shelf. He shook his head while peering at the countdown. "Anyway, I think this might have been a dead end. Good try, but we're on borrowed time as it is, especially since the countdown is just about two-thirds of the way through. At this point, I say we just head for the exit. With how big this place could be, we may not make it in time."

"I agree… I don't want to get stuck down here. Who knows if we'd be able to get out if we did," the Fire Dancer added.

A bemused expression swept across Shoma's face as he rose to his feet before waving a large silver key through the air. "Perhaps it wasn't a dead end after all. At the very least, we won't leave empty handed. Shall we, then?"

* * *

 **12:25 P.M Day One**

 **Underground Prison**

 **Entryway**

A sense of tension filled the large room that served as an entrance to the prison. A group of nearly thirty crowded around the sealed black door, watching as the timer plastered above the door counted down from five minutes.

"Aha. I don't mean to be a downer, guys, but things aren't looking so swell. That door doesn't seem to be budging."

Madoka laughed nervously as she leaned against Asan for support.

"Yeah, no kiddin'. That thing looks like it's already been damn sealed. Seems like the office visit was a bust after all. There's no keyhole to be seen." Marcello sighed as he looked over the smooth surface of the door.

"We can't give up yet; I'm certain there's a way out. There's always a way out," Rika said.

Ayumu nervously looked from the entrance back towards the Physicist, who still had Hairroneko snug in her grasp. "Um, can I get him back now?" he asked in a whisper. He was anxiously fretting his hands as they peaked out of his cloak.

"Aw… I wanted to keep him longer… but okay. You can have him back," Natalya said, a pout on her lips.

"Sorry, I just have a bad feeling about this," the Toy Maker muttered as he hugged the cat.

Something akin to a sigh left Hairroneko as he began to speak again. "Come on now, Ayumu, you're never going to get a girlfriend if you spend all your time worrying over a toy. I say you give me back to the kid and find yourself a girl to-"

Ayumu clamped his hand over Hairroneko's mouth with a horrified expression.

Shoma frowned as he crossed his arms. "So, it seems the key I found was nothing more than a decoy. I should have expected it was too simple, but what exactly could our captor be playing at?"

"I hate to say this, but could it be that this is nothing more than a sadistic trap? If this is indeed a killing game, which is what it resembles, there may not be a conventional way of leaving," Nerai said with a deep-seated scowl.

Hashim bit the inside of his cheek before shakily speaking as he stared at the ground. "C-Clearly, we still have some time remaining. Perhaps it is a trick, or maybe the timer isn't just indicative of the time we have left."

"That's a good point, Hashim, especially since we don't really have a way to open the door. Maybe this is just a preliminary thing," Kogo offered as she nervously played with the end of her braid.

"Yarr, somehow, I don't believe that. Why go through all of the trouble of setting this up?" Lucille asked, arms crossed over her chest.

Asan rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the countdown. He shook his head and looked over the crowd again.

"Well, we don't really seem to have much other choice for now. Hey, does anyone have a serious injury? We don't have too long, but I might be able to do something while we're just standing around," he offered. Most of the people present continued murmuring amongst themselves, while a few mentioned some minor injuries.

"I don't know if I speak for everyone, but I know that a large part of our group didn't survive the trip here. I hope that all this misfortune is followed by something greater," Elena mused as she watched the timer intently.

The Ultimate Sniper nodded in agreement. "It was a bloodbath to get this far. In any case, watch your step. I have a gut feeling that, even if the door does open, we're not out of danger by a longshot."

"H-Hey, look! The door is opening!" Jamila said, causing the crowd to go silent. Everyone watched with bated breath as it started rising higher and higher.

The murmurs in the room were silenced at the timer reached sixty seconds and the sealed door began to rise from the ground and towards the ceiling. A few hundred feet away, sunlight could be seen peeking in...

Numerous people surged forward towards the exit like water flowing through a broken dam. A whirring sound filled the air as a pair of Gatling guns hummed to life, instantly gunning two people down. A few managed to escape the immediate threat as they hurtled towards freedom.

A fateful moment passed. Some people remained rooted in place, while others tempted fate. The howl of the guns filled the air along with the screams of the escapees unlucky enough to catch a bullet. It was but a minute, and yet it felt like a lifetime as a sparse thirteen managed to brave the corridor before bursting forth into daylight.

Just as the last person emerged into the canyon that lay beyond, the door slammed shut. The yells and screams of those who remained trapped in the prison could still be heard, though they were becoming more distant.

However, that was drowned out by the speaker that was mounted above the entryway. "Congratulations on your liberation from bondage. You are one step closer to conquering despair and forging a greater hope. You are the Sphinx Tribe. If you wish to survive, seek out Oasis. It is the only refuge you'll find here..."

* * *

 **Sphinx Tribe: 13 Remaining Members**

* * *

 ***AN*** **Does anyone else wonder what's going to be happen to those people left behind in the prison? Well with Crit's blessing I'll be showing you all! Coming sometime to be determined a SYOC entitled "Tomb of Misery"! A first chapter has been set up on my profile, so submissions have begun! -PettyPunk  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Bennu

**Chapter 3: Bennu**

 **11:28 A.M Day One**

 **Crashed Plane**

 **Hallway**

"Okay, Bridgette, there's no need to lose it. I mean, sure, you don't remember being on a plane - let alone a plane that crashed - but it could be worse!" she mused with a bright smile as she regarded the damaged interior of the Boeing plane. She could see the wings were torn off from one of the windows, but the interior was still intact.

The girl had bright blue eyes, fair skin, and lustrous, ruby red hair that reached her shoulder blades. She had an athletic, yet curvy build. She wore a rainbow-colored, black-outlined tube top and a rather short skirt. Her large cleavage popped out. She wore lavender panties and a strapless bra, both of which were visible as she bounced on her feet in an anxious manner. Finally, a headband sporting two jester cap-like points with noiseless bells was secured around her forehead.

The girl eyed the lavatory next to her, which said "Occupied." She reached out and tapped on the door. "Yoohoo! Anyone in there? Not trying to disturb your business, but I just wanna see if anyone else is alive..." she said before she realized the door was ajar. She peered inside and saw a boy and a girl laying twined together. "You know what? Never mind. You do you… or each other, I guess," she said as she pulled the door completely shut.

She registered faint murmurs in the distance, but it was the voice coming from the nearby entrance to the cargo hold that caught her attention. She shivered slightly upon seeing the dimly lit entryway. "Please don't let there be a psycho down there," she chanted as she crept down the stairwell, which was lit by an emergency light. "Hello? Anyone down there? I promise I don't bite! Okay… so maybe I do a little, but not too hard!" She laughed at her own poor joke as she passed some luggage that was strewn all over the place.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I could use a little bit of help, please," someone called out.

The redhead patted her face before skipping down the stairs. "Have no fear, Bouncy is here!" she exclaimed jubilantly before looking for the source of the voice.

"B-Bouncy? Never mind, I need help freeing my dog from this cage. I'm over here," the girl responded, walking out from around a stack of crates.

She was a pretty young woman with long, brown hair, reaching down to the middle of her back, and caramel-colored skin. She wore a white shirt that read "High School Sucks Ass" in bold, pink letters, as well as jean shorts and a pair of sneakers. She had a look of worry on her face, and her brilliant green eyes were slightly puffy from crying.

"Whoa! What's with the sour expression?" the redhead asked as she flashed the other girl a reassuring smile. "If it's about your pupper, we'll have him out in a jiffy!" she exclaimed as she approached the girl and the cage containing the canine.

"It's okay, Snowflake! We'll get you out in a bit. That kennel is locked with a key, and I couldn't find it. He doesn't like staying in them for too long," the brunette said, kneeling down next to the large kennel. The husky within was whimpering, clearly frightened.

The buxom beauty offered a tiny pout of her lips as she knelt down next to the cage. "Don't you worry 'bout a thing, sweet pupperoni! We don't need a stinking key. I've had to break into my own house way too many times after curfew, so I picked up a few tricks," she said as she unceremoniously fished through her ample cleavage until she produced a bobby pin. "Taadaa! I'll have you out in a flash!"

"Thank you, miss. Snowflake here hates being in kennels. Um… my name is Erika Del Rio, and I'm the Ultimate Dog Whisperer. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet ya, Erika! My name is Bridgette Clancy, the Ultimate Cheerleader, but my friends and fans call me Bouncy! It's because I'm bubbly and acrobatic, and also because my boobs are huge and go everywhere," she explained in an upbeat manner before a clicking sound could be heard. "Hah, suck it, lock! It never stood a chance." Bridgette chortled to herself before pulling the kennel door open.

Snowflake let out a happy bark, jumping onto the cheerleader and licking her face. Erika smiled and reached into her pocket for a collar.

"Come on, boy, stop assaulting her for a sec while I put this on." Snowflake instantly got off of Bridgette and sat down beside his master. Once Erika got the collar around his neck, she flicked the switch on.

"Okay, Snow, speak."

"Hello, Master," a robotic voice said, coming out of the small speaker.

The Ultimate Cheerleader suppressed a fit of giggles as she wiped her face off and made her way back to a standing position. "W-Wait a second! Did he just… Oh man, I hit my head when he jumped on me, didn't I? Gosh, I must have a concussion or something."

"Oh no, you heard him speak. I created a special collar for him to talk. Go on, say thanks," Erika instructed, giving the dog a pat on the head.

"Thank you for saving me, hooman. I do not like cramped places. You are now my friend," the dog replied, once again licking the cheerleader.

Bridgette fell quiet for a few moments, seemingly processing this information. It didn't take her long, though, as she collapsed to her knees, hugged the dog tightly, and then playfully ruffled his face. "Oh, aren't you just the cutest thing?! Yes you are," she cooed as she fawned over Snowflake.

"I am cute, hooman. Master, this hooman is a good person. I like her." He wagged his tail to and fro.

"Well, if Snowflake approves, then so do I. However, there are more pressing matters. For one, I have no idea where we are. We're in a plane, that much is certain," the Dog Whisperer said, her peppy tone becoming serious.

The Cheerleader continued to squeal a bit more as she kissed Snowflake's head, but then she abruptly shot to her feet and stuck out her tongue. "Oh, that's right! I don't suppose you remember being on a plane before waking up? I woke up laying near the back of it - let me tell you, this bird is not gonna fly again - then I heard some other voices and walked in on a couple having fun in the lavatory, then I heard you calling out and came to investigate," she said all in one breath before finally inhaling.

"You saw someone doing it in the bathroom? That isn't important. I uh… don't exactly remember getting on a plane. I was with my herd of guard dogs back home, and then everything went black. Then, suddenly, I woke up here. I'm just happy you came when you did. I don't like seeing Snowflake suffer," Erika replied.

"Whelp, no sense in us worrying. Seems like we both remember just about as much," Bouncy remarked as she bounced on her feet. "Whaddya say we get out of here? I'm sure there must be others. Someone has to know something, right?"

"Yup! You're absolutely right. Don't worry, Snowflake will keep us safe. He happens to be the leader of my little pack back home. Keep your guard up, okay, Snow?"

"I will, Master! I'll bite off their cojones, just like you said," the dog replied, earning a wide-eyed look from the girl.

"No, no… don't do that."

The Cheerleader flashed a grin followed by a peace sign. "Hah, I feel safer already. Let's get to it!"

* * *

 **11:38 A.M Day One**

 **Crashed Plane**

 **Lavatory**

Eleanor groaned as her pink eyes cracked open. She immediately registered a weight on top of her before recognizing the source. A boy was slumped against her. The fair-skinned girl slapped him on the cheek. "Time to wake up," she said coarsely.

The buxom girl sported sported a grey open jacket, with black cuffs and a hoodie, over a simple pink blouse. For the lower half, she wore a pair of black cargo pants with brown combat boots. Most of her garments were ruffled due to her position.

"Eh?" the young man mumbled, dark eyes slowly opening. When he saw the young woman below him, he jumped back and unintentionally slammed into the door. He groaned a bit in surprise.

He had light-orange hair with bangs that reached his eyebrows. His physique was lean with lightly-tanned skin. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a dark cyan vest. Around his neck was a crimson necktie with a unique eye symbol on it. It was the symbol of the Pinkerton agency. He wore blackish-blue dress pants, black running shoes, and matching gloves. Atop his head was a black bowler hat with a crimson band, which bore the same eye as the necktie. A brightly-polished Pinkerton badge glistened under the light, and the handle of a Schofield revolver peeked from the holster around his waist.

"Pardon me, Miss. I wasn't aware of our predicament," he said, pulling on his vest slightly.

"Yes, I'm quite certain that was the case," she muttered in a dry tone of amusement as she tapped her own gun holster. Her gaze scanned his attire before she relaxed ever so slightly. "A Pinkerton, huh? I understand you lot have become quite busy, as of late." Eleanor eyed her surroundings for a moment. "This looks like a lavatory on a plane, but I certainly don't recall anything like that. You have any grand deductions?"

"I'm afraid I don't. I don't exactly recall how or why I'm on this plane. Suffice it to say, this is a mystery that begs to be solved. Forgive me, I haven't shared my name yet. Agent Archer Davis. I wish the circumstances were better, but it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ha, I think the last time I lost my bearings this badly was when I was tracking a bandit group," Eleanor said absentmindedly. "Anyways, my name is Eleanor Scott, and I'm considered the Ultimate Bounty Hunter. I suppose, since you're sanctioned by the government, it's unlikely you have a bounty. What a shame. If you did, I might have wanted to take you with me." She chuckled lightly.

"I don't particularly find that amusing, Miss Scott. However, I'd rather not have any problems with you. I believe we should survey our surroundings. There may be others with us," Archer said sternly.

The Bounty Hunter tilted her head to the side as she registered voices in the distance. "Can't blame a girl for trying, can you? Anyways, it seems you're right. Maybe they'll have answers we don't. Lead on, Archer. I'll be right behind you."

The Pinkerton Agent slowly turned around, reaching for the slot in the door. He tried to open it, but it was tightly locked. He noticed the lock was engaged and tried to unlock it. However, despite the lock being undone, the door wouldn't budge. He tried to push it open to no avail.

"Seems like we're stuck."

"You've got to be kidding me," Eleanor said with a deadpan expression while glancing over his shoulder. "Well, I'm not going to spend the rest of my life trapped in a bathroom with you, so put some muscle into it, or step aside and let me do it."

"By all means, then," Archer said. He stepped to the side, allowing the Bounty Hunter to step forth.

The Bounty Hunter slipped around the boy and tried the door, only to be met with the same result as before. "This is beginning to remind me of a terrible sitcom. Enough of this, time to blow this joint," she said as she reared back and slammed her leg into the door. It shuddered slightly, but the kick still didn't alleviate the problem.

"Allow me. I believe using force in the appropriate location will do the trick."

Eleanor stepped aside, giving Archer a bit of room. He jumped forward with all of his strength, bashing the door with his shoulder. It bulged forward, but the lock remained unbroken.

"Well that certainly 'did the trick,'" Eleanor drawled in a sarcastic yet playful manner.

"Excuse me for trying, Miss Scott. At this rate, we may as well shoot the damn thing," Archer snapped.

The Ultimate Bounty Hunter shrugged. "Now you're finally speaking my language. You might wanna step back," she warned as she removed her pistol from her holster and aimed it at the lock.

"Wait, that was a joke," the agent said, backing away slightly. The hammer hit the primer, a booming gunshot echoing through the small chamber. Archer cringed a bit from the discharge, the sound of which was amplified by the lavatory's walls. His ears buzzed loudly.

"Joke or not, it worked," Eleanor mused. The Bounty Hunter holstered her gun, then forced the damaged door open. "Let's keep moving. I'm not claustrophobic, but I've had quite enough of that space."

"By your lead. I believe you are more than capable of leading us out," the Pinkerton Agent said, tugging on his ears slightly.

* * *

 **11:46 A.M Day One**

 **Crashed Plane**

 **Cockpit**

The Historian awoke with a bit of a start, having heard a bang in the distance. She slowly shifted in her chair as her silver eyes took in the sight before her. The control panel in front of her looked broken. Many of the lights were dead, and little bits of glass were scattered about. The windshield had a large crack running through it. To say the plane had a rough landing was an understatement. She looked down to get her bearings. Her gloved hands patted down along her golden jacket and the black dress underneath. She sighed with relief after finding that there wasn't any sign of injury.

The sound of something shifting caught her attention, and for the first time, she noticed the man seated next to her. His eyes were still closed, and his calm breathing confirmed that he seemed to be asleep. Her eyes followed down his figure and took notice of the samurai armor peeking out under his robe in various places. She couldn't help herself from studying the armor eagerly. _Well, it's certainly well maintained. I'd say the style of those gauntlets are most likely Sengoku-era. Is it preserved or a recreation? Suppose I'll just have to find out._ A smile pulled at her lips as she reached out towards the man.

In a flash of movement, the man's hand clamped tightly onto her wrist. "What do you want, woman?" he asked without turning to face her. His grip remained firm, but not to the point of causing pain.

"Oh, well good morning there. I had wanted to make sure you were alright," she explained calmly. "I have to wonder why you were pretending to be asleep. You weren't planning anything untoward, were you?" she questioned with a chuckle.

The man let go of her arm and sighed. He sat upright in his chair and tilted his head a bit in her direction. "Your moving about woke me up. Where are we?"

"Well, sunshine, I'm Kasumi. Thanks for asking. Anyway, we're on a plane; I don't know anything past that, yet," she said as she shifted in her seat. Looking down, she smiled again, noticing her backpack wasn't too far from her feet. She picked it open and, to her satisfaction, found it to be as stocked as she preferred it.

"I have no interest in who you are," the man retorted as he stood up from his seat. He carefully reached out to the ceiling and steadied himself as he walked around the cabin. Kasumi finally caught sight of his eyes. They were grey and rather cloudy. He easily made his way around the chairs and found the door. He tried in vain to open it.

Kasumi turned in her seat, carefully watching the man with interest. "You may not want to know about me, but I can't help but wonder about you. Why is a blind man dressed as a samurai and carrying around those swords? You're clearly not Japanese, yet you carry yourself so effortlessly in that armor," she mused as the man gave up on the door. "Regardless of if you actually care or not, please allow me to introduce myself properly. I'm the Ultimate Historian, Kasumi Kamukura, at your service."

The Samurai stopped what he was doing and turned to regard Kasumi. He chuckled lowly as he shook his head. "Kamukura? Ultimate? Well, Kasumi, all I heard is that you're the spawn of a monster. You can't let go of the past, especially since Hope's Peak is gone. There are no more Ultimates. Good riddance," he spat as he walked towards the front again and faced the windshield. He raised a leg and, in an instant, struck out with his foot. He hit the glass right where the cracks converged, shattering the windshield easily. "This is where I take my leave. Follow me, or stay in this plane. It's your choice."

"As generous as your offer is, I believe I'll stay here for now. But won't you at least give me a name, Mister Samurai?" Kasumi asked, watching the man's every move with fascination.

"Gaikoku Hito is the only name I've even been called by." After those words, the Samurai took a few steps back before he dove out of the opening. Kasumi heard him land in a roll and watched him walk away, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

 _What a shame. I'd love to get to know more about him. However, I don't think he'll drop that grumpy demeanor anytime soon. Oh well, may as well see who else is waiting for me on this plane_. Kasumi smiled again as she stood up from her seat, slung her backpack over her shoulders, and turned to face the door. She casually reached up and flipped the lock switch that had gone unnoticed by the blind man. With the door unlocked, she swung it open and stepped out of the cockpit.

* * *

 **11:57 A.M Day One**

 **Crashed Plane**

 **Business Class**

Stephanie slowly stirred awake at the sound of a nearby voice. She felt a slight discomfort in her backside, noticing she was sitting upright on a seat. Her vision cleared a bit as she glanced around. She saw nothing but pristine seats, all of them a plush red color. The small windows at either side of the cabin confirmed that she was, in fact, on a plane. She tried to stand up, but realized that she was strapped into her seat. She reached down for the seatbelt and tugged on it slightly.

A few rows ahead of her, a green-haired boy stepped away from a window and back into the aisle. "A desert isn't a suitable location for a bonsai tree. This is no good. Perhaps I can at least use the sand to add a unique flair to a piece," he ranted to himself as he meticulously straightened the faux briar branches he had wrapped around his arms.

"Oi, mate, you mind helping a lady out? I can't get this seatbelt off," she called out.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. "Oh, my apologies. I didn't see you there. Here, let me take a look." He made his way down the aisle until he was standing beside the girl. He carefully reached out with his gloved hands and fretted with the restraint. After a few moments, the seatbelt clicked open.

"Thanks for the help. These things are always a bitch to undo," she said while grinning.

"Well, I'm glad I could save you from such an ordeal," the boy mused as he refolded the sleeves of his light green shirt. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Masahiko Hamano, Ultimate Bonsai Artist." He offered her a hand and smiled.

"Stephanie Kim, pleasure to meetcha! I happen to be the Ultimate Cosmetologist," she said, shaking his hand. She looked around for a moment until her gaze shifted back toward Masahiko. "You wouldn't happen to know why we're on a plane, would you? I don't exactly remember getting here."

"No, I'm afraid I only awoke a few minutes ago, myself. I was more thrown off by the desert outside," the Artist remarked as he gestured towards the nearby window. "I certainly wouldn't have come to a place like this of my own accord."

Stephanie glanced out the window for a brief moment, eye widening a bit. What Masahiko had said was right: it was nothing but a desert outside. She noticed the broken pieces of the plane's wings on the ground, took a step back from the window, and turned to face the young man once more.

"This certainly isn't Australia. It seems I'm far from home. We should look around; there might be others here," she replied, glancing toward the red curtain at the end of the cabin.

Masahiko nodded as he looked the Cosmetologist in the eye. "That makes sense, I can't imagine they'd settle with just kidnapping two artists."

"It might be due to our talents. We're both Ultimates, after all. It would make sense for there to be more of us. We should be careful; you never know what kind of people we'll run into."

"I suppose that's true, but panicking never helps any situation," he mused as he ran a hand through his wavy hair. "Either way, let's get going, shall we?"

Stephanie gave him a nod, walking out onto the aisle. She didn't know what awaited her beyond the curtain, but she hoped to get some answers...

* * *

 **12:05 P.M Day One**

 **Crashed Plane**

 **Coach Class**

A petite and lithe girl adjusted the muffler covering the lower part of her face, while her gaze flitted around the cramped coach area. Her eyes were hidden behind her darkened shades.

"How curious. It seems none of us recall traveling before awakening here. Hm, I guess there's no helping it, we might as well make proper introductions. My name is Hollie Eisenberg, the Ultimate Acupuncturist. If you find yourself in need of a long session of relaxation or pain relief, and aren't afraid of needles, don't hesitate to call me. My fees range from $100 to $175," she explained. Hollie quickly rifled through her washed-out navy coat and passed out business cards to the other three in the nearby seats.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. After sitting for long periods of time behind a desk, I developed a nasty knot in my lower back. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Eisenberg. My name is Sophia Snow, and I happen to be the Ultimate Librarian," the short brunette said.

"Get out of here with trying to push your new age bullshit," the boy in the row next to them scoffed as he tossed the card aside. He adjusted the black bandana that covered half of his face. As he idly played with a can of spray paint, he turned toward the girls. "Obviously, we're gonna be stuck together, so let's keep this casual - no business or any of that junk. I'm sure ya don't care, but I'm Gura Kabehiku. I'm the Ultimate Traceur, which means I'm, like, an awesome graffiti artist or something."

"Actually, the title Traceur is given to a person who performs parkour. There is no excuse for someone of an Ultimate status to be so ignorant," Sophia snapped.

Hollie shrugged in indifference as she stooped down before picking up the fallen card. "It's alright, Sophia, it'll just cost him more. No less than $200. I can convert your money if that's too hard for you to do on your own."

"Man, what do those idiots at Hope's Peak even know? Sure, I do a bunch of free running and stuff, but that's all just so I can spread my message," the Traceur complained with a shrug. He shook his head and pulled the yellow hood of his hoodie back down over his hair. "Yo, chick in the back. You gonna stop sulking anytime soon?"

"I-I uh… I'm sorry. I'm not a people person… M-My name is Kokoro Sasaki. I'm the Ultimate Hypnotherapist. P-Please don't talk to me," the girl said shakily. She seemed rather depressed, being dressed only in gray colored sweats.

Hollie offered a thoughtful nod before resting a card near Kokoro's seat. "Mm, half off for you, Kokoro. You sound like you really need a session," she mused in a monotone manner before slumping back into a nearby chair.

"Th-Thank you… I might t-take you up on that o-offer," she said, a small smile working its way onto her face.

Gura stood up from his seat and jabbed a thumb back to the window behind him. "Alright, so we're all Ultimates. What does that have to do with us being in a fucking desert?"

"I'm not exactly certain, but I'm sure we were collected for a reason. We may not be the only Ultimates aboard this flight," the Librarian said, glaring at the young man.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that wasn't a toy gun I heard go off a little while ago. I could have sworn I heard talking, too. This is a large aircraft; it may even have a second level," Hollie mused with a shrug.

Gura rolled his eyes as he put the spray can back into a pouch on his hip that held two other cans. "Then what are we doing sitting on our asses here? Let's get moving so we can actually figure this shit out. Also, calling it now, this has world government conspiracy written all over it," the Traceur said. He put his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and started sauntering off down the aisle.

"Bellend," Sophia muttered under her breath, following after the Ultimate Traceur. Kokoro didn't say anything, remaining rooted in place. After a few seconds, she slowly followed after Sophia.

Hollie sighed softly as she trailed behind the threesome. "I'm gonna need a session for myself at this rate."

* * *

 **12:10 P.M Day One**

 **Crashed Plane**

 **First Class**

"I have not spent ten years of my life fighting for my beliefs just to have them snuffed out by something as unfortunate as a plane crash. Fear not, for whatever the situation may be, we shall prevail. I have devised a plan which I believe shall prove beneficial to us," a redheaded man said before adjusting his brown suit. He was pale with brown eyes, but rather tall and fit. Several campaign buttons were attached to his breast. He also had a canvas bag slung over his shoulder. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Shinzo Tojo, the Ultimate Politician. Believe me when I say I have your best interests in mind."

"Do you, now? Because what you said sounded like nothing more than hot air," a young woman replied, scowling. She wore a fluffy plush hoodie that reached down to her thighs. It was a grayish-purple color, decorated with a few designs. She also had a pair of shorts that matched her hoodie, along with a pair of dark purple and brown boots.

A lighthearted chuckle escaped a boy sitting a few seats away. "Now, let's try to be nice, shall we? I think Shinzo was trying to rally us, so it's only fair that we show as much enthusiasm. Give me an H! Give me a Y! Give an Un! Give me a Jin! I'm Hyunjin Chung, the leader of CircumX, and I'm the Ultimate K-pop Idol!" the boy exclaimed with heartwarming smile. His dark brown eyes shifted to the girl. "What about you, Miss?"

"Ooo, that was awesome! I totally adore K-Pop! My name is Freyja Dahlstrom. I'm the Ultimate Meteorologist! It's very nice to meet you!" she said excitedly.

The Idol fiddled with the rings on his fingers. "Freyja, you say? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, too. I'd say I adore meteorologists, because our lives would be so much worse off without people like you," he said, offering her a wink as he patted the plush seat in front of him. "Shinzo, you aren't sulking, are you? I think Freyja was only teasing you."

The Politician glanced up from the notepad he was writing in before shaking his head. "Not at all. The road to success is often paved with obstacles. In any case, it's good that we got introductions out of the way. Considering the commotion we've heard recently, it's safe to say we're far from alone. I believe it's to our benefit that we connect with anyone else aboard," he said, tucking the notepad back into his suit before standing up and walking towards a box that was mounted near the front of the first class section.

"Yes yes, that's a fantastic idea! Then, when the emissaries from Planet Zebes show up, we can get kidnapped together! Maybe they'll probe you, first!" Freyja exclaimed, having stood up from her seat.

"...I'm not even sure how to dignify that with a response. You're not on any meds, are you?" the Politician asked, raising an eyebrow as he reached for the speaker connected to the PA system.

"I am not on meds! I'll have you know that pharmaceuticals aren't healthy for people. You get a headache and take a Tylenol, and boom! Instant liver problems!" the plum-haired girl cried back in annoyance with a pout.

Hyunjin stifled a laugh with his hand. "I wasn't aware it was so dangerous, but that's why I'm always so careful with what I put into my body."

The Ultimate Politician merely looked between the pair before shaking his head slightly. He clicked the button and cleared his throat. The sound echoed across the aircraft. "Good afternoon, everyone. I'm sure you're just as confused as I am. My name is Shinzo Tojo, the Ultimate Politician. You're most likely trying to find your bearings, but I think our best solution is to gather together. Perhaps then we can discuss our situation and where we go from here. I don't know how many of you there are, but we're waiting near the First Class section that is adjacent to the primary exit," he said before shutting the device off and peering between the pair. "Let us hope that will suffice."

"Hmm… I wonder why we're on this plane, though. Perhaps we were flying over Tatooine and we crashed! No… that wouldn't make sense, I don't feel the force. Well… I do, but it probably isn't a pleasant force," Freyja said, murmuring mostly to herself.

The K-Pop Idol reached out and pressed a hand against the girl's forehead. "Hm, you don't seem to be running a fever. Maybe some fresh air will still do you some good. I know I don't like just standing here, either."

Shinzo adjusted his tie. "Something tells me it has nothing to do with fresh air, Hyunjin."

"You're just jealous of my swag. I don't like you very much, Mister Politician! I'm sure you're already planning things. You can never trust a person in the government, after all," the girl said, holding her nose up high as she looked away from him.

"Great, a conspiracy nut. Let me guess, you have a corkboard with bizarre ideas plastered all over it, don't you?" Shinzo asked with a bemused chuckle as he combed his slicked-back hair. "Not everyone in power is out to get you. Without those in charge, there would only be anarchy."

Hyunjin cleared his throat as footsteps and voices could be heard approaching. "Perhaps we should save this conversation for another time. We don't want to make a poor impression, after all."

"Hehehe, the time is upon us! We must make sure we're all ready to be beamed up! I promise, it isn't going to hurt. It'll just be a little tingly," Freyja said cheerfully, grabbing a hold of her umbrella. She brought it up, allowing it to rest on her shoulder, the ferrule almost hitting Shinzo's eye.

* * *

 **12:19 P.M Day One**

 **Crashed Plane**

 **Lobby**

The Ultimate Politician offered an appraising look as his gaze swept over the group, which huddled near the primary exit. "Since we've gotten introductions out of the way, I believe that leaves us with two options. We can try to radio for help or venture outside, though I sincerely doubt the former will be an option. Miss Kamukura, you did say that someone already departed, correct?"

Kasumi nodded, smiling as she bowed her head. "That's correct. A man calling himself Gaikoku decided he didn't feel like staying around. I'm assuming he is also an Ultimate, given the circumstances."

"I'm not sure radioing for help would do us any good. We're in the middle of the desert, so I doubt the signal will reach that far. And even if it does, what are the odds that someone would come rescue us?" Erika asked, glancing around the room.

Gura chuckled lowly at the Dog Whisperer's words. "Or how do we know whoever might come for us wasn't in on the kidnapping plot? The assholes behind this shit would have already thought about that stuff."

The Bounty Hunter shrugged. "You're probably right, but it's a moot point, anyway. I checked to see while you all were trading pleasantries, and the radio in the cockpit has been completely sabotaged. We can scratch that idea off right now."

"Well, if calling for help isn't an option, then let us venture outside. Perhaps we can find something to aid us all. It's the only card we have left to play, at this point," Archer said, grabbing a hold of the handle. When he pulled it, the door bursted outward. What followed that was the sound of the slide inflating.

The sight beyond the open door was a bleak one. Two other large planes of a similar make lay not far away with entire sections that were missing. The smell of smoke filled the air as some of the sand on the ground had been turned to glass, seemingly by an extreme heat. That wasn't the only troubling sight, however. Blood was streaked across the marred sand. The smell of death and debris wafted into the air…

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Sophia exclaimed, covering her nose and mouth from the scent. She had the urge to vomit at the sight, but did her best to hold it down.

"Oh god, we're all gonna die, aren't we?" Kokoro said softly, shivering in fear.

Masahiko cleared his throat. "Everyone, please. This sight is truly gruesome, but we need to keep a level head," he called out as he put a hand on the Hypnotherapist's shoulder.

"I can't understand what is going on. How on Earth does something like this even happen? It's so... wrong. All of us surviving, it can't just be a coincidence. There has to be a reason for it. You're right, though. We can't lose our heads now," Bouncy said in a confident manner as she awkwardly wobbled back and forth on her feet.

The Ultimate Acupuncturist shifted uncomfortably as her shielded gaze swept over the ruined scene surrounding them. "I could see the smoke, but I had no idea it was this bad. Part of me is curious, but there are some things that are best left… unknown. It's true what they say: ignorance is bliss."

"Whatever the case may be, we can't stay here," Hyunjin said in a shaky voice before nearly letting out an audible gasp. A screeching sound filled the charred plane graveyard, followed by a distorted voice.

"Three planes made berth here, but only one remained intact. Congratulations to those who survived. You all are one step closer to achieving the ultimate goal. From this day forth, you will be known as the Bennu Tribe. If you wish to seek shelter from the harsh conditions of this desert, search your surroundings and seek out Oasis. It is your only hope for survival." No sooner had the voice carried over the large space before the source was abruptly shut off.

"I cannot believe this. We were all brought here against our will, and now they expect us to brave the desert? Those other Ultimates… I hope they're at peace," Stephanie said, looking away from the carnage outside.

"Three planes made berth here? Hmm… I see, I see! Three planes, filled with Ultimates from Hope's Peak Academy. Hope's Peak Academy, that's three words, just like the three planes. And they told us to find the Oasis, which is usually found in deserts. You know what else is in a desert? A pyramid! Pyramids are triangles, which have three sides! It all makes sense now, we were captured by the Illuminati!" Freyja cried out, an incredulous look on her face.

Shinzo loosened his tie before letting out an exasperated sigh. "It's going to be a very long day..."

* * *

 **Bennu Tribe: 15 Remaining Members**

* * *

 ***AN*** **Guys the despair train just keeps rolling. Please give Petty some love as she will be setting the stage of a new fic within a fic called Tomb of Misery set within the prison facility of the previous chapter, for the poor folks who didn't escape to safety. She is my better-half and is wicked talented. I know that she'll knock this out of the park, so please become part of this game that lies in the future! -Crit Fail**


	5. Chapter 4: Exodus

**Chapter 4: Exodus**

 **1:02 P.M Day One**

 **Ghost Town**

 **Salty Spitoon**

The members of the freshly-formed Ouroboros Tribe found themselves sitting within the bar area of the saloon. They tried to decide what their best solution was, but it was clear that there was anything but consensus.

Jackie tipped her hat back and groaned. "Y'all know we can't just be chasin' our tails all day. We gotta figure out what the hell we're gonna do. The way I reckon it, we only got two options: we either stay in this dried up town an' wait for someone to find us, or we listen to the voice and pack our shit."

Toshi awkwardly looked around the room and swallowed a lump in his throat. "I-I think we should stay in town. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm sure I don't have what it takes to survive the desert."

"That isn't a bad idea. Let's look around, see if we can find some supplies. I'm sure the inn has enough rooms for all of us to stay there," Clint added, puffing on the remains of his cigar.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun to Sasami-san! She hasn't had time to play in the rest of the town yet!" The Butcher spun around in her barstool.

Cynthia, who'd made a point to sit as far away from Sasami as possible, shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "So long as there're supplies, I don't mind waiting here. I don't see any sense in listening to some stranger, especially if they're the one who kidnapped us in the first place."

"Mm, you raise a splendid point." Daniel smiled brightly before folding his arms across his scrubs. "Then again, if we were taken by force, what do you think will happen if we go against their will?"

"We would probably get shot. I wouldn't put it past them to have trained snipers all around this shithole. We'd better be careful," Sachiko firmly answered.

Tanzo lightly chuckled with a nod. "Whether it's snipers or something else, don't forget what the voice said at the end - staying in this town could prove fatal."

Immanuel tapped a finger against his chin. "That is true. Perhaps we should consider heading out as soon as we are all ready to go. However, if we're going to risk traversing that desert, I refuse to leave anyone one behind."

"We should explore as best we can. We might find a map or something to this 'Oasis' place. If the town isn't safe, that would be our best bet," Ignacio added, glancing around the room.

"The announcement did say there was a map hidden in town, but I'm still not sure if we can really trust it," Joel said with a sigh.

"Such primitive means are not necessary. My GPS systems may have been tampered with, but I am more than capable of tracking electrical, radioactive, and organic signatures. My scans are detecting numerous life signs within a hundred-mile radius. However, I am also picking up a massive spike of radioactive and electrical energy centered approximately fifty miles from us. Conclusion: this must be the destination known as the Oasis," Viviana stated.

"Hmm, then I see no reason to linger in this town any longer. We will gather the supplies from here and depart," Cyrus commanded as he stood from his seat.

"It seems we have our heading. Like Cyrus said, we should gather as much as we can before sundown. We don't know what is out there, and the last thing we need is any casualties," Josan added, pushing himself away from the wall.

The Ultimate Cowgirl kicked her legs onto the nearby table. "Hey, y'all, I just realized something. We gotta lotta Chiefs, but not enough Indians. Maybe we should have one person in charge of this whole shebang. We're gonna go tits up in that desert if we don't have someone calling the shots."

"That will not be an issue, I am obviously the one best suited to lead this so-called tribe," the Ultimate King declared with a dismissive wave.

Tanzo shot out of his seat and leveled a dark glare at Cyrus. "We'd have to be idiots to put our trust in you. You're the son of the Mad King Darius, aren't you?"

Cyrus' face drained of color while he scowled at the giant. "Don't you dare refer to my father like that, you warmonger."

"My Liege, shall I terminate this problem for you?" Vivianna asked as she rose to her feet and methodically withdrew her curved sword.

"That won't be necessary, Viviana. Judging by his Fenrir tattoo and Novoselican uniform, this fool seems to have a habit of picking the wrong side to be on," Cyrus replied with a smirk.

Tanzo growled angrily, slamming his fist on the wooden table, which split in half from the hit. Before he could say anything more, Clint stepped in and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head before glancing back at the King.

"Let's not start fighting. We should be working together. If we need a leader, then look no further than Sachiko. She's lead us out of sticky situations before," the Mercenary said, glancing to his former general.

"I wouldn't mind taking charge. My military background would prove quite useful, especially if we run into trouble," Sachiko replied, scowling a bit at Clint. He shrugged it off by glancing at the others.

"...I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm not sure I feel comfortable having a former member of Fenrir lead us, Ultimate General or not," Cynthia said in a quiet manner. "I've heard some of the horror stories, so I'm just not sure that's a wise idea."

"I must agree. From what I've seen, you are hardly a fit ruler," Immanuel added, pointing at Cyrus. "How can we trust that you'll look out for anyone but yourself? Please, we need to do what is best for everyone in this situation."

"Everyone, settle down. I've been watching quietly for a few minutes now. All of you have been bickering like children, and children are not fit to lead. We should all think about who to nominate carefully. We'll be putting our lives in their hands, after all," Josan said, finally quelling the infighting.

Jackie slapped the table as a grin spread across her face. "Hah, that's it! I nominate Big Jo for the job! I reckon he can keep us from fightin' like a bunch of idiots. That's the last thing we need right now."

Immanuel nodded. "Hmm, I see. Jacqueline makes a good point. I'd be more confident following someone so level-headed."

"Yes, it takes a cool and level-headed individual to lead a group," Daniel mused with a warm smile. "Besides, it's clear there is animosity towards the King and members of Fenrir. This seems like a nice neutral choice that is less likely to cause tension."

Tanzo sighed as he crossed his arms. "Agreed. I don't like giving up control so easily, but most of you all are civvies. I'm sure you'd rather not fall under a forced military rule."

"Tch, you have to be joking! I'm not going to back down because this man talks calmly. For all we know, he is just a spy for our kidnappers," Cyrus retorted while shaking his head. "I will not stand by and let this idiocy continue!"

"I'm afraid that's not how it works. I don't know how things run in your kingdom, but I'm assuming we're in America. As you know, it's a democracy, and the people have chosen. I will do my utmost best to keep us all alive. That I can promise you," Josan said firmly.

Cyrus gritted his teeth as he looked around the room. He then sighed once he got a good look at everyone's expressions. "Despite my attitude, my intentions are for the sake of everyone around me. That is what a true king is. Given our circumstances, I will back off for now. However, I will be keeping my eyes on you, Josan. Prove to me that you're a man of your word."

"Yes. Should any of you prove insufficient, you will be disposed of accordingly." Viviana offered a thumbs up and a smile as she retook her seat.

* * *

 **1:18 P.M Day One**

 **Ghost Town**

 **General Store**

"Oh my goodness, it doesn't seem like there's much here in terms of provisions. We're so fortunate to have the Ultimate Butcher with us. If we come across sort some of local wildlife, I'm sure you'll be able to prepare it for us, right, Sasami-san?" Daniel asked with a pleasant smile.

The aforementioned girl enthusiastically nodded with her own bright smile. "Yuppers! Sasami-san can definitely take care of that! At least this place isn't a total loss. There are still a buncha canned goods that didn't go bad!" Sasami happily explained as she sauntered her way towards the two boys.

Toshi nervously looked between both of the others. "I-I know I shouldn't be choosey in this kind of situation, but I really hope we don't have to eat just beans and the like. It was all my mom ever fed me, so I'm kinda sick of them. I'm sorry if that is conceited of me to say..."

The Ultimate Coroner patted the Racer on the shoulder. "Fear not, I'm sure it won't come to that. If it does, though, I may have some contraband in the form of sweets. Besides, I get the feeling Sasami-san knows her way around preparing all sorts of dishes. I'm sure she can help us make the most out of this situation, so keep your chin up," he suggested before nodding at the Butcher.

Toshi shook his head with a strained smile. "Y-Yeah, that sounds good to me, Daniel. I've just always been a bit of a worrier. I know in fiction, when most people end up alone on the streets, they're supposed to become really tough and cool, but I've just been afraid. I overthink stuff."

"Aww, there's nothing to be scared of, Toshimi! We'll make it through this! In fact, if Sasami-san doesn't make it through the desert, she hopes you all will let her be useful one last time and eat her remains. That way, she can still help fill peoples' bellies one last time!"

Daniel shook his head. "That is quite a thoughtful gesture, Sasami-san, but it would be a shame to see such beauty sullied after death. That is a fate I wouldn't wish upon anyone. Let us not entertain such tragic thoughts at the moment. We have some supplies here, so let us hope they will prove sufficient for our journey."

Sasami giggled as she looked over the Coroner. "Did you just call Sasami-san beautiful? How sweet! Still, Sasami-san thinks we should just stay friends, for now at least." She winked.

"I know you guys are being kind, b-but I can't help feeling really anxious at your words," Toshi muttered, watching the two. "Jeez, I'm such a wimp. At this rate, I'm never gonna be like Otto."

A small smirk spread across Daniel's lips, and his gaze fixated on the Drag Racer once more. "There's no shame in being afraid. The only shame is in letting those fears control you, Toshi. I take it this Otto fellow is an idol of yours?"

"Oh, yes. I don't know how much either of you know about racing, but he's definitely my idol. His name is Otto von Skylar. He's the Ultimate Racecar Driver, actually. I would have loved the chance to go to Hope's Peak alongside him," Toshi explained, this time with a genuine smile. His shoulders had stopped shaking. His stance was straighter. "He's really cool and confident... both of which I wish I could be."

The Butcher made her way up to the boy and playfully pinched his cheeks. "Hehe! It's so cute to see you so happy, Toshimi! Sasami-san thinks you should be like this more!"

"Uh, um... th-thank you?" the Racer stuttered as Sasami let go of his face. He blushed brightly and looked at the girl in front of him.

"Sasami-chan makes a splendid point, my friend. Confidence is key. Just stick with it and I'm sure you'll be every bit as impressive as your idol." Daniel chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Although, I am not looking forward to toting all this around. We really should get moving, lest we invoke the wrath of our less patient members."

"Y-Yeah, that probably wouldn't be good. In fact, I'd hate to be the reason why you guys get yelled at," Toshi said as he started to tear up. He knelt down and bowed his head against the floor in front of them. "Please forgive me, it's all my fault for being weaker than a slug."

Sasami patted down on the Drag Racer's head in attempt to comfort the boy. She grinned and took a few seconds to play with the bounciness of his pompadour, before standing up and turning towards the Coroner. "Well dang, looks like Toshimi has a ways to go, huh, Daniel-san?"

The Ultimate Coroner crouched down before hefting one of the bags filled with canned goods. "Yes, it seems so. However, I get the sense our friend here will be just fine once he opens up. No need to rush that, though. For now, let's just settle with baby steps."

* * *

 **1:27 P.M Day One**

 **Ghost Town**

 **Sheriff's Office**

The Ultimate Android stared at Ignacio in silence for a long while. "...Have I done something to warrant your anger? I had suspected you would be happy to see me, even if it has been a long time. However, it seems the opposite is true. Could you possibly explain what I've done wrong, so that I might correct that behavior?"

The Informant tightened his grip on his cane and glared at the Android. "You made a rather bold claim with information I know is false, that's what you did wrong. I'd appreciate it if you never said something like that again," the man hissed.

"My information is false?" Vivianna asked with a curious expression as she tilted her head to the side. "According to my records, it is quite true. All of the information was uploaded successfully to my databanks. Even my quirks and personality are derived from that information," she said as a look of sadness filled her countenance. "Though, if such a topic brings you discomfort, I will abide by your request."

"I trust that means you two will finally stop bickering," Cyrus called out as he walked into the room. "The jail cells were all empty, nothing of use in them."

"This isn't good… I like having at least a bit of information. There's nothing here, not a single thing about the townspeople. Nothing about where they went, or what may have happened… it's very disturbing," Ignacio said with a frown.

The Android shifted slightly. "I have detected above-normal levels of radiation and heat signatures, which I suspect may belong to some sort of wildlife. It is possible that a native populace was driven away."

"Radiation? That hardly seems like a good sign. Wherever we are is certainly strange." The King sighed and looked towards the sheriff's desk. He crossed his arms, turning back to the pair. "Either way, did you two manage to do any searching? Or were you too wrapped up in your discussion?"

"I wasn't able to find much. The only things I found were questions, questions as to the true nature of what happened here," the Informant replied.

Viviana shook her head. "I apologize, My Liege. I have been unable to discover anything of note. Perhaps we should return to the others. You, in particular, are showing symptoms of radiation poisoning. For your well-being, we should vacate this area immediately," she said as she eyed Ignacio. "Would you like for me to scan your lizard friend for any abnormalities?"

"Scan my… no I would not. I don't appreciate you scanning me at all; it's a violation of privacy!" the man snapped. His companion, a Fiji banded iguana, slipped underneath his hat.

"...But it is merely for your well-being. I wish nothing but to maintain your health."

"I can take care of myself! Last time I checked, you weren't a doctor!"

The King scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll leave you two to your conversation, then. Don't let me stop you," he muttered as he turned to the door.

* * *

 **1:34 P.M Day One**

 **Ghost Town**

 **Salty Spitoon**

Sachiko had remained mostly silent since entering the bar. She was reminded of the spat that had taken place earlier that day, when they had been deciding on the leader. Everyone had broken off in search of supplies, but she was more proactive. She wanted to at least have a plan ready, in case things went sour, which was why she wanted to talk to Tanzo.

Admittedly, she hadn't expected to see him in this place. He barely looked like the boy she had met several years ago. He had changed; he became physically stronger. She had been taken by surprise when he had walked out of that alley. However, she had business to attend to. She flashed the young man a small smile.

"Thanks for following me up here. I just needed someone to talk to. You know, battle strategies and such," she said.

The Tactician's features softened for the first time since the meeting. "Of course, Sachi. Heh, reminds me of our Fenrir days. It's been a while, hasn't it?" he mused with a grin. "Anyways, what did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure who can truly be trusted in this group. Some of the people here seem good, but there are those that put me off. That Sasami girl is one of them. I just thought it would be prudent if we had an attack strategy. We don't know what we'll face outside of this town."

"That's a fair assessment. Despite his attitude, Cyrus is right that any one of the others could easily be in leagues with our captors. Do you have anyone you're willing to put trust in?" Tanzo asked.

"I can't say for certain. Aside from you, the only other person I choose to trust is Josan. He seems like a good guy; we're better off with him leading. I suppose I'd be more inclined to trust the others if I had an idea of what they're like on the battlefield." Sachiko leaned back against the wall. "Of course, you're probably wondering why Clint isn't among them, correct?"

The giant shook his head. "No, I'd assumed you're still upset with him after all this time."

"Of course I am! He just up and left, causing the deaths of our comrades! How could I not be mad at him?" she exclaimed loudly. She then took a deep breath, calming herself down. "However, I will admit he is good with a gun. It would be wise to keep him close, if only to keep an eye on him," she continued, briefly glancing away from the man.

"I wasn't telling you to forgive him. I know I'm still bitter about the whole thing." Tanzo sighed as he place a hand on his chin. "But you're right. For now, he's a useful asset to have. Same with that Viviana, though she seems to be in Cyrus' pocket. Jacqueline's pretty armed, and it'd be best to assume she's proficient with her weapons as well. If it comes down to it, they're the three I'd worry most about contending with in a firefight. Cynthia and Sasami could easily prove dangerous as well, given their talents and Sasami's mentality."

"Hmm… I agree. Sasami isn't the only one that concerns me. There's something about that Daniel fellow that doesn't sit right with me. I don't really know how to describe it. Regardless, we've got some firepower at the very least. I'm surprised our captors allowed us to stay armed. It's as if they expect us to use these firearms at some point," she mused. She was about to say something, but was cut off by a loud clinking sound. She pushed off the wall, uncrossing her arms.

"We're not alone. Let's tread carefully."

"Right behind you," the Tactician replied quietly.

The approached the stairs, looked over the bar, and saw the source of the noise. Cyrus sat at the counter with a glass in his hand, taking his time sipping from it. He looked up at the sound of the old floor boards groaning with each step.

He glared at the two before reaching for a bottle. "Ugh, I'm going to need this more than I thought." He picked up a brandy bottle and refilled the glass.

"Hello, Cyrus. Drowning out your sorrows?" Sachiko inquired. She slowly approached the bar, coming to a stop before the aforementioned man.

Tanzo leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "Still bitter about earlier?"

"More or less. I see you two are being productive. Were you scheming, or doing something else in private?" He smirked at both of them.

"Making battle plans, actually. Nothing too important. I'd rather we have our bases covered. We don't know who or what we'll face out there. I'm sure you're familiar with that sort of thing, Your Majesty," the General replied.

Cyrus turned back to his drink and took another sip. "Of course. Anyone who has lead people should know that. We are completely at the mercy of our captors. For now, we just need to keep an eye out for an opening."

"Well spoken." Sachiko paused. "Tell me, what are your thoughts on some of the others? I'd like to see where your allegiances lie - if you have any, that is." She took a seat next to him.

"Ignacio easily strikes me as suspicious, given his former talent, and the obvious fact he's an adult amongst high schoolers." Cyrus raised an eyebrow as he looked from the woman towards the man. "Then there are those of you from Fenrir, and those who are armed in general. I'm sure it's unnerving for those like Toshi and Joel. Those two will likely follow whoever the group chooses to lead them; that's how they're presenting themselves, at least."

"Sounds like you're quite sure someone isn't who they claim to be," Tanzo remarked.

"No, this is good. I know we're not the most trustworthy people around, given our track record, but I believe it would be best to form a truce. What say you, Cyrus? Can we put all hostilities aside for the sake of survival?" Sachiko asked, holding her hand out to the King.

Cyrus lifted his glass and finished the remaining contents. He looked the General in the eyes for a moment before smirking. "Hard to believe I'm allying myself with mercenaries. However, in this circumstance, it's the wise choice to make." He reached out and shook the offered hand.

Tanzo nodded at Cyrus' words. "Well then, I believe we still have some plans to make." The Tactician walked over and took the seat beside Sachiko. "Let's get started."

* * *

 **1:41 P.M Day One**

 **Ghost Town**

 **Clinic**

The clinic's exam room was filled with cupboards and closets, all of which stored assorted medical items. Some of these items seemed to be as old as the town itself. The two men who had entered decided to split up their search for useful supplies. Both of them worked quietly with only the sounds of them sorting through the various bottles and equipment.

Immanuel carefully looked over the shelf of medicine in front of him and sighed. He slowly filled the duffle bag in his arms. "It's hard to know what would be necessary for us. I know he isn't a doctor, but I wish Daniel had come with us for this. I don't suppose you have any medical training, do you?"

"I don't. Just the basics, you know, for quick repairs and such. There was this girl I knew who drilled it into me. Sweet kid. I dunno how she's doing these days," Clint replied, examining a box of gauze. He nodded to himself and then placed it in his own duffle bag.

The Philosopher was silent. He stared off for a moment, before taking a look at him. "I see. I suppose it is comforting to know that there are those in a mercenary group who recognize the preciousness of life."

"Mhm. Sometimes that isn't the case, though. No matter how precious life is, sometimes you just gotta take it. Once, there were some nasty people I had to take care of. They were responsible for doing all sorts of sick shit. I felt nothing when I killed them except the recoil of my gun," the Mercenary muttered, stuffing some more supplies into the bag. He moved over to the next shelf, examining the bottles of pills that lay within.

Immanuel sighed. His hand clenched into a fist before relaxing again. "That is a hard truth to swallow, if I can be honest. It is something I always wondered about in my time with the police force, if it was truly something I could live with."

"It ain't easy, kid. First time I had my sights on a target, I hesitated. Almost got a friend killed. You can't ever hesitate, or you'll be the one who turns up dead."

Immanuel stopped looking at the shelves and let his eyes drift towards the floor. "I know, I lost my fa... an officer I looked up to because of a gang. He prioritized saving the lives of his fellow officers over taking them out. I can't help but look back on it and question if it was the right thing to do."

"No one thing is the right thing, I'm afraid. There's never a right choice. He prioritized the lives of his friends because he valued them. That's a noble choice, I think. I'd rather try to save my friends than go on a suicide mission to take out the enemy and potentially die."

"I enlisted with the police after I learned about it, but I always felt the need to contemplate about it," the Philosopher explained before he shook his head. "I'm sorry, this is a distraction. We should focus on gathering supplies."

"Nah, it's fine. Better to have conversation than to work in silence. I find it admirable that you joined the force. I understand some aspects of the job may be tough, but at least you'll be there to help people when they're in a bind. That's what an officer of the law does, after all," Clint said, chuckling as he lit his cigar. He took a puff from it, exhaling a small cloud through his nose.

* * *

 **1:48 P.M Day One**

 **Ghost Town**

 **Town Hall**

Joel sighed as he looked up from the mountain of papers that littered the desk. "Wow, there really is nothing about the Oasis here. I thought for sure this is where we could find the map."

"...There must be something in here we can use. This town seems so staged, almost like a movie set," Cynthia said quietly. She crouched near one of the drawers. "Looks like there's a lock on this one."

"Hmm, that's probably something important. Did anyone say anything about finding a key?" the small boy asked as he moved next to Cynthia.

The Muay Thai Artist rose back to her feet and responded in a soft manner. "I don't remember, but that's a waste of time at this point. This isn't a very sturdy-looking desk. You might wanna step back."

"Huh? What are you going to... OH!" Joel exclaimed. He quickly scurried back behind Cynthia once he realized what she had been saying.

She offered no further warning as she brought her prosthetic leg upwards and dropped it. Her heel collided against the drawer with a loud crack, causing the lock to break and the drawer to fall open. A small metal lockbox tumbled out and clinked against the marble floor.

"Hm, it's something. Let's see if we're on the right track or not," Cynthia leaned over and picked up the box. To her relief, it wasn't locked. She nearly dropped it upon seeing the contents: an old revolver and a rolled up piece of parchment.

The Musical Star paled as he looked from the box back up towards Cynthia. "O-Oh... well, that's something." He gingerly reached out and grabbed ahold of the paper, then pulled it out from under the gun. Joel looked over the weapon nervously. "So what should we do about that, Cynthia?"

"...We leave it here. We never found it, understood?" Cynthia asked as she looked over her shoulder at the boy. "We already have enough armed people in our group." She shut the lockbox and shoved it back into the desk.

"Think we should have taken the bullets to see if the others could get some use out of them?" Joel shrugged as he watched the box be put away. "I guess it doesn't really matter. For all I know, bullets may go bad or something," he said as he turned his attention to the parchment and carefully opened it up.

Cynthia offered a tight lipped frown. "If this really has something to do with a killing game or the despairs, I think having less ammunition is a better call," she mused as she moved behind him to peer over his shoulder.

Joel held in his hands a crudely-drawn map of some sort. There wasn't much filled out, but there was a symbol that likely indicated the small settlement they were in. In addition, there was a series of large dunes with skulls over them, and far to the North was the simple word 'Oasis.'

"So this is the map they left for us? I feel like I could have drawn a better one blindfolded..." the boy mused as he handed the paper over to the Cynthia. "It's a good thing we have big sis Viviana, huh?"

"Agreed. We might as well not even bother with this thing. It doesn't even have distance or any specific landmarks beyond these crudely drawn dunes. Let's hope the Android isn't malfunctioning, because she may be our best bet," the Muay Thai Artist admitted.

"I think the only thing useful about this map is that the dunes are dangerous. But, like, of course the desert is deadly." Joel set the map down on the desk. "Guess this was a waste of time, huh?"

Cynthia nodded her head meekly in response. "Y-Yes, I suppose that's true. At least we covered all of our bases. There's no sense in leaving anything unturned. Since it was a bust, we should probably get back to the others."

* * *

 **1:57 P.M Day One**

 **Ghost Town**

 **Stables**

Located in the southernmost area of the town were the stables. They were a few paces down from the sheriff station. It was a large building painted red, almost like a barn. The large doors were wide open, giving those that passed by a view of the inside. The walls were sectioned off, forming large stables for the horses to be kept in; there was hay spread all over the floor. The loft above stacked to the brim with hay bales.

However, the horses within were dead. All of the gate doors had been broken off their hinges, with some even snapped clean in half. The smell of rotting flesh lingered in the air, along with the bug-infested carcass of a black stallion, formed a grisly scene.

"What in tarnation happened here?" Jackie asked with an aghast expression as she rested her hat against her chest.

"Ain't no way some normal predator coulda done this - even the metal's been snapped in two. Poor darling deserved better than this..." She could only stare at the stallion.

"Whatever it was, it must have been recent. This one here looks fresh… Then again, with the desert heat, I can't exactly say," Josan replied, his eyes drifting toward the other stables.

The Cowgirl offered a muted nod. "Ya right about that, Jo. Heat or not, it ain't been that long. I've seen enough dead livestock to know, though I ain't ever seen anythin' like this. Maybe this wasn't an animal at all but, if it was, maybe it's better that we're moseying outta here soon."

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. I thought finding a steed would have been helpful. We may not have found one, but we did find something. Whatever did this may be out there; we'll have to tread carefully," the Tattoo Artist said. He approached one of the gates, picking up the broken half. "This looks like it was cut. I don't really wanna know what did this, if I'm being honest."

Jackie approached the boy from behind, pressing against his back as she examined the piece of metal in his hand. "I reckon there are some things we're better off not knowing. Ya know, I'm sorta thinkin' we might not be in America or Japan. With all the folks in our group, we could really be anywhere. Still, I ain't heard of anything that can snap through that. Can't imagine some fella with a sword or shit running around hacking at gates and animals either."

"I doubt a human is capable of this, unless they're a mutant or have a very sharp sword. I agree with you, though. We're a long way from home. We should start heading back in case whatever did this comes for us," Josan said, standing back up.

"Ohoho, I just thought of somethin'! What if it was that creep from that old movie? Ya know, the one walking around with a chainsaw? That's based on a real story, ya know. Least I think it is." Jackie snorted as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"You mean Leatherface? While it does seem believable, I doubt a chainsaw could saw through this. The chain would probably snap. No, this looks as if it was cut, not sawed."

"Phew! Well, that's a relief. Don't ya worry, if he did show up, I'd show him a thing or two!" Jackie boasted as she stuck out her tongue. "Reckon you're right, though. Might as well get this show on the road, boss man!"

Josan nodded, turning away from the destroyed gate. As he started walking toward the exit, he heard a soft clicking. He paused briefly and glanced back toward the stables, wondering what it was. He glanced at Jackie, who was giving him an odd look.

"I thought I heard something," he mumbled.

Jackie spit as she lightly swatted the boy's shoulder. "You ain't gonna believe this shit," she said as she gestured back at the barn.

Out of the bales of hale emerged several large silhouettes. After a few seconds, they were revealed to be massive scorpions. Not only were they insanely large, but their claws were so massive it was almost as if they'd been mutated. "I ain't yellow bellied! Come get some!" she exclaimed as she clutched at one of her revolvers.

"I don't think bullets will do much. We should go. We have to warn the others and leave this place!" the Tattoo Artist exclaimed, taking a hold of her wrist.

* * *

 **2:03 P.M Day One**

 **Ghost Town**

 **Center of Town**

Several loud clicks filled the ghost town as the horde of scorpions started to move in. They were ghastly creatures with green radioactive-looking skin. Their glowing, beady eyes followed every movement the ultimates took. Their hook-shaped stingers stabbed at the air, dripping with violet poison all the while. With each step they took, they snapped their pincers threateningly.

"Analysis: I am detecting extreme levels of radiation. These creatures have undergone numerous mutations. If we do not move, they will rend us to shreds. Immediate withdrawal is advised," the Ultimate Android said in a relaxed tone.

"Oh you've gotta be shittin me! There sure as shit wasn't nothin' like that back in Texas!" Jackie cried as she shoved her hands in her jacket. "Y'all heard C3PO! Let's bail while we still can."

"I'll see if I can hold them back for a bit. We don't have much time, so grab as much shit as you can carry," Clint advised, taking a few shots with his revolver. He flicked the cylinder out, quickly reloaded the gun, and began firing again.

"It's bouncing off their armor. Are you using hollow points?" Sachiko asked while taking a couple shots with her own gun.

Clint smirked as he tipped his hat back. "Hydroshock hollow points, in fact."

"Heh, fat load of good that's doing. We need to run. They got the drop on us, so we need to put some distance between them and us," Tanzo called as he picked up several bags of supplies.

Daniel panted and stared back at the scorpions, which were closing in on the group. "Have I mentioned how much I hate exercise? Death is just barely a worse option," he said while struggling to keep pace with the rest of the group. Everyone moved towards the edge of the town.

"This is a nightmare!" Joel cried out. He tried his best to run, but he tripped over something and landed roughly. Before he could process what had even happened, he found himself slung over someone's shoulder. He was left facing the giant scorpions that continued to bear down on the escaping ultimates. Joel looked over and saw that he was being carried by the Ultimate Drag Racer, who was sobbing wildly as he dashed forward. "Thanks for the save, Toshi!" he called out happily, though the other boy didn't seem to hear him in his panicked state.

"If I get out of this nightmare, Lee is never going to believe this," Cynthia said under her breath. She vaulted forward as the rough dirt began to shift into loose sand.

When the group pressed out of the town, they saw a massive heap of what appeared to be carrion. Upon closer look, however, it was clear it wasn't animals, but human bodies. Dozens of bodies were stacked upon the rotting, smoldering pile. The scent was enough to make even some of the more iron stomachs roll.

"Santa madre de Dios!" Ignacio exclaimed, almost falling over a charred body. His hand instantly flew to his nose, hoping to plug it before the smell made him vomit.

Immanuel paled, looking over the corpses and nearly stopping in his tracks. "What is this?" He shook his head and started running again.

"Sasami-san will win this race!" the girl shouted out happily, oblivious to the bodies. She switched from skipping along to a full out sprint. She moved to the front of the group, giggling along the way.

Cyrus scoffed as he kept pace with Josan. "Well, got any words for the tribe, Mister leader?"

"Stick together. The last thing we need is to lose each other. Keep an eye out; I don't have to tell you to be careful," Josan said firmly, deciding to ignore Cyrus as he continued to run.

The wayward group found itself free of the town and the boneyard as it ventured into the dunes that lay beyond. Meanwhile, the scorpions seemed to instinctively hover back before retreating to the town, as if even they were wary of what was to come.

* * *

 **Ouroboros Tribe: 14 Remaining Members**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera turned on to show Kanade and Kaizoku sitting on a piano bench, Kanade's hand firmly grasping Kaizoku's. The next shot showed Dylan and Alex sitting together in a living room. Dylan had Alex wrapped in a bear hug. The third shot was of Chase and Alejandra sitting together in a dressing room. The fourth and final shot had Otto and Patrick standing side by side in a kitchen. Patrick had his back turned to the camera as he was seen cooking something while Otto leaned against the counter, watching.

As the four different shots were seen, Bella was heard saying, "Alright, so for the Valentine's Day interview, we decided to interview the couples that people were wanting to see."

The shot stopped on Chase and Alejandra. "Were people really wanting Jason and Juzo?" Alejandra questioned.

"Kind of?" Bella responded, sounding unsure. "Anyways, we decided that for this time around, we would interview the couples that have been dubbed by the fans as 'crack ships.'"

Kanade cocked an eyebrow. "That is a very…interesting term for our relationship."

"I think it's referring to our characters rather than us," Kaizoku clarified. Kanade nodded, still looking skeptical.

"So, to start off this interview, how about you introduce yourselves?" Bella requested. "Give your name, age, and character."

Kanade nodded. She glanced at Kaizoku. "Would you like to go first, dear?"

"Sure," Kaizoku chirped. "I'm Kaizoku Dokuro, I'm twenty-two, and I play the Ultimate Sailor."

Kanade cracked a small smile. "I'm Kanade Kanaka, I'm twenty-four, and I played the Ultimate Composer."

The shot refocused on Dylan and Alex. "I'm Alex Alvarez, sixteen, and I played the Ultimate DJ." He ruffled Dylan's hair, earning a whine from the younger boy. Dylan released his grip on Alex and batted at the older's hands. "You don't mind it when Tia or Haruto do it."

"That's cause they're like my mom and dad," Dylan argued, a small pout on his face. "You, on the other hand, don't get to touch my hair without permission." Alex rolled his eyes before leaning forward and pecking Dylan's lips. The younger quickly brightened up.

"Is that better?" Alex teased. Dylan nodded.

He turned his attention to the camera, smiling brightly. "Hello, everyone, I'm Dylan Rufheiser. I turned fifteen back in January, and I played the Ultimate Diplomat and the Ultimate Psychopath."

The shot moved back to Chase and Alejandra. As a makeup artist moved away from Alejandra, the girl waved at the camera. "I'm Alejandra Fotia, and I play the Ultimate Horror Writer."

"And I'm Chase Actaeonis," Chase greeted. "I play the Ultimate Werewolf. Allie and I are twenty."

Otto lightly nudged Patrick with his elbow. When Patrick made no motion to turn around, Otto sighed. "Pat, I think the gravy can wait for a moment."

"This is already my fifth attempt at it," Patrick argued. "I'm not going to let it burn too."

Otto shook his head, chuckling softly, before focusing on the camera. "I'm Otto Von Skylar, and this giant, yet adorable mess is Patrick Walsh. He's twenty-five, I'm twenty-six, and we played the Ultimate Racecar Driver and Ultimate Hockey Star respectively." Patrick suddenly let out a frustrated groan. Otto turned to look at the taller. "Did you burn the gravy again, Hun?"

"Screw it!" Patrick shouted, moving out of focus with a pot in hand. "I'm just buying the gravy from the store. I'm already going to have to get the cheese and fries there too."

"If it helps, it'll still taste better than your mom's," Otto reassured.

The shot switched to Chase and Alejandra. "So, what's it like being in a show with your significant other and having to leave your relationship for off-camera?" Bella inquired.

"Not that difficult," Alejandra admitted. "Chase and I are very confident in our relationship. So far, neither of our characters have really been pushed towards any pairing with the other characters, but we would be okay if we were."

Chase nodded. "While our characters do have plenty of room to get together with other characters, I know Allie would never cheat on me. Our characters and their relationships are different from our own."

Kanade glanced at Kaizoku before cracking a smile. "I know my darling, and I know he would never cheat. And if he did…well, let's just say that it would be very clear who the blackened for his trial would be." Kaizoku and Kanade shared a laugh.

"As if I'd want to stray from someone as amazing as you," Kaizoku claimed. Kanade's smile grew. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Dylan shrugged. "Our characters never interacted much, which kind of sucked, but it's okay. At least we didn't have to kiss Jason."

Alex snorted. "Jason and Ren had such a hard time keeping it together during that scene. I think they had to do it five times before they finally stopped laughing."

"I think Tae, Sierra, and Mirielle had to leave the set because they were laughing too loudly," Dylan added, snickering.

Otto and Patrick shared a look before turning to look at the camera. "I tried to murder his character, and his character threw me over the balcony," Otto bluntly stated.

"So not good?" Bella joked.

Otto chuckled. "In all fairness, we did ask to be written off as soon as possible to help Mallory." Patrick wilted, grasping onto Otto's hand and squeezing it. Otto looked up at his partner, a comforting smile on his face. "Hey, she's doing better." He paused and sniffed the air. "I think the fries are finished."

Patrick's eyes widened. "I am not letting them burn!" He scrambled away, leaving behind a snickering Otto.

"I don't smell anything," Bella stated. "You lied, didn't you?" Otto shrugged as he slyly smiled. A moment of silence passed before Patrick stomped back on camera.

"The French fries are still cooking," he hissed.

"It got your mind off Mallory, didn't it?" Otto retorted. Patrick glared at Otto before breaking into a smile and chuckling.

Bella was heard chuckling. "While this is super sweet, we have to wrap this up."

The shot switched to Kanade and Kaizoku. Kanade looked astonished. "Already? We only got one question."

"Considering how long the main episodes can be, I try to keep these short," Bella admitted. "Would you two care to do the outro?"

Kaizoku nodded. "That sounds like fun." He began waving at the camera, earning a small chuckle from Kanade. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show."

Kanade smiled. "And we'll see you all after the next episode. Have a good day."

* * *

 ***AN* Celestial, Petty, and I would like to thank our betas, and everyone who's tuned in so far. We're going to address the review section as it pertains to the group in question. So next chapter will feature reviews from Sphinx, and the next Bennu. Otherwise we'd have multiple ones to address at the same time hah. Anyways thanks again for reading and please review! =)  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **SqualinaTralala**

 _You know I always love seeing your thoughts Squalina! We're really proud of these tribes so far. Breaking them up into smaller groups like in ANH, really makes it easier to flesh them out. I'm glad you seem invested in them so far!_

 **Blazerxz**

 _That's a big point of this pre-Oasis bit. It's so we can flesh out characters long before the real KG begins._

 **Poomi**

 _Hah I wish we could do triple updates each time, but it would realistically mean OoH would probably only update once a month. So we're gonna put it into rotation with everything else. =)_

 **Altomi**

 _Yeah we thought it was the best way to start this series was to have everyone introduced on the day we began the story. Glad you liked em Alto! It helps having smaller groups to work with atm :P_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah we were really digging into that vibe for Ouroboros' starting point hah_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _What creepy?! Sasami-San is a pure angel and I won't accept any slander on her name! ;)_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _It's always fun to see who everyone connects to. I really love seeing people latching onto certain characters!_

 **Jeptwin**

The names are mostly for fun ;)


	6. Chapter 5: River in the Desert

**Chapter 5: River in the Desert**

 **12:32 P.M Day One**

 **Underground Prison**

 **Outside**

Lucy offered an indignant grunt and stared at the loudspeaker before adjusting her captain's hat. "I swear, I'll keelhaul the one responsible for stranding us out here! The pox-ridden spawn-of-a-sea-urchin will pay for this transgression!"

Asan worriedly looked back at the large metal door. "There has to be something we can do for those guys, right? I can't stand leaving them behind in that place."

"Don't worry, Asan! I'm sure we'll figure something out in no time. You'll probably have your hands full when you help all those people who got boo-boos and were passed out. Though, considering how far you carried me earlier, I'm sure you'll be up to the task," Madoka said with a wink towards the EMT.

"I hate to be the one to say this, but I don't think we'll be able to get them out. Those doors are too thick, and there doesn't seem to be a way to open them. I'm afraid the survivors are trapped in there," Rika added, a frown on her face.

Nerai's sharp gaze fixated on the door. "Yes. At the moment, I am inclined to agree. If we can make contact with the outside world, Interpol can probably crack this facility wide open. Suffice it to say, if we're going to be of any help to them or anyone, standing here won't solve anything."

"Yeah, that may just be for the best. Besides, even if we could get in, what could we do with all those traps in there?" Marcello questioned. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "The lady is right. We're better off heading out."

Shoma folded his arms as his eyes narrowed. "And where, precisely, do you propose we go? The speaker simply said to seek out Oasis, but that hardly serves as a guide. It seems we're in a canyon, but I haven't the faintest idea beyond that."

The Ultimate Archaeologist cleared his throat as he uncomfortably looked around the amassed group. "...I-I have no idea what this Oasis actually entails, but, considering we're in a desert, it's probably wise for us to move further into the canyon. Since canyons are formed by the erosion of water, it's not a bad idea for us to start there… I think. W-We'll die of thirst long before starvation," he said as the confidence in his voice waned and he fixated on the ground once more.

"He is correct. You need to drink about a liter of water every hour in the desert. Procuring water should be our first goal. If not, I do not see us surviving long in this place," Natalya added. She tugged on her coat a bit, already feeling a bit uncomfortable in the desert heat.

Kogo nodded as she looked around the group. "In that case, it definitely makes the most sense to see if there is still a river."

"Aye! Then let us set course, landlubbers! We have a long journey ahead of us, so I say we use that time to do proper introductions!" the Ultimate Pirate exclaimed as she marched forward with reckless abandon.

Ayumu watched the Pirate run off and looked down to the plush cat in his hands. "I-I..."

"Don't fret about it, kid, 'cause we're in good hands. Besides, I got your back!" Hairroneko proclaimed. Ayumu nodded carefully as he started walking as well.

Elena sighed, sparing a glance back at the thick doors that had sealed the survivors inside. She decided not to worry too much about it, knowing that nothing could be done about their situation.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to her right, meeting eyes with the Ultimate Fire Dancer. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Elena gave her a simple nod in response."I am, just kind of sad about those left behind. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm actually used to arid environments. I spent some time in Egypt, so I know how to deal with a little sand," the girl replied.

Elena nodded thoughtfully, quickening her pace. "It seems that will prove useful in our current predicament. Let's hurry. The last thing we want is to be left behind."

* * *

 **1:54 P.M Day One**

 **Canyon**

 **Near the River**

As the newly-minted Sphinx Tribe ventured deeper into the canyon, it arrived at the shore of a massive river. A series of rafts were tied to a makeshift dock that jutted out into the river.

"Hm, it seems we've found what we were looking for, though it unsettles me that someone anticipated our every move so far," Shoma said as his gaze fixated on the rafts.

"I'm sure the ones who trapped us in that prison planned all of this out. I wouldn't put it past them to have other things prepared for us. We should be careful; it might be another trap," Elena added, warily looking at the rafts.

"Maybe it is, but what can we do? Just live here from now on?" Hairroneko asked, shrugging with the help of Ayumu moving his arms.

The Ultimate Sniper examined the rafts and the dock with an unflinching gaze. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Even if there is, the robot cat makes a good point. We don't have many other options but to move forward for now."

"Wait, robot cat? What do you mean by that, Nerai? It looks like a regular stuffed toy to me." Marcello crossed his arms. "Though, I'm sure a sharp woman like you sees more than me."

"If you're done trying to flatter me, there's something else we should discuss. Until we manage to escape this situation, it's imperative we have someone in charge of this operation. We may have to make difficult decisions, and the last thing we need is anarchy," Nerai said as she knelt at the river's edge while collecting some water into a canteen.

Lucy thrust her ample chest out and planted her hands upon her hips. "Aye, what this crew needs is a proper captain! I've lead men and women across the seven seas! The only swashbuckler who can outsail me is the Ultimate Sailor, but you're looking at a girl who knows how to kick arse and take names!"

"Wow, you and Zoku would get along so well." Kogo chuckled at the Pirate. "As for a leader, I'm going to nominate Hashim because I know he won't nominate himself! Plus, he knows his stuff and has great instincts."

"You want him to be the leader? I'm sorry, but he doesn't look like a leader to me." Rika looked the boy over with a scrutinizing gaze.

The Ultimate Archaeologist nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Aha... I appreciate the vote of confidence, but Rika is right. I'm just a bookworm who enjoys digging into lost civilizations. I-I'm not suited to lead anyone."

Kogo puffed out her cheeks in a pout. "I don't think that's true, though. You definitely have what it takes, Hashim. I bet you've been in deserts like this before, so your knowledge would really help us."

"Kogo-chan is right!" Madoka exclaimed as she pumped her fist into the air. "We would have never found this river if we hadn't followed your advice. I vote for Hashim-kun, too!"

"My vote goes to Hashim, as well. I think he would make a fine leader," Jamila added, giving the boy a smile.

"I agree with them. Had it not been for you, we would have most likely died of dehydration. Be more confident in

your skills. I put my faith and trust in you," Natalya said.

"Hehe, I don't have a reason to doubt him, so Hashim is fine by me!" Asan exclaimed. "Besides, I'm sure you've gone on all sorts of awesome adventures during your explorations, right? That kinda stuff would come in handy for us!"

The Archaeologist fell silent as he timidly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I-I want to go on record by saying that I don't like this, but, if it's what the rest of you decide, I'll do my very best." He bowed his head submissively.

"I would take modesty over arrogance any day. It's not like you have to be a dictator, just keep us moving in a single direction. We don't need infighting in the middle of the desert," Nerai said. She rose back up from the edge of the river and dusted herself off.

Lucy punctuated her sulking with a sigh. "Aye, if ye think it's for the best, I'll concede for now. Seems there be much more land than water anyways. Not my strong suit..."

Shoma folded his arms and eyed Marcello with a curious expression. "You haven't said anything. Are you comfortable with the mouse leading us?"

"Well, that's the thing. Like Nerai said, it's not like we're giving him full control. If he knows his stuff, then I don't see why I would go rocking the boat just 'cause he's timid." The Debater shrugged. "Why are you asking me, though? You have a better idea for a leader, big guy?"

"Not particularly. I just anticipated someone known as the Ultimate Debater to be less agreeable," Shoma admitted with a mirthless chuckle. "Unless someone else intends to fight it, seems like we have our interim leader."

"Well, now that the leader has been selected, what's our next move?" Rika's gaze fell on Hashim.

The Archaeologist shyly approached the edge of the river and closely inspected the dock. It felt as if his heart was in his throat as he felt eyes upon his back. He tried to push down the sensation as he spoke. "...We take a few minutes to collect as much water as we can, then we take these rafts as far as possible. Ancient civilizations typically settled near bodies of water. A good rule of thumb is that where there's water, life will be nearby. If we're fortunate, we might just find our way out of this by sticking to the river."

"Um... should we use those?" Ayumu pointed towards the rafts.

Hairroneko nodded in response. "It would save us having to walk, so why not?"

"Aye, and while you landlubbers are stocking water, I'll make sure they're in shape to carry us in the first place," the Ultimate Pirate said with a smirk as she strode towards the small dock.

"Well, it looks like we have few different levels of fitness. We better make sure all of the boats are balanced," Asan advised while looking over the group.

Nerai offered a stoic nod in response. "Judging by the size of the rafts, I suggest four to five people on each. We can go over the finer details once everyone is finished making preparations."

* * *

 **2:42 P.M Day One**

 **Canyon**

 **River (Raft 1)**

It had been nearly half an hour since the tribe members set sail aboard three rafts, and the expansive canyon around them showed no signs of ending. The high walls cast shadows upon the river as only rivets of sunlight broke through the walls that grew ever higher with each passing mile.

Lucy perilously balanced on her feet at the front of the raft with a wide grin on her face and a telescope in her hands. "It may not be the sea, but it shan't disappoint us! I can't even see the end of the canyon. Nothin' quite like having the water lapping at our backs! Settle in, mateys! We might be in for a long journey!"

Shoma offered a muted groan and propped his chin against his hand. "...If I have to hear her pirate talk much longer, I'll give her reason to fear Davy Jones."

"I find it kind of charming. Just try not to let it bother you," Rika said softly, giving the boy a smile. She glanced around the canyon for a brief moment. "Still, I can't help but wonder where this river leads."

"Given the desert we're in, it almost seems like we're on the Nile. If we keep following the current, we'll be heading north," Marcello explained while taking a look at his watch. "Hopefully, we'll find a good, warm place to camp before nightfall."

"You seem pretty confident that's where we are, but I don't recall canyons like this being common in Egypt. Regardless, does your watch have the date? I'd like to know how much time we've lost," Shoma said as he eyed the other boy.

"If I'm being honest, the Nile is the first river that came to mind. As for the date - this is assuming this watch wasn't messed with while I was out - we're celebrating new year's 2021 with a raft ride," the Debater mused.

"Ain't no doubt about it, boyo! The compass points north, and ain't no other body of water like the Nile. More importantly, the new year calls for a celebration!" The Ultimate Pirate pulled a bottle from her leather-bound bag. She removed the cork and threw back the murky brown contents.

A mischievous grin spread across her sun-kissed face as she began to slowly sing. Her tone was rich and nothing short of brilliant. It was far less accented then her speaking voice.

 _"The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones._

 _The seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam._

 _Yo ho, all hands, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars. Never shall we die._

 _Now some have died and some are alive and others sail on sea with the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green."_

Her voice carried across the canyon and was accompanied by the lapping of water against the raft. When she stopped to catch her breath, a new voice joined in.

It was the Ultimate Smuggler. She picked up exactly where the Pirate left off.

 _"Yo ho, haul together, Hoist the colours high_

 _Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."_

 _"The bell has been raised, from it's water grave_

 _Hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all_

 _Pay heed the squall, and turn yourself toward home."_

 _"Yo ho, haul together, Hoist the colors high_

 _Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die_

 _Yo ho, haul together, Hoist the colors high_

 _Heave ho, thieves and beggars, Never shall we die."_

Rika gave the Pirate a smile as she finished the song. She wasn't at all surprised that Lucille knew it by heart.

Lucy slapped her knee as she stumbled forward, nearly falling off the raft, and thrust the bottle of rum into the other girl's chest. "Aye, I knew I liked the cut of your jib! Bloody good job! Hah, I'd say we go for some more, but I'm afraid we'd get keelhauled by our fellow mates!"

"I'm just waiting on you to finally run out of energy. I can already feel a migraine coming on," Shoma groused as he stared off into the distance.

"Something tells me these girls are just getting started. Better settle in for the long haul," Marcello explained with a smirk.

The Analyst offered an exaggerated sigh but offered no further verbal response.

"Here, beautiful. If you get cold, this will warm you right up. 'Course, you're always welcome to use me, too. Consider me your personal blanket," Lucy whispered into the Smuggler's ear as she tapped the neck of the bottle of rum.

"Th-Thanks, Lucy, I appreciate it," she softly replied, pressing the bottle to her lips. She took a long drink and sighed contently. Despite the situation, it was just what she needed to relax for a bit.

* * *

 **3:39 P.M Day One**

 **Canyon**

 **River (Raft 2)**

Hashim shifted uncomfortably as he pulled his knees against his chest. He slowly let his gaze shift between Natalya, Ayumu, and Kogo, before speaking in a quiet manner. "Have any of you noticed how strange this canyon is?"

"Strange?" Ayumu muttered lowly.

"Sorry, boss man, but poor little Ayumu here has never even seen a canyon before this," Hairroneko explained with a shrug.

"It doesn't exactly seem… natural, does it?" Natalya added, brushing some hair behind her ear. She looked around, focusing on the ridges. "It almost looks like it was excavated."

Kogo looked around the walls with a puzzled expression. "I can't really tell myself, but are you saying it was man-made? I mean, this canyon is huge. It's a little crazy to think that could be true."

"...It does seem impossible, but, upon closer view, the walls are too smooth. Canyons are formed by erosion over hundreds of thousands of years. For example, take the Grand Canyon, which is one of the most popular examples. Basically, we have a canyon around us, but the layers of rock and dirt don't show signs of erosion," Hashim said as he adjusted his glasses and stared at the canyon wall with a curious expression. "It's not the only oddity, either. We're heading north, which is rare for rivers. To my knowledge, only around sixty of this variety exist in the world. Due to the fauna I've seen so far, it seems we're in Egypt, which means we must be on the Nile. However, that presents another issue: the Nile doesn't pass through canyons like this."

"While my own knowledge lies within another field, I must concur with your theory, Hashim. I can only surmise the ones who placed us in that prison are also responsible for this. Furthermore, if we are indeed in Egypt, then we have a lot to worry about," Natalya said, a firm expression on her face.

"Man, you kids are no joke. Way to flex that head meat!" Hairroneko exclaimed. Ayumu extended out the plush's paw towards the young girl. Natalya looked at paw for a moment before happily high-fiving the cat.

The Archaeologist choked back a laugh by covering his mouth with his sleeve. "You guys are too much. I just wanted to say thank you for the vote of confidence earlier. I-I can't remember the last time anyone put that much faith in me."

"Of course, Hashim. It's thanks to you that we both were able to survive the prison, so I don't have any problems trusting you," Kogo explained with a bright smile.

"I didn't do anything. I-I wasn't a hero. I was just scared and trying to think of the best way to survive. I didn't want you to get hurt like so many others were," Hashim stammered as he fixed his attention on the raft. "Truth be told, I don't know what we'll do if we don't catch a break. We didn't find many supplies on that dock."

"It's alright, kid. Take a deep breath. We'll figure it out, so don't sweat every detail," Hairroneko stated with a shrug.

"It's scary out here... but we have each other, at least," Ayumu muttered as he looked over the Archaeologist briefly.

"I trust we'll be able to find a solution to this conundrum, so worry not. I put my full faith in you, Hashim. We'll do this together!" Natalya said cheerfully.

* * *

 **4:56 P.M Day One**

 **Canyon**

 **River (Raft 3)**

"Woah! Jamila-chan, look! There are so many pretty fishies!" Madoka leaned over the side of the raft and gestured at the surface of the water, which was illuminated by the first glow of the waning sun. The Barista's little bottom was wiggling back-and-forth as she nonchalantly traced her fingers along the current.

"Be careful! I wouldn't want you to fall out of the raft," Jamila said, smiling at the Barista's enthusiasm.

Madoka giggled as she continued to strum at the water. "Aww, it'll be okie dokie! Don't worry so mu-" She let out a little 'eep' as the raft hit a patch of turbulent water and nearly sent her over the side.

However, before she could be sent into the rapids, a hand reached out and firmly yanked her back into the raft. Nerai offered her a stern expression. "Stay seated or I'll tie you to me. I know you're bored, but I get the sense we'll be stopping soon. I can see the end of the canyon up ahead."

The Barista huffed as she shrank into her seat. "...Okies, if that's what you want. I don't want to upset you, Nerai-chan..."

Asan drummed his fingers against the raft. "Jeez, I know I'm one of the ones who really suggested using these things, but I was not counting on it taking this long. I've never really liked just sitting around; it makes me feel anxious."

"Well, considering how our day began, I don't think anyone could fault you for that," the Sniper remarked coolly as her gaze remained fixed on the horizon. "I don't suppose any of you recall where you were prior to awakening in that prison, do you?"

"I don't remember much of what happened. I do remember I was in Cairo," Jamila mumbled, softly rubbing her wrists.

"I was researching an ancient treasure: the cursed treasure of Cortez, 882 pieces of Aztec gold that seemed to vanish out of thin air. I remember finding a lead, and then it all went blank," Elena added, crossing her arms in disdain.

Madoka's brow furrowed together in concentration for several seconds. The best the Barista could manage was a shrug. "Nope, I don't remember a thing!"

"Oh, really? That stinks. I hope you remember soon, Doka," the EMT said. "As for me, I was traveling around Cambodia doing rescue work. The world may be recovering from the Tragedy, but a lot of people still need all the help they can get. It's stuff like that that makes me feel like I need to be doing more, you know?"

"You're right about one thing: the world needs a lot of help," Nerai remarked in a low tone. "I used to be a merc back in the day, but I've been working for Interpol for a while now. In particular, I've been targeting dangerous individuals. I was in Madrid trying to pick up leads on Sparkling Justice, and that's really the last thing I recall. I'm not an easy person to get the drop on, so we shouldn't underestimate whoever brought us together."

"I couldn't agree more. We're in a rather precarious situation. Many lives were lost in that prison, so let's try not to add to that death toll," Elena added, a firm look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" the Barista asked with a confused expression. "I'm sure they're all okay. They just need some help, that's all. You'll see, Elena-chan. When we get help, we'll save all of 'em!"

"I certainly hope so, for their sakes," the Ultimate Fire Dancer softly replied.

The Ultimate Sniper eyed Madoka with a puzzled expression before returning her attention back towards the river. Its speed began to slow. She watched intently as the two rafts in front of them emerged from the canyon, the walls giving way to a fertile riverbank. There, nestled several hundred feet away, was yet another dock. This one was attached to a small fishing village.

"Kogo-chan really is a good luck charm!" the Barista exclaimed as murmurs and whispers in the rafts beyond could be heard.

"Don't let your guard down so easily. This could easily be a trap. However, if it isn't, I would prefer sleeping with walls around us to sleeping outside. The temperature has already begun to drop," Nerai mused.

"The desert may be very hot during the day, but it is equally cold at night. Perhaps we can seek refuge here. It's better than the alternative," Elena said in a muted tone as she gazed out at the silhouettes that began to drift into view.

There was no way of telling how the scales would re-balance themselves after everything that had occurred thus far. However, the Treasure Hunter suspected that, with such a boon, something equally dreadful lay on the horizon...

* * *

 **Sphinx Tribe: 13 Remaining Members**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 _The camera turned on to show an entire banquet hall filled with people all dressed formally. Standing front and center was Churi and Soo Yeong. "Hello, everyone, I'm Churi Aikawa. This cutie is Soo Yeong Moon."_

 _"And this is the Post Game Talk Show," the couple introduced, Soo's cheeks a bright red._

 _Churi smiled brightly at the camera. "And as you all can see, we're not in our normal location. That's because today Sonia and Gundam got married!" The taller let out an excited squeal. "I hope we can at least get a shot of Sonia in her dress. That sucker took forever to make."_

 _"I still can't believe you personally made her dress," Seikatsu commented, walking past the couple with a drink in hand._

 _"Make sure none of the 'Sea of Tranquility' cast get near the bar," Sabishi ordered, walking on screen. Remy was holding onto her arm. "Lord knows we don't want Tae to start one of his…routines."_  
 _"But I like drunk Tae," Remy whined._

 _"You might like him, but we're the ones who have to deal with him once he's passed out," Jason argued, Juzo right by his side._

 _Churi cleared her throat, eyes narrowed at everyone now in the shot. "Since you all decided to walk right in front of the camera, I guess that means you want to be interviewed right now." She walked over to Sabishi and Remy, smiling once again. "So, guys, how does it feel to getting a night off at a wedding?"_

 _"It's so much fun," Remy stated. "Sonia and Gundam looked amazing. Nice job on the dress, by the way."_

 _"I can imagine Soo's going to have a lot to write about for his magazine," Sabishi interjected._

 _Soo cracked a smile. "There's so much that I might have to leave some things out."_

 _Sabishi chuckled before her eyes flickered over to the right. "Oh crap, Tae and Zalicka are having a drinking contest." Through the music, people shouting "Chug! Chug! Chug!" could be heard._

 _"We should go stop them before Tae starts stripping," Jason grumbled. Remy broke away from the group, a wild smile on his face._

 _"I brought singles, Tae!" He shouted. "They're all yours if you start losing some clothes!"_

 _"Damn it, Remy!" Sabishi cursed, running after him. "We don't need a repeat of his cast party!"_

 _"I'm still traumatized," Juzo muttered. Loud cheers filled the banquet hall, getting everyone's attention. Churi and Jason's eyes widened while Soo Yeong blushed heavily. Juzo just hid his face in hands. "It's happening again."_

 _Churi blinked before rubbing at her eyes. "I didn't know Tae was that flexible."_

 _"I didn't know someone could remove a suit that quickly," Soo mumbled. After a moment, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he tipped back._

 _Churi quickly grabbed him before he could fall onto the floor. "Soo! Honey!"_

 _Jason sighed. "Guess we should go handle that."_

 _"Tae, I swear to God I will put you over my knee if you don't get your clothes back on!" Tiana shouted. "You're traumatizing Annabelle and Kitai!"_

 _"Anna's asking where babies come from!" Haruto reported. Churi's and Jason's eyes widened._

 _"I think I might join Tia in beating the crap out of Tae," Jason admitted._

 _Tae ran past the camera, scrambling to get his shirt back on. "Please don't kill me, Tia!"_

 _Tiana followed soon after, her hair whipping behind her. "I'm not going to kill you, Tae! I'm just going to utilize my character's talent and whip you into submission!"_

 _"You'd have to give Annabelle the talk eventually," Tae argued._

 _"I don't think that's helping your case, Tae," Tomoko argued, an amused smile on her face._

 _"Hey, don't kill my boyfriend yet!" Choko interjected, running after the two. "He still hasn't finished his show for us!"_

 _"This isn't a bachelorette party, Choko," Maya retorted. She turned her attention to Hana and Sora, who were sitting right next to her. "Now, where should we go tomorrow night?"_

 _"Could we maybe stay in and cuddle?" Sora requested. The two girls nodded._

 _"Excuse me, everyone," Sonia called out. The camera panned over to the stage in the hall, where Sonia stood. In her hand was her bouquet. "It is time for the tossing of the bouquet." The chaos in the room quickly ceased as most of the women in the room, including Tiana, rushed to the center of the room. Some of the guys could be seen going towards the center._

 _"Oh, Sora, you should go catch it," Hana urged._

 _Laris, who had been walking past, stopped and cocked an eyebrow. "Why Sora?"_

 _"Because there's two of us, but only one of him," Maya explained._

 _Laris shrugged. "Makes sense. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get that bouquet."_

 _"I believe in you, darling!" Chloe cheered._

 _Churi chuckled. "Well, I'm going to go try and catch the bouquet." She passed Soo over to Jason. "Make sure my boyfriend doesn't get trampled." Churi then skipped over to the forming group. The camera refocused on Sonia as she turned around and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. After a few seconds of screaming and clambering, a certain blonde child ran out of the crowd with the bouquet in hand, Kitai right by her side._

 _"I got it!" Annabelle cheered. "Tia! Haru! I got the flowers!"_

 _"Anna, you know what that means, right?" Chloe inquired, kneeling down to be eye-to-eye with the young girl. Annabelle shook her head. Chloe smiled brightly at the young girl. "It means you're going to be the next one to get married."_

 _Annabelle stared at the bouquet in her hands before sticking her tongue out. "Gross! I don't want to get married!" She tossed the bouquet into the air. The bouquet landed right in Dolly's arms. The petite girl stared at the bundle of flowers._

 _"I'm not dating anyone," she muttered, tossing it again. This time it landed in Churi's hands._  
 _The pink-haired girl gasped happily. "I got the bouquet! I technically got it third, but I still got it!" She ran back over to Jason and Soo Yeong, who was starting to wake up, and wrapped her boyfriend in a tight hug. "Soo, I got the bouquet!"_

 _"You did?" Soo questioned. Churi nodded, her smile growing. A small smile appeared on Soo's face. "That's really great."_

 _"For anyone disappointed, just remember Kokichi and Nagito's wedding is next week," Sonia reminded. "That's another chance to catch a bouquet."_

 _"Are we going to be filming that reception too?" Churi inquired._

 _"We are," Bella confirmed. "Now, I think it's time we wrap things up."_

 _Churi giggled before smiling at the camera. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show."_

 _"And we'll see you all after the next episode," she and Soo stated, smiles on both their faces._

* * *

 ***AN*** **First off, we'd like to thank our betas as always for being so damn awesome. Petty, Celestial, and I would like to thank you all for your continued support. We've really been pouring our hearts into this this. So please read and review, thanks!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _I have to say that we're truly enjoying having the tribes splitting the total 42 member cast up. It really makes it so much easier to give more characters screen time. So I hope that show going forward._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _No because Rapture is a very different beast altogether lol._

 **Altomi**

 _Yeah it's been a blast to have different tones with each start. I love that every group has a very different dynamic. I think it makes them all stand out from one another._

 **doomqwer**

 _Hah it truly was a jail break!_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _This chapter became a major juxtaposition, but I felt like it was necessary after the previous chapter._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _The tribes like with ANH allow us to juggle a larger cast while spending more time each chapter with the characters. Besides we figured it was good to shake things up a bit with the KG formula :P_

 **Jeptwin**

 _I love having Shoma as the straight-laced guy to some of the crazier hi-jinks._


	7. Chapter 6: Desolation

**Chapter 6: Desolation**

 **12:30 P.M Day One**

 **Outside**

 **Plane Graveyard**

The Ultimate Politician frowned while his dress shoes crunched through the charred sand. "The voice on the speakers referred to us as the Bennu Tribe, but it seems we weren't the only individuals present here. Perhaps we were merely the only ones fortunate enough to survive the landing. In any case, we should heed the advice given. If we remain here for long, we will succumb to either the elements or smoke inhalation."

"I agree. Seeing as we are stuck in a desert, it would be best look for supplies. We won't survive without food or water, after all," Archer said.

"There is very little plant life around, as well. Even from my admittedly limited knowledge of desert flora, that is not a great sign. This 'Oasis' may truly be our only salvation," Masahiko mused as he looked over the lands outside of the graveyard.

Hyunjin played with one of the rings on his fingers as his lips pulled into a tight line. "Seeing all of this desolation, it really doesn't do much for morale, does it? In fact, it's beyond depressing."

"Ah, don't let it get you down! When life kicks you in the teeth, you just gotta pick yourself up! I know that there's plenty of morale in watching a pretty girl with big boobs bouncing around. It's about support and sharing the positivity. It's amazing how a little optimism goes a long way! There has to be tons of stuff lying around we can use!" Bridgette exclaimed as she pumped her fist into the air enthusiastically.

"Get real! Look at where we are!" Kokoro snapped, grabbing a hold of her head. "Even if we do find supplies, we'll still die! Look at all of these people… I just, I can't!"

"Hey, stay calm. Panicking isn't going to solve anything. I understand our situation is dire, but let's at least look for supplies. There's no harm in trying, is there?" Sophia said, giving the girl a reassuring smile.

Kasumi placed her finger against her chin as she looked at the two planes. "Correct. We should look over all of this place, as well as the other planes. While it may seem morbid, we will need everything more than they do."

"Might be something worth selling..." Hollie mused in a quiet voice before receiving a few glances. "What? It's not like they're going to need it anymore. There's no need for anything to go to waste."

The Bounty Hunter idly squeezed a stress ball before shrugging her shoulders with a coy grin. "I wouldn't mind making a little extra cash, but present circumstances are a bit more dire. With so many ultimates at our disposal with a huge skill set, I'm sure we'll manage just fine. However, we might need to discuss who's in charge. Though I don't like being ordered around, it's important we have someone keeping order. Otherwise, there's only anarchy."

"Yes, we can't exactly move around all willy-nilly. We need someone who will take charge. Someone who's responsible," Stephanie added, glancing around the group.

Shinzo cleared his throat, then adjusted his jacket. "I know that people are naturally distrustful of politicians - that is something that is common no matter what walk of life you come from - however, I can assure you all that I possess experience leading people, and am used to operating under stress. I do believe these two qualities are necessary at the current juncture."

"Yeah my ass! All you wanna do is brainwash us and turn us into your personal army. I am not going to let someone like you take the lead!" Freyja cried, pointing at the man with her parasol, a fiery look in her eyes.

"Hell yeah, this kid knows what's up! I'm sure you got some skeletons buried deep in your closet. Bet you got the Ultimate title cause you're way better at hiding it!" Gura exclaimed while crossing his arms.

The Ultimate K-Pop Idol raised his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Don't you two think you're jumping to conclusions? I understand not trusting people in power, but I don't think Shinzo has done anything to earn your scorn yet. We should at least entertain the idea, 'cause I-I know I certainly wouldn't want to be responsible for that many lives. I would feel more comfortable with someone experienced."

"I know I only feel right being responsible for bonsai trees. We shouldn't be too quick to shoot down anyone willing to help," Masahiko said with a grin.

The Historian nodded and stood beside the Politician. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and faced the crowd. "I'm glad more of you are so level-headed. If Hope's Peak was willing to give him his title, I think we can trust him with leading us. However, if we decide it isn't working out, we can choose someone else. Is that alright with you, Shinzo?"

The Politician offered Kasumi an appreciative smile before raising his hand to his chest. "Of course. This is a democracy, not a dictatorship. If my leadership proves inefficient to the majority, we can always put it to a vote. Right now, all I care about is assuring we all make it out of this mess in one piece."

"Well, I suppose if this leader business is settled, we should start looking. I'm not sure how many hours of sunlight we have, so let's make the most of it, okay?" Erika asked, having finally spoken out.

"Hmm… You were silent for quite awhile. Why didn't you say anything before? Were you communicating with the aliens?" Freyja asked with an incredulous look on her face.

Erika chuckled and shook her head. "Nothing like that. I'm just not good in situations like this… My brother was the leader in the family, and I just followed, hehe."

"Don't sell yourself short! You only have the cutest puppers in the whole wide world!" Bridgette gushed and collapsed to her knees before ruffling Snowflake's mane once more. "If it were up to me, I'd put the best boy in charge!" She giggled.

"Hooman, is it too late for me to be made leader?" Snowflake asked, tail wagging hopefully. A groan filled the air, courtesy of the Ultimate Politician.

The Cheerleader offered an infectious grin before kissing the dog's head. "Not in my books, cutie! You're our mascot and I'm the cheerleader. So, now that G-Man is calling the shots, we have everything we need!"

"I'm feeling less and less confident about this situation by the moment," Hollie deadpanned before eying the Politician. "...What are the orders, boss?" Her raised eyebrow was barely visible above the scarf covering her face.

Shinzo shook his head a moment before regaining his composure. "I think our best course of action is to split up into three groups to cover more ground. We'll check the other two planes and the rest of this graveyard for supplies, all while keeping an eye out for the other survivor Kasumi mentioned. We'll meet to the south of this wreckage within an hour. Don't take anything you can't carry easily; I get the feeling this will be a long journey."

* * *

 **12:43 P.M Day One**

 **Ruined Plane #1**

 **Cargo Hold**

Due to the state of the plane, everything inside the cargo hold littered the place. The fuselage was off kilter, making it a bit of a challenge to walk around. All over the hold, suitcases, crates, and various other pieces of luggage had been moved.

There was even a hole in the side of the plane, allowing a bit of sunlight to pour inside. Erika and Hollie had become the de facto leaders of their small group. Freyja and Gura had been talking to each other since entering the plane.

The Dog Whisperer tried to ignore them, as she had more pressing matters in mind. "Alright, Snow, we have to search for useful stuff. Mind sniffing around for me? If you find anything dangerous, give two barks. If you find something we can use, give one bark. Understood?" she asked.

"Yes, Master," the husky said before setting off to do his task. With a sigh, Erika brushed some hair aside and quickly opened a suitcase beside her.

Hollie's gaze lazily sifted around the cargo hold. The rays of sunlight filtering in illuminated the interior. "Hn, we should keep an eye for medical supplies. While food and water are our priorities, we should be prepared in case of an emergency. We don't know anything about the wildlife, or what trouble we might find."

"Maybe there was a nurse traveling in this plane - at least, I hope there was. I'm sure we'll be able to find something," Erika said. She then directed her attention to Gura and Freyja, who were still talking to each other. "Could you two look around, please? We need to find everything we can."

"Yeah, hang on a second. This is the best part. So, I finally bust this guy - he had been harassing this other girl for a month. I totally put his address on that forum along with pictures of his undies. You have no idea how much I paid for those polaroids," the plum-haired girl said, finally ending her tale.

Gura groaned while starting to walk off. "Fuckin' hell, kid, I thought that story was actually gonna to go somewhere. Who cares about some random asshole? What a waste of damn time." He sauntered towards a pile of luggage to begin his own search.

"My, someone needs a session. Maybe I should offer him a discount?" The Acupuncturist regarded Gura a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Mental note to self: ask very-grumpy-boy if he needs to be worked over," she murmured to herself as she rifled through a suitcase.

"So, what do you make of all this? Being captured, I mean. What do you think they want from us?" Erika glanced at her companions.

Hollie shrugged and pulled out a brazier before tossing it over her shoulder. "If I had to guess, we're involved in some sort of killing game. That sort of sucks; it really cuts into my work schedule," she mused in a deadpan manner. "I mean, I could be wrong, but Ultimates are rarely gathered for a recreational purpose."

"Tch, what a load. I could be doing something that actually has meaning. Fucking corrupt government officials aren't gonna just turn themselves in," the Traceur muttered as he moved over to a different suitcase.

"Ain't that the truth? How much do you wanna bet this is government related? I bet they're just going to brainwash the lot of us. They'll contact the aliens, lay us down on a conveyor belt, spread our cheeks, and boom! We're all probed. Then we're one of them sleeper agents, waiting for the next call to arms," Freyja said with a crazed look on her face.

Erika just looked at her, eyes widening slightly. "Ay Dios mio. This girl needs Jesus."

"Nah, all she needs is to not go to off topic. With how much production goes into these games, I wouldn't be surprised if some conspiracy shit was behind them." Gura sighed and tossed another bag aside. "Aghh, so besides just fucking clothes, is anyone even finding anything useful?"

"Looks like there's a full cutlery set in here. We might want to keep those away from Kokoro. She already seems on edge as it is," Hollie said with a shrug as she tilted her head slightly. "Found some seasoning in here. I'm sure it'll help when we have to catch a snake or scorpion for dinner."

"I found a multi-tool, which should come in handy. I also found this fire-starter. We don't have to worry about that, at least," Erika added, showing off the two items she had found.

The Ultimate Acupuncturist pulled out a pair of shoes and eyed them closely. "Heh. I normally like my slippers, but I suppose I'll have to trade them out. I can only imagine walking with sand in them all day long." She glanced between Gura and Freyja. "How 'bout you two? Find anything we can use other than clothes?"

"Nothing of interest, just clothes. We might need them for the future," Freyja said. She neatly folded some shirts and placed them in back in the suitcase she was sifting through.

Gura scanned the area before noticing a small door. He curiously walked over to it and opened it wide. "Sweet, looks like our nights just got a lot comfier. Got a fuck ton of pillows and blankets here!"

"Considering we might have to sleep on a dune, that may be the one saving grace. Nice find! I'll give you a session on the house as a reward," Hollie offered with a light smile as she hefted the suitcase in front of her up. "Seems like we've got enough for our first trip. Maybe we should take this and come back for round two?"

"We definitely should bring this out." Erika rose to her feet. A single bark rung through the cargo hold, and she immediately moved toward the source. She found Snowflake, sitting beside a black case.

"Master, I have fulfilled your request. Am I a good boy?"

Erika remained silent as she opened the case. Inside was an Orion Flare gun within with three shells. She smiled, then patted the dog on the head.

"Damn right you're a good boy! You deserve a treat for your work, sweetie!"

He barked happily and licked her face.

The dog looked up, noticing Freyja had knelt down beside them. "Excuse me, Snowflake, I have a proposition for you. Would you bite Shinzo's balls off for all the treats you could eat?"

Erika sighed again. It seemed the Meteorologist's distrust of the Politician would only keep growing.

* * *

 **12:58 P.M Day One**

 **Outside**

 **Plane Graveyard**

Bridgette let out a squeal and waved her arms frantically as she narrowly avoided a piece of debris from tumbling onto her. "Phew, this really is like a horror movie. The cute cheerleader is really fighting the odds. I don't know if we're gonna find anything useful in this junk."

"Just keep your eyes peeled, and watch what you touch. I'm sure we can salvage something in this scrap heap," Eleanor muttered to herself as she watched the Cheerleader work from several feet away. She was twirling a fidget spinner around her index finger.

Archer carefully approached an opening in the wreckage and peeked inside. During the few minutes he did so, his stern expression never faded away. "It's safe to get in through here," he said. "Who wants to join me? Either way, you'll be working until we make progress."

"Yeesh, are you always this serious?" the Cheerleader lamented. "You need to learn to relax a little, maybe crack a joke occasionally," she suggested with a roll of her shoulders."The art of comedy is about being surprising and relatable, which is why I'm marrying your sister!" she exclaimed before receiving a deadpan look. "Heh, tough crowd, I guess. Fine, I'm going..." She huffed as she squeezed between some pieces of wreckage.

"Have you found anything useful, Masahiko? Maybe a makeup box?" Stephanie asked, trying to sound hopeful.

"Hmm. I'm afraid not, Miss Kim. Don't worry, we'll find something to let you showcase your craft soon enough. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving a fellow artist high and dry," the Bonsai Artist mused as he continued examining the remaining baggage from an ejected cargo hold.

The Bounty Hunter eyed the baggage the Artist was sifting through before shifting her attention to the debris Bridgette had slipped past. "Archer, you might wanna be careful with how you address the others. People in a situation like this only have so much tolerance for authority."

"Without that, we'd all be dead in less than an hour," the Pinkerton said while scouring every inch of the inside.

"Believe me, I act this way because I care. In this moment, we have to act fast, and less gets done when fewer people contribute."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. We've got some rebels in this group. The harder you push, the harder they'll push back." Eleanor stooped over before brushing off a water bottle. "Hey, Bonsai-Boy, do you know anything about plants in general? If we can't find a body of water, we might have to rely on getting moisture from any vegetation we can find."

Masahiko began adjusting the faux branches on his arms. "Well, yes, we will need to find a succulent plant. Those are the kinds that will absorb every little bit of water they can. The best bet would be any growing on lower terrain."

"We can also try to dig a well, if worse comes to worst. I've seen people on television find underground wells wherever plant life is growing. It's a last ditch effort, but it's better than nothing," the Cosmetologist added, giving the boy a smile.

A giggle could be heard, followed by the shifting of more rubble as Bridgette emerged, toting a case of water bottles that were still wrapped. "I'd say hold off on the digging or plants, because we just hit liquid gold! There's a couple more down there, too."

Archer followed, carrying another case of waters. "It's surreal how these were the only things to survive the crash. There's not a scratch on them..." It was clear from his eyes that he was deep in thought.

"Well, at least we're not leaving empty-handed. All of these bags are destroyed. The best they could be used for is to keep a fire going," Masahiko joked as he wiped his brow, walking back from the wreckage of the cargo.

"Clearly this is not as random as someone would have us believe, not that it changes the result. We should move as much of this as we can and divide up resources later," the Bounty Hunter suggested.

"Let's hope the others found something useful," Stephanie said, slowly rising to her feet.

* * *

 **1:23 P.M Day One**

 **Ruined Plane #2**

 **Coach Area**

"Oh my God, I can only imagine how many bodies there must be buried in that other plane too. Th-This is horrible," Hyunjin stammered out as he covered his mouth with his hand to avoid vomiting.

The interior of the plane was badly damaged, with large sections of the cabin having been torn out before or after the landing. Dozens of bodies either remained mangled in their seats or lay strewn across the aisles. As a result, the horrifying scent of iron and death hung in the air.

Shinzo steeled himself as he raised his tie to cover his nostrils. "I know how you feel, but we must soldier on. The plane we awoke on was bare of food or water of any kind, almost intentionally. If there's anything worth salvaging, we need to do so. It looks like the flight attendant station is still intact."

Kasumi pulled up her jacket to help cover her face. At the same time, she reached over and soothingly massaged the Idol's back. "This will certainly be an ordeal. However, Shinzo is correct; we need to search this place as well as we can. Just be sure to breathe through your mouths."

"Oh God, I can't go in there. All of those people... I just..." Kokoro paused, trying her hardest not to vomit.

Sophia placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "It's alright. You don't have to go in there if you do want to. It's difficult to face something like this, so we understand if you wish to stay out here."

The Politician frowned as his gaze swept around the aisles. "I'll check it out myself. No sense in you ladies putting yourselves through this. If you don't feel up for it, just wait here. Hyunjin, do you think you can hold your stomach?"

The boy offered a reluctant expression. "...That is yet to be seen, but I'll try. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can leave, right?"

"Indeed. We just need to make a sweep. I saw some of the others toting water, so we're looking for food. Airplane food is notoriously bad, but, once our bellies have been empty a while, I don't think we'll mind much." Shinzo started through the aisle and towards the attendant area.

"Please, allow me to go instead, Hyunjin. Go get some fresh air for now. If the smell is too strong, we may want to go in shifts." Kasumi stepped past the K-Pop Idol and deeper into the seating area.

The Idol offered a relieved sigh. "I know this doesn't do much for my image, but I appreciate that, Kasumi," he said with a curt bow as he lingered back near the warped entrance.

"You know, despite our impromptu holiday, I am looking forward to those airplane peanuts," Sophia said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"How can you be so cheery? With all of these people being dead? I can't… this is all..." Kokoro trailed off.

"Try not to think about it, dear. If you do, then the despair of this situation will warp your mind." The Librarian hoped her words would calm the Hypnotherapist down.

The Idol's gaze shifted between Kokoro and Sophia. "I know this isn't the most comforting thought, but if you subscribe to a higher power, perhaps we can hope they've found peace. There may still be a purpose for what we survived against all odds. With that in mind, we should try to carry on for those who cannot."

"Y-Yeah… I just have to believe that they've found peace. Th-Thanks, Hyunjin… I'm a little better now," Kokoro said softly, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Brilliant. The best thing we can do is keep calm. How about we talk books? Perhaps I can find something you may like - should we find a library, of course," Sophia said cheerfully. Kokoro nodded back.

The K-Pop Idol scratched his cheek. "Admittedly, I do more reading of magazines and blogs these days. My manager keeps me too busy to have much down time. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I have tons! I am mostly a fan of occult-themed books, but I'm sure we can find you something. For you, Hyunjin, I believe The Vagrant will do. It's the story of a man who travels a war-torn world. It's a trilogy, so you might like it," she said.

 **[Flight Attendant Area]**

Shinzo chuckled and whistled when he opened a cabinet and found various bags of food. "Finally, a stroke of luck. There's enough for at least a few days, if we're reckless. If we ration it… maybe we can make it last a week. What do you think, Kasumi?"

"Yes, these should be able to last a bit, though I had hoped we'd find more. Thankfully, my bag is fairly well packed. I have some water and rations, as well. It could last a person well over a week, and it could help us all get through a day," the Historian explained as she adjusted her backpack.

"...Speaking of which, I wanted to say that I appreciate what you did earlier. You helped convince the others to give me an opportunity. I know what I'm going to suggest next may seem unfair, but we should refrain from disclosing everything we've found. Call it a safety measure, if you will. If people believe we have less supplies, they will be less liberal with how it's spent," Shinzo said in a whisper.

Kasumi seemed to look over the Politician for a few moments in thought. She nodded with a light smile after some time passed. "I may not like that idea, but I must admit you have a point. We should get moving, especially since we are coming back with only so much."

The Politician gently rested a hand on her shoulder with a nod of his own. "Agreed, and thank you. I knew you'd see the value in that thought process. Let's not keep them waiting. The discussion of books will only keep their minds off of these morbid surroundings for so long..."

* * *

 **1:44 P.M Day One**

 **Outside**

 **Exit of Plane Graveyard**

The Ultimate Politician offered an appreciative smile as he regarded the generous amount of suitcases and backpacks. The luggage had been gathered together in a series of piles near the outlying area of the wrecked planes. "Despite how this day has begun, it seems we made out quite well. We'll sort out supplies and then figure out what direction to set out in. I don't suppose anyone came across a compass in their search?"

Bridgette was on her knees when she opened up a rolling suitcase. As she pulled it open and rummaged through it, various members of the group became quite distracted, as her skirt was hiked up and her underwear was in sight. She didn't seem to care about modesty, as she muttered to herself, "Okay, gonna need covering clothing, sunscreen, water... Let's hope someone is an avid burnoose collector... hey, ABC! Hehe, cool. C'mere, you ABC!" She continued to search through the luggage on her hands and knees, using a bit of ruined airplane chair as a comfort for said knees to ensure they didn't get burned.

Gura scoffed as he turned away from the Cheerleader. "Alright, while airhead works on that, we need to decide where to go. Also, wasn't there talk about a dude that ditched us? Any idea where he went off to?"

"Not a clue. He apparently vanished into thin air, though I wonder if he took off completely," Eleanor mused as she sat atop a nearby suitcase.

"Perhaps we should search for him. It's prudent for all of us to remain together. It isn't wise to brave the wilds on our own," Archer added, glancing around the group. "I would appreciate it if some of you could help me. It's best if we go in a small group."

"...According to Kasumi, he didn't seem all that friendly. I'm not going to volunteer to hunt down that rogue samurai. Wait, does that make him a ronin now?" Hollie asked with a blank expression.

"Samurai without masters are considered ronin, yes, so I believe that's what he is. I doubt that matters, though. If he is hostile, then I don't want to put myself between him and his sword," Sophia said while shivering slightly in fear.

Bridgette lowered her head between her legs so she could look at the people gathered behind her. "Which suitcase has the jackets and such? We don't want to just wear our normal clothing out here, guys and gals and dogs!"

"We have more than enough change of clothes for all of us, Miss Clancy. You don't need to worry about that right now," Masahiko called out before turning back to the group. "Well, even if he is a bit surly, it would not be good to just let someone go off on their own. Given the feat of strength Miss Kamukura described, he could be quite useful to have in a pinch."

"I'll go with you, Archer. Me and Snowflake can try to track him. He's a bit overheated, but he'll be good to go once he has some water," Erika said, having placed a bowl of water down for her dog to drink.

"I appreciate it, Miss Del Rio, but we cannot just have two people to a team. Everyone, please, we can't leave him behind, even if he is a bit gruff. We need everyone here for when we leave," the Ultimate Pinkerton Agent said, a bit more firmly this time.

"Right-o! Allow me to get ready for desert travel, then!" Bridgette promptly pulled off her sneakers, then her skirt. She grabbed a pair of cargo pants and pulled them on, as well as hiking boots that she found. After lacing up, she grabbed a jacket that seemed appropriate for hot weather rather than cold, and pulled it on with the hood up. The girl who'd been showing more skin than all of them put together was, all of a sudden, looking far more ready than most. "What's the plan, Stan?"

"The plan hasn't changed. Archer wants to search for… Gaikoku, was it? Yes, so let us focus on that. Since no one else is volunteering, I suppose I can lend a hand," Stephanie said. She then stood next to the orange-haired man.

"Oh oh! Me! I'll go search for him! Maybe I can help him get back to the past!" Freyja cried out, waving her hand around frantically.

Archer sighed, but gave a nod. "I appreciate it, you guys. If we get one more person, I think we could have a nice solid group."

"Hah, I do apologize. I would volunteer, but I'm taking Bridgette's example and dressing to the occasion." Hyunjin laughed as he delicately rubbed sunscreen on his bare skin before eying an assortment of garments. "An idol has to maintain a certain aesthetic, after all."

"Well, I certainly would like another chance to learn about him, so I believe I'll be joining in," Kasumi said as she walked over to the Pinkerton. "Last I saw him, he was walking directly forward from the cockpit of the plane we were in."

"Alright, then let us head in that direction. Meanwhile, I'd like for everyone here to prepare to leave. Remember, pack light, and only take what you think you can carry. There are a lot of us, so everything should be split evenly," Archer said as he took the lead, following the direction Kasumi had pointed out.

"Leave it to us. We'll be ready to go in a flash! Shame we have something as simple as a hair dryer," Bridgette lamented with a slight pout as she continued to organize her luggage.

"God, what I wouldn't give for one of those, girl!" Eleanor sighed dramatically as she ran a hand through her hair. "Talk about roughing it. They could have packed a few more essentials."

"We were lucky to have essentials... Considering we don't even know how we got on the plane, no one could have packed for it," the Cheerleader remarked. She then tried to ensure everything was in order. "But yeah, I'm glad I'm wearing my sports bra. Hermione and Ginny are gonna get heavy real fast, I just know it."

"...If you'd like, I can make them numb later. I know this wonderful treatment. It will do wonders for helping you sleep, too. I'll even throw in the first treatment as complementary," Hollie offered with a coy expression.

Shinzo tugged at his collar. "Can we please try to remain focused for a moment? Let's get this search over so we can get moving. I don't like the idea of staying here any longer than necessary. We could be in danger."

Bridgette blinked in surprise, then held her hands over her ample chest. "Make the girls go numb? Um, no thanks... but wow, that's a first in an attempt for someone to get their hands on them! Haha!"

Kokoro sighed at the Cheerleader's antics. She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore them. Glancing down, she noticed a shadow on the ground, one that looked vaguely human-shaped. She slowly looked upward, spotting a man dressed in full samurai armor. She let out a scream, jumping back in surprise.

"What? What's the matter?" Sophia cried, having run to her side.

Kokoro rose a shaky hand up, pointing at the top of the plane.

"Th-There's a man up there," she replied, causing everyone to look toward the top of the plane.

On top of the plane that the Hypnotherapist pointed at was the Ultimate Samurai. He looked like he was in the middle of meditation. However, once he noticed that others where finally paying attention to him, he chuckled. "I was beginning to wonder if any of you would even notice, especially that mongrel you have with you. To think you all are the only life in such a distance. So little plant and animal life, even for what I would have expected for a desert."

Bridgette blinked, staring up at the surly and gruff man, and then waved. "Hi!"

"We're all very impressed. Now, can you come down already? While you've been sunbathing, some of us have actually been working," Eleanor groused as she gestured at the stacks of luggage. "We'd like to leave some time today."

The K-Pop Idol pulled on a hoodie before offering a pacifying smile. "Don't be so hasty, Eleanor. We still don't have a heading, so running off now would be reckless."

"That is a good point. Friend, I don't suppose you've found anything of use?" Shinzo asked as he lifted his chin and stared up at the Samurai.

Gaikoku stood up and, with little effort, jumped from the plane to the charred sands in front of the group. Tucked under his arm was an extra large suitcase. "As a matter of fact, I came across this once I left. It had a parachute attached to it, so it seems to have been sent to us. Inside there is a compass; a smaller, locked suitcase; and a piece of paper."

"Oh, may I take a look, Gai?" Kasumi asked as she stepped toward the Samurai. The man stared over toward the Historian for a few moments before setting down the case and walking off without a word.

Kasumi shrugged and opened up the case. "Good news, everyone! We have a map now! This case has a combination lock, so when we stop for the night, I'll try to figure it out."

"Excellent!" Hyunjin said as he pulled a hoodie on over his normal attire. "Then it seems we finally have our heading. Shall we set out then, Shinzo?" he asked as he regarded the Politician.

Shinzo nodded his head with a pleased expression. "Indeed. When we stop for the evening, we can divide the other resources up, so grab what you can carry without struggle and let's get moving. Kasumi, why don't you hold onto that map and give us directions?" He stooped over to pick up a large pack.

Kasumi nodded as she pulled up the map and began looking it over. "Alright, everyone, once we are all packed up, we are going to be heading to the north-west to find this supposed Oasis. It will be for quite a few miles, it seems. It isn't very clear, but it's the best we have."

"If we get off course, I'm fairly confident I can use landmarks to steer us back on course. I'm sure Archer can help with that, as well," Eleanor mused with a shrug of her shoulder. Soon after, she started forward with a bag in hand.

"I guess, but this seems like a fuckin' trap to me. But whatever, let's just get going to our deaths," Gura muttered as he picked up one of the containers of water bottles.

Bridgette was quick to grab a duffel bag and a satchel, one on each shoulder. The large amount of stuff she was carrying didn't seem to perturb her. She walked on over to Erika and Snowflake, and whispered to them, "I snuck a few extra things for our pupper pal, so don't worry. Some of it is in my bra, too, so just ask."

"Thanks, Bridgette. I appreciate it," Erika said with a smile on her face.

Snowflake let out a bark and happily wagged his tail. "Bridgette is a nice hooman. I like you a lot!"

"Yeah, I even found one of those chew toys for Snowflake... hehe, he's now officially the first boy to have a bone between my boobs!"

"Whelp, I can certainly say our journey will be nice and smooth! The skies are blue, and I predict nothing but sunshine for the next few hours! Temps should be around eighty-five or so, so we won't die! That is, unless the dirty politician decides to slit our throats while our backs are turned," Freyja said with an icy glare towards Shinzo, who just remained silent. If looks could kill, the Ultimate Politician would be six feet under.

The Ultimate Acupuncturist sighed softly as she slowly trudged forward. "...I really wish I had some headphones. I can already feel a headache coming on," she muttered as she stared out at the rolling dunes that seemed to go for eternity. She couldn't shake the feeling that the worst of their journey lay ahead of them…

* * *

 **1:51 P.M Day One**

 **Outside**

 **Exit of Plane Graveyard**

As the rest of the group made their way out of the graveyard, Gaikoku stood back by the plane they had found him at. His eyes were still closed as he waited quietly. After a little bit, he fished a hand into his robe and pulled out a small black device. The Samurai pressed a button along the side of it and waited for the results.

A few moments elapsed before a distinctly feminine voice filled the open space.

"Hiya, this is your favorite big sis! I just wanted to say how proud I am of you!"

"Tch... Enoshima..." Gaikoku muttered in response.

"So, like, I'll be brief. I have a lot of work to do. Despair keeps yours truly busy. There's a certain someone who needs to disappear. I know you won't let me down!"

The Samurai's features hardened as his grip on the device tightened slightly. "Always so damn talkative. Just get to it, already."

"Don't be such a sourpuss! Haven't I taken good care of you? Now, let's get down to business..." Junko suggested as her voice became suddenly more serious.

Gaikoku remained quiet as he continued listening to the girl's words. Once she was done, he hit the button again and groaned. He stashed the device away and turned to face the direction where the rest of the tribe headed. He scowled as his hand gripped onto the hilt of his katana. "No, I don't need to dull my blade against the likes of them," he mused. After a moment, he released his grip and moved to grab the practice blade beneath it. With a curt nod, he began following after the others.

* * *

 **Bennu Tribe: 15 Remaining Members**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Maya and Hana were seen sitting behind the desk as the camera turned on. "Sora, are you ready?" Maya questioned.

"I'd really rather not do this," Sora argued. "I didn't even know the camera was on us during the reception."

"Hun, there are so many poly relationships in the series that most people wouldn't be shocked to learn at least one set of actors were really in one," Hana claimed.

"I'm not coming out there," Sora stated. Hana and Maya shared look before sighing. Hana then stood up and walked off-camera. "Hey! Hana! Put me down!"

Hana could be heard chuckling. "No can do, Hun." Maya giggled as the two walked back onto the set, Hana holding a struggling Sora in her arms. "Go ahead and start the intro, Maya."

Maya nodded, still giggling. "Hi, guys! I'm Maya Amano, and I play the Ultimate Dragon Tamer."

"I'm Hana Sugimoto, and I play the Ultimate Spirit Channeler," Hana greeted as she sat. She placed Sora in her lap and wrapped her arms around his waist.

The young man glared back at her. "Is this really necessary?"

"Considering Hana had to carry you onto the set, I would say yes," Maya responded. "Now, introduce yourself to our lovely audience."

Sora let out a defeated sigh before looking up at the camera. "I'm Sora Nakamura, but most of you might be familiar with my character's name, Alpha. I played the Ultimate Extraterrestrial."

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show," Hana introduced.

Sora went back to glaring at his girlfriends. "Can I go now?"

"Aw, but we just got started, Sora," Maya argued, a pout on her face. "Please don't go."

"You don't want to make Maya cry," Hana teased.

"You guys are jerks," Sora complained, his face becoming a bright shade of red. Maya and Hana giggled.

"Anyways, I think we should answer a few questions people have," Maya segued.

Hana leaned forward to look at the screen. "Are they about us or the cast in general?" Maya shrugged. "Okay, first question is asking if we chose our own talents."

"I did, but Sora and Hana didn't," Maya responded.

Sora tapped his chin. "I mean…I always liked aliens as a kid, and I think I had an alien head pin on my jacket when I went in for my audition."

"So you unintentionally asked to be an alien?" Hana teased.

"At least I didn't request to be the Ultimate Stripper," Sora retorted.

Hana flushed red while Maya burst into laughter. "I thought it would help me get accepted. Tiana's playing the Ultimate Dominatrix."

"Yeah, but the Ultimate Stripper?" Maya questioned, still laughing. "Come on, Hun. You should've known that was a bit too much." Still giggling, Maya turned her attention to the screen. "Next question, how did you three start dating?"

Hana sighed, cracking a smile. "Well, Sora and I had been dating for a year when we met Maya at orientation. We became really close friends, and then Sora and I started developing feelings for her."

"After a few months, Maya actually got the courage to ask both of us out, and we said yes," Sora explained. He leaned back into Hana's grasp. "You were enough for me, but Maya was just another piece that we were missing."

"I'm glad both of you said yes," Maya confessed. Her cheeks turned a light pink. "I think I might've lied and tried to pass it off as a joke if you had said no."

"We would've never," Sora argued. He slid off of Hana's lap and plopped himself down on Maya's. He then wrapped his arms around Maya's neck. "I think we should end this episode."

Maya cracked a smirk. "Someone's eager to please." She glanced over at the camera. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show."

"And we'll see you all after the next episode," the three stated, waving at the camera.

* * *

 ***AN* Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. I wanna thank our betas and a special thanks to Fee5H and Kobold for joining us for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!** **  
**

* * *

 _ **Review Section:**_

 _ **Magus1108**_

 _We're pleased to hear you're enjoying it. Each of these tribes have been so unique from one another that it makes it very fun to tackle different dynamics._

 _ **Blazerxz**_

 _Yeah there's definitely a huge gap between serious and lighthearted in this group haha_

 _ **ThePLOThand**_

 _Hey I don't have an argument against that lol  
_

 _ **TheBlueCzar**_

 _Yeah we've really been trying to tackle different themes with each tribe. It really works since we have so many personalities lol_

 _ **Altomi**_

 _Evil? Oh we're nothing put pure little cinnamon buns. We'd never hurt a fly Alto! ;)  
_

 _ **bellatrixshine**_

 _Glad to hear you're enjoying it. Also as always thank you so much for another great Omake. Seeing Sora with his two girls was priceless!_

 _ **JCW18**_

 _I'm really glad there are some standouts for you already. It really helps having the tribes make the cast easier to digest at once.  
_

 _ **NSPunny**_

 _Hah we try our best with the it harder/easier depending on the app.  
_

 _ **doomqwer**_

 _Uh Hinata doesn't have another child?_

 _ **1Glimmershine**_

 _Glad to hear it man. We really tried to go for different dynamics with each of them, so I'm glad it's showing.  
_

 _ **MudkipOfDespair**_

 _Hehe well it won't be long =)  
_

 _ **The Kobold Necromancer**_

 _Lol wanna thank you again for joining us this chapter. It was a blast and fun to see you writing for Bouncy!  
_

 _ **pokemansuperallstar**_

 _We're gonna get to the KG, but things are definitely going to be different for this fic =)_


	8. Chapter 7: Tremors

**Chapter 7: Tremors**

 **1:12 P.M Day Two**

 **Dunes**

The Ouroboros Tribe found itself traversing what seemed to be a never-ending series of sand dunes. Everyone had been walking with little more than the occasional break since their departure the day prior, with the intent being to put as much distance between them and the ghost town's deadly denizens as possible. As the hours continued to wane on, however, they all were beginning to feel the exhaustion bearing down upon them.

"I don't know how much longer I can go on," Cynthia spoke with a strained breath as she wiped at the sweat that glistened on her forehead. "This damn prosthetic feels like an anchor in the sand, and my muscles feel like they weigh a ton." She eyed the boy who brought up the rear next to her.

"We've gotta keep moving. I get that y'all are tired, but I reckon we can take ourselves a well-deserved break if we go a bit farther," Clint called out, glancing back at the group.

Toshi nervously fretted his hands together. "Jeez, I'm really hoping we find this oasis soon... If we don't get some kind of rest, what are we gonna do when more scorpions or something show up?" he asked while scanning the horizon.

"Right now, the last thing I'm thinking about is scorpions," the Muay Thai Artist deadpanned as she eyed the several smaller groups that were conversing ahead of them. "If I didn't feel like we needed them, I would have stopped to rest hours ago. Though, let's face it, we're not exactly the ringers when it comes to survival in this group."

"Y-Yeah, I've had to dumpster dive to get by in between races... There's not much I can do with that experience right now," the Racer muttered before shyly eyeing the girl. "I may be a loser, but you're still strong, right, Cynthia?

The pink-haired girl shrugged. "I'm no match for my brother, Lee, but I'm plenty tough. I would be better off if it weren't for this prosthetic leg of mine. It sinks with every step I take, so I'm wasting a lot of energy. Don't even get me started on where all this extra sand is ending up," she mumbled before returning a glance. "I thought I sucked in big groups, but you really take the cake. Doesn't drag racing require some serious nerves?"

Toshi scratched the back of his head as he sighed. "Well, believe it or not, you wouldn't even recognize me when I'm behind the wheel. I just get to escape from my worries for a little."

"I actually understand more than you realize. Like I said, I suck in large groups, so I usually let others do most of the talking. When I'm at competitions and across from an opponent, though, I get into the zone. I forget about the rest of the world for a few moments," Cynthia admitted with a shrug. "It's a shame I can't do that on command."

A small smile pulled at the Racer's lips for a few moments. "It sure would be nice. I'm just alone with my fears out here..."

The Muay Thai Artist raised a brow. "What are you afraid of, anyways? Well, aside from the giant scorpions. I'd wager all of us aren't fans of them."

Toshi's face paled and beads of sweat formed on his brow. "W-Well, just choose something and it can get to me... I'm sorry. Even having to spill my guts like this is getting me super anxious."

"Simmer down. I won't pry if it's going to make you have a panic attack. You shouldn't worry too much, though; we've got a small army of well-trained people looking out for us. This situation could be far worse," Cynthia said as she gave the boy a slight shrug.

The Racer took a few shaky breaths. "You're right. If only we found some kinda vehicle, I would be much better..." Toshi muttered, staring down at his own sluggish steps.

A tiny smirk graced Cynthia's lips. "You could always ask Viviana to carry you. So long as you frame it as a request, she'd probably oblige."

"Great... That would just make me literally dead weight." Toshi groaned, shaking his head. "Let's keep going. The last thing I need is a showcase of what a weak link I am..."

* * *

 **2:40 P.M Day Two**

 **Dunes**

The sun was shining brightly over the desert. It had been nearly a day since leaving the ghost town, and everyone was still trucking along and trying to make the most of their current situation, despite the complete exhaustion. It was a grueling task, but they had mutually agreed to make it to the Oasis as soon as they could. They knew it was their only chance at survival. For Sachiko, trekking through the desert wasn't anything new. She had been to war countless times as the Ultimate General, and the same sharp eyes she used on the battlefield were now being used to gaze at her companions. If she was lucky, she would find someone trustworthy among them. Her focus had been mostly on Toshi, who had been an anxious mess up until a few moments ago.

I can't believe he's actually survived this long. That boy isn't going to make it in this environment. How did he even get his talent? All he does is cry and call himself weak, she thought, a frown on her face. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the Ultimate Coroner walking up beside her.

He wiped at his brow before offering the General a warm expression. "It's Sachiko, right? Do you mind if ask you something? We might as well talk; we have all the time in the world, and silence such as yours is usually only reserved for the dead."

"I suppose. Ask me anything you'd like, Daniel."

"Splendid. I suppose I want to know why you didn't step forward as a nominee for leadership. I wasn't surprised that Cyrus volunteered, but I thought you and Tanzo would be perfectly suited for the task. I'm not bad-mouthing Josan, mind you. Just call me a curious mind with nothing more than time to waste." The Coroner chuckled.

"I didn't truly believe a military-style leadership would be ideal. Clint nominated me, and I was interested, but I'd rather have someone else make the tough decisions," she replied. She then took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. "That being said, I don't entirely trust everyone here. You never know when someone could stab you in the back."

The Coroner's eyes widened slightly. "I see. That must have slipped my mind, but I suppose it makes sense. Military leadership could have been a good way to cause conflict in the end. That may be why Josan was picked; he presented a nice, neutral choice. Still, even if you're not our leader, it is comforting to know that we have someone with a keen mind on our side. Surely, the others will heed your advice," he said with a half-hearted smile. "I was thinking that we're overdue for a break. Perhaps you might… suggest one? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt morale."

"The military life isn't for everyone. Behaving as if we were under martial law isn't wise. People often don't like when the military is in power," she replied firmly. She wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead with her arm. "As for that break, I suppose we could take a short one. I'll see what I can do."

Daniel smiled brightly. "Excellent. I knew you would see reason, General. Not all of us are quite used to walking almost non-stop for this many hours like soldiers. I believe the blisters on my feet would be grateful, too."

"Try walking in heels and then tell me what it's like," she said with a chuckle. She picked up the pace a bit, walking closer to Josan, who was at the front of the group.

"Is something the matter, General?" the Tattoo Artist asked. She shook her head and glanced at the others.

"Nothing is wrong. I just figured that we're long overdue for a break. Would you mind if we took one to catch our breaths?" Sachiko asked. The man gave her a nod.

"I suppose we can take a short break. I'm getting a bit tired, myself. Keep an eye out, in case something happens," he said, earning a nod from the woman.

"I will. Thanks, Josan. I'm sure we'll make it to the Oasis soon enough."

Jackie snorted quietly as she adjusted her hat. "I wouldn't get the the doc's hopes up! From the way that robogirl is talking, we ain't gonna be there anytime soon. Hah, at least it ain't the middle of summer!" The Cowgirl cracked up before chewing a piece of dried jerky.

The smile on Daniel's face faltered. "...I am beginning to think the scorpions had the right idea."

* * *

 **3:21 P.M Day Two**

 **Dunes**

"The power source I detected is still a long distance away. According to my calculations, it will take close to two weeks to reach it at our current rate. Our supplies will run out long before then," the Android said matter-of-factly as her eyes scanned the horizon.

Tanzo crossed his arms with a groan. "That is problematic. Do you see any sources of water, at least? Any plant life? I've seen very few plants around, which is strange. The town looked like something out of a western movie, but this desert doesn't fit with that."

"I am fully equipped to scan for deposits of water. Should you require that, I will do so. I should also inform you that some of these ecosystems seem manufactured," Vivianna offered.

"No doubt thanks to our captors. Whoever brought us here most likely made it harder for us to procure supplies. We'll have to manage what we have carefully. The last thing we need is to run out at an inopportune time." Clint tipped his hat back as he took a look at his surroundings.

Tanzo looked over his shoulder towards the remainder of the tribe that followed behind him. "This is a bad situation. Some of the civvies are only just keeping themselves on their feet. Saavedra, scan the area for a sizable water supply. We will most likely have to take another break soon."

"Affirmative," the Android responded. Her eyes glowed for a moment, then she raised an arm to point towards the horizon. "The nearest supply of water is still another three hours in that direction. Fortunately, it is in the same direction we are already going."

"Excellent. Let's keep an eye on the horizon. We have a few more hours of sunlight left, so we should make the most of them," Clint added while giving the pair a firm look.

The Ultimate Android paused as her head shifted violently to the side. "Anomaly detected. Five hundred meters..."

"Anomaly? Where, exactly?" Tanzo tried to follow her line of sight.

"The anomaly is four hundred meters away and approximately fifteen meters below us," Viviana responded as she gripped at her sword. "Six identical hostiles detected. Three hundred meters and closing..."

"Shit! Everyone, get ready! Something is about to attack us!" Clint barked, rapidly drawing his revolvers. He cocked the hammers back, preparing for the attack.

"Keep us informed, Saavedra. Everyone, brace yourselves. Something is coming from underneath us!" Tanzo turned and made his way back towards the rest of the tribe.

At that warning, chaos began to fill the large group. They were weary, stressed, and completely unprepared for what was headed their way. The Ouroboros Tribe was about to fight for its life, and could only hope it wouldn't be its last one.

* * *

 **3:27 P.M Day Two**

 **Dunes**

They were quick to form a semi-circle, though the defensive maneuver did little to assuage the concerns of the tribe members.

"Alright, y'all, could ya be a bit more specific when ya say we're being attacked?" Jackie called out as she gripped her revolvers and scanned the dunes around them. "I ain't seeing anything..."

"B-Big brother Tanzo said they were underground, right? How do we even prepare for something like that?" Joel shakily pulled a stun gun out of his bag. He looked over it with disappointment. "This probably isn't gonna do much if it's something like those scorpions."

"We're not exactly sure what they are. Unless Vivvi can accurately identify them, we're blind until they surface. All we can do is wait," Clint said. His eyes were shifting around, looking every which way in case one of the creatures surfaced.

The Ultimate Android remained in a guarded state as her gaze was tilted towards the sand. "I have found no data on these creatures, but they resemble large worms. They are moving faster than any land animal I have on record."

"Excuse me? Uh… did you say large worms?" Daniel asked as his eye twitched slightly. "Could you possibly provide more information than that?"

"They are approximately nine meters in length and six meters in width at their widest point. If I had to calculate, I would say they weigh anywhere from ten to twenty tons," Viviana responded.

"...I think I preferred not knowing," Cythina deadpanned. "What am I supposed to do against something like that?!"

"Oh no, oh nonono..." Toshi crouched down in the sand. He began pulling at his hair as tears streamed down the sides of his face.

"Let's not start panicking, everyone. Remain calm. I'm sure we'll be able to stand up against whatever is coming. If we cannot defeat them, then don't bother fighting them. Sometimes, it's better to run and live than to fight and die," Josan said, hoping to calm the Racer down.

"While I do agree with you, we may have little choice in the matter," Cyrus explained as he gestured towards the Android. "Viviana has claimed that they are incredibly fast, so we are best served to stand our ground. Running would only leave us completely exposed."

"Hah, I ain't afraid of some oversized worms! I'll mount 'em on the wall like my trophies back home!" Jackie boasted. She nearly fell over once the taunt left her lips, as the ground began to quake violently.

Immanuel placed a hand on the Cowgirl's shoulder. "While I like your enthusiasm, I doubt your wall could support that. Everyone, I know it will be tough, but we need to stay calm!"

The Ultimate General offered a stern expression as she shifted her footing. "He's right. Wars are won by those who know when to fight and retreat. However, a calm mind is far more powerful than any weapon. We have no idea what these creatures are drawn to, or whether they rely on scent, sight, or hearing. I'd suggest avoiding direct confrontation until we can learn more."

"Heh-heh, I think these big ol' worms are gonna have an easy time eating us all up when we're in a group!" Sasami mused as she happily spun a meat cleaver in her hand. "Ooooh, Sasami-san wonders what the inside of its tummy will look like!"

Toshi's eyes grew even more frantic as he seemed to notice how close he was to everyone else. "Oh, God, she's right... If we stay together, we're just sitting ducks!" The Racer desperately shouldered past some of the others and ran out into open dunes, much to the concern of Immanuel, who attempted to reach out to him.

The Philosopher's reaction was doomed to fail, however, as a torrent of sand suddenly pelted the group, momentarily blinding them. Still, it was difficult to miss the large outline slithering beneath the sand and towards the fleeing Racer. His frantic cries and panicked flight had drawn the creature's attention. Before the boy could react, a massive maw burst out of the sand and seized his leg. Toshi desperately pawed at the sand as the eyeless abomination dragged him deeper into the ground, his whimpers drowning under the worm's guttural cries. His desperate, panicked rambling was silenced shortly afterwards, when the creature's tongue wrapped around his midsection and fractured his back with a powerful squeeze. Toshi could only barely protest as the worm reared its head back, causing the crippled boy to slide down its throat in an instant. Even as it burrowed back beneath the sand, the rest of Ouroboros heard a faint wail from Toshi. It would likely be the last noise he'd ever produce before it digested him entirely.

Immanuel found himself unable to move as he stared in horror at the spot where Toshi had been running mere moments ago. Tanzo's large hand gripped his shoulder tightly, but the act brought him no comfort. "I... I didn't want to lose any one. No one left behind..." Immanuel muttered.

"Not much we can do for him now. Saavedra, did you get a chance to scan the creature more in-depth? Just how many are here right now?" the Tactician questioned as he watched the mound of sand the worm had left behind.

The Android remained silent for a moment before launching herself skyward and coming down several feet away from the group. Her sword pierced through the sand, causing blood to spray upward like a geyser. One of the large outlines stopped dead in its tracks. "...There were seven. Now six remain. They seem to rely on a sharp sense of sound."

"Then we can use that to our advantage. We can get them to surface, and Vivvi can kill them. I can provide cover fire if we need it," Clint said firmly.

"Let's not get too carried away. The last thing we need is more casualties," Ignacio replied. He gripped his cane tightly, preparing himself to fight.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Jackie cursed as she stared at the tunnel where Toshi had been dragged into. "Is this really happening? My brain must be fried after being out here so long."

Daniel cleared his throat as he slipped closer to Clint. "If that is the case, it seems we're all sharing in the same delusion."

"Alrighty! So Sasami-san just has to make the wormies pop up and then the super fighting robot can take them out, yes? Well, what are we waiting for?" The Butcher cheered as she skipped out from the group, whistling as she swung her knife in neat little circles.

She got a few meters away from the others when the sand began to shake violently again. Just like before, a worm breached the surface and opened its maw wide to claim another victim in the form of Sasami. In an instant, two large hands grabbed ahold of the hooked jaws and started to push back. Tanzo grunted from exertion and dug his heels into the sand as he grappled with the monstrous creature. His efforts paid off moments later when a loud crack filled the air, followed by a roar of pain. Pieces of the worm's maw crashed to the ground as the giant man ripped its mouth open, causing blood to spray onto the sand. He then split the creature in two with a final, primal tug. It collapsed to the ground without much of a fight, leaving the Tactician to wipe the blood off of his face. "You really must be psychopathic to do something as crazy as that," he muttered towards the silver-haired girl. Sasami didn't seem to hear him as she curiously poked at the dying creature with her knife.

"Two more are approaching. Clint and Jackie, prepare yourselves. The remaining three are still circling us," the Android stated.

The Ultimate Mercenary steadied his breathing as he rose his .500 Magnum, noticing that his aim was a bit shaky. He almost wished he had a cigar on him to calm him down, but shook his head and steeled his nerves regardless. He glanced around for a moment, before shifting his gaze toward the Cowgirl. "Hope your aim with that is on point. I haven't got much ammunition on me, so we have to make each hit count."

"Who do ya think you're talking to, tall, dark, and handsome? I ain't called the Ultimate Cowgirl for no reason! If we make it through this, I'll teach you how to properly aim," Jackie snarked as she raised her revolvers at two of the massive creatures that just surfaced. Wasting no time, she shifted her aim slightly, then fired two shots at a worm's wide-open jaws. One glanced off its hooked teeth, while the second one shredded through the top of its mouth and flew out of its spongy head. With an unsettling slosh, the beast collapsed onto the dune a few feet away from several of the group members.

"Damn. I underestimated you, Miss," the man said, a small grin working its way onto his face. He took aim at the second worm and rapidly pulled the trigger. Almost as fast as lightning, he moved his hand over the hammer and slam-fired the remaining four rounds. Each of the bullets pierced through the creature's skin, drawing a low groan from its maw. The worm fell dead next to its counterpart.

Viviana shifted her footing. "...They are retreating. It seems we have made our point. I'd advise we move quickly before they return with more."

"Yes, we must be careful. These sandworms may fall easily, but they'll soon be back... and in greater numbers," Ignacio warned, preparing his staff for another wave.

* * *

 **7:15 P.M Day Two**

 **Dunes**

 **Campsite**

It had been well over an hour since the remaining tribe members reached the destination Viviana had indicated earlier in the day. Fortunately, they did indeed find a reservoir of water and, with no further encounters with scorpions or sandworms, had elected to stop for a much-needed reprieve. In the time since then, many had immediately passed out from exhaustion or set out to prepare something for dinner. Those who were still awake had chosen to huddle around brightly-burning campfires after splitting into smaller groups.

The Ultimate Cowgirl cracked a wide smile before throwing an arm around the Butcher's shoulder. "Sasami, you're one hell of a cook! Hah, I bet my daddy would love to have you as a ranch hand! I can only imagine the cuts of beef we'd get if you were the one in charge."

"Heehee, that is so sweet of you to say about Sasami-san!" The Butcher chirped as she took a seat near the other girl. "It was so much fun to get to work on a new type of meat!"

"After the long day we've had, I'm sure a hot meal will cheer us all up. Wish we had found some rice, though. This meat would go well with it," Ignacio said with a sigh.

"Rice smice!" Jackie exclaimed between mouthfuls of seared meat. "I mean, I get it, you're super old and have to eat healthy, but who actually craves that crap? It don't really have any flavor."

"I'm not that old! I'm only forty!" the man angrily snapped with a glare at the Cowgirl.

"Don't worry, Mister Iggy, Sasami-san agrees with you. Rice just goes best with meat dishes!" She held up the now clean cleaver and stared at it contently. "Especially when it's a big, juicy piece of meat like what Sasami-san got from those worms!"

"...Wait. Y-You got this from those gross fucking worms?!" Jackie sputtered as she stared down at her dish vacantly.

"Dios mio! Are you trying to kill us?!" the Informant cried.

The Cowgirl shifted slightly, still staring at her food. "Heh, gotta say it's pretty tasty, though. Shame she didn't get more. If you don't want yours, gramps, I'll take your share!"

Sasami shrugged while smiling brightly at Ignacio. "It's not like there are any cows around for Sasami-san to play with. She had to make do so she could fill everyone's bellies!"

"Well, we have to survive on everything we can get. It doesn't taste so bad, so I'll be just fine. Sorry, girlie, I'll be keeping my share," Ignacio said, earning a frown from the Cowgirl.

"Fine, but dontcha start griping when that fatty food gives you a heart attack!" Jackie snarked playfully as she gazed around the rest of the campsite.

There were several still awake, but a large majority had already passed out.

Slowly, the smile on the Cowgirl's face faded. "You know, it's hard to believe what happened back there. What happened to Toshi… Well, I reckon that could have been any of us. What kind of nutjob would put us in a situation like that?"

The Butcher gracefully stood up from her seat and placed a slender hand on the Cowgirl's shoulder. "Aw, don't be so glum! We should just go with the flow. That's what Sasami-san does, and it's why she is always ready for a new experience!" The woman pulled her hand away before sauntering off back to her seat.

"Hate to admit it, but that isn't bad advice. If we focus too much on the dead, we'll end up just like them. Hell knows I can't die yet. I've got a job to do, after all," Ignacio said, a frown appearing on his face.

"Go with the flow, huh?" Jackie asked rhetorically. She set her plate down, then crossed her legs as she stared over at the Informant. "What kind of job are ya talking about? Now that I think of it, why are you the only adult here? That's kind of weird to me."

"I was tasked with obtaining some information on a certain group that's hellbent on plunging us into despair. Sadly, that's all you'll get from me. You shouldn't get yourselves involved in my work," he said dismissively.

The Cowgirl shrugged. "Whatever you say, old man. It sounds boring, anyways," she muttered as she stood up. She then took a moment to stretch. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'm gonna sleep like a log tonight..." She sighed audibly as she walked off.

"Night night!" The Butcher waved as she, too, stood up. "Sasami-san is going to get some beauty sleep now, too, so she can be ready for another exciting day tomorrow!"

"Sleep tight, kid. I doubt I'll rest easy, myself, but I'll try," Ignacio added, giving the girl a small wave.

* * *

 **10:24 P.M Day Two**

 **Dunes**

 **Campsite**

One by one, members of the tribe began to head off to sleep, hoping to find some solace after the rough day they just had. Immanuel was not one of them. The Moral Philosopher ran a hand through his goatee as he looked over the campfire before him. As much as he wanted to go to sleep, he couldn't ignore the sense of guilt gnawing at the back of his mind.

The Philosopher nearly jumped when he felt a small hand touch his shoulder. He whipped his head around and came face-to-face with a surprised Joel.

"I'm sorry, Immanuel. You just looked really upset, and I got a bit worried. Wanna talk about it?" The Musical Star rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that sounds like it could be just what I need. Shouldn't you be going to sleep soon, though? You are quite a bit younger than the rest of us," Immanuel said as the smaller teen sat down next to him.

Joel's already downtrodden mood seemed to sink even further at the man's words. "I'm not a kid... I'm already seventeen. I just still look like I did when I was ten years old."

"Oh! Forgive me, Joel. I didn't realize you were only a year younger than me, especially with how young you sound and talk. If it bothers you so much, why do you act that way?"

"It's not like it was my choice. I just didn't get to grow up," Joel muttered as his hand balled into a fist. He slowly looked over at the Philosopher and nodded, as if he was agreeing to a thought in his head. "My... My mom wanted me to stay young so I could keep getting work. She started putting hormone blockers in my food to actually stop me from growing. She said it was for my career, but all she ever cared about was making money off of me."

Immanuel's eyes widened as his own hand clenched into a fist. "How could a parent treat their child like that…? Life is so precious. For her to do that to you sickens me to my core."

Joel just gave a half-hearted shrug as he resumed staring at the crackling flames. "It stinks, but it's in the past. I'm separated from her now. At least I know she can't come after me while I'm out in this desert. I guess all I can do is try to grow up," he said with a sad smile.

"That is probably for the best, but I still can't believe that your mother would do such a despicable thing. I hope you don't see this as preachy, but I've written books about how important life is. Treating you as anything less than a human being is wrong," Immanuel explained while crossing his arms over his chest.

To the Philosopher's surprise, the other boy started to giggle. Joel covered his mouth with a hand until the fit was over. "Sorry, man, but I think you'd lose your mind if you knew just how bad show business is, especially when you're just starting off," Joel explained, his tone noticeably dropping as he finished.

"It's been a trying day, hasn't it? Perhaps we should get some rest. If today showed us anything, it's that life is fragile and must be cared for," Immanuel concluded as he stood up and held a hand out towards the Musical Star.

Joel looked at the offered hand for a moment before grasping it. After being pulled to his feet, he interlocked his hands behind his head. "You're right, big bro. Plus, Vivvi said we still have a long walk to go, so we need all the rest we can get. Shame Toshi isn't gonna be here anymore. He was nice. Guess we'll just have to carry on in his memory, right?"

"Yes, that would be for the best. I'm sure he has gone to a better place, as well. He's gone somewhere he doesn't have to worry so much," Immanuel mused as he poured a handful of sand onto the fire. The two walked off to their makeshift beds, which were barely visible in the light of the last campfire that burned a little ways off.

* * *

 **12:48 A.M Day Three**

 **Dunes**

 **Campsite**

Cyrus groaned softly as he rubbed his temple. Most of the other members of the tribe had fallen asleep at this late hour, yet he had not. If anything, he had grown sick of laying there, so he began a walk through the quiet camp. Eventually, he came to a stop at one of the dying fires at the edge of the site. "I knew I would find you still awake. No plans on turning in, Josan?" the King mused as he looked down at the Tattoo Artist.

"After everything we've been through today, I doubt I'll sleep easily. I don't want to lose anyone else, so I'm keeping watch over everyone," the man replied, his gaze never leaving the fire.

Cyrus crossed his arms with a smirk. "I can see you are at least taking leadership seriously."

"Perhaps, but I still failed my promise. I told you all that I would get you through this desert alive. Now, Toshi is dead." He rubbed his eyes, holding back a yawn. "I don't think I'm fit to lead you, anymore."

The King shook his head and took a seat beside the other man. "While it would have been great to not lose anyone, I can't imagine any of the rest of us could have done anything about it. Those monsters were certainly not like anything I've heard of outside of fiction."

"You're right. Those things came straight out of a sci-fi movie. They were so fast… I really hope Toshi has found peace."

"Yes, it was quite the bad way to go," Cyrus said, adding another piece of wood to the fire. "Do you honestly mean to give up being the leader? The only mistake I've seen you make is one I'm guilty of myself."

"I was considering it. However, I believe everyone would lose faith if I were to step down. Instead, I'll just keep moving forward. I'll make sure no one else dies on my watch." Josan met his eyes with the King's.

Cyrus nodded and matched the other's gaze. "Good. It would be foolish to do, otherwise. That being said, I think you are going to need to make a change. As noble as it is of you to stay up through the night, it will only be detrimental to yourself and those you lead in the long run."

"While you may be correct, I doubt sleep would come easy. Besides, I wouldn't feel comfortable with someone else keeping watch. I'll be fine, so never you fret. You should go to sleep, yourself," the Tattoo Artist replied.

"Hmm. I have fallen asleep at my desk far too many times to let that go. I always feel the weight of my country on my shoulders. I worry if it is safe in this broken world, so I know what it is you are going through. Go ahead and at least try to sleep," Cyrus said, before turning back towards the fire.

"I can't. It isn't that I don't want to. I just… I don't trust myself. I'll be fine continuing my watch," Josan insisted, a little firmer than before.

The King sighed and stood up. "Fine. I won't waste any more of my time. Believe me when I say these sleepless nights will quickly catch up to you. Don't let them come to affect those that you have become responsible for," Cyrus mused as he walked away.

"I'll try not to, though I'm sure something bad will happen sooner or later," he mumbled. Josan's eyes observed Cyrus' retreating form as he headed back to bed, knowing full well he was in for a long night.

* * *

 **Ouroboros Tribe: 13 Remaining Members/ Sphinx Tribe: 13 Remaining Members/ Bennu Tribe: 15 Remaining Members. [41 Remaining Survivors in total]  
**

* * *

 ***AN* Celestial, Petty, and I would like to thank our betas, and everyone who's tuned in so far. We'd also like to thank Anonymous AK for submitting Toshi. Apologies for his early death, but someone had to die first. Though we tried to delve more into his characterization prior to that. Still though considering it took 7 chapters before someone died? Well that's not too bad really.  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Fee5H**

 _Sometimes I wonder if you have a mole in our group hahaha._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Oh Midoriya huh? I could sort of see that._

 **Blazerxz**

 _Hah one thing is for sure, this sure as heck ain't a normal desert anymore!_

 **Altomi**

 _Hah my hope is that your rankings will change from chapter to chapter! :P_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Heck yeah! She ain't afraid! Maybe she should be Lol_

 **doomqwer**

 _Thank you sir! =)_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _It's nice to have some tension and beef between characters. Of course it's only going to get worse much later lol_

 **Jeptwin**

 _Uhh no. I didn't even write the omake, but I think as usual you're reaching lol_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Well to give Toshi a hug, you'd have to crawl into a duneworm now. I'm not sure it's worth it Muahhahaa_


	9. Chapter 8: Jewel of the Nile

**Chapter 8: Jewel of the Nile**

 **7:14 P.M Day One**

 **Shore**

 **Fishing Village (Center of Village)**

The small village they'd discovered was far from glamorous, but the series of mostly-intact buildings provided shelter from the elements, along with beds and much-needed supplies. In addition, it sported a dock and pier to the north meant for fishing. They had tied their rafts to the dock.

"Thank you so much for all the tasty fish! I love you, Kogo, and everyone else, too! This has been such a fun adventure!" Madoka took a bite into a cooked fish held in place by a long skewer. Her nomming was only slightly muffled by the crackling of the firepit that sat in the middle of their sizable group. Most of them sat on makeshift chairs, crates, or boxes.

Shoma offered a look of disbelief before shaking his head. "You have a strange notion of what the word 'fun' means..."

"Hey, cut the kid some slack. Some people just deal with things differently," the stuffed cat said. It pointed at the Analyst with the help of Ayumu, who finished his chewing as he nodded towards Kogo. "Thank you for the food."

"It was no problem, everyone. I'm just glad I was able to get enough so quickly," Kogo said. "It was quite lucky to find the fishing equipment still on the docks, especially since this place feels like no one's lived in it for a while."

"Yes, I'm rather curious about why this area is abandoned. There must be a reason why the people left," Elena said, between bites of fish.

"Perhaps they were driven out by wild animals. The Nile River houses several dangerous creatures. There are crocs, hippos, and venomous snakes, to name a few," Natalya said.

The Ultimate Sniper nodded softly in response. "That's a distinct possibility. I noticed that several structures seem damaged. Before we leave, we should salvage what we can. There's no telling when we'll have an opportunity like this again."

"Now don't be gettin' so hasty!" the Ultimate Pirate said before crossing her legs. "Those rafts we used today aren't very seaworthy. I think we should stay at least long enough for me to make sure they don't end up at the bottom of the Nile, Savvy?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's all get some rest and search this place in the morning. Some of the houses here are still in good condition, so we should hopefully get a good night's sleep," Asan explained after finishing off his fish.

Shoma frowned as he gazed around the camp. "Moving forward is clearly what the person behind this wants, so why are we doing that? At the moment, we're likely going according to their design. Perhaps we should reconsider rushing off?"

"What, you want us to wander off into the desert? We saw in the prison that they don't care about us dying off. For now, we have to play ball," Marcello rapidly explained. He crossed his arms over his chest. "We need to be smart about this. By following what they want of us, we can keep an eye out for a chance to turn things around in our favor."

"Yes, and that worked well for participants of the first killing game, didn't it?" the Analyst asked in a deadpan tone as he stared at the Debater. "Look, it's arrogant for us to assume we're going to outthink the person behind this."

"Stubbornly dying out in the desert won't work well for us, I can assure you." Marcello shook his head. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but people survived the first killing game, didn't they? If you ask me, some people living sure sounds better than all of us dropping dead."

"You know, arguing isn't going to help us. We should work together to find out what we can do. Perhaps we should stay here for a bit to gather our bearings and whatnot. Once we do, we can figure out what to do for the long term. Is that acceptable?" Rika glared at the two young men with an exasperated look on her face.

Hashim uncomfortably cleared his throat and kept his gaze fixed on the fire. "I-I think a nice middle ground is the best solution. We stay long enough to gather supplies, attend to the rafts, and then we should keep moving. If someone had the clout to imprison us, I have to think there could be consequences to staying put for too long."

"I agree with you, Hashim. We must make the most of our time here. We weren't able to procure many supplies from the prison, so every little bit helps. We should start light at first. We don't know what could be living here," Jamila added with a smile towards the boy.

Nerai's eyes narrowed marginally. "All the more reason to take necessary precautions, lest we personally discover what happened to the denizens of this village."

* * *

 **10:35 A.M Day Two**

 **Shore**

 **Fishing Village (Damaged Building)**

Nerai, Elena, and Asan had set out to see if they could salvage anything from the buildings. Most of the village was intact, but there were various buildings that had been destroyed over time. Many of them were small houses made of wood and limestone blocks; others were yurts made of leather hide, salvaged from animals.

The three couldn't help but grow a bit nervous. There were no signs of human life anywhere. A few desert animals, mostly small lizards, scurried away as they walked through the village. Nerai had remained mostly silent. Her eyes scanned every building they had passed. She finally came to a stop before a partially-ruined building. The wall had splintered and crumbled, but most of it was still in good condition.

Elena gave the Sniper a firm look. "You want to look in there? What do you hope to find?"

The Sniper stared through the crumbled wall a moment before responding. "Not sure, but there seems to be a lot of stuff inside. Unlike most of the other huts, this looks like a storage room. It's worth investigating, though we should be cautious. There's no telling how secure the structure is."

"Well, it could be dangerous, but it could be just as bad to not have all we can. It could be risky, but we should be fine as long as we play it smart. Plus, I didn't grab a lot, but I did get a good amount of medical supplies from that prison," Asan explained as he took the time to stretch.

"I'll take point and leave the door open. We might have to make a hasty retreat if things go south." Nerai gingerly pulled the door open. It let out a strained groan as it swung open. Dust bellowed out of the hut. "Hm, looks like housekeeping hasn't been in, recently," she said in a deadpan tone before stepping over the threshold.

"Guess the only treasure I'll be looking for is a can of refried beans. If I'm lucky, I'll find some corn, too," Elena muttered to herself as she entered the building. She looked around briefly, glancing at the remains of what was once the living room. "It's gonna be difficult to maneuver around this. Let's be careful. Last thing we need is a slab of stone crushing us alive."

"Heh, that sure would suck." The EMT followed after the others while looking over the destroyed furniture. "So, what do you guys think of all this? If the canyon is fake, what does that mean for this village? Could it have been made like this?"

The Ultimate Sniper ducked below a low-hanging piece of ceiling. "Doubtful. This village has age to it. I think it's more likely that it existed, but was abandoned. Either that or someone forced the population away. It just goes to show how much influence the despair movement still has."

Asan nodded and continued after the Sniper. "Tell me about it. Relief efforts are still unable to get through to some of the countries out there."

"What's more problematic is that, if we're in Africa, we're in one of the biggest messes on the entire globe. Nigeria was well on its way to becoming a first world country, and there were other pockets of society burgeoning, but most of the continent was still far behind the developing world. The despair epidemic may have set many of these countries back hundreds of years. It's very unlikely we'll find outside assistance," the Sniper said as she crouched near a ruined desk and searched its cabinets.

"That's reassuring. No matter how you slice it, we're on our own. We're gonna have to do whatever it takes to make it out of here alive. I just hope those trapped in the prison are faring better than we are," Elena added. She walked across the house, stumbling for a moment before regaining her composure. "I'll check the kitchen. There might be some canned goods we can take."

"Alright, shout if you need us!" Asan called out with a wave. After a few minutes of quiet searching, he looked over towards Nerai curiously. "So, if you don't mind me asking, you said you're part of Interpol, right? Is that why you're so well-informed?"

Nerai paused momentarily before shifting her focus to the EMT. "You could say that. I was well-traveled before Interpol, but information came even easier once I joined. Shame those connections mean precious little to us now, though I am pleased to note we have someone in this group beyond myself with medical training. There's a distinct chance your expertise will be needed again."

"I'm happy to be of use. It kinda bums me out that the only time my talent comes up is during the worst times. I signed up with Future Foundation to keep feeling helpful," Asan said as he moved over towards another side of the room.

"It's the gift and curse of being an Ultimate. We don't always get to dictate how our abilities are utilized. However, Future Foundation or not, I assure you that you've already proved useful. Madoka wouldn't have made it this far without you. She would have likely expired, or, at the very least, remained in that prison." Nerai pulled a rolled-up parchment out of the desk, then began to examine it closely.

The Ultimate EMT scratched the back of his head. "She was really innocent, so I would have felt bad leaving her behind. I've just always felt like I should be doing more. My parents always made me study more and do more medical training, so I want to get as much use out of it as I can."

The Sniper continued to eye the paper closely. "Hm, well you may very well get that wish. Looks like we have somewhere to go, by the way. Someone left us a map..."

"Whoa, that's some good news. What's it look like?" Asan walked over towards Nerai. "Oh, hold that thought, actually. I'll go get Elena. Maybe she's found something, too!"

"No need to come get me. I just finished gathering some stuff. I only found a couple bottles of water and some canned food. I don't know if it expired, but it's better than nothing." She placed her items on a nearby table. "So, what's this about a map?"

Nerai held the parchment into the air. "There's a mark on this map labeled 'Oasis.' The Nile will take us most of the way, then it's only several days on foot till we reach it. It seems we have some good news to share with everyone."

* * *

 **1:44 P.M Day Two**

 **Shore**

 **Fishing Village (Dock)**

The Ultimate Pirate hummed to herself as she deftly worked on crafting a sail for each of the rafts. "Argh, this isn't my best work. At least it should get us into port, wherever that may be after this," she said to herself, having no idea that she was no longer alone.

"So, this is what you've been up to? Any luck fixing these up? We wouldn't want to sink in the middle of croc-infested waters, after all," Rika said.

Lucy nearly bolted up right as her hat slipped off her head. She caught it in the middle of the air. "Hah, nay, that wouldn't be good for any of us, dear. Don't ye worry, they'll hold together till we get to dry land again!" she exclaimed as she straightened and offered the other girl an appraising look. "Care to help a seadog with some modifications?"

"Of course! I wouldn't mind helping out. That is, if you don't mind having a landlubber assist you!" the girl happily replied.

"Course not! In fact, ye could say your presence is quite welcome. Ain't often a captain has such a beautiful lady around. Tell me, do you have any experience sailing as a smuggler? I might have a job for ye if we make it out of this accursed desert," the busty pirate said as she flashed a mischievous grin.

The smuggler flushed, shaking her head slightly. "I don't have much experience sailing, but I am a fast learner! If you teach me what to do, I'll be sure it's done to the best of my ability!" Rika gave the Pirate a smile.

Lucy approached the girl with a cocky swagger as she rested a hand on her hip. "Don't you worry, I'm quite a good teacher. Just stick with me, and I'll get you some sea legs in no time. First thing we're gonna start with is teaching you how to tie a proper knot. You'd be surprised how something so simple is crucial on the high seas or any body of water."

"Okay, the only knot I learned how to tie was the Alpine Butterfly knot. I'm not sure if I can use that here, but it shouldn't be too hard to learn a few others."

"When we're done, you'll know about plenty more knots, including the ones in your stomach!" the Pirate boasted as she crossed her arms. "Let's start by seeing your Alpine Butterfly in action. I wanna see what you can do. Give it a go on the extra bit of rope I got here." She gestured at the coil that lay on the dock.

Rika nodded and took a hold of the rope. "This was the first one I learned. It's a basic climbing knot, and quite the helpful one. All you do is twist the top, slip this part through here, and pull like so..." she said while easily tying the loop. She then gave the rope a tug and held it out to the Pirate. "There you are, one Alpine butterfly knot!"

Lucy took the rope before inspecting it closely. "Aye, that it is. Heck of a job at that. This should work fine for what we need. We can go through a crash course after we're done with this. We just need to make sure these makeshift sails don't collapse and that the rafts themselves stay in one piece. Think ye can start with the one I haven't gotten to? I haven't affixed the sail yet."

"Aye, aye, Captain! I'll take care of that right away!" Rika said, giving the woman a salute. She walked over to one of the other rafts, taking a hold of the nearby rope.

The Pirate watched the other girl pass with an appreciative gaze as her eyes wandered. "I know who my first mate is now..." she said under her breath before adjusting her hat. "Heh, that's the spirit, lass. If you need any help, don't ye hesitate to ask!"

* * *

 **4:29 P.M Day Two**

 **Shore**

 **Fishing Village (North Pier)**

The Ultimate Archaeologist adjusted his glasses before eying the large net filled with fish. His gaze then shifted towards Kogo, who sat at the end of the small pier with a simple fishing rod in her hand. "Are you sure you're not the Ultimate Fisherman?" he joked as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "...We're really lucky to have you - uh, no pun intended."

"Heh, I've just spent a lot of time fishing. That's all. My hometown is famous for being a fishing village in the modern age," the girl explained. She then patted the spot next to her with a soft smile. "It's something I've always enjoyed. Have you ever fished before, Hashim?"

Hashim fidgeted in place before hesitantly moving forward and taking a seat next to the Ultimate Charm. "J-Just once while on a boat in the Mediterranean. Growing up, my father never approved of extracurricular activities. They were just a waste of time in his eyes. When I lived with my grandfather, our idea of fun was to explore old and forgotten ruins, so I'm sure almost anyone would have an edge on me." He stared at the fishing line that was fed into the murky water.

"My parents never liked me spending my time on anything they didn't approve of, but my uncle was glad to let me join him on his fishing trips. Just getting to sail away from my troubles for a few hours was the best. I'm sure you've had great times with your grandad, at least. Would you like to give it a try?" Kogo held the rod out to him.

"Sometimes finding an escape is nice, isn't it?" He eyed the rod. "...I'll try my best. Just try to not laugh too hard when I get it hung in something," the boy mumbled as he accepted the pole from her.

The girl happily watched Hashim adjust the fishing rod. "Don't worry about it so much. We have a lot of food for right now, so this is just for fun."

The Archaeologist offered a shy smile as he awkwardly held the rod. Every so often, he snuck a glance at her. "K-Kogo, could I ask you something? To be honest, it's something I've been wondering since yesterday. Why nominate me to be a leader? I mean, I'm not the most intelligent, charismatic, or even best trained for this."

Kogo placed her hand onto the boy's. "Please, stop talking like that, Hashim. When the doors first opened, you knew just what to do. Even though you were scared, you saved my life. Even if things get bad, I'm confident you'll still be able to make the right call."

The boy nearly jumped as she rested her hand on his. "I-I was just afraid. That doesn't make me a good leader. It only makes me a coward who didn't want to die. You connect with people in a way that I'll never be able to. I belong in a tomb by myself, not in charge of people's lives. What happens if I get one of you killed?"

"After that prison, we're all worried about this stuff. Sure, I may be good with people, but I don't know anything about surviving the desert. I know you know what to do. You just don't trust yourself." Kogo pulled her hand away, having felt him flinch. "Worrying about getting everyone killed is only going to make it worse. We all know what the stakes are, and Nerai made it clear that it isn't all on you."

"Sorry. I'm being over-dramatic, aren't I?" Hashim asked with a strained smile. "I'm just not used to having people count on me. I have to admit, though part of me feels honored that anyone would trust me enough, the other part of me is trying to not panic."

Kogo nodded as she looked back over the river. "I can't speak for everyone, but I know I've had some anxiety growing since the countdown started. I started feeling a bit better once we got outside, though. I'll make you a deal. If you ever feel like it's getting too much for you to bear, come talk to me about it. It has to be better than holding it in and stressing over it, right?"

The boy offered her a genuine smile. "Th-Thanks, Kogo. I-I'm glad I have someone to lean on. I can't remember the last time I've had that..."

* * *

 **9:04 P.M Day Two**

 **Shore**

 **Fishing Village (Campfire)**

Darkness had fallen over the village once more, marking the end of the second day. The crackling flames served as the only source of light. Despite not having any music, the Ultimate Fire Dancer found it easy to dance. Although she lacked some of her torches and fire rings, she was still able to perform her routine. Her lithe movements and dainty steps served to highlight her grace and poise. The shadows moved with her every step, almost serving as a partner of sorts.

Her eyes were firmly closed as she focused on her steps. She had done this routine hundreds of times before. Her bracelets jingled with every action, reminding her of the last time she had performed it. Jamila tried to put those thoughts on the backburner, wanting to focus solely on her dance.

Madoka stared with wide, shiny eyes at the display. "Oh my gosh! She's so cooool!" she gushed excitedly before shaking Ayumu lightly. "Hey, Ayumu-chan, Neko-chan, do you think she could teach us?"

"I'm sure you kids could do it, but I doubt my body could move that gracefully," Hairroneko mused from Ayumu's arms. The boy himself looked on in awe, watching Jamila's movements.

"Don't sell yourself short, Neko-chan! I bet you could put on quite a show," the Barista said with a fervent nod of her head. She then returned her attention to the Fire Dancer. "You know, Jam-Jam sure has pretty skin. It almost looks blue in this light."

"Huh... it does," Ayumu muttered softly.

"With all her body art, I'm not surprised. Even then, what's it matter if she does?" the cat plush asked with a shrug. Ayumu cast his gaze down to Hairroneko and, after a moment of contemplating, shrugged as well.

Without warning, the Barista hopped to her feet with a starry look in her eyes. "Jam-Jam, teach me your ways! I wanna learn!" She made her way towards the Fire Dancer and began to awkwardly wriggle her body like a worm. "Eh, how's this?" Madoka asked with an infectious grin.

Jamila stopped mid-step, panting a bit as she looked at the girl. "Um… that's not how I would do it. You have to feel the music flowing through you, and move with it. Sadly, we don't have any music, but I've done this routine enough times for me to remember the steps," she said.

"So that's how it is, huh? Darn, guess it'll have to wait till we have some proper music, then. It would be nice to have some coffee, too. My energy levels have been really low," Madoka admitted as she crossed her sleeved arms. She suddenly peered over her shoulder with wide eyes. "Wait, Neko-chan, can you play some music or something? Then Jam-Jam can show Ayumu-Chan and I how to dance!"

"I... um..." the Toy Maker stuttered as he hid himself behind his hair.

"Come on, Ayu. Two cute girls in front of you and you're still hiding away. I would've thought that the only silver lining to this while situation was that you couldn't hide yourself out here." Hairroneko gave a sigh. "Sorry, girls, I can't play any music for you. Never was much of a musician, honestly."

"It's alright, I'm sure we can improvise. Pay close attention. Once you get your hip movements down, the rest becomes easy," Jamila said with a confident look aimed towards the pair.

"Hip movement. Got it!" Madoka said while scrunching up her face. She then jogged back to where the Plush Maker was seated. "Come on, Ayumu-chan! You can't learn to dance while sitting, right? Let's get them hips moving!" She extended a hand towards the boy.

Ayumu stared at the hand for a few moments before looking down at Hairroneko. With a shaky breath, he tentatively got up with Madoka's assistance. He left the plush toy on the seat and joined the others by the fire. Ayumu awkwardly stood by while rubbing his forearm. "S-So... what's first?"

"W-well, it's a bit hard to explain, but… What you wanna do is move your hips to the sides. It's almost like a small thrust," she said, briefly showing them the move. "I usually have my arms above my head, so they don't get in the way,"

"Thrust? Like this?" Madoka asked. She tried to mirror the Dancer, but her motions looked far more perverse by comparison. Ayumu, on the other hand, offered an attempt, but was clearly too stiff. It was obvious how uncomfortable he was.

The trio soon registered a throat being cleared before noticing Nerai standing a few feet away. She raised a single brow. "I apologize if I interrupted… whatever it was you were attempting to do, but everyone is gathering. The plan is to discuss our next step when we leave tomorrow.."

* * *

 **9:20 P.M Day Two**

 **Shore**

 **Fishing Village (Center of Village)**

Shoma eyed the Ultimate Archaeologist with a serious expression as the entire group huddled around a large bonfire. "For the record, I still think leaving so soon is a bad idea. I know when I'm in the minority, though. You do have a plan though, don't you?"

"...Y-Yes, it's fairly simple. Nerai discovered a map that seems to lead to what is described as Oasis. We'll take the Nile for as long as we can, and disembark when it becomes necessary. There's no reason to run ourselves ragged by walking any more than necessary. It may be winter, but it's still a good idea for us to have access to a water supply for as long as possible."

"Hey, as long as we have those rafts and a gal like Lucy working on them, it makes sense to me," Marcello mused as he brushed sand off of his jacket.

"Just leave it to me, landlubbers, and we shant run across any problems!" the Pirate boasted with a grin as she folded her hands behind her head. "I wish I had a spot of rum, though. Being sober so long is maddening."

"You being sober is a good thing. The last thing we need is a reenactment of Titanic. We'll be sailing in dangerous waters, after all," Elena firmly replied.

The Ultimate Sniper offered a muted nod as she stared at the embers in the fire. "Yes, if we consider the natural predators and traps that may lie on the horizon, we shouldn't do anything to dampen our senses. You can have that drink when we're not stranded in a desert."

"Hey, I ain't got much money nowadays, but the first round's on me when we make it out of this mess!" Hairroneko cheered. Ayumu's eyes widened in shock. He quickly began pinching the plushie's cheek.

"Most of us are way underage," the Toy Maker said in a scolding tone.

"Whatever ya say, kid."

Madoka smiled as she rocked back and forth. "We'll be out of here in no time. By the time we get off the river, my leg should be back to one hundred percent!"

"We'll have to be careful. The Nile River can be quite perilous. We have plenty of medical supplies, but let's try not to use any of them while we're moving," Natalya said.

"That's right! Me and Lucy spent some time fixing the rafts up, so all of them have sails now. They may not be the best looking vessels, but we should treat them well. We may need them in the future," Rika added, giving the Pirate a grin.

"Well, that's good to hear. Great work, you two!" Asan exclaimed with a thumbs up. "Oh, I've been thinking about this for a while, and now is as good a time as any. I wanted to give everyone a basic checkup to make sure everything's alright. That way, I can know about stuff ahead of time, so I won't be caught off-guard. I'd like to get it done before we set off. Don't worry, you guys just tell me if it's getting out of your comfort zones and we'll stop. Not like this is mandatory or anything. Uhh, sorry. Started rambling again."

Hashim offered a weak smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "No, you're fine, Asan. You raise a good point. After what we awoke to, there's no telling what we may have been subjected to. There's no harm in making sure everyone is physically fit before setting off."

"I definitely agree. We're lucky to have you look out for us like this," Kogo added from her seat next to the Archeologist.

"We all need to be as healthy as we can. It's been awhile since I had a check up, so I wouldn't mind getting one. In fact, I'd appreciate it," Jamila said.

The EMT nodded with a large grin. "Always glad to be of service! So, anything else to discuss? Looks like I'm gonna have a busy morning now, so I'd like to get to sleep soon."

Hashim cleaned his glasses as he shook his head. "N-No, I think we've hit the high points. I know the beds aren't the most comfortable, but please try to get a good rest. There's no telling when we might sleep in a bed again. Let's try to be up by dawn. We'll set out once Asan is satisfied."

* * *

 **8:55 A.M Day Three**

 **River**

 **Raft #1**

Shoma raised a hand to shield his eyes as the raft drifted past several large rock formations. "I suppose I should be thankful we are using this route. This desert seems to go on for an eternity. I can't imagine having to walk the entire distance."

"Yeah, sounds like a fun time," Marcello mused with sarcasm heavy in his tone. "It would probably take weeks to get through without these rafts. Being able to float with the river is pretty nice after starting out with that deathtrap of a prison. We need to enjoy the smooth sailing while it lasts."

"I hope that isn't the case. We must prepare for anything that lies ahead. If the desert doesn't kill us, a black mamba certainly will. Hopefully, that doesn't happen. I, too, wish to enjoy the smooth sailing," Natalya said, her eyes firmly trained on the water.

"A poisonous snake would be troubling. I doubt our EMT has anything to treat that. However, I'm personally more worried about hippos or crocodiles. The former, from what I understand, are particularly aggressive," the Analyst said.

"Indeed. They spend most of their time under the water, which is where they are the most dangerous. An estimated 3,000 people are killed by hippos every year, which is why I'm keeping an eye out over the water," the girl replied.

Marcello sighed softly. "Look, I'm not saying to be complacent, but you two need to take a deep breath and relax a bit. Stressing over every tiny thing that could go wrong isn't good for you, especially for a little kid like you, Nat. Keep an eye out, sure, but don't give yourself a heart attack over it."

"I may be young, but do not treat me like a child. I didn't spend all my free time learning everything I did to be called a 'little kid,'" she snapped. She then took a deep breath and sighed. "I apologize, I'm just not used to this kind of situation. I'll try to relax a bit."

"I'm calling you a little kid because that is what you are. It doesn't have anything to do with your mind. I also spent a lot of my free time studying when I was your age. That doesn't change the fact your body is still young," the Debater pointed out as he checked his watch.

Shoma sighed and rolled his eyes. "I assumed being on the raft with the least amount of people would be preferable. Save your debating skills for someone who actually cares."

"Well, I suppose not everyone enjoys verbal sparring like I do. It's an acquired taste," Marcello mused with a half-hearted shrug.

"If you don't stop talking, we'll find out if there are actually any crocodiles in the water around us," the Analyst irritably snarked.

"If you both don't stop yammering, I'll toss both of your butts overboard!" Natalya huffed as she crossed her arms with an indignant look.

The Debater lightly shook his head, a smirk now present. "There's no need for that. I'm quite comfortable remaining dry and unmolested by any of the wildlife."

"Sorry, I'm just sleepy still. Those beds back there were horrible, and then we had Asan poking and prodding at us." The girl sighed.

"What are you apologizing for? You should only apologize when a situation dictates it, capiche?" Marcello asked, shifting his attention before his eyes widened. He suddenly shot his arm right past the girl. A moment passed before he pulled back to reveal the snake he'd managed to grab at the bottom of its head, keeping it from biting anyone. "Well, it would seem that the threat of wildlife is quite real."

Shoma raised an eyebrow. "Good reflexes. I guess this rules out any chance of us resting along the way. At the very least, it looks like we have our proper heading," he mused before gesturing far into the horizon, where the top of a pyramid could be seen.

It would take a long time to reach it, but it was a sign of this promised Oasis. However, they had no idea how perilous of a journey still remained ahead of them...

* * *

 **Ouroboros Tribe: 13 Remaining Members/ Sphinx Tribe: 13 Remaining Members/ Bennu Tribe: 15 Remaining Members. [41 Remaining Survivors in total]  
**

* * *

 ***AN* Celestial, Petty, and I would like to thank our betas, and everyone who's tuned in so far. Also Crit Fail has a new SYOC set in LoD but at a different school known as Versailles Academy. Please check it out, it will be very different than anything you've seen in LoD!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Poomi**

 _Yeah Sphinx had the roughest beginning, but since then it's been smooth sailing ;)_

 **Blazerxz**

 _Lol hard to believe we've had two chapters of smooth sailing. Especially after the last chapter of Ouro :P_

 **Altomi**

 _Yeah we decided to have their departure peaceful since Ouro's was so hectic. We figured it would be too redundant if the same thing happened back to back._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Hah I couldn't resist the Persona reference :P_

 **Fee5H**

 _Hey anything is possible. There's still time on the clock =)_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Eh I don't know. I think I had considered doing all omakes in italics, but realized it didn't matter._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _That's omakes for you fam!_

 **doomqwer**

 _That's true. It can and will put a target on your back._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Hah I guess you could say they're in a state of...De-Nile...Sorry I couldn't resist :P_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Yeah it was too perfect of a reference, we couldn't resist!_

 **Jeptwin**

 _Yeah I sort of liked that cross for the characterization._


	10. Chapter 9: Set

**Chapter 9: Set**

 **12:45 P.M Day Three**

 **Badlands**

The Bennu Tribe found itself drifting through the badlands of the desert. It was filled with dunes and rocky areas for miles. The tribe had been moving since shortly after dawn, and hadn't ceased for more than five minutes at a time. Noon had already passed when the winds slowly began to pick up.

Hyunjin loosened his collar as he staggered forward with a look of frustration on his face. "I-I don't mean to be any trouble, but do you think we could stop again for another short break? I'm not used to walking this much, and the blisters on my feet are killing me."

"Quit your whining, pretty boy. We've barely moved on from the last break. Hell, it's so close that even the blind swordsman over there can still see it," Gura taunted as he walked with his hands laced behind his head.

"Speaking of tall, blind, and handsome..." Bridgette began as she skipped forward to walk alongside the Samurai. "How 'bout a piggyback ride, Gai? I mean, it would be the honorable thing to do, right? Besides, it's totally a win for you because you get to feel the twins in the process. What do you say?"

Gaikoku scoffed as he waved dismissively in the Cheerleader's direction. "You are more than capable of continuing on your own. Do not phrase it as if you're doing me any favor, woman."

Bridgette stuck her tongue out as she continued walking alongside the boy. "Oh, I haven't given up yet. This is just more of a challenge to me! If I can survive cheerleader camp, I can crack a grumpy samurai!" she exclaimed without missing a beat.

"Bridgette, I admire your energy, but perhaps you should save it. Hyunjin, we'll take another break in two hours. If we don't pace ourselves, we'll run out of supplies long before we reach civilization," Shinzo said as he draped his jacket over his right shoulder.

"Riiight, civilization. Are you sure that's not just what you want us to believe? I'm pretty sure you're just leading us to the probing station. I've got my eye on you!" Freyja said, glaring at the Politician, who decided to just ignore the girl.

"Freyja, it isn't nice to keep harassing Shinzo all the time. I know politicians are mean at times, but they're people too. You have to take their feelings into account," Erika said, causing the plum-haired girl to look at her.

"Shit, his virus is spreading. Won't be long until all of us are mindless robots. Maybe Skynet is gonna get the upper hand this year," she mumbled, earning a groan from the Dog Whisperer.

Kasumi giggled as she placed a hand on the Politician's shoulder. "At this point, with how much she talks about you, I think Freyja might just be trying to cover up her crush on you, Shinzo. Little girls do it all the time, especially for handsome men like yourself."

"Aha, well thank you, Miss Kamukura. That is kind of you to say, though I'm not sure affection is what our Meteorologist harbors for me." The Politician chuckled.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement, if I've ever heard one," she muttered before tilting her head as she heard the wind whipping up. "Oh crap, we've got a much bigger problem than Freyja's delusions. I think a sandstorm is coming. We need to find cover or we're screwed!"

"Sandstorm… A sandstorm? What the hell! I thought you said we'd have clear skies!" Kokoro cried, glaring at Freyja. She gave her a look of confusion as the entire tribe looked at her. She gave them a small smile.

"When the hell did I say that? You all look at me like I'm some sort of weather girl."

"Uh, you are. Aren't you the Ultimate Meteorologist?" Sophia asked. Freyja shook her head.

"Mm… Nope, I never said that. I'm the Ultimate Conspiracy Theorist, duh! Besides, even if I was a meteorologist as you aliens claim, I wouldn't be able predict a sandstorm. Sheesh… I thought you were all smart," the girl replied, shaking her head in disdain.

Hollie stared at the Conspiracy Theorist with a deadpan expression. "You are a sunbaked moron. If I die because I'm wearing flip flops, I'm going to haunt you."

"Everyone shut the hell up," Shinzo snapped before thumbing a finger at nearby rocky outcrop. "You can all bicker once we're out of this mess. Get moving, and make sure no one gets left behind."

"Yes, we all need to keep our wits about us. We definitely can't waste time assigning blame," Masahiko called out as the group turned towards the large rocks.

"There's an opening in the rocks. Let's make haste toward it, but be careful. We wouldn't want anyone to get injured," Archer said, urging everyone on.

As the group made its way forward at an accelerated rate, the howling winds only continued to whip them and make it harder to see. The group barely managed to make it into the cave entrance before sand began to pelt the rocks outside.

"Phew, that was a close one. I don't know about the rest of you, but I already have too much sand in undesirable places." The Cheerleader sighed as she brushed herself off. "So, what now? Any idea how long this thing will last?"

Hollie shrugged as she pressed her face against her scarf. "Not sure, but don't ask Freyja. We know she has no clue..."

"We will be here for the rest of the day, that much I can tell. However, we have something else in this cave to worry about. The stench of death hangs in the air," Gaikoku explained as he turned so that he was facing deeper into the cave system.

"He's right. I thought I recognized that smell. We should be careful; we don't know what could have died here," Stephanie said, earning a nod from Sophia.

"Indeed, the stench of death usually attracts animals. The last thing we need is to get mauled by something preying on a carcass," the Ultimate Librarian added, covering her nose with her hand.

Shinzo took a steadying breath. "If we're going to be here for some time, then I suggest that we set up a perimeter and explore our surroundings. We might just be staying here overnight."

* * *

 **2:15 P.M Day Three**

 **Cave**

 **Wreckage**

Upon the Archer's suggestion, a small group had formed in order to search the cave. Due to the stench lingering in the air, the man assumed someone had been killed nearby. He had asked Erika to accompany them and, with Snowflake's help, they had been exploring the cave system.

Erika was keeping a close eye on her surroundings, as she didn't want anything to happen to her partner. The husky had been eagerly sniffing the area, hoping to find something to bring to his master. The Dog Whisperer glanced over her shoulder, giving the others a frown.

"I really hope we don't find anything. I don't think I'm ready to see more bodies," she said.

"I understand that, Erika, truly. However, there may be survivors out there, people like us that need our help. I believe we should at least try," the Pinkerton replied, loosening his tie a bit.

Bridgette walked behind the pair with her hands laced behind her head. "Anything is possible, right? Maybe someone else had the idea to hide in here. This cave system is way bigger than it looked from outside."

"Indeed it is. There may even be other entrances. We best watch our step, at least until we can find the corpse and confirm what killed it," Kasumi explained, gripping onto the straps of her backpack.

"Do you think it could be someone from the plane graveyard? Like… maybe some people got out before us, but they ended up dying here," Erika said, shifting her gaze to the others.

"Iunno. If they did come from there, they must have bailed without rummaging much for supplies or checking to see if anyone else was still alive," the Cheerleader said as she squinted her eyes to see in the dimly lit cave.

Kasumi shook her head. "No, I'm afraid that would be impossible. The slide deployed when we opened the door, so it hadn't been opened yet. Aside from Gaikoku, I didn't see any signs of anyone leaving in another way."

Archer nodded, clearing his throat. "Kasumi is right. If there are survivors, they aren't from the graveyard. That means we are likely not the only ones here. There may be other tribes just like us that are roughing it in the desert."

Bridgette sighed dramatically. "This is like the worst survivor series ever! I mean, who goes to such lengths just to strand a bunch of teens in the middle of freaking nowhere?!"

"I don't really think you should call it a survivor series. It's just in-"

Snowflake's bark cut Erika off, causing everyone to stop in place. She looked to where the dog was, faithfully sitting near a large rock. She started moving toward it, causing him to stand up. He whimpered and bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Master. I wasn't fast enough. The hooman is dead," he said. Erika shook her head, giving the dog a pat on the head.

"It isn't your fault, Snow. That person must have died before we came here." She stood up, glancing at the others. "There's a body behind this rock. They've been dead for a while,"

The Cheerleader hesitantly moved forward before hazarding a glance at the body, then almost immediately covered her mouth. The boy looked to have died a couple of days prior. His legs seemed horribly mangled, and his body was caked in blood thanks to the glass shards that were imbedded in his exposed skin. "Oh god, how did he even end up here like this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. With injuries like these, I'm surprised he made it this far in, unless he was brought here by someone else. That is the only assumption I can make at the moment," Archer replied. The look on his face was firm.

"Hmm, that is certainly possible, but what would someone gain from taking him the deep in? He may have dragged himself as far as he could. However, this is only a guess on my part," Kasumi explained as she stood alongside the Pinkerton.

"It's the most logical conclusion. Still, to survive with so many injuries and then drag himself here... He must have been a very strong person," Erika said. She bowed her head slowly. "I do hope you've found peace, wherever that may be,"

Bridgette crossed her arms as a somber expression crossed her face. "I-I know we don't know this guy, but maybe we could at least give him a proper burial while we wait. I know we didn't have time to back at the airplanes, but everyone deserves better than this."

"Normally I would agree, but we don't have the right tools for that. We lack a shovel. Besides, we can't waste any time. As much as it pains me, we'll have to leave him here," the Pinkerton replied.

"Hooman, I will dig hole. I can do it." Snowflake started to dig, not even awaiting a response. Erika knelt down beside her companion, helping him scoop some dirt away.

"It's the least we can do. I don't care if we waste time. No one deserves to rot in some dinky cave," she said firmly. Archer sighed, giving her a nod.

"That's very kind of you both. If it's all the same to you, then I would like to keep looking. That glass certainly couldn't have come from nowhere," the Historian replied.

"Go for it girl! I'm gonna help the dynamic duo here!" Bridgette exclaimed. She mustered a smile before kneeling down next where Snowflake was digging.

"I'll join you then, Kasumi. Let us keep searching. Whatever caused his injuries lies nearby, so we'll have to tread carefully." The two continued down the path with Archer taking the lead.

* * *

 **4:36 P.M Day Three**

 **Cave**

 **Exit**

"Good grief. Can someone please remind me how I got talked into this search? This cave system seems to go on forever. What I wouldn't give for a proper foot massage..." The K Pop Idol sighed and began to fan himself.

"It'll be fine, Hyunjin. We'll be able to take a break soon enough, so keep your chin up!" Sophia said encouragingly.

Eleanor chuckled quietly. "I take it you've never been in nature much. In fact, I'd wager you've never been camping before."

Hyunjin offered a sheepish expression. "Guilty as charged. What can I say? I appreciate modern conveniences and the things I use to take for granted, like AC or a working toilet..."

"Well, you better get used to slumming it up, dandy man, or else your ass ain't making it out of this desert," Gura mused as he slapped Hyunjin on the shoulder.

"Must you be so uncouth? I understand he might not be physically fit, but there's no need for that. Besides, you might end up dying. Karma is a bitch, after all," the Librarian said, glaring at the Traceur.

Gura shrugged as he eyed the Librarian. "You're not wrong, bookworm, but don't count me out just yet. I've been scraping by on my own for a while now. Hell, if karma is out there, I'm overdue for some good."

"Can we please not raise our voices?" the Idol pleaded as he pressed his palms together. "I believe we all deserve something good after what we've been through."

"I'm not sure if it's good, but I see something," the Bounty Hunter mused. She gestured down a long corridor, at the end of which light could be seen filtering in. "Looks as if we've found an exit, not that it'll do us much good. I can still hear the storm raging outside..."

"Should we wait until it dies down? It wouldn't do us a lick of good if we get lost out there."

Eleanor shrugged at Sophia's words as she continued down the corridor at a leisurely pace. "We've come this far, so we might as well check out this other exit."

"Yeah, we better get to the bottom of whatever got Archer's panties in a twist," the Traceur muttered. "Yeah, I get that finding a dead body is unexpected, but that doesn't mean we all get a hard-on for finding out where it came from."

Hyunjin rolled his shoulders as he followed behind the group. "Well the sooner we finish here, the sooner we can..." He trailed off as he crinkled his nose in disgust. "Oh heavens, please tell me someone else smells that."

"It's coming from the exit," Eleanor said as she placed her hands on her waist. Then her eyes widened. "Wait, I think I see a bus. It looks trashed to hell and back, but it's laying near the opening of the cave."

"Bleeding Christ, I've got a bloody bad feeling about this," Sophia murmured, having raised her shirt over her nose and mouth.

Gura adjusted his face mask while glaring out into the raging storm. "Shit, I guess planes ain't the only thing crashing in this desert. Judging by how strong that smell is, I think they ended up more like those other two planes, the poor bastards."

Eleanor stopped a few strides away from the mouth of the cave, coming face-to-face with the toppled bus. It was hard to see beyond that due to the sandstorm, but the glass shards, debris, and massive blood splatters that littered the ground were as clear as day. She lifted her gaze to see the face of a cliff hanging over the entrance. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think this thing fell from above."

"Wait, you're saying it didn't just crash into this place?" Hyunjin asked as he covered his mouth to keep from retching.

"I'm quite sure. The impact suggests as much. It seems the fall killed most everyone. The poor soul in the cave must have crawled as far as he could before expiring," the Hunter replied.

"Dear god, to have survived such a fall, only to die in this cave... What a truly horrifying fate." The Librarian shook her head and tore her gaze away from the ghastly scene.

"But, like, what was it doing up there in the first place? If that fuckwad from the announcement was behind this, was there supposed to be another tribe?" the Traceur wondered aloud as he leaned against the cave wall.

"Another tribe? I-Is that possible? Just what is going on here?" the Idol stammered as he took a step backwards before tripping over a rock on the ground, landing unceremoniously on his ass.

"It does make sense. Had all three planes landed safely, I'm certain the people from the graveyard would be in their own tribe. I'm certain there are others out there who are just like us," Sophia said. She held her hand out to Hyunjin, who was still on the ground. "Do be careful. We don't need any more injuries on our hands,"

"Thank you. I really need to get a grip." He took her hand and rose to his feet.

"It seems Gura was onto something," the Bounty Hunter continued as her eyes narrowed. "There's a word spray-painted on the side of the bus. It just says 'Set' in bold letters. Considering we're Bennu, it's possible Set was meant to be a name for another tribe. I believe Set is some sort of god in Egyptian culture."

"You're right. Set is the god of chaos and discord in Egyptian legends. He's also the god of the desert, storms, and violence. Quite ironic when you consider our situation," Sophia explained.

Gura chuckled lowly as he crossed his arms. "Heh, guess old Set isn't too happy that his group didn't make it that far. That, or he's celebrating. He sounds like that kinda nutjob."

"As fascinating as all of this is, can we please go back now? I didn't have much in my stomach to begin with, but I feel like I might throw up any moment now," Hyunjin said as he turned his back to the entranceway.

* * *

 **7:03 P.M Day Three**

 **Cave**

 **Center**

The Ultimate Politician sighed as he lifted his chin to see a hole in the ceiling of the cave. The sound of the sand whipping around had died down greatly; the only noise was the occasional gust of wind. "It seems the storm has subsided, but there's no point in traversing the dunes by night," he mused as he glanced at the smaller groups that had begun forming around the center of their makeshift campsite.

"Maybe the mastermind turned the giant fan off. That's probably why we can only hear the wind now," Freyja added, looking around campsite. "We've been spared tonight. I'm sure the Sarlacc will get someone next time."

"I don't mean this in a cruel manner, but do you typically take meds?" Shinzo asked as he eyed the girl warily.

"Nope, I'm totally pharmaceutical-free!" she said, giving the man a grin. "I don't mean this in a cruel manner, but I hope you get high fived. With a chair. At mach speed,"

Masahiko sighed as he turned to face the girl next to him. "They certainly never stop, do they? How are you holding up Miss Kim?"

"I'm a bit tired, but I'm doing alright. Thank you for asking, Masahiko. I do hope you are doing alright. The trek was rough on all of us," the Cosmetologist replied, giving the boy a smile.

The Artist ran a hand through his hair as he returned the grin. "I suppose I'm doing fine, all things considered. My time learning how to make art out of trees certainly hasn't prepared me for any of this. I am glad to see that you've been able to keep your composure so well. It's a great comfort compared to how tense some of the others seem."

"Some may be tense, but these two..." Stephanie gestured to Shinzo and Freyja. "They bicker more than a married couple. I honestly believe she has a crush on him."

"No she's not, you moron! Hatsune Miku is a highly advanced AI planted in Japan by the NSA. It's their way of monitoring them. I mean come on, who would distrust a waifu?" the plum-haired girl cried, glaring at the Politician.

Shinzo gritted his teeth before waving his arms belligerently. "YOU ARE A MORON! You call me a liar, and yet you claimed to be some sort of weather forecaster. That's what I call a lack of honesty!

"Listen here, you fuck. I never once said I was a meteorologist! It was an exaggeration, just like the bullshit you feed to your pawns," she said, brushing him off. "Besides, anyone can say clear skies ahead and not be a meteorologist. In fact, the biggest liars in the world, aside from politicians, are meteorologists!"

"Idiots… At least they're focusing on something other than our situation," Stephanie said, deciding to tune out the two for the time being.

Masahiko chuckled as he stood up and offered a hand towards the Cosmetologist. "Perhaps we should let them sort this out. Shall we find a more quiet place to talk, Miss Kim?"

"Of course! It is getting a bit noisy here," she said, taking his outstretched hand. "Also, I'd like for you to call me Stephanie, or Steph, if you'd like. All my close friends do."

Masahiko helped the girl to her feet, and the two started walking off from the still arguing pair. "Forgive me, Steph. I'm afraid nearly all my interactions with people have been in a formal manner up until I awoke on that plane."

"Don't worry about it. A lot of people I know call me Miss Kim. I've grown to detest that, even if it is the only way to formally address me,"

"Oh? Well I'll do my best to avoid that from now on," the Artist said as he turned to face the Cosmetologist. He quickly looked away and began rubbing the back of his neck. "I hope this isn't too forward, but... about your eye..."

"I see you've finally noticed. I do try to hide it well. I've lost function of my right eye. You are curious about it, aren't you?" she asked, earning a nod from the boy. "Let's just say my parents were… very religious. They thought nearly everything was a sin. I let it slip that I had a crush on a girl, so this was their punishment for me."

Masahiko nearly stopped dead in his tracks, but forced himself to keep pace with the girl. "That is certainly not what I was expecting. That is quite distressing to hear, especially since it was over such a simple matter. You have my deepest sympathies. "

"Thank you, Masahiko. I've always had trouble fitting in with others. My stitched eye only made that worse. I'm happy to at least have some friends here," she replied. She took a breath, clearing her thoughts. "One of the reasons I became a cosmetologist, in fact, is so I could hide the blemishes my parents left behind."

"That is quite the unfortunate beginning. My parents' love for their hobbies in art and gardening inspired me. It pains me to imagine finding your calling by hiding your parents' abuse." The Artist muttered to himself, placing his hand over his heart.

"I'm glad, then. I'm always happy to hear about parents nurturing and inspiring their children. We should probably change the topic. It's become quite somber, wouldn't you say?" Stephanie asked, glancing at the boy.

Masahiko nodded and offered a strained smile. "Agreed. Let's find a better place to sit down. I can't believe those two are still going out," the Artist said in disbelief as he glanced back at Freyja and Shinzo. The two wasted no time walking off to a quieter corner of the cave.

* * *

 **10:24 P.M Day Three**

 **Cave**

 **Recess**

It wasn't long since everyone had grouped up for the night. The roaring fire illuminated the cavern, shedding light over the walls. Freyja had abused this and started using the shadows to tell a story. Everyone was seemingly entertained by this, not bothered at all by her crazed theories or silly ideas. Kokoro, however, didn't want to be around her. In fact, she didn't want to be around anyone.

Ever since they had taken refuge in the cave, she had felt sick. The stench of death still lingered from the body they had discovered. Now that the storm had died down, they had been able to see the carnage left behind. The dead bodies, the destroyed bus, the fact that there was most likely another group out there suffering the same fate… It bothered her. She felt a choking feeling around her neck, a feeling she remembered well.

She waited for everyone to be distracted, then slipped away toward the recesses of the cavern. Her breathing became heavy once she arrived there. She looked down at her hands, clenching them in anger.

"This… This is all my fault. This wouldn't be happening… not if I didn't help her," she mumbled to herself.

"Heh, is that so?" A voice abruptly rang out from the surrounding darkness. The Hypnotherapist jumped, but was able to suppress the scream building up in her lungs. She turned towards the darkened corner of the tunnel and noticed the Ultimate Samurai, who was seated cross-legged on the ground.

"S-shit! What the hell are you doing out here?" she hissed angrily, placing a hand over her pounding heart.

Gaikoku scoffed as he slightly tilted his head in her direction. "I came here to be alone and to meditate in peace. It was quite nice until your sniveling self came barging in here with your self-hatred."

"I-I… I am not sniveling! I just didn't want to be around everyone else," she spat, looking away from the man.

Soft footsteps echoed down the tunnel, grabbing the pair's attention. "Hey, Kokoro, did you come down this way? You seemed extra stressed, so I thought now might be a good time for a session," Hollie said as she rounded the corner, coming into view. "Oh, there you are. Would you be interested? The discount I offered is still good."

The girl whirled around to face Hollie, not having expected her to show up. She grit her teeth angrily, balling her fists. "No, I don't want a session! I just want to be left alone! I don't deserve to be near anyone right now!"

"Huh? 'Don't deserve to be near anyone?'" the Acupuncturist parroted. She adjusted her muffler. "Thinking like that is only going to hurt you in the long run. If you'd like, I have many treatments that can help melt your stress away. Needles are not mandatory, if that is a concern."

"That isn't it at all! You don't understand… Neither of you understand. All of this, everything that's happened… It's all..." She paused, breathing heavily. She grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged on it roughly. "I wanna die… I want to atone for everything with my life."

Gaikoku chuckled lowly as he rose to his feet. He lifted up his practice sword and pointed it at the Hypnotherapist. "If you truly mean that, I'd be glad to end your life for you."

"H-huh? No! Something like that… I will do that myself! It's my only wish, and no one will take it from me. Leave me alone!" The Hypnotherapist shouted and quickly left the area. Hollie watched her go with a slight frown on her face.

"I know I should have handled that better, but you went too far. Keep that up and I'll make a voodoo doll in your likeness," Hollie said dryly. Following Kokoro's example, she turned and walked away, leaving Gaikoku alone.

"Heh, do as you wish," the Samurai called back as he sat down once again. As he closed his eyes, he thought back on the conversation with Junko from the first day in the desert. He gripped tightly onto the blade before taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "She'll be dead soon. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

 **Ouroboros Tribe: 13 Remaining Members/ Sphinx Tribe: 13 Remaining Members/ Bennu Tribe: 15 Remaining Members. [41 Remaining Survivors in total]  
**

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

The camera turned on to show Toshi Akiya sitting in the seat. He glanced off-screen, biting his lip. "Are you sure I can do this?"

"You'll do great, Toshi," Tiana reassured. "I promise."

"Are you really sure?" Toshi questioned. "I'm going to be the first teen hosting the show."

"You can join us and the other kids for ice cream afterwards," Haruto promised.

Toshi rolled his eyes. "I'm not a kid, Haruto." He casted his eyes away. "I would like that, though."

"We'll be waiting with Kit, Anna, and the others outside," Tiana stated. The sound of her and Haruto walking off filled the air.

Toshi breathed a small sigh before turning to face the camera. "Hello, everyone, I'm Toshi Akiya, I played the Ultimate Drag Racer on 'Oasis of Hope,' and this is the Post Game Talk Show." He glanced around the studio, very nervous. "So, even though 'Kuma-Kuma Land' is still airing, Tiana and Haruto decided that other hosts need to start coming on for the other shows. And since my character just died in 'Oasis,' I was the first pick to host here…I'm really nervous. I'm not gonna lie."

"You're doing great, Sweetie!" Freyja encouraged. Toshi cracked a smile as a chorus of laughter followed.

"Go Toshi! Go Toshi! Go Toshi!" Bridgette cheered. "I don't care if I don't have to be in character! Cheering's just fun!"

"I can get behind that," Hyunjin added. "You can do it, Toshi!"

Toshi shook his head, smiling brightly. "Everyone welcome the entire Bennu Tribe!" Fifteen people ran into the studio all at once. Toshi grabbed onto the sides of his chair as the ground shook. Even the camera was shaking from the impact. Freyja and Bridgette placed themselves on the couch. Erika, with Snowflake sitting diligently by her on the ground, sat on the arm of the couch by the busty actress, draping an arm around the shoulders of the girl. Hyunjin swung himself over the back of the couch before landing perfectly on one of the cushions. Archer attempted the same, only his attempt led to him falling on Hyunjin's lap.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Hyunjin," Archer apologized, scrambling to sit on the floor by the idol. Hyunjin chuckled, along with the rest of the cast.

Shinzo snickered. "Before you ask, they're always like this." Hyunjin's face flared up.

"We are not," he protested.

Erika rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, you two are pining more than a bee after honey."

"Where's a bee?" Hollie questioned, head snapping up and looking around. Her eyes were wide with panic.

Stephanie smiled, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hollie, dear, there's no bee. Erika was making a metaphor."

Hollie nodded. "Okay, gotcha…I need to get to sleep earlier tonight."

"I would ask if the energy is always this high for you guys, but I saw you filming for your episodes," Toshi interjected, a playful tone in his voice.

"Oh yeah, we love giving each other shit," Gura stated, a wide smile on his face. "Steph's a total mom, though, and ruins our fun."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "As the oldest of our team, I just want to make sure that you all don't say something that could lead to drama."

Toshi cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you were only twenty-two."

"She is," Sophia confirmed. "Didn't you notice it with your cast too?"

"I mean, I knew Ignacio was the oldest and the rest of us were the same age as our characters," Toshi explained.

Eleanor nodded. "Crit, Celestial, and Petty all decided on actors who were the age of their character, with a few exceptions here and there like Steph, Kasumi, Gaikoku, and Masahiko."

"Oh my gosh, your foster brother is so cute by the way," Kokoro added, looking up at the eldest. "Can you give me his number?"

"Uh, is it really the best idea to ask a big sister for her little brother's number?" Toshi inquired.

"It isn't," Stephanie responded. "And the answer is still no."

Masahiko chuckled. "Fifth time you've asked, and the fifth time you've failed."

"Give up already, Koko," Kasumi teased. "Your teenage dreams won't come to fruition."

Kokoro huffed. "I don't what that word means, and I refuse to give up!" She stood up from where she stood and threw a triumphant fist in the air. "Riley will be mine!"

Gaikoku sighed. "If Kokoro winds up dead in a ditch somewhere, then we'll know why. She kept trying to hook up with an overprotective sister's little brother."

"At least the focus is off us," Hyunjin muttered.

Toshi glanced off-camera. "Well, while this has been super fun, it looks like we are out of time."

"That sucks," Sophia interjected.

"We didn't get to properly tease who all the couples are going to be, though," Shinzo whined.

"I think one is already pretty obvious," Kasumi teased.

Toshi snickered before turning his attention back to the camera. "Well, everyone, this has been the Post Game Talk Show."

All sixteen cast members waved at the camera. Some were waving wildly while others remained composed. "We'll see you all after the next episode."

* * *

 ***AN* Crit is unfortunately preoccupied tonight. So I, Petty am the one uploading this chapter for you~**

 **Now here is an important announcement for those of you not on the discord, Oasis of Hope will be going on hiatus until Kuma-Kuma Land has finished. We have decided to do this in order to help free up our schedules some since all three of us writers have LoD spinoffs we will be working on, and we don't want to overwork ourselves. Thank you for understanding and I'll see you in the next update~**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Freyja could easily be the ultimate Comedian in my books. She's brilliant!_

 **Blazerxz**

 _What I love about Danganronpa is that everyone has their own favorites and generally characters they loathe. It's what makes a fandom so fun to be a part of._

 **Solrac XD**

 _Hehehe something need to be kept a secret maybe ;)_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _SPOILER: It won't go well ^-^_

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _Hey I would have voted for Snowflake as best boy leader. He's fantastic!_

 **NSPunny**

 _You shall find out in the future ;)_

 **Fee5H**

 _Stay tuned to find out my friend!_

 **Raz The Giant**

 _Yeah sometimes it's fun to buck expectations when writing. It's been a blast because together we've done things that are a collective of our own ideas._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Snowflake is always the best boi! Long live puppers!_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Haha Snowflake is Bennu's mascot. Hands down!_

 **doomqwer**

 _Oh thing are bound to get bad soon._

 **Magus1108**

 _Yeah it's nice to see someone actually has Shinzo's back. He's trying so hard to keep shit running lol_


	11. Chapter 10: Nomad

**Chapter 10: Nomad**

 **9:21 A.M Day Four**

 **Airplane Graveyard**

 **Cabin**

"Wakey-wakey, Master. It's time to rise and shine!" a pink-haired doll chirped. She leaned over and kissed the boy's cheek.

With his cap covering his eyes, the Marionettist groaned. "Okay, so some of us have human levels of stamina, but you're right. Sleep is for the weak... or the more intelligent. I'm certainly not the latter, for better or for worse."

The tiny girl gave him a pouty look as she rested her hands on her hips. "Master, don't be such a grump. Things are finally starting to look up for us! We even found this plane to sleep in, and I really needed a thorough maintenance to get all that sand out of my joints. Umm, if you w-wanted to give me a second round of m-maintenance, though… I-I wouldn't object."

"Sorry, but we're going to have to start rationing your lubricant." Adohira rose to his feet and dusted off his coat. "It's unfortunate, but this wreckage seems to have been picked clean... On the other hand, it's good news that we're not alone out here."

Akazukin huffed slightly as she began to preen at her dress. "But what do you think could have happened, Master? I could understand a single plane, but how did multiple commercial airliners end up crashing in the same spot? Don't you think that's kind of strange?"

"Of course I do... but then again, the world is just brimming with strange things." The teal-haired boy adjusted his cap with a sigh. "This was probably the work of those despair junkies, or others related to them. Probably."

The doll nodded slightly. "I wonder if Emizel and Axel ended up somewhere as dreadful as this. If so… I do hope they're alright. I wonder why that horrible bloodsucker sent us here of all places..."

"Hmm... I was starting to consider that Enoshima just randomly tossed us in a desert as part of some half-baked plot to kill us with minimal effort, but these plane wrecks have changed my mind. Judging from the recent presence of human activity, there must've been survivors. Survivors fit for another... killing game." Adohira cracked his knuckles before lacing them behind his head. "They weren't trying to kill us after all, so I don't imagine Emizel and Axel are in much trouble either. Besides, they're idiots—and idiots are hard to kill."

"Aww, Master! You really do care about them, don't you?" Akazukin gushed as she hugged the boy's leg. "If you're right, though, we really need to find these survivors. There's no way they're prepared for any of this. We do have a bit of experience in that department now."

"Ehhh? Seriously? I'm sure they're better off without us—well, without me, really," he quipped with a small smile.

Akazukin's little fingers prodded the boy's side. "Come on, Master. You don't give yourself enough credit! Besides, we've been out here for well over a week. It's going on two weeks now. Finding the survivors may be our best chance of surviving, too. As you said already, this place has been picked over."

Adohira patted her tiny, red-hatted head. "Relax, I'm messing around. We're in way too deep to call it quits and duck our heads in the sand. I just hope they don't expect me to be some sort of tour guide."

Akazukin seemed to swoon over the slightest of contact. Her glassy eyes shone as she once more glued herself to his side. "Then let's go, Master! You still have a promise to keep, don't you? That's impossible if we never get out of this horrid place."

The boy scratched his cheek. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. Which promise was that again...? The thought bounced inside his thick skull for awhile.

* * *

4:48 P.M Day Six

Dunes

Crashed Helicopter

Akazukin clutched her puppeteer's pant leg as she peeked over the next dune with a worried look. Resting in the middle of it was a crashed helicopter. The Future Foundation logo was highlighted from the setting sun that cast a glow over the glossy black machine. "What's with crashed vehicles in this desert? Does that logo look familiar to you at all, Master?"

"It's an unforgettably tacky design, so it goes without saying that it's Future Foundation's." Adohira deftly donned his puppeteering rings and took a step forward. "Let's go see what's up—cautiously."

"Maybe there's a radio we can use," the doll suggested hopefully. "The planes were trashed, but this could be our lucky break." She eyed the rings on his hands and nodded softly before following in stride next to him.

As they drew closer to the wreckage, Adohira nonchalantly called out, "Hello? If anyone's in there, I promise not to eat you. Sure, we've been stuck in the desert for awhile now, but I've been on a steady diet of scorpion, so I'm fairly full. Blah, blah, blah, more offers of peace, et cetera."

A loud, boisterous laughter filled the air. A figure started making its way from the other side of the crashed vehicle. "Well, that's a bit of a shame to hear, child. I just started cooking some scorpion. Ah well, more for me and the pup then," a man called out jovially as he stepped into view of the pair. His bald head caught the gleam of the setting sun as he ran a finger through his long white beard. He was clearly an elderly man, save for his physique, as he towered over the Marionettist with his hulking form and well-defined muscles.

Akazukin let out a tiny squeak of surprise before bowing her head several times in quick succession. "Oh, hello! Pleasure to meet you, Sir. I hope you come in peace. Don't let Master fool you; he's quite strong, too… even if he's a bit gangly."

Adohira let out a low whistle and settled a hand on Akazukin's shoulder. "I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't a centenarian bodybuilder. Alright, putting the side comments aside, you're with Future Foundation, yeah?"

"Well, he's gonna need to be to survive this desert, child. And to answer your question, boy, I am a member of the Future Foundation. Not that that does me much good when I'm stranded out here. Someone shot down our chopper when we came to check out some disturbances. Wish they didn't layer everything with a bunch of bureaucratic jargon. Heh, I zoned out during the debriefing and fell asleep on the flight, so now we're just as lost as anyone else," the man explained with a shrug as he made his way up to the pair.

"Whoops. Sorry, kiddos. Old grandpa started rambling again. The name's Naoki Watanabe, and this is..." Naoki's sentence dropped off when he realized he was gesturing to an empty space. "Where's that pup? SAMETH, GET OUT HERE!" After a few moments, another figure came out from the wreckage. This time, it was a tan-colored bloodhound. It wore a black nylon vest that had 'NYPD K-9' stitched in gold on the side. The dog sprinted up and took a seat next to the old man. "Well, nice of you to join us. Alright, kids, this here is Sameth, the Honorary Ultimate K-9!"

Adohira stared at the hound for a moment, before nodding his head in a satisfied manner. "Dogs are good, loyal companions... Wait, Akazukin, don't just pet him without per—"

"Oh, aren't you just the sweetest thing in the world?!" the doll gushed as she patted the taller critter's snout. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Especially you, Sameth. My name is Akazukin Sasamori!" she chirped, emphasizing the last part as she playfully ruffled the dog's jowls.

The dog happily accepted the contact and rubbed his face against the doll. "Heh, that pup loves to get all the attention he can get, when he isn't dozing off during his off-time. But he's a loyal officer, too. When I was burying the rest of the crew who didn't make it, Sameth helped out and howled for them in salute. None of those poor kids were over forty. Always a shame when the old have to bury the young," Naoki explained somberly. After a quiet moment, he shook his head and slapped a large hand down on the teal-haired boy's shoulder. "Enough of this downer atmosphere. Tell me, boy, what is your name?"

The boy in question gave a pensive look. He briefly glanced at Akazukin, who was still playing with the bloodhound. "Sasamori... Adohira Sasamori," he answered with a hint of difficulty.

Akazukin was clearly in her own little world. She kissed the dog's head while giggling happily. "Oh, Mister Watanabe, don't worry. Master is just really shy, but he'll warm up given some time. Just how long have you two been here, anyway?"

"Let's see... It must have been about twenty days or so since we crash landed, or at least since I woke up from it. Didn't want to travel too far from here in case rescue came, and between Sameth's nose and my archery, we've been able to keep ourselves well fed. Also, I didn't want to just leave the bodies of the others unburied. They deserved better," Naoki said as he ran a hand though his beard.

"I'll just take your word for it that the others died in the crash, and not by your own hands..." Adohira mused before smacking himself on the forehead. "Ugh, sorry! That was rude—it's a bad habit of mine. This doesn't excuse my mouth, but trustworthy people are hard to come by these days... Well, they always have been."

Naoki laughed heartily as he patted Adohira on the head. "It's fine, child. You can never be too careful, but if you want to be sure, you could dig them up and check out their wounds. Or you can take a look at my ID card, if you prefer," the old man said as he fished out his wallet and produced a card. It was one for the Future Foundation. It read 'Naoki Watanabe. Former Hope's Peak Teacher. Former Ultimate Archer. Member of Division 01,' and had his picture.

Adohira clicked his tongue. "It's what I am, so feel free to call me child, Old Man... but don't pat my head." He quickly scanned the card. "Hey, don't you people ever retire? What are you planning to do, work until your bones are dust?"

"M-Master! You shouldn't talk to an elder like that!" Akazukin admonished before she suddenly skittered over and bowed her head in rapid succession. "Please, don't mind Master. He really doesn't know how to speak to people well."

"What?" Adohira mouthed. He then mumbled to himself, "Seriously, what'd I say?"

"It's fine, kids. Truth be told, after living on my own with just dogs for decades, I'm not that good with people either. Well, that's not completely true. I always made sure to go and check on the family. Getting to meet my great-grand babies has been a blessing," Naoki mused as he took a seat on one of the broken-off pieces of the helicopter. Sameth made his way to the Archer's side and laid down with a soft yawn. "Anyway, we need to decide on what comes next. Can't just stay by this hunk of junk forever."

Adohira snapped his fingers. "You're right, and I do have something that might be of use to us. We're not alone out here—there were other crashed air vehicles with survivors, presumably a few days ahead of us." He withdrew a pair of white sneakers from his briefcase. "I kept these around just in case Cinderella was missing her slippers."

Akazukin smiled triumphantly. "I bet Sammy here can probably find a trail, huh? We'll find those survivors in no time! Our chances have to be better now that we're four instead of just two."

The bloodhound perked up as he looked at the shoes. He turned to stare up at Naoki, who nodded in return. "The pup has been waiting for a chance to feel useful. Let me grab my gear and we can get moving, if you like. Be nice to set out without the sun bearing down on us, but it's more dangerous to not be able to see. How are you kids feeling? Do you want to rest up first before setting out?"

Adohira simply laughed. "We already went over this a couple of days ago. Sleep is for the weak... so don't hesitate to sling me over your shoulder when I inevitably pass out."

* * *

 **2:14 P.M Day Eight**

 **Badlands**

 **Rock Formations**

The group of four found themselves traversing a series of wild and high rock formations. Fortunately, the walls of stone served to shield them while they made their way forward with Sameth's assistance. Much like some of the previous environments, the rocks and the landscape seemed far newer than they should've been. It was as if it had been artificially staged or created.

Akazukin squinted her eyes and pointed at a large rock that jutted out in the distance. "Am I imagining things, or is someone sitting on that rockface?"

Naoki slung the crossbow off his shoulder as he peered down the scope. "Well, I'll be. There's a girl up there. She doesn't look much older than you, Adohira. Think she is one of the people from the airplane graveyard?"

The Marionettist scratched his forehead. "It's possible, but then that brings up the question of why she's alone. Is there anything that sticks out about her? Does she look dangerous? Does she have a decent sense of fashion—no, never mind, I'll judge that for myself."

"Well, dangerous isn't the exact word, but she seems pretty calm despite her situation. She's eating something, so she's pretty comfortable." The old man lowered his weapon. Sameth slightly widened his stance and let out a low growl. "The pup is on edge about her, though."

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing! She's alone and could be in trouble. Are you all men or boys, huh?" The doll puffed up her nonexistent chest.

"One elderly man, one adolescent boy, one bloodhound, and one cheeky little doll. That's what we are. 'Kay, let's go pick up a party member," Adohira said as he casually slung his briefcase over his shoulder.

Naoki nodded and holstered his crossbow again. "Aye, let's just be careful, children. We'll keep a bit of distance at first."

"Understood! Leave it to us, Mister Watanabe!" Akazukin chirped as the foursome slowly began to traverse towards the rockface.

A couple minutes passed before they came into earshot and could finally see the girl before them...

The pink-haired girl was kicking her legs happily as she ate, a far-off look on her face. She was a petite young woman, with fair colored skin. She was wearing a baker's outfit, though it was far from typical. She wore a long-sleeved, light pink blouse, along with a flowing skirt that fell past her knees, which was light blue in color. She wore a pair of black boots with pink laces. Around her waist was a folded, frilled apron with large pockets that had cupcakes printed on it. A pen and a pad were visible from within. Her gaze shifted downward, head tilted slightly as she saw a small group of people before her.

"Oh boy! I wasn't expecting to see anyone else in this wasteland!" she said cheerfully.

Adohira's intensely orange eyes scrutinized the girl and her outfit twice over. After an awkward moment of silence, he nodded his head in a sagely manner. "Absolutely gaudy."

"Master! Please forgive him. He's bad at first impressions!" Akazukin called out as she offered a small curtsy.

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry about it. I couldn't care less about what people think of my outfit!" the girl replied, biting into her sandwich. She munched on it for a few seconds, swallowing her food. "Wait, you're a talking... Never mind. I guess you guys are survivors like me, right? How long have you been out here?"

The K-9 growled again and stepped forward in front of the group. Naoki sighed as he crouched down beside the dog and patted his head. "Almost a month for me and the pup. Now forgive me, little lady, but it seems that Sameth here doesn't fully trust you. He has been nothing but a lovable little pup since I got teamed up with him, so this is certainly a bad first impression. Way I see it, he seems to think you're either dangerous, or maybe stink of death. Got anything to say?"

"Stink of death, you say?" The girl quirked a brow. She sighed, a frown appearing on her face. "Well, there's a reason for that. I was part of a tribe, you see. It was full of survivors like me, but things got a bit dicey for us. I'm the only survivor."

Adohira leaned back against an outcrop, removed his cap, and skillfully twirled it around his finger. "I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm only somewhat sorry to ask this... What's in the sandwich?"

"Delicious scorpion, of course! There's nothing to eat in this desert except these. They're highly nutritious and stave off hunger!" she said enthusiastically. "Sad to say, it tastes like dog shit. I wish I had some proper baking equipment; I would rather have cupcakes than this. Ah, right! Before I forget, I should introduce myself. My name is Rise Kawakami. I'm the Ultimate Baker. Pleasure to meet ya!"

"Adohira Sasamori, an unremarkable human. Just saying, but had you answered human flesh, I really wouldn't have judged you," he quipped before taking a quick bow.

The doll sighed. "Akazukin Sasamori. I'm sorry my Master has zero manners," she murmured and followed up with a proper bow of her own.

"I think we can trust her for now, so calm down, Sameth." Naoki stood up after scratching the dog's chin. The bloodhound barked softly as he sat down, still staring at the Baker. "Sorry for the scrutiny, kid, but I hope you can forgive this old man. I'm Naoki Watanabe. You can call me Grandpa, if you want. The pup there is Sameth, the Ultimate K-9. Give him some time and he'll show you that he can be the sweetest dog you've ever met."

"Don't worry about it, Gramps! After all of the shit all of us have seen here, I would be wary, too!" Rise said with a shrug her shoulders. "I'm sure this pup will warm up to me. I've never baked dog treats, but I'll give it a go when I have the chance! I'll win his affection through his stomach!"

The unremarkable human sighed. "Okay, okay, sheesh, I'll ask. We're all thinking about it, but since I'm the resident jerk, I suppose the task falls to me. You're awfully chipper for someone who lost their entire group. Do you mind going into a bit more detail?"

"You want details? It's some dark shit, but alright." The girl took a deep breath. Her mood shifted a bit as she began recounting the events that led her there. "I woke up on a bus with about fifteen other people, give or take. We were leaning over the edge and the slightest movement could have sent us teetering over. Suffice it to say, it didn't take long for that to happen."

Akazukin's eyes widened. "So you survived that crash? Oh my goodness, that must have been terrifying..."

"It was. It felt like a rollercoaster, for lack of better terms. Somehow, I managed to crawl out of the wreckage, not unscathed though." She jumped down from the cliff face, then partially lifted her skirt. Various scabbed cuts littered her thigh. "Half of my group ended up dying on impact. The others were heavily injured. I remember some dude died in a cave with several broken bones. The ones that survived tried to take on the desert, but with no medical supplies and only one survival pack between us, things got bad," she said with a sigh. "And before you jump to conclusions, no, I didn't kill anyone. They all died of their injuries and starvation."

The elderly man sniffed as tears began falling down his cheeks. "The monsters behind this are cruel to put you little kids through this!" He moved forward and lifted the girl in a crushing hug. While still holding her up, he reached out and lifted Adohira with his other arm, continuing the embrace.

Adohira's expression went flat. "Ouch... It seems we've already moved on to murder attempts," he deadpanned as he felt his ribs grind against each other.

Akazukin offered a small whimper before she inched forward and hugged the old man's leg.

"Ohoho! It's been so long since I've gotten a hug! I feel so much better now. Thanks, Gramps!" Rise cried, hugging the man back.

The burly old man let out a deep chortle as he offered a final squeeze. "You're quite welcome, little miss. Now, we can exchange such pleasantries later. We've got a trail to follow and our best bet is to find the other survivors before it grows cold."

Sameth raised his head before letting out an agreeable bark, clearly ready to continue their journey...

* * *

 **5:09 P.M Day Ten**

 **Canyon**

 **Riverside**

The sinking sun cast a warm glow across the canyon that surrounded the group of five. They had been marching without food all day, as the last of the supplies had been used the previous evening. The only saving grace seemed to be the roaring river that rushed near them. It wouldn't be long until they needed to stop for the evening. However, before they could settle on a particular embankment, they noticed something more intriguing.

A few hundred feet away, a small hut could be seen, with smoke billowing out of its chimney. It was a modestly sized building, and yet it was the first structure they had seen aside from the helicopter, plane, and bus. The hut itself sat upon the bank of the river. Outside the hut was a clothesline, which had a handful of clothes draped upon it. However, it was too far to distinguish any particular details yet.

"Oh my god... I dunno if I'm seeing a mirage or some shit, but I think there's a house over there!" Rise said, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She narrowed them a bit, giving the others a grin. "It is, it is! We're saved!"

Akazukin grinned as she tugged at Adohira's coat. "Master, isn't this wonderful? Maybe someone has something other than just scorpions to eat!"

The Marionettist tiredly rubbed his brow. "Yeah, sounds nice... but this is far too convenient for my liking. What do you think, Old Man? Got any worldly wisdom for us?"

"Well, I wouldn't call anything in this desert convenient," Naoki mused as he ran a hand through his beard. He looked towards the hut with a grin. "It's not like we would have been in a bad ways without it. Sameth and I could always rustle up some food. For now, let's see what this place has in store. They may know at least something more than us."

"They probably have a working kitchen and food! If they do, I am so going to bake something... Maybe some cupcakes. Red velvet cupcakes sound delicious right now," the baker said as she started trudging towards the hut. "Well, come on, dammit! Let's not waste any time!"

"Easy on the enthusiasm—a modern kitchen is a bit too much to ask for," Adohira mused with a small smirk. "And red velvet is just food coloring. Yuck."

As the group started towards the hut, they soon heard a soft voice. It was distinctly feminine and with a notable foreign accent. As they grew closer, they realized she was singing...

 _"This is the end"_

 _"Hold your breath and count to ten"_

 _"Feel the earth move and then"_

 _"Hear my heart burst again"_

 _"For this is the end"_

 _"I've drowned and dreamt this moment"_

 _"So overdue I owe them"_

 _"Swept away, I'm stolen"_

 _"Let the sky fall"_

 _"When it crumbles"_

 _"We will stand tall"_

 _"Face it all together"_

 _"Let the sky fall"_

After a few moments, her voice trailed off before a splashing sound could be heard, along with the sound of soft footfalls. Suddenly, from around the back of the hut, a girl with long blonde hair could be seen. She also happened to be stark naked...

The young lady was incredibly short and yet voluptuous. She had wide hips and an almost comically large bust. She seemed completely lost in her own world until her bright heterochromatic eyes suddenly locked on the group that was staring at her.

She let out an indignant scream before grabbing a camo jacket, a pair of pants, and underwear off the clothing line. She then quickly disappeared around the far side of the cabin. "Bloody hell, give me a moment!" she exclaimed in a mortified tone as she hastily tried to put on some clothes to cover her modesty.

Several moments passed before an exasperated huff could be heard. The girl re-emerged and brushed several strands of hair out of her face. She slowly folded her arms over the cleavage that was visible from her sleeveless jacket. Her gaze quickly swept over the group. "Sorry for freaking out. I've been alone for a while now; I wasn't exactly prepared for a crowd."

"Master! Keep your eyes on her face!" the Doll squeaked as she swatted the boy in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" The boy gave his companion a confounded look. "I was just thinking she could use a haircut."

The large pack that the Archer had been carrying hit the ground, as the old man dashed at the girl with tears in his eyes. "My grandbaby!" Naoki cried out and picked the girl up in a large hug. "My dear child Alice, what are you doing in this horrid place? And wow, you sure shed that baby weight in a hurry!"

The blonde let out an indignant squeak as she was picked off the ground. She offered a mild look of annoyance before sighing. "Gramps, you've got the wrong idea. I know I look just like her, but I'm not Alice. Let's just say I'm the closest she's ever getting to a twin. I'd explain, but I doubt you'd believe me anyways."

"Does this have to do with that sci-fi nonsense the Foundation was always talking about? Ah, whatever. That stuff goes over my head anyways," Naoki rambled as he set the girl back on the ground and glanced back at the others. "Heh, sorry about surprising you like that, kiddo. Honestly, the fact that Sameth didn't charge you first should have been my first clue. That pup there adores Alice!" The bloodhound barked back in response as he picked up Naoki's dropped pack and began making his way over with it.

Adohira ran his fingers through his hair. "Wait, so you're not Alice Bailey, survivor of the Horizon Station Killing Game? Whoop-de-doo, whatever... Take one look at the lovely little lady by my side and tell me that we wouldn't believe your story. The world is weird—we get it."

The girl adjusted her jacket a moment before shaking her head. "...It's okay. It's not the first time I've been mistaken for her," she said before she shifted her gaze between Adohira, Rise, and Akazukin. "Sounds like I'm not the only one with a weird story. Look, I'm sorry if my manners are horrible. It's been months since I've seen another living person. Why don't you all come in? I was just taking a shower and starting dinner. If you've made it this far, I'm sure you all know this isn't any ordinary desert. Might as well rest with a roof over your heads tonight," she said as she offered a tiny smile. "Oh, I guess I should introduce myself. I am the clone of Alice Bailey, but you can just call me Layla. I'd rather let my original keep her name."

"It's nice to meet ya, Layla! My name is Rise, and I'm so happy you mentioned dinner! If you have supplies, would you allow me to make dessert? Not only that, I'm gonna give you a make-over too. That long hair of yours is super cute!" the girl said, giving the blonde a grin. Layla looked a bit unnerved but just nodded. "Excellent! Red velvet cupcakes and peach cobbler sound great, actually. This is so exciting... I haven't baked anything in ages!"

"Woah, woah, stop right there. Don't let that whirlwind of a girl anywhere near your hair." With a flick of his wrist, the teal-haired boy produced a pair of scissors. "If you need a stylist, allow me. I'm Adohira, the Ultimate Barber."

Layla offered a nervous laugh as she ran a hand through her long locks. "L-Let's just focus on getting to know each other before I trust either of you with my hair or a pair of scissors."

"Don't worry, Miss Layla! Master isn't a barber at all! He plays with dolls and when I say dolls, I mean just me!" Akazukin exclaimed as she struck a pose with a hand on her hip.

Naoki let out a boisterous laugh as he picked up the bag that Sameth had dropped by his feet. "Despite the circumstances, it's so good to be back around people again. You kids are a trip! What do you say we get to know each other around a nice meal? Rise looks like she's just dying to take a crack at whatever kitchen you have here."

* * *

 **8:20 Day Ten**

 **Canyon**

 **Hut**

Layla pulled her knees against her chest as she stared across the firepit. The sounds of Rise fiddling in the adjacent kitchen served as background noise. "Good grief, this is quite a rag tag group. You have two Future Foundation members, a survivor of a previous killing game, and the last survivor of what appears to be a new killing game. I hope that, aside from Akazukin and the giant creatures in this desert, there aren't any other bizarre elements to be found. I thought I had put most of that past behind me when I ended up here."

Adohira awkwardly craned his head around Akazukin, who was firmly seated in his lap. "I'll overlook you sorting my companion with the monsters here—that's just a tiny bit rude—and ask, how did you find yourself in this desert? This place isn't exactly a skip down the beach."

"Uh huh! That's true!" Akazukin piped up as she squirmed in the boy's lap. "I doubt you just came out here to drop off the grid or something."

"Would you believe I fell through a portal?" the blonde asked with a halfhearted smile. "I only had the clothes on my back and what I had in my pack at the time. If you don't mind, I'd rather not get into my experiences on Hora Island. Suffice it to say, this place is far more welcoming by comparison."

With a snap of his fingers, the Marionettist snickered. "I keep repeating myself—we get it, the world is weird. Akazukin and I were thrown through a portal as well. I suppose this lends some credibility to your story."

"Did you bring the companion cube with you?" Rise asked, glancing back at the others. They just gave her an odd look. "No? Man... I love that thing," she said, sounding disappointed.

Naoki raised an eyebrow before shaking his head with a grin. "It's so interesting to see just how much the world has changed during my century on it! Back when I was your age, I was being sent to war. I thought going to war was going to be some glorious adventure, but my worldview quickly changed. Eh, what I'm trying to say is this planet has always had a way of changing what you think it's going to be like. Take grandpa's advice that you should always face the strangeness head on! Nothing useful comes from burying your head in the sand and trying to argue it away."

Layla giggled and smiled kindly at the elderly man. "When you've seen creatures that only exist in the pages of fiction, it's hard to pretend the world is the same anymore," she mused before clearing her throat. "Could any of you tell me the date? After a few weeks I stopped bothering. It no longer seemed to matter out here."

"Oh, Master and I were married on Christmas, and this is the sixteenth day of our honeymoon, so it must be January the 10th!" Akazukin exclaimed happily as she nuzzled against her husband.

The blonde stared at the pair curiously before reaching out to gently pat the doll's hand. "Congratulations. I wish you both could enjoy such a wonderful time in a more hospitable place."

"Wait, what?" Adohira tilted his head and checked his fingers for a wedding ring. He didn't find one.

"I didn't know you could marry dolls. What a sick fuck," the Baker said, as she returned to her cooking. "I'll make a special cupcake for you! What name do you want?"

Naoki ran a hand through his beard for a few moments. He shrugged his shoulders as he reached over to start petting Sameth's head. "I suppose it doesn't really matter as long as they aren't hurting anyone. I've never really been one to go barging into people's private lives anyways."

"Yo, you've all lost me," the apparently married boy muttered. His cry for help fell upon deaf ears as everyone seemed to ignore him.

Layla smiled softly before shifting around to pat the boy's hand. "It's okay. It was Adohira, right? So long as the two of you are happy, that's the most important part."

"I couldn't agree more! Now then… as much as I'd love to talk about Master and I, we probably need to discuss other matters, yes?" Akazukin asked as her tone became a bit more serious. "We found a scent and Sammy hasn't lost it yet. We really need to see where it takes us. Didn't you say something about an oasis, Rise?"

"That's right! Before our bus took a tumble over the side of the cliff, a voice came onto the radio. It said that we were the Set Tribe, and that we should head to Oasis if we want to live," she said, a thoughtful look on her face. "If there are others, I'm sure they would head in that direction. It might be our way out of this desert," she continued, putting the finishing touches on the cupcakes. "Ah, finally finished... I hope you like them, guys!"

Adohira held up his cupcake and stared at the word 'Dollfucker' written in frosting. "You remind me of Kodaka just a little too much..." he mumbled to himself. With a heavy sigh, he then pitched the confection toward Rise's face like a baseball.

The cupcake slid down her features, leaving her nose and mouth coated in frosting. "You didn't like it?" the girl asked, not even reacting to the mess on her face. "No worries, I made you a cookie too! I think they came out perfect!" She showed the boy a large red velvet cookie with the word 'Dollfucker' written in frosting, again. "I think this one is my pièce de résistance!"

"Alright, children, settle down. I think we need to focus on this Oasis. Is there anything we know that could point us there besides the scent? Sameth is a great tracker, but the people we could be following may be just as lost as us," Naoki explained firmly.

Layla chewed on her thumb. "I'm not sure we should be so eager to find this place. It all sounds like a trap to me. I'm not particularly eager to rush into another killing game." She eyed the Archer before continuing. "Oh, I did find signs that someone had recently used an abandoned fishing village that's not far from here. I didn't see any prints that went beyond the village, so I'm assuming they must have had a boat or some sort of raft. This, of course, would mean they traveled north. I'm not sure if this is the trail you've been following, but it might be something worth exploring."

"It's not that we're looking for an early death, but there's stuff to do, shit to get done, so on and so forth. A lot of idiots are stumbling around right now, so what's the worst that could happen if we add a few more to the mix? Stir the pot and whatnot. You don't have to join our gang of misfits—hell, you probably shouldn't—but at least two of us will be going no matter what. We're kind of crazy like that," Adohira mused as he gave Akazukin a fond look.

Akazukin nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! I'm going wherever my hubby goes! We've been through too much to be separated now!"

"I wanna get back to civilization. This might be the only chance I have to do that. Besides, I wanna start baking again. I need ingredients for that, and believe me, scorpions are not good baking materials," Rise noted with a frown. "Like Adohira said, you don't have to come with us. We wouldn't want you to get hurt because you followed us."

Layla shifted slightly as she eyed the elderly man. "Grandpa Watanabe, earlier you said you were here for your grandchild. Are you by any chance related to a Nerai Watanabe?" she asked with a thoughtful expression. "I… Alice was good friends with a Sniper who used to be in Fenrir. I was just wondering if there was any relation between the two of you."

Naoki shifted uncomfortably for a moment as he looked over Layla. "I-I... Yes, I have a great-granddaughter named Nerai, but I didn't know what she had been up to... Certainly not that she'd been a soldier..." the old man said in an uncharacteristically dour tone. He let his sentence trail off as he stared into space.

The blonde sighed softly as she gazed around the hut. "I've been in this place for nearly five months now. Though I have the distinct feeling this is a terrible idea, I can't in good conscious remain here. It may have been Alice Bailey that swore a Hippocratic Oath, but I still feel compelled to help where I can. Whether a killing game lies on the horizon or not, having a medic on hand is never a bad thing. We can salvage the supplies I've gathered here and set out in the morning if that's agreeable to the rest of you."

Adohira lightly applauded. "Congratulations. You've just made the worst decision of your life. Welcome to the party."

* * *

 **Ouroboros Tribe: 13 Remaining Members/ Sphinx Tribe: 13 Remaining Members/ Bennu Tribe: 15 Remaining Members/ Nomads 4 Remaining Members. [45 Remaining Survivors in total]**

* * *

 **Character Profiles:**

 **Adohira Sasamori**

 **Translation: Adohira (peace within chaos), Sasamori (bamboo forest)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Creator: Trust Me**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: March 1st**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Marionettist**

 **Blood Type: B-**

 **Hair Color: Teal**

 **Hair Style/Length: Neatly trimmed and swept to the left. A couple of sleek, jaw-length bangs frame his face. Hidden underneath his hat, two stubborn strands of hair stick out. His hair has the faint scent of mineral oil.**

 **Eye Color: Tangerine**

 **Skin Tone: Light**

 **Body Type: Very slender; ectomorph. Adohira has little body fat and muscle overall, but his hands and fingers are remarkably flexible and supremely dexterous. After the events of RoD, Adohira's gone through a slight growth spurt and has gained an inch in height. Akazukin has also been helping him take better care of his health (and insists on letting her feed him), and so he's gained a marginally healthier weight, although he's still quite thin.**

 **Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: On his left cheek is a small blue tattoo in the shape of a star. His fingers almost look segmented/articulated (like a doll's) due to the dozens of thin scars on them. These scars are the result of having metal wires cut into his fingers while honing his talent over the years.**

 **At the start of RoD, Adohira carefully sewed his train ticket into the underside of his left arm. After the first trial, he also received Kazuko's ticket from her and has stitched it into his chest, over his heart.**

 **Height: 5'7" (170 cm)**

 **Weight: 120 lbs (54 kg)**

 **Normal Clothing:**

 **Adohira wears a sleeveless blue long coat. Underneath his coat, he wears a buttoned-up white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up (this puts his left arm's ticket on display) and a light pink bow tie. Finally, he wears a pair of brown leather dress shoes.**

 **Exercise Clothing:**

 **None in particular. If he wanted to exercise for whatever reason (which is rare), he'd simply remove his outer coat and anything else that's in the way.**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **Nowadays, Adohira typically tends to hit the bed without even changing out of his clothes, due to his tendency to overwork himself. Akazukin has taken it upon herself to change him out of his clothes into proper sleepwear whenever he collapses. Adohira and Akazukin are closer than even newlyweds are, and they always share a bed whenever they can. Maintenance is performed at least once every other night (or upon Akazukin's request).**

 **Accessories:**

 **Adohira used to wear a blue wizard hat until it was destroyed after giving it to Kazuko Kodaka. Recently, he's replaced it with a blue Gatsby hat of his own design.**

 **Within the inner pockets of his coat, he keeps steel rings for all his fingers and thumbs, and these are used to manipulate Akazukin's strings. Adohira still carries around a large steel briefcase, even though Akazukin no longer resides within it. Currently, he's stuffed it with spare parts for Akazukin, various bundles of fabric, a sewing kit, and tools of practically every sort imaginable, among which include screwdrivers, wrenches, pliers, lubricants, etc.**

* * *

 **Naoki Watanabe**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Creator: Magnus1108**

 **Age: 104**

 **Birthday: July 26th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Archer**

 **Blood Type: O-**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Hair Color Hair Style/Length: Naoki doesn't have any hair on his head, having gone completely bald in his old age. He does, however, have a magnificent handlebar mustache, and a well groomed, pointed beard that reaches down to his collarbone. Both his facial hair and eyebrows have grown white with age, as well.**

 **Eye Color: A deep crimson red**

 **Skin Tone: Naoki has obviously tanned and bronzed skin, his skin permanently tanned from a life in the outdoors. Alongside his darkened tan, liver spots coat his skin liberally. They are most prominent on his bald head, and are another sign of his advanced age.**

 **Body Type: Despite being over a century old, Naoki has managed to retain much of his muscle mass and overly large frame. Naoki very much looks like a body-builder, his hulking form littered with well defined and well used muscles. For an old man, Naoki overall has an intimidating and powerful look to him, though that intimidating appearance is at times offset by his more kind and virtuous personality.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Naoki has a variety of liver spots that mar his visible skin. Besides that, he also has a deep, jagged scar that runs down from his right shoulder, all the way to his left hip: a reminder of the time he was nearly skewered to death by a bayonet during the Second Sino-Japanese War.**

 **Height: 6'5"**

 **Weight: 303 lbs (most of his weight comes from muscle mass, rather than fat)**

 **Normal Clothing: Naoki tends to wear a long, blackish-brown fur coat over his cumbersome frame, due to him usually living in the colder, more mountainous regions of Japan most of the year. The coat itself reaches all the way down to his knees. He also tends to wear a fur cap and a pair of fur-lined boots. Beneath his fur coat, he wears a pair of black suspenders, with a gray woolen shirt on top. In places where the temperature is hotter, he is more than willing to forgo both his coat and his woolen shirt, tying both the shirt and coat around his waist. That then leaves him bare-chested, and just in a pair of black suspenders.**

 **Exercise Clothing: Naoki tends to wear a simple green track-suit as his go-to apparel for exercise clothing. A green jacket matched with green baggy pants.**

 **Sleepwear: When going to sleep, Naoki tends to wear a simple white sleeveless tanktop (a wifebeater, essentially) matched with a pair of form-fitting, black briefs.**

 **Accessories: Naoki tends to carry a modern hunting crossbow with him at all times, as well as an quiver full of arrows, usually twenty per quiver. For extended treks through the woods, he also tends to carry a backpack full of survival gear too: close to a dozen water bottles, some MRE rations, a flashlight, a few flares, a hunting knife, and some kindling material and a lighter to make a quick, ready fire when necessary.**

* * *

 **Sameth**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Creator: Duublem**

 **Talent: Ultimate K-9**

 **Birthday: May 23**

 **Age: 5 years**

 **Dog Type: Bloodhound**

 **Eye Color: Light Brown**

 **Fur Color: Black and tan saddle - most of the body is colored tan brown, dorsal and lateral side regions (with the exception of the ventral abdominal side) between front and rear legs are colored in black, and mouth and nose along with bottom of ear flaps are also colored black as well**

 **Weight: 100 lbs**

 **Height: 26 inches**

 **Accessories: Black vest from upper to lower torso with gold yellow characters "NYPD K-9" on the left side of the vest, black nylon collar with golden dog tag attached: front side of tag contains the name "OFFICER SAMETH", back side of tag has Sameth's precinct address and phone number**

* * *

 **Name: Rise Kawakami**

 **Nickname: None**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Creator: Robin**

 **Age: 20**

 **Date of Birth: April 20th (#YOLOBLAZEIT)**

 **Home country: Akihabara, Japan**

 **Talent: Ultimate Baker**

 **Blood Type: ?**

 **Appearance: She's a pale young woman, with vibrant azure colored eyes. She has thin brows, a small nose, and full lips.**

 **She has a petite body type, being rather lean, despite all of the sweets she eats. She wears a lot of make-up, to hide the blemishes on her face, among other things. Her eyes are lined with black eyeliner, and violet eye shadow that makes her eyes pop. She also paints her nails with vibrant purple polish.**

 **Hair color/style: She wears a Neon Pink wig, like that girl from Lazy Town Pink. The wig isn't very long, down to her shoulders. She wears a blue diadem in her hair with a pink rose bloom attached to the right side of it.**

 **Eye Color: Vibrant Pink (Contacts)**

 **Skin Tone: Pale (Prone to Sunburn, especially in the desert)**

 **Body Type: Petite**

 **Birthmarks, scars or tattoos: She has a thin scar across her cheek, which she hides with foundation. She has a tattoo of a Robin on her wrist, as it is her favorite bird.**

 **Height: 5'1"**

 **Weight: 100 lbs**

 **Outfits:**

 **She wears a typical bakers outfit, though she added her own style to it. She wears a long sleeved light pink blouse. She wears a long skirt, that flows down past her knees, and is light blue in color, with cupcakes printed on it. She wears a pair of black boots, with neon pink laces. She wears a folded apron around her waist, with frilled edges, and large pockets for her to keep a notepad and pen inside.**

 **Alternate Outfit: Rise wears a strapless dress, with detached frilled sleeves that are a dark brown color. The area around the bust is a light brown color, the right side being white. The bottom half of the dress is dark brown, matching the color of her sleeves. It ends just above the knees, leaving part of her thighs exposed. She wears a pair of white stockings and brown ankle boots. On her hands, she wears brown leather gloves. She also wears a white and red apron over her outfit, which is tied around her neck.**

 **To contrast her second outfit, she changes her pink wig to a dark brown one of the same length, but she adds a white polka-dot bow to her hair, which she wears on the left side of her head.**

 **Jewelry/Accessories: She wears a golden bracelet around her wrist, with twelve charms, all corresponding to the Zodiac Constellations.**

* * *

 **Name: Layla (No Last Name Given)**

 **Nickname: N/A**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 19?**

 **Date of Birth: ?**

 **Home country: London, United Kingdom**

 **Talent: Ultimate Field Medic/Veterinarian**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Appearance: Layla is a very shot young lady, but despite her height, she still kicks a lot of ass. She has fair colored skin, a button nose and full lips. She has a petite body, with an hourglass figure, wide hips and large breasts. (You can fix her appearance as you see fit, this is going off of Final Horizon's appearance)**

 **Hair color/style: Layla has long strawberry blonde hair that reached down past her hips. She ties her hair up into a pair of twin tails, with white hair ribbons.**

 **Eye Color: Heterochromia Iridum (Left Eye: Green, Right Eye: Yellow)**

 **Skin Tone: Fair**

 **Body Type: Petite (Wide hips, large bust)**

 **Birthmarks, scars or tattoos: She has a scar over her left hand where her Fenrir tattoo should be. She also has a gunshot wound on her right thigh which has since healed, leaving a dark round scar on her skin.**

 **Height: 4'11''**

 **Weight: 125 LBS**

 **Outfits: (Feel free to add more outfits, this is based on what she was wearing during Isle)**

 **Layla's outfit consists of a simple white tank top with a black bra underneath that barely contains her bosom. She wears a pair of jean shorts, with a pair of black combat boots. She wears a black leather glove on her left hand with Fenrir's mark on it, though it looks visibly worn and most of the mark is scratched off.**

 **Jewelry/Accessories: She has a golden ring around her wrist which keeps her glove securely in place. She has the name 'Nyx Flurry Layla' engraved on the top. She also has her worn leather glove with Fenrir's mark on it, which she's had since she woke up on Hora Island.**

* * *

 ***AN* Welcome back everyone. Oasis is officially back on track! Major shoutout to my partners in crime and Trust for his help on this one. Also thanks again to my betas. You guys rock!**

* * *

 **REVIEW SECTION:**

 _Hey guys I wanna apologize but I'm going to start doing this section again in the following chapter and every chapter again going forward. Rest assured this is a one chapter hiatus :P_


	12. Chapter 11: King of the Sun

**Chapter 11: King of the Sun**

 **7:53 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Desert**

 **Outcropping**

With an audible groan, Jackie took a seat on a large rock before eyeing most of the encampment, which was still slowly rousing awake. "I know robogirl says we're getting close, but if we don't get some supplies soon, we're going to keel over," she muttered. Sachiko, Cyrus, and Tanzo stood a few feet away. "Any of y'all think Jo is alright? He's been kind of acting strange. I can't tell if it's the sun baking his brains or something else. Last thing we need is our leader losing his freaking mind."

"The man has only stopped to sleep once this whole journey, so of course he's losing his mind. Even then, it was only for a handful of hours. How he's even alive right now is baffling. We shouldn't have thrust this much responsibility onto a person just because he was calm beforehand," Cyrus said while crossing his arms.

"We should keep an eye on him. I can tell you from experience that sleep deprivation is not a good thing, especially on the battlefield. I had many soldiers take one between the eyes because they decided it would be a good idea not to sleep," Sachiko said firmly. "We've all been through some shit, but he shouldn't take this burden on by himself. One of us should speak with him about this."

The Tactician nodded and looked from Sachiko to Jaqueline. "Agreed, Sachiko. I think Goetia may take some offense to us talking about this, save from McBride. You clearly seem to have the most rapport with him. Or would you rather it be someone else? If he's cracking under the pressure like Cyrus thinks, then we should be careful with approaching him on the subject."

"Alright, everyone! Breakfast is ready! Sasami-san hopes you like what she has prepared for you~" the Butcher called out with a smile.

"Let us save this chat for later. Jackie, I believe speaking with him after breakfast would be a good idea. The last thing we need is for Josan to be indisposed while traversing through the desert," the General said, earning a nod from the Cowgirl.

Daniel yawned and rubbed at the soles of his feet. "Uh, were it not for the sandworms and other monsters, I'd almost surrender to the desert itself. I've never felt so drained in my life. Viviana, how much longer is it to the Oasis?"

The Android shifted her head slightly; she seemed to be running calculations. "...At our current rate, I suspect we are approximately two to three more days away. I am detecting an abundance of water further ahead."

Cynthia stretched slightly before staring into her nearly-empty canteen. "Not that it will matter. At this rate, most of us will be too weak to go on. A lack of food is one thing, but water is a different animal altogether," she mused quietly.

"Cynthia, we can not allow ourselves to give up. We have fought hard to make it this far. However, I fear that things may get worse even if we all make it to the Oasis. That said, do not lose hope. By all of us banding together, I'm sure we can weather what may come next." Immanuel softly placed a hand onto the martial artist's shoulder.

"The kid has a point. We've made it this far, y'all. There's no use shittin' the bucket now. We've got what it takes, so let's give it one last big push and get to home base." Clint puffed his cigar and spun his revolver's cylinder. Its soft clicking filled the air. "So long as I got bullets, I'll keep fightin'."

Ignacio chuckled as he fed a piece of meat to the iguana on his shoulder. "The good news is I'm sure this desert has no shortage of hungry creatures, so at least your skills won't get rusty," he mused, pointing his staff at the Mercenary.

"Jeez, there are just no good options out here, are there? Most of the time, I try not to think too hard about where Sasami gets the food she cooks for us," Joel said before quickly shaking his head to get his mind off it. He turned to look towards Josan with a nervous smile. "A-Anyways, big bro, what is our next step going to be?"

"I'm not sure, kid... We just gotta keep going and try not to die," Josan replied, a bit too roughly. He pinched his eyes, brushing a bit of sweat from his brow. "I'm starting to grow sick of this shit, if I'm being honest. Let's just stick together and watch each other's backs. Vivvi says we're close, so we can easily make it."

The Ultimate Cowgirl offered a forced smile. "Darn right, we can! Besides, way I figure it, we're already been out here for eleven days. What's another few days? Even if we run outta water, we can rough it for a bit."

"That may not be necessary. Please observe!" the Ultimate Android said as she pointed into the sky. A large parachute attached to a massive crate was drifting about half a mile away through the sky. In addition, the sound of a loud engine could be heard well above the group.

Daniel shielded his eyes as he glanced up at the sky. "Would you look at that? Guess we're not as abandoned as I thought. Someone's definitely watching us."

"Hoo boy, looks like it. Oh well, I don't think we got much choice but to run this rat race," the Informant joked as he leaned against his cane.

"That's a huge plane," Sachiko mumbled, narrowing her eyes. "It's a C-130 Hercules, a military plane. Whoever is keeping us here definitely has some funds. They could be leaving supply drops everywhere for the others."

"If there are any others," Clint added, closing the cylinder of his gun. "We're definitely going to come across some bad people. Survivors tend to do foolish things when they're delirious. This may be a dangerous gambit, but we need those supplies."

"We aren't in a terrible place, though. Maybe there's a group that needs it more. Should we really risk something like that? We don't even know for sure what's in there," Joel muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sasami-san thinks we should get the supplies! We'll need all the food and water we can get if we want to reach the Oasis. If we do, Sasami-san can make more delicious food for everyone. Yay!" the Ultimate Butcher chirped.

Ignacio threw his arm over the Star's shoulder and pointed a finger gun at him. "Think about it this way, kid. After we lost Toshi, we got our asses much more organized, right? I've always had the belief that chaos breeds order. Sometimes, we need a brush with danger to keep us working as best we can."

"That is a terrible philosophy! Order and chaos are opposites. While I do think we should go after these supplies, it's certainly not because of some thrill-seeking ideology!" Immanuel shouted as he stepped up to the older man.

"Whoa, take a breath, kid. I'm not saying this because I find it fun. I'm being serious. Look at the World Wars. Once a big enough threat showed up, a bunch of countries that had problems with each other buried the hatchet and got organized. It's the only reason we got the UN," Ignacio stated as he let go of Joel and tapped his cane to emphasize his point.

"Y'all, this ain't the time to be bickering about that junk. If we're gonna mosey along and try to catch that thing, we better get going. Even if it's just us out here, we don't want any more of them critters getting to that drop first. I say we wrangle it up while we can!" Jackie said while pushing her hat back.

Tanzo nodded briefly before looking over the group. "Agreed. That being said, we probably shouldn't all go rushing out there and abandon what supplies we do have. Perhaps we should split up; half of us can go out to collect the supplies and the remainder can stay here to protect what we do have. What do you say, Goetia?"

"Yes. There is no use in the entire group going. I believe six of us will do, and I myself shall be going. Clint, would you mind backing me up?" the man asked, earning a nod from the Mercenary.

"No doubt, someone's gotta cover your six." He tossed his cigar onto the sand and crushed it with his boot. "We'll have to be extra careful. No dickin' around, especially if there may be others out there."

"I will stay back to defend the camp. It could be bad to send a group with all of our firepower," Tanzo explained. Cyrus stepped up and crossed his arms as he stared up at the Novoselican.

"In that case, you can count on me staying behind as well. Last thing we need is the warmonger attempting a military coup with the leader gone," Cyrus said with a grin towards the Tactician. The giant man scoffed, but didn't offer a reply. "Viviana, you shall go in my place and keep the others safe, understood?"

"Affirmative. I will do anything to ensure the resources are gathered and security will be maintained," the Android said with a dutiful bow of her head.

"Hah! Well, I'm sure as shit not gonna just sit around here. I wanna go check this out. This is the most excitement we've had in days!" the Cowgirl chortled as she patted her twin revolvers.

"Please, I may not be much of a fighter, but if we meet others along the way, I would like to be there. It should be our duty to help as many others as we can," Immanuel said.

Ignacio chuckled as he moved alongside the Philosopher and idly spun his cane in hand. "If boy scout is going, I will, too. Someone should be there to play devil's advocate for him. Either way, I want to see what's in that supply crate with my own two eyes." To punctuate his words, the Informant tilted down his head so his eyes could be visible from behind his sunglasses and gave the others a wink.

"Okay, then if we're all ready and able, we should get going. We don't want to keep wasting time," Josan said. He walked ahead of the group, deciding to take the lead. The others followed closely behind.

* * *

 **8:12 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Desert**

 **Drop Zone**

"Good news, ladies and gentlemen. It appears we are arriving at our destination. We here at Ace of Gold tours hope you have enjoyed the ride," Ignacio announced jovially, pretending his cane was a microphone. He grinned as he looked over his shoulder to the group behind him. The dunes around them continued on, cutting off their visibility until they reached crest a hill. Up ahead of them, the group saw that they were almost at the source of the smoke trail they'd been following. "But seriously, we're only a few dunes from getting our grubby little hands on those sweet supplies."

"Excellent. Hopefully, we can get them back to the group and raise our morale. The last thing we need is someone else croaking on us," Josan said, giving the man a nod. "Good work, Ignacio. Let's get our grubby hands on that case."

Jackie snorted as she pushed her hat up with one of her revolvers. "Shit, Jo, ya know that ain't even funny. I feel like a sundried tomato right now. What I wouldn't give to skinny dip in a lake right about now."

"The nearest lake is less than fifty miles from us. I estimate that there is an extreme abundance of water. However, I will need to perform preliminary scans to make sure it is safe for recreation of any sort," the Android said in a deadly serious tone as she pivoted her head around the area, seemingly distracted by something.

"Vivi, is something the matter?" Immanuel questioned as he stepped up to match pace with the blonde.

The Ultimate Android shifted her stance. "I am detecting five other lifeforms approaching the drop zone. My scanners are identifying them as human. Should I prepare my combat protocol?"

"No, but keep your guard up. They might be friendly," Josan ordered. "If you see anything out of place, feel free to slaughter them."

Immanuel stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that. After a moment, he moved toward the Tattoo Artist and glared at him. "'Feel free to slaughter them'? You can't be serious, Josan! Those are people you're talking about! Are their lives suddenly worthless because they're strangers?"

"Lives aren't worthless, but look at it this way: we are tired and hungry and pissed off. We need those supplies. Would you rather our group dies, or would you rather five randies die? You tell me, buddy." With that, Josan brushed past him.

"Now, let's not get too hasty here. We may be able to bargain with them. Let's just see how this goes," Clint said.

"Agreed. We can make this work. If Oasis is close like Vivi says, and if there are only five of these people, then we should be able to talk them into joining us," Immanuel explained. He started walking again, staring at Josan warily.

Jackie offered an apprehensive smile. "Let's be ready for the worst, but let's not go cow tipping if we can avoid it. I'm sure they're just as eager to know they're not alone either, ya know?"

"They are going to reach the zone before us if we don't increase our pace. I suggest we move now," Viviana said in a reserved manner as she stared at where the sand was still whipping through the air.

"You heard the lady-bot. No time to waste!" Ignacio tucked his staff under his arm and started hurrying up the next hill.

The members of Ouroboros were initially shrouded by sand that was kicked up by a gust of wind. However, as it cleared, the group noticed five individuals that stood around thirty feet away. Three boys and two girls were kneeling next to a large, reinforced crate that was still attached to a parachute.

The group seemed quite haggard, as most of them sported various bruises and a variety of bandages.

The largest of the boys, who had a buzzcut, immediately noticed the new arrivals. He leveled an automatic rifle against his shoulder as his dark eyes narrowed. "Christ, we're not alone. Identify yourselves immediately! If any of you take as much as a single step, I swear to God I won't hesitate to fire!" the boy's voice boomed.

"W-What in tarnation are you doing?! Don't aim that blasted thing at us!" Jackie yelled as she clutched the revolvers that remained in her holsters.

The shortest and slimmest of the boys timidly stepped forward, and reached out to the other boy. "J-Jason, maybe you should calm down."

"He's right... We should try to be friends here," a black-haired boy in a flight suit said, giving the others a smile. "Hello there, I'm Michael... Michael Litoriss... but you can call me Mike! It's nice to meet you all!"

The Ultimate Philosopher briefly sighed in relief, but he looked back to the first boy, who still had his gun trained on the group. Making sure to stay in place, he slowly raised his hands. "My name is Immanuel Bentham, we were named the Ouroboros Tribe by whoever left us out here. Did the same thing happen with you all?"

Before the boy could respond, a busty brunette who wore a large red ringmaster's coat and a top hat spoke up. "Oui, we found ourselves in a most perilous situation. We awoke in the middle of a minefield. A strange speaker dubbed us as the Ra Tribe. Several people panicked and set off explosives that killed a number of our tribe. Things haven't improved much since then. Quicksand claimed two more of our members. Suffice to say, we're all that remains. I wish this were under better circumstances, but I am Zoey Bernard, Ultimate Ringmaster."

"Would ya stop trying to make nice with them?" Jason grumbled out as he continued to eye the members of Ouroboros. "Remember that they're not the first people who've tried to play nice with us, Zoey. That's how we lost Emily. We barely got away from that psycho."

"Oh-ho? People are already going crazy out here, huh? As if the giant monsters aren't enough to deal with," Ignacio said as he ran his fingers along the brim of his hat.

"Believe me, that one was insane. I don't even want to remember the things she did... Her laugh still rings in my head," the other girl, a young blonde lady, said. She had a fearful look on her face. "Anyway, you can call me Sally. I happen to be the Ultimate Sommelier. If you want to find the best wine in the world, I'm your gal."

The Ultimate Android remained alert before addressing the group. "Pleasantries can be exchanged later," she said before her gaze fixated on the Rifleman. "Lower your weapon or I will be forced to terminate you."

"Yeah, like I'm going to put down my weapon when you all are strapped from head to toe. Mike… Koji, make yourselves useful and grab the crate. I'll cover you," Jason said as he kept his gaze fixated on the other tribe.

"I... Okay, whatever you say," Koji replied nervously as he adjusted his glasses. He warily looked back to the others before moving towards the crate.

"Whoa there, partner, I'm gonna have to stop ya right there," Clint said, having drawn his revolver. "Our friends back there are worn out, and could use these supplies. How about we make a compromise? We can split them evenly and be on our way."

"What the hell, Clint? Why should we split this with them?" Josan snapped firmly, glaring at the man. "You said it yourself just now. Our friends need this. Screw these guys. Let's just grab it and go."

The Informant clicked his tongue as he turned to face the Tattoo Artist. "Don't know what crawled up your ass and laid eggs, but I wouldn't go announcing that plan out loud, chief. Gonna need a more... diplomatic touch than that."

Suddenly, a gunshot filled the air. A bullet whizzed past Clint's head.

Jason leveled a glare with narrowed eyes. "The next shot won't miss. We've lost almost everything to get this far. I'm not letting you take our only chance of survival away."

The Ultimate Ringmaster stared at the boy in disbelief. "Fool, they have us outnumbered. Rifle or not, we shouldn't be picking a fight with anyone."

"The French chick is right! Ya don't wanna tussle with us. Just put the damn thing down, alright? There ain't no reason why we can't work this out. We're only a couple of days away from Oasis, anyways," Jackie said as she clutched her own revolvers as if awaiting an imminent response.

The Rifleman shifted his stance before pulling the trigger again. A resounding shot rang out as Zoey slumped to the ground before letting out a ragged cough. Her side was now bleeding profusely. "This isn't a democracy anymore, bitch. If you and some of the others had listened, there would be more of us left now." He spat into the sand and glared at the members of Ouroboros. "I'm done with this shit. This is your last warning."

"All life is precious, and we have a doctor back at our camp. No one has to die. Just please, listen to reason. All of us can reach Oasis," Immanuel called out as he took a step forward.

"Negative. The chance for everyone to reach the Oasis has already expired," Viviana said as her eyes glowed.

A series of shots filled the air. The scorched sands were coated with blood in a matter of seconds.

* * *

 **9:01 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Desert**

 **Outcropping**

Cynthia shifted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet. "There's no doubt about it. That was definitely gunfire and it wasn't just a single shot. Could the supply drop have been some sort of trap?"

"Hey, let's not get too excited, alright?" Daniel made a pacifying gesture, then returned to massaging his feet. "They probably just ran into more of those giant worms or something. The drop might have stirred them out of hiding. We sent the most armed group to check it out, so I'm sure it'll be fine."

Tanzo ran a hand through his hair as he stared in the direction of the supply drop. "I'm not so sure of that. A few of those shots definitely weren't fired by any guns our group has. It may have been a mistake to not send Sachiko and myself there."

"Agreed. While I do trust Clint to handle himself, assault rifles could definitely be a concern. Believe me, I know what those rounds sound like. That was definitely a rifle," Sachiko said with a look of worry.

"Sasami-san is sure they'll be fine! Sasami-san believes in everyone. They'll come back soon, and then we'll all have some tasty food!" Sasami said cheerfully. In response, Sachiko sighed, her eyes shifting back toward the the place the gunshots had come from. The General remained silent, not knowing what to say.

Joel awkwardly looked around the group before clearing his throat. "What are we going to do? The only ones of us left who can really handle themselves against anything out here are Sachiko and Tanzo. Should they go check it out, or stay with us in case something comes this way?"

"Besides Cynthia and possibly Sasami," Cyrus said, glancing at the Butcher with suspicion, "the two Fenrir members are the only ones who can properly defend themselves out here. We should wait to see who returns first. We can decide what to do from there."

"I feel anxious just standing around, but I have to admit that running off sounds pretty stupid," Cynthia admitted with a quiet sigh.

The Coroner cleared his throat. "Ah, see? Nothing to worry about in the slightest. I can see them approaching us now," he said as he raised a hand to shield his eyes. A few silhouettes moved closer to them.

As the seconds passed, those silhouettes began to take shape. One person was carrying a crate, and another person was supporting someone else. Finally, two people were carrying what appeared to be a body, or at least someone who was no longer moving...

"What the hell?" Sachiko mumbled under her breath. She took a few steps forward, eyes widening a bit at the scene before her. Jackie was limping. A T-shirt had been tightly wrapped around her thigh; long streaks of blood raced down her leg. She also noticed Josan and Clint carrying a corpse. It didn't take her long to realize who it was. "Clint, what the hell happened out there?"

"We ran into another group of survivors from a tribe named Ra. We tried to keep things peaceful, but... it went south real fast. We barely had time to react. Jackie took one to the leg. The whole bout was only a few seconds, but..." The man paused, not knowing what to say. "We lost Immanuel."

The Android, who was supporting Jackie effortlessly, offered a solemn expression. "The mission to attain the supplies was a success, but I could not protect everyone. If you wish to punish me, I will accept it."

The Cowgirl winced between gritted teeth. "W-What are you talking about? Darnnit, it's not your fault that shit happened. I-It happened so fast."

"Calm down, Vivi. It is enough of a shame to have lost one of our own. It would be idiotic to punish you. With the gunfire we heard, one injury and one fatality is not the worst that could have happened. Daniel, would you please get over here to take a look at Jaqueline?" Cyrus asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The Coroner stood up and nodded. His expression was neutral. "Yes, of course. I'd be more than happy to. I'm sure Jackie wouldn't mind a chance to relax after such a harrowing incident. I can also attend to Immanuel when I'm done. We didn't have the luxury with Toshi, but we'll treat Immanuel's body with respect. We're not animals."

Ignacio set down the crate and took a seat on it. He idly tapped his staff against the side of it. "One shithead is all it took to ruin everything. This better have been worth all the bloodshed."

"I would hope so." Josan piped up, a sigh escaping his lips. "We can't keep losing people like this... We're lucky Clint and Vivi reacted quickly. I hope the desert claims the two that got away."

"Hey, hey, Sasami-san totes understands this is a bad time, but let's open the case now! There could be some medical goodies inside, and poor little Jackie needs those. Even though she's not a super surgeon, Sasami-san is still good with a knife; she can easily get the bullet out! Just cut around the meat~" the Butcher said with a wink, much to Jackie's horror.

The Tactician groaned softly as he rolled his eyes. "While that isn't the most tactful way to talk about it, she is correct. We are gonna need to get that bullet out. I'm sure Morton can handle it himself."

Jackie gritted her teeth into a mock smile. "Let's at least see if there's some sort of alcohol or something I can bite down on. I'd rather not bite off my damn tongue."

"Ah yes, it would be nice to see if we can find some disinfectant. Let's see what we're working with. Time is of the essence." Daniel rifled through his pockets until he pulled out a pair of latex gloves.

Sachiko knelt down in the sand, turning the case toward her. She looked it over for a few moments, trying to determine if it was rigged to blow up or anything of the sort. Once she determined it was safe, she flicked the latches open, and with a deep breath, slowly lifted the lid open. Inside, she found several bottles of water, along with some MREs, canned food, and medicine. She also noticed there were several cases of bullets. She looked up at the others with a small smile on her face.

"Well, whoever planned this decided to give us just about everything we needed. We've even got rifle ammunition now. Even though we lack one, I suppose it's good to have."

"That's fantastic... I was beginning to run out of bullets. A gun without those is just a useless club," the Mercenary said while reaching for the boxes of .357 magnum rounds. "There are some medical tools as well. That scalpel should be useful to get that bullet out of Jack's leg."

Viviana stood up abruptly. "...I will recover the rifle so that I may be of some actual use. Please excuse my failure." With that, the Android stomped back off in the direction they'd come.

Cynthia shivered as she pried her gaze away from Immanuel's still form. "She's taking it hard, isn't she? I guess she does have emotions despite being an android."

"Hmm, I shall go with her. I made her my vassal, and I will not let her go through something like this alone," Cyrus said with a firm nod. Without another word, the King followed after Viviana.

Joel rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the two walk off. "So... you guys said that some of the Ra Tribe ran off into the desert. Do you think we could still help them?"

"Why the fuck would we want to help them?" Josan piped up, a look of anger on his face. "Look at what they did to one of our own. Do you actually think they deserve our help?"

"He's right, kid. Normally, I wouldn't mind helping those that need help... but those folks... They didn't do anything to stop that kid from firin'. There's no reason for us to help them, especially when they could turn around and kill us," Clint muttered, reloading his gun. "In fact, we should keep our eyes peeled for them, just in case."

Ignacio sighed as he took off his hat and let his iguana crawl onto his shoulder. "I can't believe I have to be the one to say this, but since Immanuel can't say it anymore, I'll be the one. Those others were clearly being forced into this by that fuckwit. Hell, the dude shot one of his own before he fired on any of us."

"Hngh, the old man is right! He started losing his shit. Tempers flared and he shot this poor girl who was just trying to calm him down. He must have lost his damn mind," Jackie said between labored breaths.

"Whatever the case may be, we need to take care of your wound, Jackie. We don't need you bleeding to death in the desert." Sachiko's eyes shifted towards Immanuel's body. "We should... prepare Immanuel's body for burial, and give him his last rites."

* * *

 **12:26 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Desert**

 **Outcropping**

The Ultimate Android offered a sorrowful expression as she rose to her feet and examined the series of rocks that now adorned a freshly-filled plot of earth. "Forgive me for my inability to keep you and others safe. I wish we could offer more than mere stones."

Jackie, who sat on a nearby boulder, rested a hand against her bandaged thigh as she looked at the small grave. "This isn't your fault, Viviana. Shit, none of us expected things to go like this. Immanuel tried keeping the peace till the bitter end."

"He was a good man... He tried to see the best in all of us, tried to keep morale up. It's a shame he was taken out in such a brutal manner," Clint said with a frown. He grabbed one of the stones and placed it atop the small pile they had made as a maker. "Rest in peace... partner."

"It's a shame we had to lose someone else. Big bro Immanuel was so strong and kind. I'm glad to have met him," Joel said as he wiped a tear off his cheek.

Daniel shook his head sadly. "Indeed, he truly lived up to his talent. I wish I could have spent more time with his body as well. I would have preferred to have attended to it like I would normally. Unfortunately, with our present circumstances, it was impossible."

"Any kind of burial is better than none at all." Sachiko added a stone of her own to the pile. "I've had to leave many of my men, my friends, out on the battlefield. Their bodies were never recovered. This way, at least he has a place to rest. Also, if we make it out of this hellhole, we'll be able to contact his family and tell them where he is."

"Sasami-san wishes she could have gotten to know him better... Immanuel was a good boy! She will miss him dearly," the Butcher said, wiping imaginary tears from her eyes in a slightly dramatic manner.

Cynthia pressed her palms together before bowing her head low. "I-I hope we can carry his spirit with us going forward. He died embodying his talent. I don't want us to squander the chance he's given us."

"It's pretty impressive that he held to his morals, even when he had a gun drawn on him. Most people would buckle under that kind of pressure," Ignacio mused as he scratched under his iguana's chin.

"Perhaps we should make another pile for Toshi. We may not have a body to lay to rest, but he deserves something." Tanzo stared down at the pile of rocks.

Cyrus nodded at the Tactician. "True. He was a victim of circumstance. At least Immanuel played some hand in choosing his fate, for better or worse. Still, both deserved better than they got. "

The Cowgirl winced as she slowly pushed herself to a standing position. She picked up a few stones before resting them on the ground next to the pile amassed for Immanuel. "Yeah, no one deserved some shit like this. I swear, if I ever get my hands on the person behind this, I'm gonna throttle them."

"Affirmative. I will neutralize the party without mercy," the Android said as she scooped up several stones and placed them on the second pile. "It is imperative we get moving, though. The longer we linger out here, the greater the chance for further conflict."

"Tch... I get that we have to bury our dead, but can we hurry it up here? If we keep wasting time on this shit, we're gonna get ambushed," Josan spat, sounding rather angry. "We gotta go."

Jackie scowled as she straightened before hobbling over to the boy. "You've been acting like a jackass all day!" she yelled before cocking her fist back and clocking the boy in the jaw. "You're supposed to be our leader, so fucking act like it!" she spat.

The man fell to the ground, completely unconscious. Clint sighed, placing his hat on his head. "Dammit, Jackie... I know he deserved it, but now we gotta carry him." He shook his head, to which the Cowgirl gave a sheepish look. "It's alright, I'll carry him. Just aim for his arm or somethin' the next time you do that."

"No. I'll take him, Wayne. For now, we should pack up," Tanzo instructed as he easily lifted the Tattoo Artist and draped him over his shoulder. "When he wakes up, we'll have Morton take a look at him. We can have a talk about his attitude, then."

The Ultimate Coroner offered a curt bow of his head. "I'd be glad to do so. Shall we, then? Let us leave our comrades in peace and pray we do not join them for a long time."

"Well said. Let's not lose any more daylight if we can help it," Cyrus said. After a moment, he approached the Ultimate Android and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Vivi, I know these words may be wasted, but I will say them regardless. You do not have to put so much weight on your shoulders. While it is commendable, you are taking too much responsibility for Immanuel's passing."

The Android bowed her head slightly. "I was given a task, Master. Failure is not part of my design. If I cannot serve my purpose, then my existence is meaningless." She stared down at the cluster of rocks before looking into the distance. "...Oasis awaits. We have more than enough supplies now. I swear I won't let anything else happen till we're safely there."

* * *

 **4:15 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Desert**

 **Dune**

"I-I don't mean to bitch, but fuck, my leg is killing me. How much longer is it gonna be?" Jackie grumbled from the back of the group.

The Ultimate Android, who was at the front, paused as she reached the top of the dune. "You need not worry. We're here. It's far larger than I ever anticipated," she mused as she stared at what was known as the Oasis.

High walls formed a perimeter that spanned a couple of miles. It was hard to see what those walls contained, but whatever it was seemed to be the size of a small city. From their vantage point, however, they could see two things. One was a sprawling lake that sat in one of the segmented parts of the Arabian and Egyptian-inspired cityscape. The second was a colossal pyramid in the middle of the Oasis. The structure was lined with gold and glowed like a beacon in the evening sky. Before the group was a cobblestone pathway that led to a reinforced entrance.

"Dear me, I've never seen anything quite like this before," Daniel said. He stared in wonder at the expansive city that lay before them. Hundreds of statues adorned the walls, which had to be at least fifty feet thick.

Cynthia offered a soft nod and shifted uncomfortably. "It looks more like a fortress than what I'd imagine an Oasis to be. I know we came all this way, but now I feel a bit nervous about going any further."

Tanzo crossed his arms as his eyes combed over the area. "Old city walls like this were loaded with traps. Given what the people behind this have already put us through, I wouldn't be surprised if the way into the Oasis is still dangerous."

"I must agree with Tanzo. We'll have to tread lightly. You never know when something may be hidden under the sand. The last thing we need is someone blowing up their leg after stepping on a landmine," Sachiko said, a firm look on her face.

"Yahoo! Sasami-san is just a teensy bit tired, but the hope of a real kitchen is keeping her alive! When we get there, Sasami-san will cook the best meat she can find, she promises! Cross her heart and hope to die~" the girl said in a sing-songy manner.

Jackie grinned from ear to ear and limped forward to hug the Butcher. "That is the best thing I've heard in freaking days! I'd love a proper meal," she mused. She then glanced over the Butcher's shoulder and at Josan with a worried look. She hadn't been able to find the right words to apologize to him just yet.

Joel looked between the Cowgirl and over to their leader. He smiled knowingly as he walked up to the Tattoo Artist and tapped his arm. "Hey, big Jo, I think you should say something to everyone. We all could use some words of encouragement from our leader!"

"Words of encouragement, huh?" the man mumbled quietly under his breath. He sighed and glanced at his tired, hungry, and injured groupmates. He met eyes with Jackie, who gave him a glare that softened after a moment. After a few moments, he spoke up. "Right... First, I would like to apologize for what happened. I promised to be the leader, and I let two people die under my watch. I can only blame myself for that."

"Now come on, you can't blame yourself. The desert was just getting to ya. It got to all of us," Clint said while puffing on his cigar. "If anything, you were being a bit of an ass, but we all have those moments. Toshi and Immanuel may have died, but we carry their spirit with us."

"I suppose you are right. Things will get harder from here, I am sure. So... let us continue working together to better our situation. I don't want anyone else to lose their life. We will get out of here together, that I can promise you," the Tattoo Artist said with a confident smile.

Ignacio chuckled as he pointed finger guns at Josan. "Hey, if nothing else, we can die together, too. Nothing bonds people like mutually-assured destruction."

"There is no need for that kind of joke, old man," Cyrus responded with a shake of his head. The King moved up to Josan and patted him on the shoulder, while the Informant muttered to himself about not being that old. "Regardless, you seem to be in a better head space than earlier. See to it that you do not neglect your sleep again. Stress comes for everyone, but a leader is one who can still stand strong in spite of it."

"Yes, right," the man agreed, giving him a nod. "I will ensure I am well rested, count on it."

"I hope we're prepared for what lies beyond. Someone is aware of our presence," the Android said. She stared down at the reinforced gate that was slowly being raised. "My energy readings are off the scale. I'm not sure if it's wise to proceed forward, though it seems our options are limited. I assume the person drawing us here is aware of that."

The Coroner shoved his hands into his lab coat. "If we have no choice, we might as well take a leap of faith. Let's go."

* * *

 **Ouroboros Tribe: 12 Remaining Members/ Sphinx Tribe: 13 Remaining Members/ Bennu Tribe: 15 Remaining Members/ Nomads 4 Remaining Members. [44 Remaining Survivors in total]**

* * *

 ***AN* As always thank you to betas for this one.**

* * *

 **REVIEW SECTION:**

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Lol we had to find a way to make that meme a reality_

 **NSPunny**

 _It's Alice from Isle of the Damned. She's just using the name Layla now. I thought that was sort of obvious lol_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Thanks! It was our way of bringing things back with some unpredictable lol_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _It's all connected pupupupu ;)_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah we thought it would be interesting to show the trail of other groups._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Aye Naoki is best boi! Such a sweet old man =)_


	13. Chapter 12: Eternal Friends

**Chapter 12: Eternal Friends**

 **5:02 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Desert**

 **Valley**

"'Cause it's the song that never ends. And it goes on and on, my friend!" Madoka sang chipperly as the group continued their sojourn into the setting sun.

The warm glow cast deep shadows across the valley they were traversing.

Shoma offered an irritable look at the girl. "If I have to hear you repeat that another time, we're going to go from a baker's dozen to a straight dozen."

"Argh, don't be such a wanker! Accordin' to the map we found, we should be at the Oasis come tomorrow," Lucy said. "Besides, things coulda been much worse. The Nile gave us plenty of resources. Who knows how bad it would have been if we'd be forced to trek the whole way?"

Hashim nervously adjusted his glasses. "It is true that we would be far worse off. The way I see it, we could press on through the night. However, that could be reckless. We would be exhausted if we ran into any trouble along the way."

"That makes sense to me, boss man!" Asan gave an affirmative nod. "There could be dangers anywhere out here in this desert. I suppose we should start looking for a place to rest."

"There's no need to look any further. I believe I've found what may suffice as shelter." Nerai gestured at a manmade passageway that was covered in hieroglyphics. Unlike many other aspects, this particular area seemed incredibly old.

"Hmm... I'm not sure how I feel about this, but given that we have no choice, I believe it would be wise if we start heading this way. It won't be long until the sun sets, and we wouldn't want to be caught outside at night," Natalya said firmly.

"I wish I could read these. They might tell us what this passage is for. I remember places in Giza that were chock full of hieroglyphs. They all told tales of the pharaohs and many other kings," Rika added with a tired look on her face. "I agree with the kid, so let's get going."

Hashim moved closer to the entrance. His gaze scanned across the hieroglyphs. "Some of these are in poor condition, but I believe this is referencing a tomb. This could be a site that housed bodies prior to the use of pyramids. What do you think, Elena?"

"Yes, I agree." The Treasure Hunter traced one with her finger. "Hmm... This path... tomb… great king. Some of these have been cut off, but that's the gist of what they're saying. This path leads to the final resting place of a king, or as Hashim has said, it could be a place used to store bodies. Whatever the case may be, I think it is a good place as any to rest for the evening."

"Hey, if everyone is cool sleeping with a bunch of stiffs, I guess we may as well get going. Right, kid?" Hairroneko mused. Ayumu nodded down to the plush as he hesitantly looked at the entrance.

The Ultimate Charm gently rested a hand on the Toy Maker's shoulder. "It will be okay, Ayumu. As long as we stick together, we all should be alright." In response to her, the boy nodded again and took a deep breath.

"It has been quite a while since I've seen markings like these. The last time I saw them was when I was still in Cairo," Jamila said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "They... they don't bring back happy memories."

Marcello pinched the bridge of his nose. "This really seems like the idea of a brain child. I guess there aren't any better accommodations, though. Let's hope there aren't any traps like in the prison, and let's try to be careful. Capiche?"

"Aww, don't worry so much, kay? By this time tomorrow, everything will be just fine!" the Barista said enthusiastically.

"I'm a little less sure of that myself, b-but I don't see any better alternatives," the Archaeologist admitted.

* * *

 **6:20 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Tomb**

 **Treasure Room**

Shoma raised a hand to shield his eyes as his group of four entered an expansive chamber. "I have to say I'm glad we decided to investigate rather than stay at camp. This is much more interesting." He stared into a room that was lined with gold, jewels, and various other oddities.

"This was definitely planted here. There should be more dust in all of this tomb. Also, a lot of this stuff isn't even Egyptian. Still, it appears real, which means a king's ransom is in this room. I wish I had more time to study some of these pieces. I'm sure Lucy will want to take more than a few souvenirs," Hashim mused in a quiet manner as he stared across the treasure trove.

"Hmm... despite some of the treasure not lining up with Egypt or the Pyramids, I will say that some of these scrolls are authentic. From the library of Alexandria... these date back to Alexander the Great," the Treasure Hunter said, after carefully setting the scrolls down.

"I was half expecting some Ming vases to be stored here, among this other treasure." Natalya tapped her cheek with her finger. "Say, didn't the ones that opened King Tut's tomb die of a curse? Does that mean all of us are going to die here?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Superstitions found across the globe were created by our ancestors, who were incapable of wrapping their minds around natural phenomenon," the Weapons Analyst said. He strode further into the room and began inspecting a chest.

Hashim offered a half-hearted smile. "I'm not so sure I'd put much stock in it myself. However, I think we should remain careful. Watch your step, alright?" He squinted his eyes before starting towards a different corner of the room.

"I'll be careful," Elena said. After looking around some more, she noticed a small pile of golden coins nearby. Being drawn to it by the glimmer, she couldn't help but see what it was.

Natalya shook her head with a sigh. "All that glitters isn't gold," she mumbled under her breath.

Several moments passed as the group explored the recesses of the room.

The Ultimate Archaeologist let out a soft squeak when his foot shifted awkwardly. He slid down a mound of gold coins before letting out an audible groan. He then sat up and adjusted his glasses. "So much for being careful. I-I hope no one saw that," he muttered under his breath before spotting a golden lamp sitting a couple of feet away. "This definitely doesn't belong here. Someone didn't do much research or just didn't care," he mused with a halfhearted smile as he picked it up. "It is a lovely piece, though. It just needs a bit of TLC." He brushed his hand across its surface.

Blue and gray smoke billowed out of the dusty lamp. It started to take shape into a beautiful woman from the waist up. As she opened her neon blue eyes and took in her surroundings, a sneer crossed her lips. "Hmm, I can't believe the first person to awaken me, in what feels like forever, is a dweeb like you. Alright, peasant, give me one reason why I shouldn't smite you for disturbing my slumber."

Hashim stared quietly at the strange manifestation without responding for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he actually removed his glasses and cleaned them before pressing them back up the bridge of his nose. His jaw fell slack as he still saw the beautiful and wrathful-looking genie scowling at him. "Assuming this isn't a concussion or hallucination, I-I beg your forgiveness. As for your question, maybe I can help in some way? I could return your lamp somewhere, if you'd prefer?"

"Jeez, dude, I'm sure you're a real hit with the ladies." The girl sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you, lame-o. Don't you know how this thing works? You are my master now, and I have to grant three wishes for you. So, without further ado, I'm Jana Almathali, the genie in the lamp."

"R-Really? That's incredible! Oh, this is nothing short of a miracle! I'm Hashim Ghazan. It's nice to meet you," the Archaeologist stammered out as he rubbed the lamp again. "Jana, I'd like to wish for everyone that's been trapped in this desert to be returned home safe and sound."

Jana shrugged as she raised a hand and snapped her fingers. After a few quiet moments, she snapped again. Her frown grew before she crossed her arms over her ample chest. "It seems this wish is beyond my power. But good news, I'm not going to count that against your three wishes."

Hashim's expression fell a bit. "Oh… well, thank you. I guess this will require more thought." He then poked her cheek with his finger. "Oh, you're actually real. I can't believe I'm talking to a real genie. Aha, maybe you should get back into your lamp, though? I'm not really sure how everyone will react to you. It would be horrible if everyone started fighting over you."

"Ugh, joy, back in the lamp... Fine, I will, but you better try hard to make sure no one finds little old me. That kind of power can be very tempting," Jana said with a wink. Her body turned back into smoke, which was sucked back into the lamp.

"There he is. Look, we all agreed we'd grab a souvenir and head back. It looks like you've already found one," Shoma deadpanned as he walked up with Elena and Natalya following behind him.

Hashim offered a nervous laugh and patted the lamp gingerly before tucking it into his jacket. "O-Oh yes, well, I guess you're right. It would be nice to take s-something good away from this experience."

"I settled for a small ruby myself. They were my mother's favorites," Natalya said with a soft smile. She then gestured at Elena. "This one, however, decided to climb up a high shelf to get herself a Fabergé egg. I have no idea why she'd risk her life for it. It looks so tacky."

"Tacky…? Tacky? You wouldn't know beauty if it hit you in the face." Elena gave a glare. "This is a crimson red Fabergé egg gilded with 24-karat gold and covered in rubies. It is one of the most expensive pieces one can find today and-"

"I didn't want an explanation, alright? I just thought it looked tacky... Let's just go. I'm sure the others are waiting for us," the little girl said, tossing a strand of hair over her shoulder.

Shoma cracked a bemused expression. "True, and I'm sure they will be quite eager to visit as well. I suppose we can rub it in later."

"I-I don't think that's necessary. There's more than enough to go around. It might brighten everyone's spirits a bit," Hashim murmured while patting the lamp, which was hidden from sight.

* * *

 **7:39 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Tomb**

 **Campsite**

"Hm, everyone is taking their sweet time. Perhaps this tomb is even more extensive than we first imagined." Marcello gazed around the makeshift campsite. "I sort of regret not joining them, but I couldn't find a good argument as to why it would be wise."

The Ultimate Barista smiled before nibbling at a dried piece of fish. "They said this place was super old, right? I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"You never know," Jamila said with concern. "Anything could happen. The desert has been harsh to us all. We should have gone with them, if only to make sure they came out unharmed."

"Yeah, but there is only so much room in here. If they need to run, at least there isn't a crowd choking up the halls," Haiironeko explained. Ayumu moved the plush's paws to wave at the group.

The Toy Maker shrugged as he looked over. "If we are done here, maybe we can join them?"

Asan rubbed his chin while looking over the group. "I know there isn't too many places they could go, but I think we should wait for them."

The Debater shrugged. "I think we're better off that way, even if my curiosity is getting the best of me."

Madoka wiped at her mouth before gesturing at the small fire. "Think of it this way: we have tents and dinner ready for when everyone returns. I'm sure they'll be famished."

"That is true. We have the most important role, then! Once everyone gets back, I'll be sure to dance for them so they can truly enjoy their meal!" the Fire Dancer said with a bright smile.

"Hope they don't mind, but I can give them a check up if they need it. We should be careful. Old places like this could easily have harmful things in the air," the EMT quickly muttered. His words started to pick up the pace as he started looking through his various bags. "Hmm, I don't have a lot to treat respiratory problems. Maybe I can-"

"Take a break, kid! How do you even talk that fast? You keep going like that and you'll suck all the air out of this crypt," the cat teased.

"Uh huh! Besides, we're not alone anymore! Look!" the Barista chirped as she pointed further down the corridor. Hashim, Shoma, Natalya, and Elena drifted into view.

"Hey guys, how was it in there?" Jamila called out, giving them a wave.

Natalya sighed, looking rather tired. "It was filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams. Aside from that, there was nothing of interest. The others are still exploring around, but they should be back soon."

"That's right! Look at this cool egg that I brought back. It's neat, isn't it?" Elena held the item out with a smile. "This one is going straight to my personal collection when I get outta here."

"Seems our caution was pointless after all," Marcello mused with a half-hearted shrug of his shoulders.

Shoma patted a sheathed scimitar that was strapped to his side. "Well, it's not too late. I'd suggest taking something more practical, though. All the gold in the world won't do us any good in this situation."

The Archaeologist nodded thoughtfully. "That's true. Besides, we need to travel as light as possible," he said quietly before gazing around the area. "...Where are the others? I'm surprised they're not back yet."

"They still haven't returned," Asan replied with a shrug. "Maybe their path is longer? We haven't heard anything coming from there, but I don't know if that's really a good or bad thing."

"Do we go after them?" Ayumu asked while looking at Hashim worriedly.

The Archaeologist frowned and bit the inside of his cheek. "Let's give them another thirty minutes. If they're not back by then… we'll go searching for them. Hopefully, they're just caught up sightseeing."

"For their sakes, I hope so too. We don't need to lose anyone to this desert," Natalya said firmly, as she placed her ruby in her pocket.

* * *

 **8:11 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Tomb**

 **Burial Chamber**

"It's kinda spooky in here, don't you think?" Rika asked quietly.

It was an enclosed area of the tomb, which only had one path in and out of it. The only light peaked in from the entrance. All around, there were vases, carriages, and a myriad of other artifacts. There were gilded swords, spears, and a wide manner of killing implements as well. Propped up against the back wall was a large sarcophagus. It gave the room a rather ominous vibe.

Rika shuddered a bit as she looked away from it. "I'd rather not venture further. There are some nice items here, but... that sarcophagus is giving me the heebie-jeebies."

"I know there was talk about this place not being totally fake, so... do you think there may be an actual mummy in there?" Kogo nervously looked towards the Ultimate Sniper.

Nerai's crimson eyes swept from the shorter girl towards the sarcophagus. "That is very likely. Even if this tomb is fake, whoever built it would make sure to include it for a reason."

Lucy cracked a wry grin. "A mummy, eh? That sounds like something worth investigating. I bet there could be something worth a bloody fortune in there. Let's pop her open!"

"Lucy, don't!" The Smuggler tried to hold the pirate back. "Disturbing the dead isn't a good thing. You might get cursed, or worse!"

The Pirate snickered as she stopped next to the Sarcophagus. "Ah, come on, don't be so superstitious! Where's your sense of adventure? There's nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't trust it. Something about that thing is giving me a bad feeling in my gut," Nerai muttered as she reached a hand onto her gun case. "I've felt a bit odd since we came down here. This has to be the source."

"If it makes you so uncomfortable, maybe we should turn back? We can bar off the area if that would help," Kogo said while moving a bit closer to the Sniper.

"Sheesh, and I thought us sea folk were a superstitious lot. Hah, well, the last thing I want is to piss off my new friends. I reckon we can get going if you're so set on it." Lucy turned away from the Sarcophagus to face the rest of the group.

A loud creaking sound filled the area and a raspy voice followed. "No, don't leave so soon." The sudden words sent a chill down everyone's spines. Lucy shrieked as she felt cloth wrap around her ankle and pull it out from under her. She whipped around and saw a grotesque mummy with frayed locks of dark blue hair. Scarab beetles skittered across him and poured out of the opened sarcophagus. "A nice girl like you makes for a great friend. Why don't I introduce you to my sister? In fact, you all can become her eternal friends!" The undead man shouted as he pulled the Pirate towards him. The two disappeared once the coffin slammed shut. Lucy's muffled screams were cut short by a sickening crunch.

The Ultimate Pirate was most certainly dead. Her viscous blood ebbed out of the sarcophagus to reinforce that point...

"LUCY!" Rika screamed in anguish. She took several strides towards the sarcophagus and tried to open it. Her hands shook as she tried to get a good grip on it to no avail. A soft chuckle filled her ears, causing her to back away from it in fear. "No..."

The door slowly opened and more scarab beetles began to pour out. Once it had opened enough, the mummy's haunting yellow eyes peered out and locked onto the Smuggler. Before she could react, more bandages began to wrap around her arm. "Do not worry, dear. My sister would love to have you-"

A gunshot rang out and the man's head burst, spraying blood all around the area. The beetles stopped moving around and all began scurrying away. Nerai lowered her hastily-assembled sniper rifle, which lacked its scope. "Good work, Tsuma," she muttered under her breath. She reached into her coat pocket and fished around for something.

After a quiet moment, Kogo rushed to the Smuggler's side and gently grabbed hold of her hand. "Oh my goodness, Rika! Are you alright? Did that monster hurt you?"

"N-No... I'm fine," she shakily replied, noticing the marks on her wrist. She rubbed them, hissing in pain. "What... What the hell was that? Was it a real mummy?" she asked softly.

"That was, or at least seemed to be, Korekiyo Shinguji. He was a serial killer who was executed during the Hope's Peak Killing Game. However... I have no idea how he ended up here, and still alive." Nerai swung her rifle over her shoulder. As she stepped forward, she flicked on her lighter to spark a cigarette.

"Wait, someone who died in a killing game? Why would he be here of all places?" the Ultimate Charm wondered aloud as she let go of Rika's hand.

"Who cares?!" the Smuggler cried. "Let's just get out of here already!"

Kogo pulled the blonde into a tight hug. After a moment, she let go and took the girl's hand again. "You're right; let's go. I'm sure the others will be worried after hearing the gunshot."

"Then you two hurry back. Our group may not be the only ones who heard that." The Sniper took a long drag of her cigarette.

"Huh? But Nerai, if that's the case, shouldn't you come with us?" Kogo looked over her with a concerned expression.

The raven-haired girl shook her head as she stepped past the two. "No, someone needs to check on the body. And besides, I'm trained to handle myself in a fight. You should just worry about keeping Rika safe." The Ultimate Charm nodded quietly before leading the blonde away. After watching them walk off, Nerai turned back to the coffin and carefully pulled the lid all the way open. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked over what remained of the Ultimate Pirate. Her face was half eaten off, and what remained showed a truly horrified expression.

Rika looked over her shoulder, getting a good look inside the sarcophagus. A soft squeak left her lips, then her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out. She was thankfully caught by the Ultimate Charm before she hit the floor.

* * *

 **2:14 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Desert**

 **Dunes**

"I-I still can't believe Lucy-chan was killed by a m-mummy!" Madoka exclaimed in a stammer as she struggled to keep pace with the rest of the group.

Shoma rolled his eyes. "I keep telling you that it was probably some sort of sick trap. Mummies don't exist. This isn't a horror movie."

The Debater shrugged. "Perhaps, but does the cause truly matter? The fact remains that we're one less than we were before. Something clearly spooked them from how insistent they were that we leave. If anything, I'm more surprised that our leader didn't question it. We had to leave quite a lot of supplies as a result."

"Forgive me for that, Marcello. No matter if you believe them or not, I trust they saw something horrible. With us being this close… it didn't seem worth risking more time in that tomb." Hashim stared down at the sand as he walked.

"If three people claim to have seen the same thing, then more than likely, it means that what they saw is real. I have no doubt that it was a trap... That tomb had a sinister aura around it, yet we decided to venture in. It may sound callous, but be thankful it was only one and not all of us," Natalya said while shoving her hands in her pockets.

"I must agree with her. Things don't just happen for a reason... Something tells me that whatever was inside was left there. Perhaps it was a trap, perhaps it wasn't. But it must have been something terrifying... I don't want to imagine what happened within that coffin," Elena added, shuddering at the thought.

"Well, if Shoma wants to march back and look for himself, I won't stop him," Nerai deadpanned. She adjusted the case on her shoulder and looked forward to the horizon. "Let's just keep our pace and press on. Hopefully, we can get some sleep at the Oasis."

"That sounds nice after everything else." Kogo glanced at the Smuggler, who was walking alongside her. "Are you feeling any better, Rika? How is your arm?"

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore, but there's a bit of a mark now," she replied, showing Kogo her arm. She took a shaky breath to hold back her tears. "Why did it have to be Lucy? She was such a nice person... She didn't need to die."

Asan quickly darted to them and gingerly inspected the girl's arm. "Whoa! It looks like you got rope burn. You should have told me sooner," he muttered as he rummaged through one of his hip bags. "Sorry, don't mind my ramblings. It's always a shame to lose people. You just can't let it consume you."

"That's easier said than done, sometimes," Marcello quipped before raising a hand over his eyes. "On the bright side, I believe we've finally reached our destination." He regarded the sight of the massive pyramid that rose up amidst an expansive cityscape.

The Weapons Analyst merely nodded in response. "No doubt about it. I wasn't sure what to expect, but this must be the Oasis."

Haiironeko chuckled and patted Ayumu's shoulder. "Heh, it certainly is a sight for sore eyes. Now that we might have a good place to rest, maybe you can finally find yourself a girl an-"

"Stop!" The Toy Maker slammed his hand over the cat's mouth as sweat began covering his forehead. "Hir... Haiiro, why do always have to bring that up?"

The cat audibly sighed after his mouth was uncovered. "Take a breath, kid. I'm just looking out for you."

"Perhaps you can discuss that at a later time. Let's focus on reaching this place. I don't think I can stand anymore," Jamila said, holding back a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

The Ultimate Archaeologist traded a shy smile with Kogo before his gaze fixated on the Oasis. "...I'm sorry if I haven't been the best leader, but at least this nightmare will be over very soon. Come on, let's go before it turns into a mirage..."

A tired smile pulled at the girl's lips as she reached out and slowly entwined their hands. "You doing great, Hashim. It got dicey at the end there, but I know I can trust you. Even when you're scared, you always choose to do the right thing. That's all I could ask for in a leader."

"I just hope it's enough," the boy murmured shyly. "I could have made a better call yesterday. Lucy's death… it's on me. I have to live with that. I never want to have someone's life in my hands again," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Of course, he didn't need to have a genie on his side to know that things wouldn't be that simple.

Soon, he would realize the irony of the place before them, as well as the reality that Lucy wouldn't be the last death. Not by a long shot...

* * *

 **Ouroboros Tribe: 12 Remaining Members/ Sphinx Tribe: 12 Remaining Members/ Bennu Tribe: 15 Remaining Members/ Nomads 4 Remaining Members. [43 Remaining Survivors in total]**

* * *

 ***AN* As always thank you to betas for this one. Also a major condolence to dashhunterman. I loved Lucy (No pun intended) However when we were planning this out she just seemed to fit the bill as someone to cast danger aside. A big shoutout to my fellow writers: PettyPunk and Celestial Sky Dragon. I love you guys. This story wouldn't be possible without both of you =)**

* * *

 **REVIEW SECTION:**

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _The goal was to set a certain tone for the story with death being sudden and random. Where even in the prologue, no one is truly safe._

 **Trust Me**

 _Part of that last chapter was to really show the human condition. How people who are forced into a horrible situation can make terrible decisions or be warped by the experience._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Aha you may call it a slice of heaven but it might be closer to piece of hell ;)_

 **Trygve11**

 _Really discord is just a great melting pot where people of this fandom can sit and discuss things together. We can share different ideas, talk about various fics, and of course non related subjects. I think it's really made this series better._

 **bellatrixshine**

Bahaha. Whelp Jo earned it for running his mouth off.

 **NSPunny**

 _Better luck you say? Hah I'm not so sure about that ;)_

 **doomqwer**

 _Well it was important to me that we see the tension of this desert and what it has turned people into._


	14. Chapter 13: Distrust

**Chapter 13: Distrust  
**

 **7:03 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Desert**

 **Badlands (Campsite)**

"It's quite a shame that we don't have proper cooking materials," Sophia spoke softly as she glanced at the meager spread before her.

She and Hollie had been tasked with preparing dinner for the rest of the group. Among them was Masahiko, who was tending to the fire nearby, as well as a nervous-looking Kokoro, who had insisted on helping. Bridgette was helping out as well, or rather she was trying to help. She mostly kept getting in the way of the others while they tried to work. Even if she was being a nuisance in this particular instance, the girls wanted as much help as possible. The Ultimate Librarian sighed and placed the vegetables she had chopped into a nearby bowl.

"I spent a long time reading cooking books when I was younger. All of that knowledge about food preparation, wasted because we don't have the right ingredients. Then again, who wants to eat filet mignon in the middle of the desert?" she thought out loud while glancing at Hollie, who had just set her knife down.

Masahiko stood up with a chuckle. "I certainly would want some, though I'll keep my exceptions light. Either way, we better enjoy this while we can. We don't have much left to burn."

Bridgette waved one of her hands dismissively before offering a peppy grin. "Don't sweat it, Masaman! We'll find the Oasis in no time. Call it female intuition!"

"Female intuition, huh?" The Librarian quirked a brow. "I call bollocks on that, but after walking around for a while, we're bound to find something," she said with a shrug. She then eyed Kokoro, who was muttering softly to herself. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Huh?" The girl slammed her knife rather hard on the board. "I-I-I'm f-fine. Just a little nervous, y-you know? After finding that bus of dead people, I... I dunno. I just..." She turned her attention back towards the cutting board. "I just want to hurry up and make it to the Oasis, okay? Let me do this." She gestured to the meat she had been given to cut.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to take our minds off of this situation. I've been contemplating my next art piece, after all, but we can't just tune it all out. I'm not happy to be the one to point out that our resources are dwindling. We lucked out with what we could find from those planes, but it has been rough going since," the Artist explained.

The Ultimate Cheerleader folded her arms and thrust her chest out. "If that's true, I'll be the first person to volunteer to half my normal rations. I mean, I had been considering going on a diet, anyways. All those delicious carbs always go straight to either my butt or chest," she commented absentmindedly before nodding her head emphatically. "We've seen signs of other folks coming through here, right? I'm sure we're on the right track, and we'll be fine even if we run out."

The Acupuncturist regarded Bridgette a moment before offering a deadpan expression. "I wonder if a couple of days without food would quiet you down. Somehow, I really doubt it." She adjusted her glasses with a sigh. "Our bigger concern should be water. We'll succumb much sooner by comparison."

"She's right. We can live weeks without food, but only days without water. We're already down to the last few bottles. Even cooking with it feels like a waste, but we've got little choice in the matter." Sophia glanced up at the sky, focusing on the millions of twinkling stars above her. "Even if things are turning out bad, at least we've got the night sky to accompany us. It's been a long time since I've seen so many beautiful stars out like this."

Bridgette offered a somewhat subdued smile in response. "Yeah, you certainly can't see stars like that in a city. It feels like we're practically on another planet. I just hope we're not the only ones who made it through this mess so far."

"I'm sure there are more groups out there. I doubt those behind this would get anything out of crashing three planes and a bus, though they seem quite willing to gamble our lives. Best be on guard about this Oasis," Masahiko said while kneeling down to stoke the flames a bit more.

"I couldn't agree more, Masahiko. Let's focus on preparing the yummiest dinner possible. Even with what little we've got, we can at least make something good. That should help raise morale and keep us going for just a bit longer!" the Librarian said cheerfully.

Hollie tilted her head before staring at the cutting board that now seemed to be missing something. "Anyone else notice where Kokoro wandered off to? She's always quiet, but she slipped away without saying a word."

The Cheerleader shrugged. "She probably wanted to go tinkle before dinner but was too shy to say it outloud."

Masahiko sighed and took the faux branches off his arms. "Oh well, the fire should be good for a bit. I'll take over prepping the food then," he mused as he walked to the cutting board. "Hmm, it looks like Kokoro took the knife with her."

Sophia gave a look of worry. "S-She took a knife? Oh no... she's been behaving rather oddly as of late. We need to find her, before she does anything stupid!"

"She couldn't have gotten too far. Let's split up, gang!" Bridgette exclaimed in the most peppy tone she could muster. "Hopefully, she only took the knife to feel safe..." she added a moment later in a slightly disconcerted manner.

The Ultimate Acupuncturist sighed. "There's a good chance someone may have seen her. If this is something serious, we really should get the lead out."

* * *

 **8:15 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Desert**

 **Badlands (Rockface)**

Hollie glanced over at Erika with a worried look as the pair followed after Snowflake. "You said he has her scent, right? Any idea how much further it is?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Snowflake, how close are we?"

The dog gave a few tentative sniffs at the air, while wagging his tail. "I can smell her close, Master! She shouldn't be too far from us!" He added a few barks for good measure. "Am I being helpful, Master?"

"Of course you are! Let's keep searching, okay? We don't want to accidentally miss her by not paying attention," Erika said firmly. With that, the dog went back to the search, sniffing around the immediate area.

The Ultimate Acupuncturist watched as they approached a sizable rockface several hundred yards from the campsite. "Seems we weren't the only one who had the idea to search here." She noticed Shinzo standing near one of the sheer faces of the rock some hundred feet away.

The Politician stood with a tense posture as he stared down at something. However, in a few seconds, the approaching trio would be met with a grim answer...

The body of Kokoro Sasaki was resting upon the rockface, with a look of shock on her face. Her eyes were wide and glassy as they stared longingly into the distance. Copious amounts of blood soaked her shirt and left arm, due to the gaping hole in the side of her neck. It was only a partial wound, looking more like a direct stab than a slash. The knife that had caused the wound lay discarded at her side, covered in blood and sand. Erika's hands flew to her nose and mouth, as she tried to hold back the contents of her stomach.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," she mumbled under her breath. Snowflake whimpered and lied down beside Kokoro's unmoving body, poking her hand with the tip of his nose.

"Hooman.. why are you not moving?" His ears flattened onto his head as he continued moving her hand.

Erika sighed and placed a hand on his head with a frown. "She's gone, Snow. There's no way of bringing her back," she said softly, hugging the dog tightly.

Shinzo immediately tensed and took an audible inhale of breath before turning to regard the group. "I-I'm not sure what to say. I know things have been difficult, but I never anticipated someone resorting to this."

Hollie averted her gaze from the body before adjusting her tinted glasses. "Suicide. Are we absolutely certain that there was no foul play involved?" she asked in a low tone. "How did you find her?"

The Politician tugged at his collar. "I know this isn't a stellar response, but it was merely dumb luck. When she was reported missing, I ordered everyone to canvas different areas around the campsite. I merely happened to be the one to find her. I ask that you not suggest anything other than the obvious. The last thing our group needs is senseless paranoia. This will be hard on principle alone, but if they believe there is a killer in our midst… it will be much worse."

"How do we know it wasn't a killer? I know she was acting weird but... I don't think someone can stab themselves in the neck at that angle," Erika said while kneeling down before the body. "I mean, look at where it's at. It looks as if someone came behind her and stabbed her in the throat. This is definitely not a suicide."

Shinzo expression darkened. "If that's true… then it is problematic. However, my point still stands. A witch hunt could be the death of us all."

Hollie folded her arms. "You can't be serious. You want us to turn a blind eye… just because it might cause trouble?"

"Indeed. Understanding what is good for the community is my job. Besides, a theory from someone without medical training hardly constitutes a proper autopsy. I don't believe Dog Tamer's are typically known for such things. I implore you both to use some common sense. It is better we bury Kokoro as a tragic suicide than to turn our campsite into a possible murder investigation," the Politician responded curtly.

"You know what, you're right... as much as I want to disagree with you, I can't. We are weak and tired. Most of us are paranoid, too. We can't claim this was a murder without proof. We should give her a proper burial, at the very least. I'll... I'll get started on the hole. Come on, Snow," Erika said, before walking away from the scene.

* * *

 **6:04 A.M Day Fifteen**

 **Desert**

 **Badlands (Campsite)**

Hyunjin rested a hand over his chest as he stared at a small mound that was decorated with a single marker. "I can't believe we're burying one of our own. In two weeks, we've been through so much. If only we'd known what Kokoro was going through. Perhaps one of us could have saved her," he mused as he glanced around at the surrounding group with a solemn expression.

"By how she was acting, it was evident that something like this would happen. She was already too far gone. I blame myself. I should have talked to her more," Sophia said softly, wiping the tears from her eyes. Stephanie placed a hand on the Librarian's shoulder as she shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself for this, sweetheart. It isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault, either. No one could have predicted what was about to take place." Kasumi gave the Librarian's hand a gentle squeeze before adding on. "People like to think that our words can make all the difference. Unfortunately, there are so few people in this world who can make that kind of impact, and certainly not with everyone. Sadly, these things just happen. It only proves that we're human. Hurting proves that you're human."

"I couldn't agree more, Kasumi," Archer said solemnly. He had taken his hat off to give a small prayer for Kokoro. When he finished, he flipped it around and placed it on his head. "We could have kept a better eye on her, sure, but that wouldn't have forestalled what happened here. She would have likely found another means to take her life. All we can do is keep her memory alive as we move forward."

Gura sighed as he crossed his arms. "Her memory? What's her memory? Being a weakling who acted like everything was so bad for her, even though we're all in the shit? If anyone else wants to check out, I say go ahead. Give those of us who care about making it out of here a better chance."

"I know you don't give a shit, dickhead, but at least have some fucking respect. Someone just fucking died, for fuck sakes!" Erika spat angrily. Snowflake growled in Gura's direction. The man then huffed and looked away, remaining silent.

"Hooman may have not been here for long, but she was a friend to Snowflake... she will be missed." The dog bowed his head in sadness.

Bridgette sniffed as she tugged at Gaikoku's robe before wiping her eyes with the material. "God, she was right there with us one moment… and then she… why would she do something like that to herself?"

"I don't think it's been proved that she did in fact kill herself," Hollie deadpanned before she glanced over at Archer. "You were up all night investigating, weren't you? Did you not find anything conclusive?"

"I'm afraid I didn't. There are some things that point toward a potential killer, but they were outweighed by the proof of it being a suicide. Her attitude, the fact that she stole a knife, the area where her body was located, et cetera. I believe this was just the effects of stress induced paranoia," the man replied firmly.

The Samurai scoffed as he pulled his arm away from Bridgette. "Then it sounds like it was as the punk said; she was weak. When someone is backed against a wall, they either crumble or find their resolve. That is all there is to it. Grieving will only distract the rest of you from the hurdles still in the way."

Eleanor laced her hands behind her head. "They come across as cruel, but Gura and the Samurai aren't wrong. Look, we can either suffer the same fate or pick ourselves up. I, for one, know that I don't intend to die in this accursed desert."

The Ultimate Politician extended his arms outward. "No one else will die on my watch. That is my word to all of you. I know it seems bleak, but I assure you that we are getting close to Oasis. We will not let Kokoro's death be in vain. Even though she is gone, her rations will keep the rest of us sated in the process. She may very well have saved us."

"Are you... are you fucking serious right now?" Freyja snapped, a look of disbelief on her face. She squeezed her parasol tightly as she glared at the man. "Someone, a human being, just died. And the only thing you gathered from that is that her rations will keep us moving forward? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Not to be rude, Miss Dahlstrom, but I must disagree. Our Politician is thinking about all the other humans who are still suffering out here. While it is hardly the most comforting thing to hear in the wake of a poor girl's death, we can't forget our situation," Masahiko retorted.

"Fine, disagree with me all you want. But I am never going to trust a word that comes out of his damn mouth! He's a dirty politician, playing you all like a fiddle, but not me. I am not going to fall for that snake's silver tongue."

"Freyja, please, whatever distrust you have with Shinzo, put it aside. Let's focus on what's important: getting out of this desert. We can't linger here more than we need to, because we're wasting daylight," the Ultimate Pinkerton said, much to her chagrin. She gave him a pout, before turning her face away from him.

"Well said, Archer. We must press ever onward. Our supplies will not give us an ounce of mercy if we dawdle any longer. Besides, with the scent that Snowflake caught yesterday, I am quite sure we will reach Oasis in a short matter of time," Shinzo declared as he stared at the horizon. "For now, make your peace everyone. We leave within the hour..."

* * *

 **10:43 P.M Day Fifteen**

 **Desert**

 **Dunes (Campsite)**

The Ultimate Bounty Hunter suppressed a muted snort as she peered over the campfire at Kasumi. The other girl sat fiddling with the case they'd retrieved after escaping their prison. "Still whittling away at that, huh? I'd say you could use blunt force, but I'm sure you don't want to possibly destroy whatever is inside. Unless it's more rations, I'm not sure how useful it would be now."

The Historian nodded as she idly looked over the combination lock. "Hmm, that is true. Though I think at this point, I want to open it since I've put so much time into it." Kasumi continued clicking through the numbers, trying the lock each time.

"Don't stress yourself too much over it. The last thing you want to do is hurt yourself over its contents. Not just that, but wasting valuable time for rest over a case is impractical," Archer said softly, his eyes focused on the flames. Upon hearing the girl struggling, he shifted his gaze over to her. "Of course... I can't deny that I myself am not curious to see what's inside it. So I understand why you would want to open it now."

"Careful what you wish for. For all we know, whatever's inside may be more detrimental than helpful. We still haven't been able to nail down what our captor's end goal is," Eleanor pointed out with a shrug as she gazed up at the night sky.

The camp was filled with silence as most of the others had already turned in for the evening. Only the occasional stir and sound of the fire popping permeated the air.

"You make a good point. I have considered that our captors may have planted something bad, but by Schrodinger's law, we just can't know until we know," Kasumi calmly explained. She softly hummed as she continued working through the possible combinations. At one of the random numbers, a click sounded around the small gathering. Kasumi couldn't help it as a small smile formed on her lips. "Well, looks like it is time to find out. Are you both ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," the Pinkerton said, giving the young woman his full attention. "Well? Crack her open."

The Bounty Hunter leaned forward as her lips pulled into a tight line. "I suppose we've come too far to not at least take a peek and hope for the best."

The Historian nodded as she carefully lifted the case open. Inside the case was special padding holding a blank folder in place. "Oh, what are you?" She wasted no time opening up the folder, before pouring her eyes over the few pages contained within.

"What? Did you find something of interest?" the orange-haired lad asked curiously, as she continued reading the document. There was a ghost of a smile on her face, if only for a brief moment, as she looked up from the papers.

"I certainly did, though I believe it was given to make us distrustful of others. It also possibly proves that more than us and that bus are active out in this desert," Kasumi said. She adjusted the papers and held them out to the Pinkerton. "It is a list of names, their talents, and what appears to be their known crimes. You two are just the people to be looking over this."

* * *

 _Aiya Shizu, Pyrrhic Golfer. Murder_

 _Clint Wayne, Ultimate Mercenary. Mercenary Work_

 _Jason Mote, Ultimate Rifleman. Manslaughter_

 _Lucille Chamber, Ultimate Pirate. Piracy_

 _Rika Takahashi, Ultimate Smuggler. Smuggling and Criminal Activity_

 _Sachiko Chigusa, Ultimate General. War Crimes and Mercenary Work_

 _Sadayo Sanada, Ultimate Copycat Killer. Serial Murder_

 _Sasami Sasamori, Ultimate Butcher. Murder_

 _Shinzo Tojo, Ultimate Politican. Campaign Bribes and Embezzlement_

 _Stella Stevens, Ultimate Criminal. Terrorism, Theft, and Kidnapping_

 _Stephanie Kim, Ultimate Mob Boss. Organized Crime_

 _Tanzo Burckhard, Utimate Military Tactian. High Treason and Mercenary Work_

 _Toshi Akiya, Ultimate Drag Racer. Criminal Activity_

* * *

Eleanor straightened visibly as she stared at the list before her countenance darkened. "...Seems like Shinzo is every bit the crooked politician we suspected. Stephanie though… to think we have an organized mob boss in the same camp as us. I'm not about to let that bounty slide. I bet she's worth a small fortune," she mused as she slowly rose to her feet. "Of course, taking her in alive might be difficult. Though I doubt anyone here would lose any sleep having that kind of person out of our midst."

"Wait a moment," Archer said. He shot to his feet and grabbed a hold of her hand, making her stop in her tracks. "Don't you think you are jumping the gun here? What's gotten you so worked up all of a sudden? You were fine just a moment ago."

The Bounty Hunter yanked her hand away. "Aren't you a Pinkerton Agent? She's a criminal that needs to be dealt with. If you don't want her dead, fine, but I'm going to restrain her. She's a hazard just waiting to be let loose. Who do you think is most likely to snap if supplies dwindle further? I'm going to stop it before it can start."

"Yes, I agree that she must be dealt with, but we have to use some tact. As you said, she's a dangerous criminal who could harm any one of us. It's better to do this away from the others, in case she reacts poorly," the man said softly, hoping not to wake any of the others. "Doing this while you are agitated isn't a good idea, either. Just breathe. We can figure out a way of doing this without harming anyone."

"Much agreed, and going by this list, it would seem she isn't the only one we will have to talk with," Kasumi added. She had carefully taken the paper back but stopped to stare at the Bounty Hunter as well.

Eleanor shook her head. "No. The time for talk is over. Leave talk for that bastard, Shinzo. I'm going to handle this personally. I suggest you both stay out of my way. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you stick your neck out," she said before storming off towards the edge of the camp...

* * *

 **10:58 P.M Day Fifteen**

 **Desert**

 **Dunes (Edge of Campsite)**

"Wake up!" Eleanor barked in a sharp tone as she kicked the sleeping Mob Boss in the side before leveling her gun at her. "You so much as move, and I'll put a slug through your head."

"Jesus fuck, what the hell is wrong with you?" the woman cried, groaning in pain. Her vision finally focused, allowing her to see the gun pointed to her face. Her eyes narrowed slightly, with a hardened look on her face. "Get that goddamn gun out of my face, right now."

The Bounty Hunter returned a steely gaze as she made no move to shift her aim. "Unlike your underlings, I'm not going to be ordered around. You can play this one of two ways, Ultimate Mob Boss. Admit your crimes, and I'll restrain you till I can call your ass in for a hefty sum. Alternatively, I can put an extra hole in your head. I doubt the proper authorities will care if you're alive or dead."

Stephanie didn't dare move. She knew that any false movement would earn her a bullet through her skull. She let what Eleanor had said settle in her mind: she found out her true talent. How, she didn't know, but it was out there for the world to know, at least for now. If she played her cards right, perhaps she could buy her way out of this, but the fire in the Bounty Hunter's eyes told her that would be nigh impossible.

"Okay, listen... I have no idea how you found that out. However, if you pull that trigger, you will be causing some issues. Major issues, like say... my entire family coming after your sorry ass. So why don't you—" she paused when Eleanor pressed the gun to her face and pulled the hammer back. "—or you could make this harder than it needs to be. That's fine, too."

"Heh, I'm the Ultimate Bounty Hunter. Do you think I'm going to be perturbed by some idle threats? Even if your family can make good on that… good luck finding me. I'm a drifter by nature, but if they want to come after me… it just means a bigger paycheck. Now, why don't you be a good girl and put your hands behind your back. I'm feeling pretty generous right now," the Hunter mused with a grin.

However, her attention shifted for the slightest moment as she registered footfalls behind her.

"Uh, goodness, is everything well? I heard raised voices and I wanted to make sure that..." Hyunjin trailed off as he saw the gun pointed at Stephanie. His eyes soon widened in shock.

"Stay back, kid. This bitch lost her mind. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of her!" Stephanie exclaimed, her gaze shifting back to Eleanor. "Are you fucking insane? There are other people here, so put the damn gun down, before you do something you'll regret!"

Eleanor bristled visibly. "Hyunjin, stay out of this. This woman is a Mob Boss. I'm going to make sure she's incapable of causing any trouble. I'm starting to feel much less generous too. If we don't reach Oasis, you'll only be another mouth to feed. Why should we bother keeping someone like you alive, anyways?" She stared at Stephanie before casting a quick look back at Hyunjin. "Make yourself useful and rouse anyone asleep. We need to—"

Stephanie seized her chance, grabbing a hold of Eleanor's hand. She pulled her with all of her strength, knocking the two of them to the ground. Eleanor let out a furious scream and punched Stephanie right in the eye. This only seemed to make the mob boss angrier as they continued rolling around. Hyujin's pleas for them to stop were silenced by a single gunshot, which echoed through the night like a lightning strike. For a few seconds, nobody moved, not knowing what had happened. Stephanie moved back, completely unharmed. The same could not be said for Eleanor, who was gasping as she clutched the wound in the middle of her chest.

"Hah... I told you... not to mess with me," the Mob Boss spat, backing away from the woman.

Several screams and shuffling could be heard in the distance. Hyunjin stared in disbelief as he covered his mouth and collapsed to his knees with a look of despair on his face.

The Bounty Hunter stared down at the viscous blood gushing out of her chest before looking skyward. An almost bemused expression filled her face. "...What irony. One criminal killing another. To make it even richer… I lost to another person living a false life," she choked out as she recognized a familiar silhouette approaching in a dead run.

"Eleanor!" Archer cried as he slid across the sand and dropped to his knees. He looked her over and brushed his hands free of sand before placing them on her wound. "What the hell happened?" he demanded while glaring at Stephanie, who scoffed and looked away.

"She tried to kill me. I only defended myself. The gun went off by itself during our fight. If anything, it's her fault for even bringing it," she replied firmly.

Archer growled in anger, turning back to the dying Bounty Hunter. "You fool. I told you we needed to handle this with more tact, didn't I? Now, look at what happened. No one needed to die here! No one, and you... you—" he bowed his head, not finding the words to continue.

Eleanor managed a bloody grin that actually seemed to hold some sincerity as she feebly reached up and patted the boy's cheek. "I-I said I had a bad feeling about that damn case, didn't I ? Truth is… I'm every bit as horrible as she is. Even my name and talent is a lie. It belonged to someone I knew. I'd give ya the whole sob story, but I'm gonna bleed out before I-I get the chance. Hah… Stella Stevens, Ultimate Criminal, at your service." She coughed up blood as her vision began to swim. "...Damn Pinkerton. I snapped when I saw that damn list. I-I knew it would only be a matter of time till you figured it out. Truth be told… I didn't even care about the mob boss shit. I just thought it would keep me out of the spotlight. Turns out that was a colossal failure..." she said in a shaky voice as her breaths became more and more shallow.

"That's why you—" he shook his head, a firm look on his face. "Listen to me, you are going to make it. This is just a flesh wound, you hear? Stay with me, Stella. You being a criminal or a bounty hunter or whatever doesn't matter now. What matters is you make it through this."

The Criminal lips twitched slightly. "Nothing matters anymore. We all die, Archer. There's no… more running for me. Only oblivion awaits..." she murmured as her eyes became glassy and her body went limp.

* * *

 **12:01 A.M Day Sixteen**

 **Desert**

 **Dunes (Campsite)**

"Why does this keep happening? First Kokoro, and now Eleanor. W-We're all going to die out here. Either by some horrible monster or ourselves," Hyunjin murmured in a sorrowful manner as he pressed his hands against his face. "...Her blood is on my hands. It's because I got involved..."

The survivors found themselves gathered around the Bounty Hunter's motionless body, with a blanket now laying draped over her corpse.

Bridgette offered a pained smile as she gingerly pats the boy on the shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up, 'kay? This wasn't your fault."

"Perhaps that is true. However, someone needs to be held accountable, and considering the nature of the conflict, it would seem the guilty party is apparent. Just what led to such senseless violence?" Shinzo asked in a sharp tone as he looked between Stephanie, Archer, and finally Kasumi.

"Kasumi found some sensitive information within that case we recovered. It contained information about various key players in this game, including a list of people with criminal offenses. Eleanor, or rather, Stella, was on that very list," Archer said as he looked away from the Politician. He held back a sigh and turned his attention to the body. "Stella became agitated. Seeing her true name there caused her to jump the gun. Among that information was the truth about Miss Kim, and the fact that she is a Mob Boss."

"Tch... that doesn't matter right now. That idiot thought it was a good idea to point a fucking gun at my face," Stephanie snapped angrily. "Look, I'm not going to pretend I'm not guilty of being a criminal. It wasn't as if I asked to be the head of a Mob Family. Shit happens, cause that's life, but she was the one who threatened me. She died for it, and rightly so. I'm sorry she passed, but this is all her fault."

"It would seem there is some responsibility for all this on my shoulders. Perhaps if I had listened to Archer's concerns about what was inside the case, a senseless death could have been avoided," Kasumi explained as she slowly shook her head.

Hollie pressed her face against her scarf as she stared down at the covered body. "Hm, so the contents of the case sparked controversy. I bet you every penny to my name that was the plan all along."

"A seed of discord," Sophia said softly with a frown. "That information was given to us just so we could kill each other over it. It makes me wonder if the same thing happened to Kokoro. Was she given something before all of this started? Is that what led to her suicide?"

"Try not to think too hard on it, Sophie," Erika said, while giving Snowflake a soft pat on the head. The dog had been whimpering softly at the loss of another friend. "If we keep thinking like that, then the mastermind will get the advantage. It would be a good idea to ignore cases like those in the future. They might contain more personal secrets that could lead to another tragedy... and we can't keep losing people."

Masahiko tried his best to avert his eyes from Eleanor's body. "Ugh, speaking of the dead... can we move this conversation away from her? Seeing the blood stains are quite distressing."

"Hmph, you would do well to get used to the sight. There will be much more blood spilt before anyone escapes this desert," Gaikoku mused as he crossed his arms.

"Aww, come on, Gai! Don't be so negative! Surely, after these last two incidents, no one wants to see anyone else hurt. We just have to stay positive and not let this get the best of us!" the Cheerleader said. Her expression faltered a moment as she stared at the pool of blood that was now soaked into the ground.

"I might have worded it a bit differently, but your point is absolutely correct. By the time day breaks… we might even be able to spot the Oasis on the horizon. It's important that we not let these minor setbacks cause anarchy. You have my word that I shall lead you all to Oasis without fail," Shinzo said in a booming voice as he pressed a hand against his chest.

"Or you might lead us to our deaths because you clearly can't manage anything worth a damn. Two people died during your leadership, and you want to lead a country?" Freyja rested her parasol on her shoulder. "I have no idea who gave you your title, but they need to reconsider their choice because you clearly can't do shit!"

"Heh, can't say the kid isn't consistent with her beliefs," Gura muttered while folding his hands behind his head. "Anyways, since a few people already got to see the list, shouldn't we all get a peek? I know I'm all about info getting shared with the public. What do ya say, Shinzo? You good with there being some transparency?"

The Politician loosened his collar as he suppressed a sneer from Freyja's comment. "By all means. Though it warrants mention that anything found there may not be reliable, and even if it is, it's just as liable to cause more dissent. So bear that in mind."

"...That may be true, but there's more danger in ignorance," Hollie said in a quiet voice. "This might take the venom out… if we all know what's inside."

Hyunjin started to walk off as he covered his ears. "I-I don't want or need to know. This is just too much. I-I'm going to sleep!" he exclaimed as he briskly walked off from the rest of the group.

"Well, I will say that most of this list doesn't seem to be about us, but others who may still be out in this desert. Besides Stephanie, and as we later found out, Eleanor, there is only one other person in this tribe on the list," Kasumi explained. She sighed as she looked down to the papers in her hands. She held them out for anyone to take.

Seeing no one stepping up to the woman, Erika decided to take a look. She grabbed a hold of the papers and read each name silently in her mind. Her eyes slowly widened as she looked up at Shinzo, lowering the papers in her grasp. "Well, I believe Freyja might be onto something here. It seems our good leader is quite guilty of a few crimes."

Shinzo offered the girl a hard look. "And do you always believe everything written down on a piece of paper? Where is your proof? Oh, that's right… there is no such proof. Whatever is written is nothing more than baseless slanders. Need I remind all of you, while we may have lost two people, it is only because of my planning and leadership that we have weathered such a harsh journey and are on the precipice of our destination. I suggest you all consider that and turn in for the night. We have more important things to focus on when dawn arrives."

"Yes, I'll take it all into consideration. I'll also take the two deaths under your leadership and the fact that Stephanie truly turned out to be a Mob Boss into consideration as well. If her information proved true, then that means what's attached to your name is more than a baseless assumption. But what do I know? I'm just a helpless little girl with too much time on her hands. Teehee~" Freyja said, giving the man a grin as she turned around. "I guess it's time for us to go to sleep. I'll make sure to keep an eye open; wouldn't want to get a knife to the throat while I sleep."

Gura shook his head with a chuckle. The Traceur looked from Stephanie, to Stella's corpse, and finally up at Shinzo. "Between the three of you, only the monster owned up to her shit. And it sure didn't do Eleanor any favors to deny anything, huh? That's what I hate about your type of politician. You have to get dragged through the mud to admit to anything. Shame you want to pull everyone down with you."

"Pull you down? Please. I'm trying my best to keep you all alive. I hope you'll all be a bit more grateful when you see the fruits of my labors," Shinzo responded curtly before heading off in the direction Hyunjin had left in.

* * *

 **6:20 A.M Day Sixteen**

 **Desert**

 **Dunes (Campsite)**

"Sheesh! What a bunch of lazy bones. I can't believe I'm the first person up. I figured Shinzo would be up barking orders," Bridgette murmured before shrugging her shoulders. She stretched a bit before bounding forward toward the center of camp. She watched her step to avoid disrupting anyone, but as she reached the center of the encampment, the girl raised a hand to shield her eyes.

The first rays of dawn seemed to be reflecting harshly off something. As she squinted between her fingers, her eyes widened in wonder. Cresting over a dune, merely a few hundred yards away, was the tip of a massive Pyramid. "The Oasis..." she breathed in wonder as she took a few steps forward before tripping clumsily over something.

She landed on something firm before she tried to gather her bearings. She stared down at her slender digits, which were now covered in a viscous liquid before her lower lip trembled. Her pupils dilated as found herself staring at a horrific sight. She was face to face with a pale and lifeless body.

The man's eyes were glazed over. A kitchen knife was gouged into his throat and the blood had soaked his once crisp suit.

The Ultimate Politician, their tribe leader, was no longer among the living. The Cheerleader leapt backwards as she nearly had an anxiety attack and let out an ear-piercing scream that filled the camp.

The stillness of the morning was irrevocably broken...

Erika was the first to rouse from her sleep, having shot to her feet at the sound of Snowflake's barks. He had taken off towards the center of the camp, stopping for a moment to ensure his master was following. The others were slowly waking up, having heard the shriek that tore the silence. "Snowflake, what's wrong?" the girl cried out, hoping to get an answer from her friend.

"Master, I heard a hooman scream. It came from over here."

Erika didn't say anything, not wanting to waste anymore time. It only took a few moments for her to get her answer. Bridgette was sitting on the ground, staring at the lifeless body of Shinzo Tojo. She felt her legs tremble as she fell to her knees with a look of pure disbelief. "T-this can't be happening... this cannot be happening!"

"What's the matter? We heard a scream and—" Freyja stopped next to her friend, eyes widening a bit in shock. She hadn't been expecting this so early in the morning. She then let out a sigh, with a frown tugging at her lips. "I know I may have hated him, but I was not expecting this... I guess he was too lit to politic."

The normally bubbly Cheerleader seemed in a state of shock as she stared at the knife with a fearful expression. "S-So much blood. Why is there so much?"

"Hm, the human body has a great deal of blood in it. I can't say I'm entirely surprised," Hollie murmured as she approached the scene before stifling a yawn. "He certainly didn't make many friends."

"Three deaths, one after another... how could something like this happen? Why do people enjoy the suffering of others so much?" Sophia brushed away her tears. "I wasn't too fond of him, but he didn't need to die!"

"I beg to differ," Stephanie spat, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I may be the head of a mafia family, but even I have morals. This bastard didn't give two shits about anyone. He just wanted to further himself, but he bit off more than he could chew. That is what led to his death... and so close to the Oasis as well. I guess he won't be enjoying the fruits of his labor, after all," the mob boss said with a chuckle.

"The blood... you know, in a way, it is quite artistic, isn't it? It's something so important, but the sight and smell of it can scare and disgust us. It's such a bold color and its stains are hard to be rid of. It certainly makes a statement," Masahiko muttered to himself. He was frowning as he let his eyes trail around the scene. "No, I shouldn't be so whimsical about such a morbid subject. And besides, whether he was a good person or not, he is gone. It does us no favors to speak ill of him now."

"Tch, whatever, man. If anything, the asshole got off easy. Guys like him deserve to have their shit shoved back in their faces. Cuz I know a few other politicians who need to have their bullshit called out," Gura said while stretching his legs.

Hyunjin covered his mouth to keep from vomiting. "Oh god. This is just like Kokoro again. D-Did anyone else notice that?"

"I did... it looks like the same knife that she used. Perhaps we were quick to arrive at our conclusion. Kokoro didn't kill herself. She was murdered instead... the fact that Shinzo was so quick to drive that point home, it makes it seem like he was probably guilty of that crime," Archer said with an emotionless tone as his dark eyes poured over the scene. He glanced up, spotting the golden tip in the distance, gleaming in the morning sun. "What's worse... had we kept walking through the night and not stopped to rest, we would have made it. No one would have died..."

"W-What now? What do we do?" Bridgette stammered out as she pulled her legs up to her chest. She still remained on the ground, and her breathing was noticeably uneven.

"What we do now is learn to pick ourselves up. We lost three people, and whatever the reason for each of them, we can't let it break us," Kasumi explained as she walked up and gently placed a hand on the Cheerleader's shoulder.

After a moment, the Historian let her go and turned to face the rest of the group. "I know after Shinzo, sweet words may not be what anyone wants to hear, so let me be straight with you all. We can't blindly put all our faith in the hands of one person. We are a group, a tribe. Our strength needs to come from us banding together. We all have experiences and skills to share. Now, this may seem contradictory, but please hear me out. A leader is still important, but we have to know that they represent what everyone wants. They do not dictate what it is. I've dedicated my life studying the greatest leaders in history, and I ask you all, please, don't give up yet. The Oasis is within reach, but that will likely not be the end of our struggles. Regardless of if you choose me to be the leader or not, I will be sharing my knowledge to help us end this nightmare."

"Honestly, after all of this... I don't care who leads us where. I just want this fucking nightmare to end already," Erika said softly, looking to the distance at what lay just beyond reach. "This is only the first leg. I can only assume the rest of the journey is going to be much worse."

"I'm honestly not sure why we didn't vote you to lead us. You seem more capable than Shinzo ever was. It should be known that talent alone isn't enough to get anyone to lead. I may not trust you fully, but I'm sure you'll be a great leader," Stephanie said, before giving the woman a nod.

Hollie offered a shrug. "You seem more level-headed and not a complete jerk. I don't have any qualms with it. We can worry about that later, though. Our destination awaits and I, for one, am tired of the sand in my flip flops."

"Y-Yes, we should leave this place behind. There may be more bloodshed ahead of us, but we are better off facing it, rather than cowering in fear," Masahiko said with a troubled expression.

Gura shrugged as he turned back to the makeshift camp. "Jeez, we just got rid of the last leader, don't see why we gotta go rushing to install a new one."

"Does it really matter right now?" Hyunjin managed in a shaky voice. "Let's just get to that Pyramid. We can sort the rest out later."

Little did any of them know just how much carnage and despair awaited them. For it wouldn't be long before the denizens within the Oasis stirred and the game itself began in earnest...

The others began breaking off after that. Several turned to packing up the makeshift camp site, as others began talking to Kasumi about what comes next. One member of the tribe had kept quiet during the whole exchange. The Ultimate Samurai silently stood in place, near the edge of the group. He lightly tilted his head in the direction the Historian had walked off. "It seems I've let her be around for too long. Oh well, it hardly matters. I will simply have to be patient. The time to strike her down will present itself eventually. My mission won't be over for a long time, either way," he mused to himself.

* * *

 **Ouroboros Tribe: 12 Remaining Members/ Sphinx Tribe: 12 Remaining Members/ Bennu Tribe: 12 Remaining Members/ Nomads 4 Remaining Members. [40 Remaining Survivors in total]**

* * *

 ***AN* Huzzah with this chapter we've reached the end of the prologue. As always thank you to betas for this one. A big shoutout to my fellow writers: PettyPunk and Celestial Sky Dragon. Also condolences to everyone who's lost a character already. We went back and forth a lot before settling on these deaths.**

* * *

 **REVIEW SECTION:**

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Yeah they definitely lost a really fun and entertaining character. It really sucks =(_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Oh man those movies really take me back. I actually really liked the ones in the 90's._

 **doomqwer**

 _Maybe :P_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Dragged down to Davy Jones' locker! Arghhh_

 **Trygve11**

Sweeeet

 **NSPunny**

 _*Coughs* Well unfortunately you were right about the deaths. I am sorry. Really wanted to see more with Kokoro. I hope you can forgive us._


	15. Important Story Announcement

**(** **Author Note: Please Read)**

 **I have some difficult and unfortunate information to share.**

 **As some of you have undoubtedly noticed, our updates to Oasis have slowed to a crawl.**

 **First of all I want to apologize. Ultimately we realized that even with co-writers we made a mistake trying to juggle such a massive cast of OC's. It's become stressful and a generally unpleasant experience as a result.**

 **Having discussed it thoroughly, we decided our best course was to do a soft reboot akin to A New Hope and cut down the cast size in the new iteration.**

 **It's important for me to convey my condolences for how frustrating that must be. However for anyone who may not be in the reboot, you have complete reign to use or resubmit any involved characters in the future of LoD or outside of it.**

 **We just realized that juggling so many characters was going to be unreasonable and as a result no one would get the time to be fleshed out as they deserved.**

 **If anyone has any questions don't hesitate to ask. I will also in the same breath say that Misfits isn't cancelled however I'm going to wait till a latter date before starting it. I think it important this project take priority. Again I'm sorry guys and I swear I will do better in the future.**

 **Please stay tuned if you're interested. Oasis of Despair's cast list will be posted shortly.**


End file.
